Heart of Fire: A Dangerous Path
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: ThunderClan's deputy, Fireheart, is being torn now that Tigerstar is ShadowClan's new leader. Belief in his satisfaction with achieving being leader and his dark past. Along with a daunting mysterious threat that has invaded the forest, leaving the cats that live there in peril. And without her leader's support and accusations with StarClan, who does Fireheart have to believe in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope that you are ready for a new instalment of the 'Heart of Fire' series! I love all your reviews! And another thing I learned is that I have made a mistake in the last chapter when I made 'Mosspaw' Barkface's apprentice of WindClan when I should have done her for RiverClan! I am really sorry about that and have just figured it out! And yes, I have read Gravity Falls Au's where Dipper is Bill Cipher's apprentice! (Also love the ones where Bill takes Dipper in and raises him as a son!) And I hope you enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.**

 **Deputy** **Fireheart-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes. Also active nursing queen and warrior.**

 **Apprentice, Fernpaw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Warriors**

 **Whitestorm-big white tom.**

 **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

 **Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

 **Frostfur-beautiful white coat and blue eyes.**

 **Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.**

 **Swifttail-black-and-white tom.**

 **Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

 **Fireheart-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

 **Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw.**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger coat. (Although prefers to stay in nursery and helping Fireheart and the other queens)**

 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw.**

 **Apprentices**

 **Cloudpaw-long-haired white tom.**

 **Brightpaw-she-cat, white with ginger splotches.**

 **Thornpaw-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Fernpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes.**

 **Ashpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes.**

 **Queens**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.**

 **Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.**

 **Fireheart-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Elders**

 **One-Eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf.**

 **Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan.**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan.**

 **Deputy** **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Medicine cat** **Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Oakfur-small brown tom.**

 **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom.**

 **Darkflower-black she-cat.**

 **Boulder-silver tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Apprentice, Cedarpaw.**

 **Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Apprentice, Rowanpaw.**

 **Queens**

 **Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tallstar-black-and-white tom with very long tail.**

 **Deputy** **Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Barkface-short tailed brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.**

 **Tornear-tabby tom.**

 **Onewhisker-brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

 **Runningbrook-light gray she-cat.**

 **Queens**

 **Ashfoot-gray queen**

 **Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen**

 **Whitetail-small white she-cat.**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Crookedstar-huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.**

 **Deputy** **Leopardfur-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.**

 **Medicine cat** **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom.**

 **Heavystep-thickset tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Dawnpaw.**

 **Stonefur-gray tom with battle-scarred ears.**

 **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.**

 **Loudbelly-dark brown tom.**

 **Graystripe-long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan.**

 **Queens**

 **Greenflower-tabby she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Graypool-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Cats outside Clans**

 **Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest.**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley.**

 **Princess-light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet.**

 **Smudge-plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fireheart's sleek fur rose in disbelief and the impact of the new leader of ShadowClan sitting ideally on top of the Great Rock. She watched as the cat swung his massive head from side to side. Muscles rippled under his gleaming pelt and his amber eyes seemed to glow with triumph and an air of importance.

"Tigerclaw!" Fireheart meowed in surprise, echoing the name as if to connect it to this powerful new leader of ShadowClan.

The full moon rode high above Fourtrees, shedding its cold light over the cats of the four Clans, assembled there for the Gathering. They had all been shocked to learn of the death of Nightstar, the ShadowClan leader. But no cat in the forest had expected that ShadowClan's new leader would be Tigerclaw, the former ThunderClan deputy.

Beside Fireheart, Darkstripe was rigid with excitement, his eyes glittering. Fireheart wondered what thoughts were going the mind of her black-pelted Clan mate. When Tigerclaw had been banished from ThunderClan, Darkstripe had watched him go with silent sulkyness. Was he regretting not going with him now?

Fireheart caught sight of Sandstorm weaving her way toward her. "What's going on?" the pale ginger she-cat hissed as she came into earshot. "Tigerclaw can't lead ShadowClan. He's a traitor!"

"But ShadowClan don't know about all that," Fireheart reminded Sandstorm, her voice low as she gazed up at Tigerclaw, no, Tigerstar. "None of the other Clan know."

"Then you should tell them!"

Fireheart glanced at Tallstar and Crookedstar, the leaders of WindClan and RiverClan, respectively, who stood beside Tigerstar on the Great Rock. Would they listen if she told them what she knew? ShadowClan had suffered so much from Brokentail's bloodthirsty leadership, followed by a devastating sickness, that they probably wouldn't care _what_ their new leader had done, as long as he could forge them into a strong Clan again.

Besides, Fireheart couldn't bring herself from feeling a guilt bit of pride for him. She always knew he would make a powerful leader, and she had no doubt in her mind that even though ShadowClan must be in terrible conditions right now. If anyone could raise them back to a newer and stronger force it was Tigerstar, she wondered though, would he use his new power as leader against ThunderClan? She was conflicted with her emotions, no matter how much Tigerclaw had done to ThunderClan, a part of her knew she would always love and care about him. But that didn't mean she was going to forsake her Clan.

"Fireheart!" She turned to see Cloudpaw, Sandstorm's long-furred white apprentice and her nephew, padding quickly toward her with the wiry brown warrior Mousefur just behind. "Fireheart, are you just going to stand there and let that piece of fox dung take over?" Cloudpaw demanded.

"Cloudpaw," Sandstorm gave him a rebuke warning, although she seemed to agree with her apprentice. "You shouldn't-" She broke off as Tigerstar paced to the front of the Great Rock, Fireheart following his every move warily.

"I am pleased to be here with you at the Gathering this night," The huge tabby spoke with quiet authority. "I stand here before you as the new leader of ShadowClan. Nightstar died of the sickness that took so many of my Clan, and StarClan have named me as his successor."

Tallstar, the black-and-white leader of WindClan, turned to him. "Welcome, Tigerstar," he meowed, nodding respectfully. "May StarClan walk with you." Crookedstar meowed agreement as the new ShadowClan leader dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I thank you for your greetings," Tigerstar replied. "It's an honor to stand here with you, although I wish the circumstances could have been different."

"Wait a moment," Tallstar interrupted him. "There should be four of us here." He peered down at the crowd of cats below. "Where's the leader of ThunderClan?"

"Go on." Fireheart felt a cat nudge her, and glanced around to see that Whitestorm had joined the other ThunderClan warriors. "You're taking Bluestar's place, remember?"

Fireheart nodded to him, suddenly to nervous to speak. She bunched her muscles and got ready to spring. A heartbeat later she was scrambling to the top of the Great Rock to stand beside the three leaders. For a moment the somewhat familiar viewpoint took her breath away. She seemed to be far above the hollow, watching the changing patterns of light and dark on the cats below as the moon shone through the branches of the four massive oak trees. Fireheart shivered as she caught the pale gleam reflected from countless pairs of eyes.

"Fireheart?" She looked up as Tallstar spoke. "Why are you here? Has something happened to Bluestar?"

Fireheart dipped her head respectfully. "Our leader breathed smoke in the fire, and she's not yet well enough to travel. But she'll recover," she added on calmly as she flickered her gaze on Tigerstar, wondering what he was thinking as his pale amber eyes focused on her. "It's nothing serious."

Tallstar nodded, and Crookedstar broke in testily, "Are we ever going to start? We're wasting moonlight." Without waiting for a reply, the pale tabby RiverClan leader gave a yowl that signaled the beginning of the meeting. When the murmuring of the cats below had died away, he meowed. "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by a new leader, Tigerstar." He beckoned to the massive warrior with a flick of his tail. "Tigerstar, are you ready to speak now?"

Thanking him with a courteous nod, Tigerstar stepped forward to address the assembled cats. "I stand here before you by the will of StarClan. Nightstar was a noble warrior, but he was old, and he did not have the strength to fight the sickness when it came. His deputy, Cinderfur, died also."

Fireheart felt her sleek fur prickle with surprise and slight unease as she listened. Clan leaders received nine lives when they went to share tongues with StarClan at Mothermouth, and Nightstar had become leader only a few seasons ago. What had happened to his nine lives? Had ShadowClan's sickness been so violent that it had taken all of them?

Looking down, Fireheart caught sight of Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, sitting with his head bowed. Fireheart could not see his face, but his hunched posture suggested that he was lost in misery. It must be heard for him, Fireheart thought, to know that all his skill had not been enough to save his leader.

"StarClan brought me to ShadowClan when its need was greatest," Tigerstar continued from on top of the Great Rock. "Not enough cats survived the sickness to hunt for the nursing queens and the elders, or to defend their clan, and no warrior was ready to take on the leadership. Then StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader." Out of the corner of her eye, Fireheart noticed Tigerstar send her a subtle look his eyes serious as he spoke.

Fireheart's tail twitched at the mention of the omen. If StarClan had been the ones to Tigerstar as ShadowClan's new leader, who was she to question the wills of their warrior ancestors? "Thanks to StarClan," Tigerstar went on. "I had other cats to bring with me who have proven themselves willing to hunt and fight for their new Clan."

Fireheart knew exactly which cats Tigerstar meant-the band of rogues who had attacked the ThunderClan camp! She could see one of them just below the Great Rock, a huge ginger tom, sitting with his tail curled around his paws. The last time Fireheart had seen him, he had been grappling with Brindleface, trying to break into the ThunderClan nursery. Ironically, some of these rogues had grown up in ShadowClan and had supported the tyrannical leader, Brokentail. They had been driven out with their leader when ThunderClan had come to the aid of the oppressed Clan.

Tallstar stepped forward, a doubtful look in his eyes. "Brokentail's allies were cruel and bloodthirsty, just as he was. Is it really wise to let them back into the Clan?"

Fireheart could understand Tallstar's misgivings. Since these very cats had driven WindClan from their territory and had almost destroyed them. She wondered how many ShadowClan warriors Tallstar's concern. After all, Brokentail's own Clan had suffered almost as much as WindClan had from their murderous leader's rule; she was surprised they would take the outlaws back.

"Brokentail's warriors obeyed him," Tigerstar replied calmly. "Which of you wouldn't do the same for your own leader? The warrior code says that a leader's word is law." He swiped his tongue around his muzzle before continuing. "These cats were loyal to Brokentail. They will be loyal to me now. Blackfoot, who was Brokentail's deputy, is my deputy now."

Tallstar still looked suspicious, but Tigerstar met his gaze steadily. "Tallstar, you are right to hate Brokentail. He did great harm to your Clan. But let me remind you that it was not my decision to take him into ThunderClan and care for him. I spoke against that from the beginning, but Bluestar insisted on giving him sanctuary, loyalty to my leader meant that I had to support her."

The WindClan leader hesitated and then bowed his head. "That's true," he meowed.

"Then all I ask is that you trust me, and give my warriors a chance to show that they can honor the warrior code, and prove their loyalty to ShadowClan once more. With the help of StarClan, my first task is to make ShadowClan well and strong again," Tigerstar vowed.

Fireheart listened intently when Tigerstar spoke, and a growing seed of hope that what he had said about the outlaws deserving another chance, could also relate to Tigerstar himself. If what he was saying was genuine, then he really would become a great leader. But she still planned to make it clear to Tigerstar that ThunderClan was not his for the taking if he ever got the thought to try.

She was so deep in thought that she hardly realized that Tigerstar had finished addressing the assembled Clans. "Fireheart?" Tallstar meowed. "Do you want to speak now?"

Fireheart snapped out of her thoughts and swallowed nervously as she padded forward, the rock cool and soothe beneath her paws. Below, she could see the other ThunderClan cats looking up at her expectantly; her eyes wandered over to Swifttail, the white-and-black warrior was looking up at her with a hint of admiration as he nodded his head in silent encouragement. Feeling better due to her Clanmates support, Fireheart began to speak. She wasn't going to pretend that the ThunderClan camp had not been devastated by the recent fire, but she did not want to give the impression that the Clan was weak. Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, was listening intently. As Fireheart glanced at her she narrowed her eyes as if she were measuring her words carefully. RiverClan had helped ThunderClan escape from the fire, and no cat knew better than Leopardfur how vulnerable they were.

"A few dawns ago," Fireheart reported, "fire started in the Treecut place and swept through our camp. Halftail and Patchpelt died, and the Clan honors them. And we especially honor Yellowfang. She went back into the burning camp to rescue Halftail." She bowed her head, memories of the old medicine cat threatening to overwhelm her. "I found her in her den, and I was there with her when she died."

Wails of dismay broke out among the listening cats. Not only ThunderClan had reason to grieve for Yellowfang's death. Fireheart noticed Runningnose sitting erect and gazing upward, his eyes clouded with sorrow. He had been Yellowfang's apprentice when she was ShadowClan's medicine cat, before Brokentail drove her out.

"And Brindleface, unfortunately, has died from an adder bit," Fireheart went on, more wails of dismay. "Bluestar suffered from breathing in smoke, but she is recovering. None of our kits were harmed. And we are rebuilding our camp, we even have a new warrior here today, Swiftpaw has taken the name Swifttail." Fireheart skimmed over the shortage of prey in the burned stretch of forest, or the way that the camp was still open to attack in spite of their efforts to rebuild the walls. "We must thank RiverClan," she added, with a respectful glance at Crookedstar. "They gave us shelter in their camp during the fire. Without their help, more of our cats might have died."

As Crookedstar acknowledged her words with a nod, Fireheart couldn't resist glancing down at Leopardfur again. The RiverClan deputy hadn't shifted her amber gaze from her.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Fireheart squared her shoulders and turned to Tigerstar. "ThunderClan accepts that StarClan has approved your leadership," she meowed. "As rogues, your followers stole from all four Clans while they roamed the forest, so it is good that they have their own Clan again. We trust that they will be bound by the warrior code and will keep to their own territory." She thought she could see a gleam of surprise in Tigerstar's eyes, and continued firmly, "But we will not tolerate any invasions into ThunderClan territory. In spite of the fire, we are strong enough to drive out any cat who sets a paw over our borders. We have no fear of ShadowClan."

One or two yowls of agreement rose from her own warriors below. Tigerstar gave a slight dip of his head, and spoke in a low rumble that carried no farther than the other cats on top of the Great Rock. "I understand, Fireheart. You have nothing to fear from ShadowClan."

Bowing her head in acknowledgement, she stepped back again, a trickle of doubt at Tigerstar's words still in her mind as her turn to speak was over, and listened while Tallstar and Crookedstar gave the news from their own Clans-word of new apprentices and warriors, a warning of extra Twoleg by the river. But Fireheart couldn't concentrate when Tigerstar's eyes were discreetly on her the entire time.

When the formal part of the meeting was over, Fireheart sprang down to the group of ThunderClan warriors at the base of the rock. "You spoke well," meowed Whitestorm.

Cloudpaw's whiskers were twitching as he came to nudge her shoulder playfully. "That's Fireheart for you!"

Fireheart gave her kin a lick to the ear. "It's time to go," she meowed. "Say your good-byes, and if any cat asks, tell them that ThunderClan is doing fine." Throughout the clearing, the groups of cats were breaking up as all four Clans prepared to leave. Fireheart began looking around for the rest of her warriors. She caught sight of a familiar blue-gray shape and bounded across the hollow to join her.

"Hi, Mistyfoot," she meowed. "How are you? How's Graystripe? I didn't see him here tonight." Graystripe had been Fireheart's first friend in ThunderClan; they had trained together as apprentices. But then Graystripe had fallen in love with Silverstream, a young RiverClan warrior, and she had died bearing his kits. Graystripe had left his own Clan to go with them to RiverClan, and though seasons had passed, Fireheart still missed her old friend.

"Graystripe didn't come." The RiverClan queen sat down and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Leopardfur wouldn't let him. She was furious about the way he behaved during the fire. She says in his heart, he's still loyal to ThunderClan."

Fireheart had to admit that Leopardfur was probably right. Graystripe had already asked Bluestar if he could come back to ThunderClan, but she had refused. "So how is he, and the kits?" Fireheart meowed.

"He's fine," Mistyfoot replied. "So are the kits. He asked me to find out how you were doing after the fire. Bluestar's not seriously ill, you say?"

"No, she'll be better soon." Fireheart tried to sound confident. It was true that Bluestar was recovering from the effects of breathing smoke, but for some moons now the ThunderClan leader's mind had been clouded. She had begun to doubt her own judgment, and even to question the loyalty of her warriors. The discovery of Tigerstar's treachery had shaken her to her core, and Fireheart couldn't help worrying about how she would react to the news that the deputy she had exiled was now leader of ShadowClan.

"I'm glad to hear that she is recovering." Mistyfoot's mew broke into her thoughts.

Fireheart twitched her ears. "How's Crookedstar?" she asked, changing the subject. The RiverClan leader had seemed frail when he had allowed ThunderClan to shelter in his camp, and tonight, next to Tigerstar, he looked even older than Fireheart remembered. But maybe that wasn't surprising. The RiverClan leader had to cope with floods that had driven his cats out of their cmap and with a shortage of prey because Twoleg rubbish had poisoned the river. More than all that, Graystripe's beloved Silverstream had been Crookedstar's daughter, and her death had caused him much grief.

"He's okay," meowed Mistyfoot. "He's been through a lot recently. Mind you, I'm more concerned about Graypool," she added, naming the cat who had raised her from kithood. "She seems so old now. I'm afraid she'll go to StarClan soon."

Fireheart would have liked to give the queen a comforting lick, but she was not sure how the RiverClan cat would take that from a cat of another Clan. Apart from Graypool, Fireheart was the only cat who knew that the frail RiverClan elder was not the real mother of Mistyfoot and her brother, Stonefur. Their father, Oakheart, had brought them to RiverClan when they were tiny kits, and Graypool had agreed to take care of them. Their real mother was Bluestar.

As Fireheart murmured sympathetically and said goodbyes to Mistyfoot, she couldn't help feeling that trouble was still in store for both Clans because of Bluestar's secret. Fireheart around planning to join her Clanmates when out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Tigerstar, his pale amber eyes glowing from the shadows as he eyed Fireheart.

Fireheart stared back, her gaze unwavering. Subtlety his tail twitched and padded around the Great Rock, conflicted Fireheart casted a glance at her Clanmates that were still talking to the lingering cats before following the new ShadowClan leader. When she rounded the rock she was meet with Tigerstar standing in the shadow of the Great Rock, his eyes bright with gratitude that Fireheart had followed him.

"What is it?" Fireheart meowed, going on the defensive. She shuffled her paws awkwardly when he didn't answer right away, simply observing her and taking her into account. "Whatever you have to say, say it now. My Clanmates will be leaving soon." that seemed to snap Tigerstar out of whatever trans he was in.

"All I wanted to say was...that I meant what I said, you have nothing to fear from ShadowClan. I really have changed, and I hope that one day I could prove that to you." Tigerstar looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something totally different, but Fireheart was unsure if she wanted to know to ask.

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied, relief coursing through her to have a private declaration from the new ShadowClan leader. "I should join my Clanmates now…" Fireheart turned to go, but a brush of Tigerstar's tail halted her.

"Fireheart, I know I have done a lot of things that are wrong. And I would like very much to see you again." Tigerstar had a hopeful look in his eyes as he said this, but Fireheart shook her head, her heart heavy as she replied.

"I can't do that, and you know it. We're from two different Clans now Tigerstar, that's how things are now, goodbye." Fireheart padded briskly around the Great Rock, not wanting to see Tigerstar's downcasted look as she rejoined her Clanmates.

"Fireheart, there you are!" Sandstorm called out to her as she padded up to them. The pale ginger she-cat looked ready to go along with the rest of her Clanmates.

"Sorry, let's go." Fireheart meowed as she set a fast pace out of the hollow, her Clanmates streaming behind her. The sky was growing pale with the first light of dawn when Fireheart and her warriors returned to the ThunderClan camp. Although Fireheart knew what she would find, it was still a shock to reach the top of the ravine and gaze down at the devastation. All the covering of gorse and fern had been stripped away by the fire. The earth floor of the camp was left exposed, surrounded by the blackened remains of the wall of thornbushes that was shored up with branches where the Clan cats had begun to repair it.

"Will it ever be the same?" Sandstorm meowed softly as she came to stand beside her.

A wave of exhaustion flooded over Fireheart as she thought of how much time and work it would take before the camp was fully rebuilt. "One day," she promised. "We've been through bad times before. We'll survive." She pressed her muzzle against Sandstorms flank, taking comfort from her friend's assuring purr, before she led the way down the ravine.

The bush where the warriors slept was still there, but the thick canopy of twigs had been burned away. Only a few charred branches remained, the gaps between them interwoven with sticks. Brackenfur and Cinderpelt crouched close together outside, while Longtail sat on watch near the entrance to the nursery, and Dustpelt paced back and forth in front of the elder's den.

Brackenfur and Cinderpelt sprang to their paws at once as Fireheart and the others appeared, only to relax a moment later. "It's you," Brackenfur meowed, relief in his voice.

"Scared our fur off!" Cinderpelt put in, her blue eyes betraying her casual tone showing concern. "We thought you might have been some intruder, like _Tigerclaw_."

"Well, you can stop worrying about him," Fireheart meowed. "He's too busy to worry about us. Tiger _star_ is the new leader of ShadowClan."

Cinderpelt openly gasped as Brackenfur said with astonishment. "Great StarClan! I don't believe it!"

" _What_ did you say?" Fireheart turned to see Longtail loping across the clearing. "Did I hear you right?"

"Your ears are working fine," Swifttail meowed to his former mentor who had shock written plan across his face. "Tigerstar has taken over ShadowClan."

"And they let him?" meowed Longtail. "Are they mad?"

"Not mad at all," Whitestorm replied, coming up to stand between Swifttail and Fireheart. The elderly warrior scraped the bare earth with his paws and settled down on his haunches with a tired sigh. His thick white fur was stained with soot after the journey back through the forest. "The sickness almost destroyed the ShadowClan cats. They were desperate for a strong leader. Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan."

"It sounds like that's just what he was," Fireheart agreed heavily. "Apparently StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose to tell ShadowClan that a great leader would arise."

"But Tigerstar is a traitor!" Brackenfur protested, his tail lashing in anger.

"ShadowClan don't know that," Sandstorm meowed as she came to stand next to the golden brown tabby and licked his ear affectionately, efficiently calming him down.

By this time other cats were appearing. Brightpaw and Thornpaw ran over from the apprentices den; Dustpelt padded up with Fireheart's apprentice, Fernpaw; Speckletail peered curiously out from the nursery. As they pressed around Fireheart with their questions, she had to raise her voice to make herself heard.

"Listen, all of you," she meowed. "There's something you need to hear." _And I have to tell Bluestar,_ she added silently, bracing herself for the encounter. "Whitestorm will tell you what happened at the Gathering," she went on. "And then I want a dawn patrol." She hesitated, looking around at the assembled cats. All the warriors were tired; those who hadn't been to the Gathering had stayed awake to guard the camp.

Before Fireheart could decide who to send, Dustpelt spoke. "Ashpaw and I will go." Fireheart dipped her head gratefully. The brown warrior had never been friendly toward her, but he was a loyal cat to ThunderClan, and he seemed to accept Fireheart's authority as deputy.

"I'll go too," Mousefur offered.

"And me," meowed Cinderpelt, her eyes gleaming with an unreadable expression. Was she thinking about the first time she found out about Tigerstar's treachery when he killed Redtail?

Fireheart let out a sigh at her former apprentices ambitions. She was pleased that she was one of the best warriors in camp and was helping build ThunderClan back to the way it was, with extra intuitive and thought. "Dustpelt, Mousefur, Ashpaw and Cinderpelt, then," she meowed. "The rest of you get some sleep. We'll need hunting patrols later on."

"What about you?" asked Darkstripe.

Fireheart took a deep breath as she replied. "I'm going to speak to Bluestar."

The curtain of lichen had been burned away from the entrance to Bluestar's den at the base of the Highrock. As Fireheart approached, Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat, emerged into the clearing and paused to stretch. Her dark tortoiseshell fur was ruffled, and she looked worn out from the strain of caring for the Clan in the aftermath of the fire, but the strength of her dedication to her Clan in her amber eyes reminded her that Spottedleaf kept her commitment to serving her Clanmates as their medicine cat with utmost respect and pride.

Fireheart padded up to her. "How is Bluestar today?" she asked quietly.

Spottedleaf turned her head back towards Bluestar's den behind her, before telling Fireheart in a quiet voice. "She didn't sleep last night," she said. "I've given her some herbs to help calm her down. But I don't think she has taken them, she doesn't really trust me these days."

Fireheart blinked sympathetically at her friend. "I need to tell her what happened at the Gathering," Fireheart meowed. "And she's not going to like it."

Spottedleaf's amber eyes narrowed questingly. "Why not?"

As quickly as she could, Fireheart told her about Tigerstar and what happened at the Gathering.

Spottedleaf listened in shocked silence, her amber eyes widened briefly in amazement before settling back into a more thoughty look. "What will you do?" she asked when Fireheart had finished.

"There isn't much I _can_ do. Besides, it could be a good thing for ThunderClan. Tigerstar's got what he wants now, and he said he meant it so I don't think we'll see much trouble, he would be gar too busy working his new Clan into shape to bother us." Seeing Spottedleaf cast her a suspicious look. "We'll have to keep a watch on our borders of course," Fireheart was quick to add. "But I don't believe Tigerstar will be much of a threat, for awhile at least. I'm more worried about how Bluestar is going to take it."

"She won't take it well," Spottedleaf replied, her eyes still suspicious. "But it sounds like _you_ had and up close conversation with Tigerstar, and it seems our Clanmates didn't see it…"

"It's complicated," Fireheart replied with a nervous shuffle of her paws under the scrutiny of the medicine cat. "Tigerstar wanted to speak to me in private, and told me that he wouldn't harm ThunderClan, and," she lowered her voice, her eyes boring into her friend's eyes. "He wants to meet me again."

"And what did you tell him?" Spottedleaf inquired.

"I told him no of course," Fireheart was quick to add, watching as Spottedleaf gave a quiet hmmm. "You think I made the right choice?"

"I think you should trust in your heart," Spottedleaf replied, her pretty amber eyes blinking in sympathy. "It has never lead you astray, Fireheart."

"But what if it leads me to Tigerstar?" Fireheart meowed, her ears twitching nervously as Spottedleaf's expression stayed the same.

"You know the right thing to do," Spottedleaf gave her a comforting lick on her shoulder as she began to pass by. " You should go and talk to Bluestar. I'll look in on her again a bit later on."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," meowed Fireheart.

"Be strong for her, Fireheart," she urged when she turned her head around to face Fireheart. "She needs you more than ever." Fireheart watched the medicine cat walk swiftly away, and then turned toward Bluestar's den. Taking a deep breath, she called a greeting and entered through the gap where the lichen used to grow.

Bluestar was crouched on a pile of bedding at the back of the ave, her forepaws tucked under her chest. Her head was raised, but she was not looking at Fireheart. Instead her blue eyes were blank, fixed on something far away that only she could see. Her pelt was rough and unwashed, and she was so thin that Fireheart could see every rib. Fireheart's heart twisted with pity for her and fear for the rest of the Clan. Their leader had diminished into an old, sick cat, broken by trouble and unable to defend herself, let alone her Clan.

"Bluestar?" Fireheart meowed hesitantly. At first she thought that Bluestar had not heard her. Then, as she padded farther into the den, she turned her head. Her cloudy blue gaze focused on Fireheart, and for a heartbeat she looked puzzled, as if she couldn't remember who she was.

Then her ears pricked and intelligence flooded back into her eyes. "Fireheart? What do you want?"

Fireheart dipped her head respectfully. "I'm must back from the Gathering, Bluestar. I'm afraid there's bad news." She paused.

"Well?" Bluestar sounded irritable. "What is it?"

"ShadowClan has a new leader," Fireheart mewed. She plunged straight on. "It's Tigerclaw-Tiger _star_ now."

In an instant, Bluestar leaped to her paws. Her eyes blazed cold fire, and Fireheart flinched at the reminder of the formidable cat she had once been. "That's impossible!" she hissed.

"No, it's true. I saw him myself. He spoke from the Great Rock, with the other leaders." _Maybe that's why he was in ShadowClan territory!_ Fireheart thought on.

For a few moments Bluestar did not reply. She paced from one side of the den to the other and back again, her tail lashing. Fireheart backed toward the entrance, not at all sure that Bluestar wouldn't attack her for bringing this terrible news.

"How dare ShadowClan do this?" she spat at last. "How dare they shelter that cat who tried to murder me-and make him their leader!"

"Bluestar, they don't know-" Fireheart began, but the ThunderClan leader was not listening to her.

"And the other leaders?" she demanded. "What did they think? How could they let this happen?"

"No cat knows what Tigerstar did to ThunderClan." Fireheart struggled helplessly to make Bluestar think logically. "Crookedstar didn't say much, although Tallstar was unhappy at first that Tigerstar had taken Brokentail's old followers back into the Clan."

"Tallstar!" Bluestar spat. "We should know by now that we can't trust him. After all, it didn't take him long to forget what we did for his Clan, after you and Graystripe risked your lives to find them and bring them home."

Fireheart started to protest, but Bluestar ignored her. "StarClan have abandoned me!" she went on, still pacing furiously. "They told me taht fire would save the Clan, but fire has almost destroyed us. HOw can I ever trust StarClan again especially now? They have granted a leader's nine lives to that traitor. They care nothing for me or for ThunderClan!"

Fireheart's insides clenched. "Bluestar, listen-"

"No, Fireheart, you listen." Bluestar padded over to her. Her fur was fluffed up and her teeth bared in anger. "ThunderClan is doomed. Tigerstar will lead ShadowClan to destroy us all-and we can expect no help from StarClan."

"Tigerstar didn't seem hostile." Fireheart meowed, remembering how he seemed serious as he made the promise. "When he spoke, all he seemed to care about was leading his new Clan."

Bluestar let out a crack of harsh laughter. "If you believe that, Fireheart, you're a fool. Tigerstar will be here before leaf-fall; you mark my words. But he'll find us waiting for him. If we're all going to die, we'll take a few of ShadowClan with us." She began pacing rapidly back and forth again, while Fireheart watched with dread.

"Double the patrols," she ordered. "Set a watch on the camp. Send cats to guard the border with ShadowClan."

"We haven't enough warriors for all that," Fireheart objected. "Every cat is exhausted with the extra work rebuilding the camp. It's all we can do to keep up the regular patrols."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Bluestar whipped around to face her again, drawing her lips back in a snarl. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or are you going to betray me too?"

"No, Bluestar, no! You can trust me." Fireheart tensed her muscles, trying to keep her fur flat as she watched Bluestar warily.

Suddenly the old leader relaxed. "I know, Fireheart. You've always been loyal, not like those others." As if the strength of her fury had exhausted her, she limped back to her bedding. "Set the patrols," she ordered, sinking down in the soft moss and heather. "Do it now, before ShadowClan makes crowfood of us all."

"Yes, Bluestar." Fireheart saw no point in arguing any more. She bowed her head and backed out of the den. Bluestar's gaze was once more fixed on something unseen. Fireheart wondered if she was looking into the future, and watching the destruction of her Clan.

As she padded into the clearing, Fireheart was instantly met by Whitestorm. The senior warriors looked at Fireheart questionable, and Fireheart didn't hesitate to tell him what Bluestar had said. Whitestorm nodded, his whiskers twitching as Fireheart finished.

"We'll have to tell let all the hunting parties do border duty as well, we don't have many warriors for double patrolling separately." Whitestorm remarked, making Fireheart nodd.

"It will be hard work, I just hope that Bluestar will rethink it later once she is sure enough that ShadowClan won't attack." Fireheart meowed, her green eyes troubled, unsure if Bluestar would ever be reassured.

"Who do you want to do a hunting patrol?" Whitestorm asked, changing the subject.

"Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Cloudpaw will do." Fireheart replied back, watching the white warrior nod.

"I'll go and tell them, get some rest," Whitestorm meowed over his shoulder. "You're going to need it."

Fireheart turned toward the nursery, her paws dragging as exhaustion overtook her. When she entered the nursery her kits were sound asleep, Tawnykit was flopped overtop Leafkit, while Mothkit and Spottedkit curled together. Bramblekit, Squirrelkit and Hawkkit were piled on top of each other in a messy bundle of ginger and tabby fur. Looking at them, Fireheart couldn't help but feel her anxiousness and stress melt away. Fireheart maneuvered herself into the nest, curling protectively around her sleeping kits, closing her eyes and hoping that things would go more smoothly in the morning.

It felt like she closed her eyes for just a second before the harsh light of morning streamed into the nursery, making Fireheart flinch away from its harsh glow. The nursery still was under repairs and she couldn't get used to the light coming straight through. And neither did the other queens.

"I can't wait till the forest starts growing back," Willowpelt muttered from across Fireheart, turning her blue eyes to hide under a paw. "We could get some decent sleep then."

"It won't be long now," Fireheart yawned out, watching as Speckletail hide underneath her tail. "We just have to be patient." Fireheart stepped out of her nest, watching as her movement caused her kits to steer.

"Is it morning already?" Bramblekit meowed as he disentangled himself from Squirrelkit and Hawkkit.

"Yes, but you can still sleep if you want." Fireheart told him, watching as he flopped back down.

"Already on it," Squirrelkit moaned, her fluffy tail drooped over her eyes.

"Not me," Mothkit meowed drowsily, sluggishly getting to her paws. "I promised Spottedleaf that I would help her sort out herbs today."

"Want me to walk you there?" Fireheart offered, but her daughter was shaking her pretty golden head.

"I'm fine," Mothkit scampered in front her her and exited the nursery, Fireheart slowly following after her as she glanced at her still sleeping kits. Promising later to spend more time with them.

When Fireheart walked into the clearing, activity was already underway. Whitestorm's group were repairing the walls while Sandstorm's hunting party came to drop their prey onto the dwindled fresh-kill pile. Fireheart meowed a greeting to them, but made her way toward the apprentice's den, thinking it was high time that Fernpaw work on her battle moves.

When Fireheart called into the apprentices den, Fernpaw came out shaking scraps of moss from her pelt. Blinking away the sleepiness from her pale green eyes. "Ready for some battle training?" Fireheart asked, watching Fernpaw nod her head. When they were halfway across the clearing the thought that maybe Fernpaw was hungry struck her. "Are you hungry? You can eat if you want."

"I'm fine," Fernpaw replied, and they carried onto the sandy hollow. Even here the trees were badly scorched, but besides that, it remained the same.

"Alright Fernpaw, attack me." Fireheart ordered as she came to stand opposite of the surprised pale gray she-cat.

"Alright," Fernpaw said a hint of nervousness in her voice, but she charged forward with surprising speed. Fireheart dodged out of the way, watching Fernpaw skid to a halt a rabbit length away.

"You have speed," Fireheart called as Fernpaw turned around. "Use it, try to avoid me." Fireheart kept her claws sheathed as she rushed Fernpaw, the young apprentice dodged out of Fireheart's way, but Fireheart hooked her paw under the apprentices legs, making her fall forward.

"Remember, Dodging isn't everything, try to attack as well," Fireheart meowed as she watched Fernpaw shake sand from her pelt.

"Yes, Fireheart," Fernpaw called back, waiting as Fireheart once again came at her. This time as Fernpaw dodged out of the way, she made sure her paws were out of Fireheart's reach and when she was behind Fireheart she slashed sheathed claws along her back leg.

"Dodge and attack," Fireheart called to the apprentice, once again lunging at the apprentice who jumped out of the way and once again shot a paw down Fireheart's side. "Better than I thought on your first try!" Fireheart praised the apprentice, coming to shake sand and ash out of her pelt. She wanted to assess her apprentice, so she wasn't really hard to attack.

Fernpaw was panting when she was done shaking out her pelt, but her eyes were shining with excitement and pride at her mentors praise. "Why don't we try hunting a bit? There is plenty of daylight left." Fireheart looked up at the sky, the sun was overhead already and prey should be out, if there was any.

"Okay," Fernpaw replied, following her mentor as they padded out of the hollow and into the forest. Fireheart veered off toward RiverClan territory, unconsciously avoiding ShadowClan's border, Tigerstar's words repeating in her mind whenever she thought about that side of the territory. "Now, Fernpaw what can you smell?" Fireheart asked as they reached Sunningrock's.

Fernpaw made a show with opening her jaws and inhaling deeply, looking to impress the Clan deputy. "It's kind of hard with all the ash," Fernpaw sheepishly after a moment.

"That's okay, I can't really tell that much through it either. Even the most trained nose can't concentrate with ash in their nose." Fireheart assured the apprentice, making a light joke to lessen the apprentice's disappointment. "Let's see if we can't find something hiding under the rocks?"

Fernpaw stalked on ahead, ears pricked cautiously as sniffed along with hole's and crevices of the Sunningrock's. Fireheart watched her, feeling proud at how dedicated and how fast the pale gray apprentice's training was coming along. It wasn't long before Fireheart heard a low scrambling sound and a small broken squeal, and Fernpaw rounding the bend holding a small vole in her jaws.

"Well done," Fireheart praised the apprentice, who put down the vole to lick her chest fur embarrassingly.

"It's nothing really, just look how small it is? It wouldn't even fill a cat as small as Sorrelkit."

"Prey is prey," Fireheart replied, shrugging her shoulders. "No matter how small or how big, we need all the prey we can right now." Fernpaw dipped her head, while Fireheart came to renew the scent markers. While she was renew the border a scent that came down stream flowed towards her, turning her head she saw a RiverClan patrol coming her way. Fireheart recognized Stonefur, Blackclaw and Mistyfoot along with what seems like an apprentice.

Fireheart acknowledged them with a twitch of her ears, Stonefur acknowledged her with a small respectful dip of his head as he renewed his side of the border. It was Mistyfoot who broke the silence between the four of them. "How's the prey running?" Mistyfoot as casually, ignoring the look her brother shot her.

"It's returning," Fireheart replied evasively, but their was no hostility as she looked at the gray RiverClan she-cat, who had helped Fireheart in the past.

"That's good," Stonefur rumbled, his eyes flickering behind Fireheart. Fireheart followed his gaze as Fernpaw stood a tail-length away, holding up a decent size squirrel proudly, her paws shifting under its weight but it seemed mostly due to her unease at seeing the RiverClan patrol.

"Nice catch, Fernpaw," Fireheart called to her apprentice, feeling relieved that she caught something. Showing it in front of the RiverClan cats to let them know that ThunderClan is thriving.

"Apprentice?" Mistyfoot observed as Fireheart dipped her head in confirmation.

"We should go," Blackclaw meowed, gesturing the patrol onward.

"See you at the Gathering," Mistyfoot meowed as she followed after her brother and patrol.

"See you," Fireheart replied, as they padded out of sight Fireheart turned around to see Fernpaw watch the RiverClan patrol walk away. "Came at just the right time!" Fireheart told her, making her pale green eyes jump in amusement.

"And this one has some meat on it," Fernpaw meowed through a mouthful of squirrel, her eyes shining.

"Let's see if we can't find some more?" Fireheart said, watching as the apprentice came to bury the squirrel alongside the vole as they padded further along the border, in the opposite direction the RiverClan cats went.

"Have you noticed that RiverClan seems more interested with Sunningrocks then the border?" Fernpaw piped up after a moment of silence, making Fireheart look at the apprentice with surprise.

"Really?" Fireheart mused out loud, Stonefur did seem to be more focused on their side of the territory. Were they planning something?

"It could be nothing," Fernpaw put in. "But you never know about RiverClan." Fireheart made a sound of agreement, thinking back to her own suspicion about Leopardfur. She was so deep in thought about it that she almost missed Fernpaw call out a greeting. Startled, Fireheart looked up to see Sandstorm and Brackenfur padding towards them, eyes bright as they called out to mentor and apprentice.

"Hope you had better hunting," Sandstorm called out, her pale ginger fur rippling over hard lean muscle.

"Fernpaw here caught a vole and a squirrel," Fireheart replied proudly, making her apprentice's whiskers twitch under the praise.

"This cluts here cost me a mouse," Sandstorm replied, flicking her tail towards an amused Brackenfur.

"Only because I was so amazed at you catching that rabbit," Brackenfur contoured. "Goes to show that you're still the best hunter in all of ThunderClan." Sandstorm's eyes were glittering at the praise, her fur brushing against his.

"I don't think you'll be able to catch anything else now," Fireheart meowed, looking up at the sky. They lost the time with their hunting to notice that the sky was reaching the setting point. "You should fetch that rabbit, while me and Fernpaw go get our own prey. See you back at camp." Fireheart meowed as Sandstorm and Brackenfur flicked their tails in departure, going back the way they came. As Fireheart and Fernpaw digged up her catch, Fireheart couldn't help but think on to what she said.

 _Back at the ruined camp._

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **I really hope that this was good enough for the wait! I am really sorry for the delay and I am so happy that xXxRavenXDameonxXx had updated two of her stories, one being 'When It Rains' and the other 'From the Ashes' (From the Ashes is actually a continuation on one of her series, so a shout out to the series!) also review, follow, favorite, make some fan-art, etc! And look out for the next chapter! Also I really hope you liked some Fernpaw and Fireheart mentor and apprentice bonding time! I really wanted to show that Fernpaw/cloud is more than just a kit maker, and is so as much a warrior as Dustpelt or Cloudtail and Ashfur! I mean, have we all forgotten that she outran a pack of dogs? I want more of that to show for her! She is a great, comforting character that reminds me of Goldenflower honestly! But anyway, yes, Fernpaw is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, or those who haven't lost hope that I would eventually update! I hope you had a very scary Halloween! Also I am officially 19 now, cause my birthday was Oct, 28! Anyway I hope that this chapter will be worth that painful wait! Also look up 'From the Ashes' by xXxRavenXDameonxXx (really good read!)**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Fireheart watched her kits from where she crouched beside the nursery, eating a magpie. Fernpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, also crouched beside her eating her own fresh-kill. It was three days since the Gathering and the discovery of Tigerstar's new leadership, and there was still no sign of the attack Bluestar had feared. ThunderClan had used the time to rebuild the camp, and although there was still a long way to go, Fireheart couldn't help feeling pleased when she saw shady walls of fern beginning to grow back around the edge of the camp, and the bramble thicket firmly interlaced with twigs to shelter the nursery and protect the kits.

"Tawnykit, keep your claws sheathed!" Fireheart called out to her daughter as she saw Leafkit flinch under her sister's claws. Tawnykit sheepishly released the tabby and retracted her nettle like claws.

"Their energetic!" Fernpaw meowed through a mouthful of mouse. Fireheart hummed agreement, Fernpaw really seemed interested in kits and with her warrior training running so well, Fireheart could tell that the pretty pale gray she-cat would be able to protect even the smallest of kits single-pawed.

"Their just getting warmed up, believe me." Fireheart purred back to her apprentice, the two of them sharing amused glances. After eating the last mouthful of her magpie, Fireheart stood up to stretch, taking the time to groom her fur as she waited for Fernpaw to finish.

Fireheart looked toward the gorse tunnel that was still healing from the fire, the dawn patrol was returning with Whitestorm in the lead. Fireheart took a few steps forward as the white warrior padded towards her. "Any sign of ShadowClan?" she asked.

Whitestorm shook his head. "Nothing," he meowed. "Just the usual scent markings along their border. There was one thing, though…"

Fireheart's ears pricked with curiosity. "What?"

"Not far from Snakerocks we found a whole stretch of undergrowth trampled down, and pigeon feathers scattered all over it."

"Pigeon feathers?" Fireheart echoed. "I haven't seen a pigeon for days. Is some other Clan hunting in our territory?"

"I don't think so. The whole place reeked of dog." Whitestorm wrinkled his nose with distaste. "There was dog dirt there too."

""Oh, a dog." Fireheart flicked her tail dismissively. "Well, we all know that Twolegs are always bringing their dogs into the forest. They run around, chase a few squirrels, and then the Twolegs take them home again." She let out a purr of amusement. "The only unusual thing is that it looks as if this one caught something."

To her surprise, Whitestorm continued to look serious. "All the same, I think you should tell the patrols to keep their eyes open," he meowed.

"Okay." Fireheart respected the older warrior too much to ignore his advice, but privately she thought the dog would be a long way away by now, shut up somewhere in Twolegplace. Dogs were noisy nuisance, but she had more important things to worry about.

She was reminded of her anxiety about food supplies as she glanced at the fresh-kill pile, where Brightpaw, Whitestorm's apprentice, and Cloudpaw, Sandstorm's apprentice and Fireheart's kin, who made up the rest of the patrol, were already looking over the small selection.

"Look at this!" Cloudpaw exclaimed loudly to Brightpaw. Showing something to the white and ginger splotched apprentice. "There's hardly a decent mouthful on it!"

"You should show more respect, and less complaining," Brackenfur meowed as he padded behind the two apprentices. "Prey is hard to find since the fire." The young warrior reminded, although he said it kindly.

"Then let's hunt again," Cloudpaw declared, his white fur fluffed out as he stared up at Brackenfur. Although Fireheart couldn't see it, she just knew there was a spark of determination in her nephew's eyes. "The Clan needs more fresh-kill, and I'm so hungry I could eat a fox!"

"You can come with Sandstorm and I." Brackenfur replied, taking a small vole off the pile.

"And be left behind while you and Sandstorm make lovey-dovey eyes at each other? No thanks! Can't I just hunt with Brightpaw instead?" Cloudpaw protested with a groan, making both Brightpaw and Brackenfur's whiskers twitch with amusement.

"Alright, but bring back as much as you can. And hunt for the elders first, I'll tell Sandstorm where you have gone." Brackenfur didn't get the last bit out before Brightpaw scampered over to Whitestorm, and with a nodd of the head from her mentor both apprentice's dashed off toward the camp entrance.

Brackenfur watched them go with a twinkle in his eyes. Before promptly turning to settle down beside a nettle bush that was completely barred of its spiky leaves. It wouldn't be long before Sandstorm would come and join the golden-brown tabby, and she took a moment to think about waiting to see if they both wanted to come hunting with her and Fernpaw. But shook the notion, like Cloudpaw said, they would be to distracted between each other to focus much.

"Alright, ready to go hunting?" Fireheart asked, Fernpaw scrapped earth over the bones of her fresh-kill, looking up at her mentor as she meowed in agreement.

"Can we come with you?" Hawkkit meow sounded as the tabby came trotting up, Leafkit and Bramblekit not a paw-step behind. Each of her tabby kits reminded her of Tigerstar, Bramblekit especially, and exact look alike. Hawkkit was just the same in personality, like his continuous and bravery, while Leafkit had his patience and sense of justice.

"No, You're kits. And therefore have to stay in camp," Fernpaw reminded as Hawkkit gave a huff of indifference. "But it won't be long until you're ready, then you can gloat all you want to Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit." Fernpaw added on, watching as Fireheart's second born son whiskers twitched in satisfaction at the thought.

"Just like you are doing now?" Squirrelkit sounded, her fluffy ginger tail sticking high in the air.

"Precisely," Fernpaw agreed. "A special perk for waiting patiently for so long."

"Sorrelkit is getting more and more rambunctious and mischievous as Squirrelkit and Hawkkit now, I think they are rubbing off on her!" Spottedkit meowed as she joined up with her siblings.

"You would know," Squirrelkit replied playfully. "You spend more time with them then even Willowpelt if you can believe!"

"Their fun to play with," Spottedkit retorted, although her ears twitched in embarrassment. "Besides, someone needs to look after them so Willowpelt can get some sleep."

"That's very kind of you," Fireheart praised her daughter, surprised to learn the fact that her daughter has been spending time with such young kits. Maybe spending time with the younger kits help with her shyness towards the more older apprentices and warriors. Whatever the case may be, she was glad to see her shyest kit making friends with the other kits in the nursery.

"I don't see why though," Squirrelkit meowed dramatically. "That Sootkit is a menace, he keeps stepping on my tail and doesn't even apoligious!"

"So?" Hawkkit huffed. "You step on my tail all the time, but you don't apologize to me."

"I don't _have_ to apologize to you," Squirrelkit huffed, her green eyes locking on icy-blue ones. "You're my brother, I'm allowed to step on your tail!"

"Just like I'm allowed to bit your ear!" Hawkkit shouted as he tackled his sister and got into a tussle.

"You all stay where the other warriors can see you," Fireheart advised her kits as she shared a look with Fernpaw. "And _maybe_ I can take you out sometime to see the forest." Her kits instantly stopped what they were doing to eye their mother with wonder.

"Are we going today?" Bramblekit asked with a whoosh of air knocked out of him where Leafkit and Tawnykit had pinned him.

"Not today," Fireheart meowed. "But sometime soon, I promise." Her kits didn't seem crushed, at least not as much as she expected. Instead there was a look of eagerness to them due to their mother's promise.

"Should we ask someone else to come with us?" Fernpaw suggested, her pale green eyes staring up at her mentor. Fireheart blinked thoughtfully at the question, and gave a light nod of the head. Scanning the clearing, Fireheart called out to Swifttail, a newly made warrior, and Cinderpelt, Fireheart's old apprentice as they emerged from the warriors den.

"Up for a hunting patrol?" Fireheart called to the both of them. Cinderpelt instantly perked up, her dark gray fur bristling with excitement as though she was an apprentice again, and Swifttail following a bit more sluggishly behind.

"Looks as if we'd need it," Swifttail huffed as he scanned the fresh-kill pile with disapproval. "We should go now, and find something on the way."

Fireheart observed the black-and-white tom through narrowed eyes, she can't say that Swifttail was her most favorite cat, not since the incident where Spottedkit was taken by Twolegs. But he was a remarkable young warrior, and was rightfully made a warrior due to his accomplishment of helping save Spottedkit from the Twolegs nest.

"Alright, if you're sure," Fireheart meowed, leading the way with the three younger cats following. Out of the group Fireheart was senior warrior, two young warriors and a apprentice. Fireheart thought that ThunderClan, even due to the fire, was growing. Soon Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw will become warriors themselves. Maybe even mentor one of Fireheart's own kits.

 _I'll have to talk Bluestar about their naming ceremonies later._ Fireheart thought to herself as she led her hunting party out of camp and up the ravine. At the top, she turned toward Sunningrocks. Doing her best to carry out Bluestar's order about doubling the patrols, she had instructed all the hunting parties to do broder duty as well, staying alert for other Clans scents or any other signs of enemy presence. In particular, she had warned them to keep a careful watch on the ShadowClan border, but privately she resolved not to neglect RiverClan. Her conversation with Fernpaw a few days ago heightening her suspicion about RiverClan activity.

She had an uneasy feeling about their relationship with ThunderClan. With Crookedstar growing old, his deputy, Leopardfur, would have more authority, and Fireheart still expected her to ask for something in return for RiverClan's help on the night of the fire.

As Fireheart led the way toward the river, she noticed plants pushing their way up through the blackened soul. New ferns were beginning to uncoil and green tendrils spread out to cover the earth. The forest was beginning to recover, but as leaf-fall approached, growth would slow down. Fireheart was still worried that her Clan was heading for a cold and comfortless leaf-bare.

When they reached Sunningrocks, Fireheart watched in amusement as her former apprentice and her current apprentice walked off together, Cinderpelt lending the eager apprentice the same advice that Fireheart had given her during her apprenticeship. Fireheart watched them go approvingly, each having something to give to the other, Fernpaw her patience and Cinderpelt her experience.

Fireheart skirted the rocks on the side that faced the river, where more of the grass and foliage had survived. It was not long before she spotted a mouse scuffling among some brittle grass stems. As it sat up, nibbling a seed clasped in its forepaws, Fireheart sprang and finished off swiftly.

"Not bad," Swifttail's voice spoke up from behind her, making Fireheart turn around to face the young warrior who padded up.

"Do you want it?" Fireheart found it polite only to offer. "You haven't eaten yet."

"No, thanks," meowed Swifttail dismissively. "I can catch my own, thanks." He slipped off into the shadows of a hazel tree. Fireheart glowered at how rude he was, but shook it off as she started to scrap earth over her prey so it could be collected later.

"You gotta watch out with that one," a voice meowed from across the river. 'He'd steal the pelt right off of you if you're not careful." Fireheart snapped her head up. Her old friend Graystripe was standing on the border with RiverClan, farther down the slope toward the river. Water gleamed on his thick gray pelt.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart exclaimed. "You startled me!" although she was more pleased than anything to see her old friend.

Graystripe gave himself a shake and sent droplets sparkling into the air. "I never thought I'd find you catching prey for someone like Swiftpaw! Thought he was a pain in the tail?"

"Swift _tail_ is always a pain in the tail," Fireheart retorted, her sleek ginger fur rising at the thought of that aggregate warrior. "But he's not so bad."

Graystripe let out a purr of amusement, shaking his head as he meowed. "Oh, sure, you always were a softy." He strolled up the slope and lowered his head to butt Fireheart affectionately on the shoulder.

"I'll show you a softy," Fireheart growled playfully. "Or don't you remember our training sessions?"

"Never," Graystripe replied, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But never mind that," she meowed, changing the subject. "Tell me how you're getting on. What's the news in RiverClan?"

The laughter died from Graystripe's yellow eyes. "Not much. Every cat is talking about Tigerstar." When Graystripe had been a ThunderClan warrior, he and Fireheart and then later Cinderpelt, had been the only cats to know the truth about Tigerstar's murderous ambition, and that he had killed the former ThunderClan deputy, Redtail.

"I don't know what to make of it," Fireheart admitted, she also didn't know how to feel about it either. But kept that comment to herself. "Tigerstar might be different, no he's got what he wants. No cat can deny that he could make a good leader-he's strong, he can fight and hunt, and he knows the warrior code by heart."

"But you can never be sure," Graystripe butted in. "He may _know_ the warrior code, but will he listen? Don't get you're hopes up too high, a fox can't change its fur color."

"It's not up to us," Fireheart pointed out. "He's got a new Clan, and Runningnose reported an omen that seemed to say StarClan would be sending them a great new leader. StarClan must know that ShadowClan needs a strong warrior to build them up again after the sickness."

Graystripe didn't look impressed in the least. "StarClan sent him"" He snorted. "I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly."

Fireheart couldn't help a part of herself agree with her old friend, even if Tigerstar had privately assured her. She thought about all the other things he had kept from her, and the lies and plans that he had kept close to his chest. But maybe making his Clan healthy again might occupy him for a season or two, but after that...The thought of the fierce warrior at the head of a strong Clan sent a shudder through Fireheart from ears to tail-tip. There was no telling what he would do then, would he fall back on his old plans for more territory and power?

"If I were you," meowed Graystripe, breaking into Fireheart's thoughts, "I'd keep a very careful watch on my borders."

"Yes, I-" Fireheart began. She broke off as swifttail came bounding back, his mouth full by a young rabbit that dangled from his jaws. He padded across the pebbles, his eyes narrowed on Graystripe as he dropped the at Fireheart's feet. Looking torn between smug, proud and suspicious, he looked aggressively at Graystripe his hackles rising as he challenged Graystripe in a sneer.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he demanded, his eyes shifting to Fireheart questingly.

"You remember, Graystripe? Don't you, Swifttail?" Fireheart questioned, watching the young warrior nod jerkingly.

"You left for RiverClan, right?" his tail was lashing, but he let his fur lie flat again.

"Yes, to be with his kits," Fireheart reminded as she turned questing eyes on Graystripe. "Speaking of, how _are_ the kits?"

"They're fine, thanks," Graystripe relied. His eye glowed with pride. "They'll be apprenticed soon." Fireheart felt a thrill go through her, although her time as their temporary mother was short, she felt attached to the young newborn kits that was motherless when Silverstream died in kittening.

"Will you mentor one of them?" she questioned.

To her surprise, Graystripe looked uncertain. "I don't know," he meowed. "If it were Crookedstar's decision, maybe...but he doesn't do much these days, except sleep. Leopardfur organizes most things now, and she'll never forgive me for the way Whiteclaw died. I think she'll probably give the kits to some other warriors to mentor." He bowed his head. Fireheart realized he still felt guilty about the death of the RiverClan warrior who had fallen into the gorge when his patrol attacked a small group of ThunderClan warriors.

"That's tough," meowed Fireheart, sympathetic to her old friend as she gave her friend a comforting lick to his ear.

"But you have to see her point," Swifttail cut in bluntly. "Leopardfur will want to make sure that the kits are brought up to be completely loyal to RiverClan."

Graystripe turned his head around to glare at the black-and-white warrior, his fur bristling. "That's just what I would do! I don't want my kits to grow up feeling torn between two Clans." His eyes lost their glare as they clouded in grief. "I know what that's like."

Pain for her friend flooded over Fireheart. After the fire, Graystripe had shown how unhappy he was in his new Clan, and clearly things were no better now. Fireheart wanted to say, "Come home," but she knew she had no right to offer Graystripe a place in the Clan when Bluestar had already refused. "Speak to Crookedstar," she suggested. "Ask him yourself about the kits."

"And you should probably stick to your own side of the river," Swifttail added in, his tail sweeping over the border marker. "I don't think the RiverClan deputy would like to see an ex-ThunderClan warrior trampling around on his former territory and gossiping with his former den-mates."

Graystripe flinched. "Maybe you're right. I'd better be getting back, Good-bye, Swiftpaw-er, Swifttail, Fireheart."

"Try to come to the next Gathering," Fireheart urged.

Graystripe flicked his tail in acknowledgement and padded off down the slope. Halfway to the river he turned, meowed, "Wait there a moment!" and raced down to the edge of the water. For several heartbeats he sat motionless on a flat stone, gazing down into the shallows.

"What in the StarClan is he just sitting there for?" Swifttail muttered, head tilted in confusion.

Before Fireheart could reply, Graystripe's paw darted out. A silver fish shot out of the stream and fell to the bank, where it lay flopping and wriggling. Graystripe finished it off with a single blow of his paw and dragged it back up the slope to where Fireheart and Swifttail stood watching.

"Here," he meowed as he dropped it. "I know prey must be scarce since the fire. That should help a bit."

"We're fine," Swifttail hissed just as Fireheart meowed, "Thanks, that was a neat trick back there." 

Graystripe let out a single huff of satisfaction. "Mistyfoot showed me how."

"You should be careful about feeding another Clan," Swifttail told him, although he had a sheen of interest at the fish. "It's against the warrior code to feed another Clan."

"We did the same when RiverClan was in need during the flood," Graystripe meowed thoughtfully. "I'll use that as leverage if she starts being a pain in the tail."

He turned away and bounded back to the river. Fireheart's heart ached as she watched her friend launch himself into the water and begin swimming strongly for the opposite bank. She would have done anything to have her friend back in ThunderClan, but she had to admit it seemed unlikely that the gray warrior could ever be accepted there again.

"How are we going to explain the fish?" Swifttail's meow made Fireheart look away from where Graystripe disappeared through the reeds, her whiskers twitched as she gazed at the fish.

"We can always say you slipped and the fish fell into your wide open jaws?" Fireheart suggested with a bit of teasing, Swifttail swatted his tail at the Clan deputy, but his eyes jumped with a bit of laughter.

"You carry it, I don't want that slipper, slimy taste in my mouth all day!" Swifttail meowed, picking up his rabbit as Cinderpelt and Fernpaw came back from their adventure both carrying a crawny vole each.

"How did you get a fish?" Cinderpelt asked in surprise, her eyes staring at the fish that Fireheart had picked up, although Swifttail was right, it was slippery.

"Graystripe got it for us," Fireheart murmured, watching as Cinderpelt's eyes jumped in surprise.

"Graystripe was here? How is he?" Cinderpelt asked as Fernpaw stared at the fish in wonder.

"He's fine, so are the kits. Fernpaw, I caught a mouse, can you go fetch it for me and carry it? This fish is a little hard to hold, let alone carrying two pieces of prey!" Fernpaw scampered off to do just that as Cinderpelt and Fireheart padded alongside each other, heading off after Swifttail at a slower pace for Fernpaw to catch up.

Fireheart struggled to carry the slippery fish as the made their way to camp, her mouth watering the whole time at the unfamiliar scent filled her nostrils. When she entered the camp she saw that the pile of fresh-kill already looked bigger. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw had returned and were about to go out again with Mousefur and Thornpaw.

"We've fed the elders, Fireheart!" Cloudpaw reported to her over his shoulder as he scampered up the ravine.

"And Spottedleaf?" Fireheart called back.

"Not yet!"

Fireheart watched her young kin dash out of sight and then turned back to the pile of fresh-kill. Perhaps Graystripe's fish would give Spottedleaf some variety, the young medicine cat has overworked herself. Being the only medicine cat in camp and also having the responsibility of keeping the Clan healthy and to see them through the aftermath of the fire.

"Are you hungry, Fireheart?" Fernpaw asked, looking up at her mentor with curious eyes. Dropping their prey on the fresh-kill pile. "I could save you something, if you want?"

"Thank you, Fernpaw," The magpie Fireheart had eaten that morning seemed a long time ago now. "I'll just take this to Spottedleaf."

"Okay," Fernpaw meowed, as she turned away, leaving Fernpaw to choose for her. Fireheart gripped the fish in her jaws more firmly and walked towards Spottedleaf's den. Before the fire, a lush tunnel of ferns had separated it from the rest of the camp. Now just a few blackened stalks showed above the ground, and Fireheart could clearly see the cleft in the rock that was the entrance to the den.

She stopped outside, dropped the fresh-kill, and called, "Spottedleaf!" after a moment, Fireheart was not met by the pretty dark tortoiseshell medicine cat, but the golden head of her daughter, whose amber eyes shined as they gazed at her mother.

"Mother, is that for Spottedleaf?" Mothkit asked as Spottedleaf in question poked her head out of the opening. "Mothkit? What, oh, it's you. Fireheart."

The medicine padded out of the den to join the two she-cats. Her tortoiseshell fur ruffled, and her eyes didn't have their usual glow. Instead she looked tired and distracted, sending concern racing through Fireheart.

"I'm glad you're here," she mewed quietly, her eyes flickering to Mothkit. There's something I must discuss with you."

"Have something to eat first," Fireheart urged her. "Look, Graystripe caught a fish for us."

"Thanks, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, her voice sounding distracted. "But this is urgent. StarClan sent a dream to me last night."

Something about the way she spoke made Fireheart instantly alert, with a quick flick of the tail Fireheart beckoned Mothkit to take the fish a few mouse-lengths away and made up a lie about it getting on the herbs. And with Spottedleaf's permission, watched out of the corner of her eye as Mothkit began chewing on it. Fireheart wasn't going to get used to the idea of her daughter growing into a true medicine cat, unlike Spottedleaf, living without a mate or kits of her own, meeting secretly with other medicine cats and united with them through their bond with the warrior spirits of StarClan, and out of reach of her mother who would be unable to help her. Even if she tried.

"What was the dream about?" she asked. She had experienced dreams like this more than once, warning her of things that were to happen and also meetings with Rock, an ancient mysterious cat that Fireheart didn't know the origin of. And each time, Fireheart found the warnings more complex and important.

"I was standing in the forest," Spottedleaf began. "Which was strange because I was originally helping teach Mothkit about comfrey and had no remembrance of leaving to go into the forest. And suddenly I could hear something large crashing through the trees, but I couldn't see what it was. And I heard voices-harsh voices, in a language that wasn't cat. But I could understand what they said…"

Her voice trailed off, her amber eyes glazing over as though her mind was far away, her body sitting erect.

"What did they say?" Fireheart prompted. Snapping Spottedleaf out of her daze.

With a shunder, Spottedleaf turned her eyes to focus on Fireheart. "They kept chanting, 'Pack, pack,' and 'Kill, kill."

Fireheart nodded her head, her paws scratching at the dirt underneath her. A warning from StarClan should always be taken seriously. Along with everything else now added to this warning, Tigerstar's reappearance, Bluestar's illness, and the aftermath of the fire.

"It was a warning Fireheart," Spottedleaf warned, her voice quiet as Mothkit turned to stare in curiosity at the two she-cats. "A darkness looms over the forest, and this time, I don't believe it is Tigerstar. I think it is something much, much worse."

The way the dark pretty tortoiseshell she-cat put it, Fireheart couldn't help but shunder. What could possibly be haunting them now that the fire is over? What could possibly be lingering around the fringe of the charred and barren waste that became her home? "I'll see if StarClan can send me anymore sings to help clear up what it was that I saw, but Fireheart," amber eyes locked on jade green. "Make sure you keep an eye out for anything, _strange._ "

"I'll make sure that I do," Fireheart agreed, her ears pricking up as a thin but loud yowl came from behind her.

"Fireheart, I saved you some fresh-kill! Are you coming back soon?" Fernpaw's voice sounded, chimed in by Cinderpelt, Brackenfur and Sandstorm. Fireheart turned around, and found Fernpaw peeking inside the burned fern tunnel, her tail lashing as she waited patiently for her mentor.

"I've got to go," Fireheart told the medicine cat. For a moment, Spottedleaf looked ready to protest before nodding in acceptance. "Just come and find me if you have another sign. Alright?"

"I will," Spottedleaf agreed. Watching through narrowed eyes as Fireheart backed away from Spottedleaf's den. "And keep a look out!"

"I will!" Fireheart promised, waving her tail in good-bye to her daughter and Spottedleaf before bounding across the clearing toward the her apprentice and three friends. For a moment, forgetting about the dream as she tucked into the vole that Fernpaw had saved for her.

0o0o0o0o

 **Okay, I feel guilty for not updating on my birthday or halloween so here is a new chapter for you! Also 'Spoiler' in Hawkwing's journey (Yes, I have the book now! Although I can't have it until christmas, but I read some of the important stuff!) Hawkwing, Blossomheart and Cloudmist are Sharpclaw and Cherrytail's kits! (I was so upset with 'Ravenpaw's Farewell when it didn't say who their kits were, but now I just have to shout it out loud!)**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope the last chapter was a good one for you! And now a new chapter is being posted! Enjoy and also I have read 'Hawkwing's Journey' and I must say, I love/hate it! I love how it goes and I hate what happened! Anyway, I hope that you review and like!**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart's flanks heaved as she fought for breath, and her cheek stung where claws had raked across it. She staggered to her feet, Brightpaw took a couple of steps back.

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" the ginger-and-white apprentice asked anxiously.

"No, I'm fine." Fireheart gasped. "Did Whitestorm show you that move? I never saw it coming. Well done."

Trying not to limp, she padded across the training hollow to where where Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw were watching. She had been assessing the apprentice's fighting skills, and they had all held their own against her. They had the makings of formidable warriors.

"I'm glad you're all on my side. I wouldn't want to meet you in battle," Fireheart meowed. "I've had a word with your mentors, and they think you're ready, so I'm going to ask Bluestar if you can be made warriors." Brightpaw and Thornpaw exchanged excited glances. Cloudpaw tried to look nonchalant, but there was a gleam of anticipation in his eyes too.

"Okay," Fireheart went on. "Hunt on your way back to camp, and see that the elders and the other queens are fed. Then you can eat."

"Can I bring something for Leafkit and the others?" Thornpaw asked, his golden brown tabby fur spiked from the prospects of being made a warrior. Fireheart flicked a glance at him. Thornpaw along with the other apprentices and Swifttail normally came to visit the nursery frequently to see the kits. Fireheart had a speculating thought that soon, Thornpaw and the others would be made warriors and would want to mentor one of her own kits. Did Thornpaw want to mentor Leafkit?

"Of course," Fireheart agreed. Then all three apprentices sprang up and dashed out of the training hollow. Fireheart heard Brightpaw yowling to Cloudpaw. "Bet I catch more prey than you!"

It seemed a long time since she had been that carefree, Fireheart reflected as she followed more slowly. Under the weight of her responsibilities as deputy and mother, she sometimes felt older than the elders. The Clan was surviving, managing to find food and to rebuild the devastated camp, but all the warriors were overstretched. Fireheart was on her paws from dawn to sunset, and every night she went to her den with the tasks still undone. _How long can we go on?_ She asked herself. _It'll get harder, not easier, when leaf-bare comes._ Already the few leaves that the fire had left on the trees were turning red and gold. As Fireheart paused at the top of the hollow, she felt a chill breeze ruffle her fur, though the sun shone brightly.

She slipped quietly back into camp and stood for a moment near the entrance, looking around. Darkstripe, who was in charge of the rebuilding, had started to patch the remaining gaps in the branches of the warriors den. Dustpelt was working with him and Fireheart's own apprentice, Fernpaw and her brother, Ashpaw, were helping.

On the other side of the camp Fireheart saw Spottedleaf making her way to the elders den, carrying some herbs in her jaws while Mothkit trailed behind, watching the tortoiseshell she-cat intensively.

In the center of the clearing, Goldenflower who was watching Fireheart's kits while she was out training the apprentice, was watching the kits play with Speckletail's kit, while the queen's sat watching them near the entrance to the nursery. Willowpelt was there too, carefully guarding her litter, who were much younger, from the rough play of the older kits.

Fireheart raked her gaze over her kits, watching as they played approvingly. Her eyes rested on Bramblekit, her first born kit and the biggest kit of her litter. That strong, muscular body and dark brown pelt was strikingly familiar, no cat who looked at her son could doubt that Tigerstar was his father. Hawkkit her other son, also looked like his father and in the right light Leafkit looked like a she-cat version only with white chest and paws. It scared her at times, to remember Tigerstar every time she was to see those three, she knew it wasn't fair to them or their siblings and she forced herself to shove it down deep when Tigerstar was exiled from ThunderClan. But since the fire where Fireheart saved Bramblekit from a branch of a blazing tree, Tigerstar had come to their rescue surprising Fireheart in more ways than one. And making her buried emotions emerge once again.

Suddenly a shrill squeal came from the group of kits. Making Fireheart look around at them in concern. Looking over her kits, Fireheart saw that Hawkkit had bowled over Snowkit and was holding him down on the ground with his claws. The squealing came from the sturdy white kit, who didn't seem to be trying to defend himself.

"Hawkkit!" Fireheart managed to gasp out as she shot forward, snatching Hawkkit up by his scruff and pulling him off of Snowkit. And then set him down roughly in the dirt beside Squirrelkit. "What did I tell you about playing softly with the other kits?" Fireheart demanded, watching as her son stumbled to his paws to look up at his mother with shock and a hint of guilt.

"It's not my fault!" Hawkkit protested, his icy blue eyes looking defiantly up at his mother, but there was no hostility that she could see.

"Ya, Snowkit doesn't play right!" Squirrelkit spoke up for her brother, her fur brushing his as she looked at Snowkit in acustation.

"But that doesn't mean you should make them squeal like that." Fireheart rebuked, her whiskers twitching as she calmed down. If only for the reason that Squirrelkit, who normally picks a fight with her brother Hawkkit all the time, is now defending him.

"I'm sorry," Hawkkit mumbled, his tail drooping at the look his mother was making.

"Just don't let it happen again," Fireheart said more softly, running her tail over his shoulder to show that she wasn't really that angry with him. "Why don't you apologise to Snowkit?"

"Okay," Hawkkit meowed, his ears pricking back up as he padded past his mother to where Snowkit still crouched on the ground. Speckletail was giving his white fur a brisk lick. "Come on, get up," she meowed. "You're not hurt."

"Ya, come on, Snowkit," Hawkkit meowed, his white chest puffed out as he came to touch his nose to Snowkit's ear. "I'm sorry for what I did. Come and play, and you can be Clan leader this time."

Hawkit's sister, Tawnykit, was sitting a couple of tail-lengths away, her tail curled around her paws with Leafkit sitting beside her. "He's no fun," she meowed. "He never has any good games."

"Tawnykit!" Goldenflower, who was sitting beside the nursery. Came over to investigate the commotion, and hearing the pale tortoiseshell kit, cuffed her lightly across one ear. "Don't be so rude." Snowkit was still crouched on the ground, and got up only when his mother nudged him to his feet.

"Maybe you should let Spottedleaf check him," Fireheart advised the pale tabby queen. "Make sure he's not hurt."

Speckletail swung her head around and glared at her Clan deputy and fellow queen. "There's nothing wrong with my kit!" she growled. "Are you saying that I can't look after him properly? Well I'm doing a pretty good job compared to _another_ cat I could mention!" Turning her back on a shocked Fireheart, she herded Snowkit back into the nursery.

"She's very protective of her kit," Goldenflower explained softly. "I think it comes of having only the one." She blinked fondly at Fireheart's kits, now scuffling all together on the ground. "And take no notice of what she says either," Goldenflower added at Fireheart's shocked and concerned look. "She's just a little upset at the moment, she doesn't really mean anything."

"Does anyone else think," Fireheart didn't know how she could continue that sentence her jade green eyes flashing to Goldenflower's.

"Of course not, everyone knows that you're a good mother," Goldenflower snapped, her eyes flashing. "You might be more busy than the average queen, and young. But there is no denying that you love your kits." Fireheart felt touched by the older pale ginger she-cats loyalty, but there was something that nagged at her.

"Has anyone said anything about their father, and how he is leader of ShadowClan now?" she asked quietly, it has only been a few days since the discovery about Tigerstar but that would be plenty of time for her kits to hear about it.

Goldenflower gave a sharp shake of her head. "No, not yet," she admitted. "It's been kept pretty quiet about it to the kits, I think they would only boast about it, and then some cat would tell them the rest of the story."

"Sooner or later they will find out though," Fireheart sighed, her chest aching at the thought. "Then what would I do?"

"You'll still love them anyway," Goldenflower assured. "And they will love still love you. They respect you, you know," Goldenflower went on. "Squirrelkit and Leafkit think the world of you, and Hawkkit wants to be just like you. And Bramblekit still won't quiet down about how you saved him from the fire, and Tawnykit loves what a strong independent warrior you are." Fireheart felt touched by how she is viewed by her kits, her heart warming at this knowledge.

"And Spottedkit?" Fireheart asked, realizing her last born daughter wasn't mentioned. The concern look that flashed in Goldenflower's eyes made Fireheart go on alert, anxiety welling in her chest as she blurted out. "What's wrong with Spottedkit?"

Goldenflower was quick to reply. "She's fine," she assured, her eyes flashing to the dark ginger who was softly playing with Willowpelt's kits. "It's just that she seems, distant lately..." Goldenflower trailed off.

"Maybe it's just a faze?" Fireheart suggested, knowing that her youngest daughter was always the shy one out of the group and thuse liked to play more softly then the other kits. She normally played with Mothkit, but now that Mothkit is determined to become medicine cat she spends more time with Spottedleaf than Spottedkit. "One that she will grow out of?"

"Yes, that is a possibility." Goldenflower agreed thoughtfully, her eyes looking away from Spottedkit to focus on the others.

"You know Fireheart," Goldenflower spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "I think the news about Tigerstar should come from _you_. You are their mother, and also Clan deputy. They will take it well from you-and you would tell them the truth in a way that they would understand."

"Do-do you think I should tell them now?" Fireheart stammered, her pelt rising at the thought of them hearing about their father. What would she even say?

"No, not now, it's too soon," Goldenflower replied. "But when you're ready, and when you think they are ready," Goldenflower turned to stare intensely at Fireheart, a glow of motherly understanding burning there. "But don't leave it to long."

Fireheart dipped her head at her friends advice. "Thank you, Goldenflower, I'll tell them. Just not yet."

"Take your time," Goldenflower got out before Bramblekit and Hawkkit scrambled up to their mother, their eyes shining as their sisters hung back, catching their breaths after a fun scuffle. "Can we go see the elders?" Bramblekit asked, his amber eyes shining. "One-eye promised to tell us some great stories!"

Fireheart let out a happy purr as she nodded her head. "Of course," Fireheart agreed, thankful that her son's spirit was once again lifted. "Take her something from the fresh-kill pile, she would appreciate that. And make sure that you are back in the nursery by sunset, alright?"

"We will!" Squirrelkit said as she bounded forward. She dashed across the clearing, calling over her shoulder teasingly. "I'm fetching the mouse for One-eye."

"Oh, No you're not!" Hawkkit protested, tearing off after his sister, the band of kits going after their siblings in a stampede of paws and squeals of excitement.

"Energetic as always," Goldenflower remarked as she got up, "Despite who their father is, I know those kits are going to do great thing." Goldenflower watched her friend retreat into the nursery. By passing Spottedkit who shrunk back for a moment, before continuing giving Sorrelkit and her brother's ride's on her back.

Sighing, Fireheart got to her paws, realizing it was time she sent out the evening patrol. As she turned away from the nursery she caught sight of Brackenfur, who was hovering nearby as if he wanted to speak to her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked the young warrior.

"I don't know," Brackenfur replied. "It's just that I saw what happened there, with Speckletail's kit, and-"

"Don't worry about Hawkkit, he'll be more careful in the future." Fireheart reassured.

"No, Fireheart, It's not that. But...well, I think there might be something wrong with Snowkit."

Fireheart knew that the golden brown tom wouldn't make a fuss about nothing. "Go on," she urged.

"I've been keeping an eye on him," Brackenfur explained. He scugged the ground with his forepaws, an embarrassed look on his face. "I...I sort of hoped Bluestar might choose me to mentor him, and I wanted to get to know him. And I think there's something the matter with him. He doesn't play like the others. He dosen't seem to respond when any cat talks to him. You know kits, Fireheart-noses into everything-but Snowkit's not like that. I think Spottedleaf ought to have a look at him."

"I suggested that to Speckletail and practically got my ears clawed." Fireheart replied, her fur rippling a little in irritation for the older queen.

Brackenfur shrugged. "Maybe Speckletail won't admit there could be anything wrong with her kit."

Fireheart thought for a moment. Snowkit _did_ seem slow and unresponsive compared with the other kits. He was much older than her own litter, but nothing like as well developed. "Leave it with me," she meowed. "I'll have a word with Spottedleaf. She'll find a way of taking a look at the kit without upsetting Speckletail."

"Thanks, Fireheart." Brackenfur sounded relieved.

"Meanwhile," Fireheart mewed, "can you lead the evening patrol? Ask Cinderpelt and Sandstorm to go with you." Fireheart hoped that with his sister and mate there beside him, that it would ease his worries about Snowkit.

Brackenfur straightened up. "Sure, Fireheart," he replied. "I'll go and look for them now."

He set off across the camp with his tail held high. When he had gone a few fox-lengths, Fireheart called him back. "Oh, and Brackenfur," she mewed, pleased for once to impart good news, "when Snowkit is ready, I'll speak to Bluestar about letting you mentor him." Brackenfur looked thrilled, and with more determination in his strides carried on to talk with Cinderpelt and Sandstorm.

Before Fireheart went to find Spottedleaf, she visited Bluestar to tell her about the apprentices assessment. The Clan leader was seated outside her den in a patch of sunshine, and Fireheart thought hopefully that she might be feeling more like her old self. But her blue eyes looked tired as she blinked at her, and a piece of fresh-kill lay beside her, only half-eaten.

"Well, Fireheart?" she asked as the ginger she-cat approached. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got good news, Bluestar." Fireheart tried to sound cheerful. "I assessed all three of the older apprentices today. They did well. I think it's time they were made into warriors."

"The older apprentices?" Bluestar's eyes clouded with confusion, and her voice sounded far away. "That would be Brackenpaw, and...and Cinderpaw?"

Fireheart's heart sank. Bluestar couldn't even remember which cats were apprentices! "No, Bluestar," she mewed patiently. "Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw."

Bluestar shifted a little. "That's who I meant," she snapped. "And you want them to be warriors? Just...just remind me who their mentors are, will you?"

"Sandstorm is Cloudpaw's mentor," Fireheart began, trying to keep her voice leveled and clear. "Whitestorm is Brightpaw's and Mousefur is Thornpaw's-" Bluestar gave out a half gurgle of recognition as Fireheart addressed the mentors.

"Awe yes, I knew that, Cloudpaw is your kin?" Bluestar remarked quickly and quietly. "He's trustworthy for sure, but what about Brightpaw and Thornpaw? Can their mentors be trusted enough to allow them to be trusted?" It sounded more like a statement more than a question, but Fireheart thought it was best to carefully answer this one.

"Whitestorm cares a lot about the warrior code, and Brightpaw is very dedicated to it," Fireheart said slowly. "Thornpaw is just as loyal, I seen it for myself, and so is my nephew. I really do believe they are ready."

"You know, Whitestorm is my nephew," Bluestar said all of a sudden, catching Fireheart off guard.

"He is?" Fireheart managed to get out. It explained how he was so protective and worried for Bluestar.

"Yes, Snowfur was his mother. My sister. She died you know, chasing out ShadowClan invaders and died on the Thunderpath, I took care of him since then…"

"Then you know he's loyal," Fireheart jumped at the chance that presented itself. "He cares an awful lot about you, you know."

"Can he?" Bluestar asked absentmindedly, sinking down to lay her head on her paws. Her eyes vague.

"Yes, he can. And you can trust Brightpaw, Thornpaw and Cloudpaw to become loyal and strong warriors. We need warriors Bluestar." Fireheart waited with bated breath as Bluestar seemed to just lay there, but finally she sighed in a mouthful of dirt and finally meowed out.

"I trust your judgment, Fireheart. You have always been faithful to me." Fireheart felt a flicker of warmth go through her at her leader's words and she tried to remain calm when she asked.

"Does that mean that Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw will be made warriors?"

"Yes," Bluestar meowed finally, her expression still vague. "But _you_ decide their name's."

Something that felt like tiny claws embedded in her chest, Bluestar didn't want to name the new warriors? "A-are you sure?" Fireheart stuttered out, her eyes widening at what her leader just said.

"Yes, come and tell me before the ceremony." Bluestar said, her tail flickering in dismissal. Fireheart with nothing more to do, nodded her head as she set a quick pace toward the apprentices den, she would have to find Sandstorm, Mousefur and Whitestorm later to tell them. But for now she wanted to tell the apprentices.

Fireheart was pleased to see them outside their den, Cloudpaw and Brightpaw talking while Thornpaw munched happily on a mouse, his gaze flickering up as he was the first to notice Fireheart. "I just talked to Bluestar," Fireheart meowed to them, making them all perk up. "You're warrior ceremony will be shortly." all three apprentices seemed over the moon as they jumped to their paws, scampering around each other as they talked excitedly together.

"What's going on?" Ashpaw asked as he stepped out of the apprentices den, his sister, Fernpaw also trailing outside after him while yawning.

"I'm being made a warrior!" Cloudpaw exclaimed to his littermates. Watching with satisfaction as they came to congratulate him.

" _We're_ being made warriors." Thornpaw corrected, his voice filled with just as much excitement. "I should go tell Leafkit, she would want to know." Thornpaw casted a thoughtful glance at Fireheart, before getting up and heading toward the elders den. As if he knew where Leafkit was at almost all times as if they shared the same mind.

"Well I'm going to boast about it to Swifttail!" Cloudpaw said, his whiskers twitching. "The fur-ball has hung it over my head this entire time, but not anymore!"

"I'm going to tell Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Mousefur when they get back," Fireheart told them, watching both Brightpaw and Cloudpaw pad away, her jade green eyes glowing at how excited they were. But she kept the name's to herself, she knew what she was going to name them, it was always there in the back of her mind if only this little bit of information was there.

The sun was going down, casting long shadows across the clearing, the whole Clan was assembled for the ceremony. Fireheart stood at the front, her eyes drifting behind her time to time to see her kits sitting in suspense as they sat next to Goldenflower, Fireheart's main attention was on Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw, each apprentice freshly groomed and their eyes sparkling as Bluestar appeared. Fireheart internally cringed at how Bluestar looked, her fur was unkempt and dusty and she still had that vague look in her eyes although they were more alert now. She just hoped that the ceremony would go off without a hitch and that Bluestar remembered the name's she gave her.

"Today, we are here to make three new warriors," Bluestar rasped out, her throat sounding dry and slightly cracking. Sandstorm, Whitestorm and Mousefur were aligned a mouse-length away from their apprentices, each looking at them with pride.

"I Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Cloudpaw," Bluestar continued, turning her attention first to the long white furred apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cloudpaw meowed, his eyes shining with excitement. Fireheart had a passing thought of how Tigerstar would feel at this moment, Fireheart knew that Cloudpaw felt a fatherly relationship with Tigerstar before he was banished from the Clan, and Fireheart wondered if Tigerstar would be just as proud as Fireheart to see Cloudpaw be made a warrior. "Then by power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Bluestar went on, each word dragged out of her and Fireheart wondered where she would get the energy to make Brightpaw and Thornpaw warriors. "Cloudpaw, from the moment you will be known as Cloudtail, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." she padded over to Cloudtail and rested her muzzle on his head. The newly named Cloudtail gave her shoulder a respectful lick, then went over to stand beside his former mentor.

"Brightpaw," Bluestar continued, her voice gravely as she turned to the white-and-ginger splotched apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the apprentice instantly responded with a 'yes' and Bluestar continued. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Bluestar took a moment and for a moment Fireheart feared she forgot what she was going to say next. "Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightheart, StarClan honors you for your dedication and hardwork, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." she padded lazily over to Brightheart and rested her muzzle on her head. Brightheart gave her leader a thankful lick before turning to stand beside Whitestorm.

Finally Bluestar turned to Thornpaw, the remaining apprentice. "Thornpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thornpaw's reply was firm and confident. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan," Bluestar declared. "I give you your warrior name; Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Thornclaw rasped his tongue over his leader's shoulder before joining his own mentor Mousefur. At once the Clan chanted their names, the clan looking happy and calm for once since the destruction that the fire left behind and Tigerstar's new rule as ShadowClan's leader. Fireheart was one of the first to greet the new warriors.

"Congratulations, I'm really proud of you," Fireheart told them, coming to lick her nephew softly on the top of his head.

"I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't for you," Cloudtail replied, his blue eyes shining as touched his nose to his aunt's cheek.

"See, I told you Thornclaw would become a great warrior!" Fireheart heard Leafkit hiss quietly to Bramblekit, who waved her off with amused amber eyes.

"Congratulations, Cloudtail!" Squirrelkit congratulated her cousin who looked down at her with a thrilled expression.

"What's it like to be a warrior now?" Hawkkit asked, his ice-blue eyes boring into his.

"Exhilarating!" Cloudtail replied, his white fur fluffing out with pride.

"Congratulations, Thornclaw!" Leafkit meowed, coming to touch noses with the golden-brown tabby whose gaze softened on her.

"Thank you, Leafkit. That means a lot to me," Thornclaw mewed, both their eyes locking on each others in silent communication for a moment. "And it won't be long before you're up here becoming an apprentice and even shorter than that when you become a warrior!"

"Will you be my mentor?" Leafkit asked, her whiskers twitching.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Thornclaw replied, his eyes sparkling at the thought though.

"Well, I'm going to be the best warrior in all of ThunderClan!" Tawnykit squealed from where she was talking to the newly named Brightheart.

"Between all these kits, ThunderClan would be unstoppable!" Swifttail joked as he padded forward, to congratulate his former den mates.

"Ya, there's enough kits here to make a kit army." Cloudtail added. "Hawkkit, Bramblekit, Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Tawnykit, Spottedkit, Mothkit, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, Sootkit, and Snowkit! ThunderClan is unstoppable."

Fireheart let out a quiet purr, before turning her head slowly around. "Where's Spottedkit?" she asked, gazing around and not finding her kit.

"She stayed inside the nursery," Goldenflower explained as she came up behind the kits with Mothkit just a pawstep behind. "She stayed behind to look after Willowpelt's kits while Willowpelt came to see the ceremony."

"That was nice of her," Brightpaw meowed, accepting Dustpelt's congratulations.

"But she didn't see Thornclaw's warrior ceremony." Leafkit protested, her amber eyes wide with dismay as if it was a crime to not see the golden brown tabby ceremony.

"And she didn't see Cloudtail either." Hawkkit threw in.

"Well, I suppose we just have to go and tell her all about it, now won't we?" Goldenflower ushered the kits toward the nursery, sending Fireheart a particular look over her shoulder.

"I noticed how Spottedkit seems distracted lately," Swifttail meowed in Fireheart's ear, making Fireheart turn to him. "Something's off and she isn't saying what."

"Are you telling me I don't know my kits?" Fireheart asked sharply, a part of her knowing she was on the defensive like Speckletail. "It's just a faze, she'll grow out of it."

"Maybe," but Swifttail wasn't looking at Fireheart, only at the nursery. Fireheart gazed away from the young warrior and spotted Spottedleaf retreating toward the medicine cat's den. Fireheart briskly walked after her and caught up with her in her den, checking her supplies of healing herbs, and sat just outside the entrance to talk to her.

"Speckletail's kit?" she meowed when Fireheart had told her about Brackenfur's suspicions. She narrowed her amber eyes thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see what he means. I'll take a look."

"You'll have to be careful of Speckletail," Fireheart warned her. "When I suggested she might let you check Snowkit, she practically bit my nose off."

"I'm not surprised," remarked Spottedleaf. "No queen wants to believe her kits aren't perfect. I'll deal with it, Fireheart; don't worry. But not right away," she added, patting her store of juniper berries into a neater pile. "It's too late to disturb them tonight, and tomorrow I have to go to Highstones."

"So soon?" Fireheart was surprised, she hadn't realized how quickly the days were slipping by.

"Tomorrow night is the new moon. All the other medicine cats will be there too. StarClan will give me guidance and hopefully some insite on my dreams." Spottedleaf hesitated and then added, "I only wish that Yellowfang could have joined me, she was such good company to have and I got so used to having her here, and now it just seems too quiet without her." Her amber eyes looked lost for a moment, but then she cleared it with a shake to the head.

"You'll need to take a warrior with you," she meowed. "Last time Bluestar tried to go to Highstones, WindClan wouldn't let her pass through their territory."

Spottedleaf looked at her calmly and a bit amused. "I'd like to see the patrol that would dare to stop a medicine cat. StarClan would never forgive that." Her expression changed as they took up a spark of mischief. "If anything I could come up with an omen that would scare their fur off! But if you want, you can accompany me as far as Fourtress."

"I would love to come," Fireheart replied. "As long as I make sure someone is watching Mothkit that is!"

The next day dawned damp and misty. Tendrils of fog curled between the trees as Fireheart and Spottedleaf made their way to Fourtrees. The clinging white clouds dampened the sound of their pawsteps and beaded their fur with tiny droplets, although Fireheart's sleek fur made them run off herself. In the silence Fireheart jumped at the sudden alarm call of a bird above her head. She felt half-afraid that they might lose their way in this eerily unfamiliar-looking forest.

But by the time they crossed the stream and began to climb the slope to Fourtrees, the mist had begun to clear, and at the top of the hollow they emerged into bright and sunlight. The four massive oaks stood straight ahead of them, their leaves turning red-gold with the approach of leaf-fall.

Spottedleaf let out a noisy breath and shook the moisture from her fur. "That feels good! Been a long time since I had something so refreshing fall on me!" Fireheart too enjoyed the feeling of warm sun on her fur. She stretched luxuriously and opened her jaws to taste the air, hoping to pick up the scent of prey.

Instead, the scent of other cats flooded over her. _ShadowClan!_ She thought, her muscles tensing as her gaze flicked from side to side. A moment later she relaxed as she spotted Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, padding up to the hollow from ShadowClan territory with another cat beside him. This was no hostile warrior. StarClan raised medicine cats above the level of Clan rivalry.

"It looks as if you won't have to travel alone after all," she meowed to Spottedleaf.

They waited until the ShadowClan cats came up to them. As they drew nearer, Fireheart recognized the other cat. It was Littlecloud, a small tabby tom who had almost died in his Clan's recent sickness. He and another warrior, Whitethroat, had tried to seek refuge with ThunderClan. Bluestar refused to take them in, but Spottedleaf had secretly sheltered them and cared for them until they were fit enough to travel back to their own territory.

Whitethroat had died soon after, when a ShadowClan patrol had been caught hunting on ThunderClan territory. A monster had cut the young cat down on the Thunderpath as he was fleeing. Reliving the shock of that moment, Fireheart was glad to see that Littlecloud at least looked strong and healthy again.

"Hello, there!" Runningnose greeted the ThunderClan cats cheerfully. "Well met, Spottedleaf. It's a good day to travel." Littlecloud nodded respectfully to Fireheart and went to touch noses with Spottedleaf.

"It's good to see you on your paws again," Spottedleaf remarked.

"All thanks to you," Littlecloud replied. With a touch of pride he added, "I'm Runningnose's apprentice now."

"Congratulations!" Spottedleaf purred.

"And that's because of you too," Littlecloud went on enthusiastically. "When we were ill, you knew just what to do. And then you gave us healing herbs to take back to the Clan-and they worked! I want to do more stuff like that."

"He has real talent," Runningnose mewed. "And it took courage to come back to us with the herbs. I'm only sorry Whitethroat didn't come back with him."

"He didn't?" Fireheart asked, seizing the chance to find out how much the ShadowClan cats knew about the young warrior's fate.

Sadly, Littlecloud shook his head. "He wouldn't come back with me to camp. He was scared of catching the sickness again, even though we had the healing herbs with us." He blinked a sif the memory caused him pain. "We found his body beside the Thunderpath a few days later."

"I'm sorry," Fireheart meowed. Feeling guilty for playing a part in Whitethroats death.

Spottedleaf pressed reassuringly against the younger medicine cat flank. Settling down on the warm grass, she began to ask him about his training and giving helpful advice.

"Are things better now?" Fireheart carefully asked Runningnose. She would have liked to have yowled at the medicine cat to reassure her if Tigerstar was really planning to stick with his promise, but thought better of it.

"It seems so," meowed Runningnose, sounding equally guarded. "The apprentices are getting a proper training for the first time in moons, and our bellies are always full."

"That's good news," Fireheart meowed, forcing herself to add, "What about the rogues?"

Runningnose frowned. "Not every cat was happy about their coming into our Clan," He admitted. "I wasn't happy about that myself. But they haven't caused any trouble-and they're strong warriors, no cat can deny that."

"Then maybe Tigerstar will be a great leader, just like the omen said," Fireheart mewed.

The medicine cat met her gaze evenly. "It seems strange that ThunderClan got rid of a strong cat like that."

Fireheart took a deep breath. Perhaps she should take this chance to tell Runningnose the truth about Tigerstar, or at least who he was. "It's a long story," she began.

"No, Fireheart," Runningnose interrupted. His eyes holding something else that Fireheart couldn't distinguish. "There's no need." before Fireheart could ask what he meant he edged closer to her, then scraped the ground with his paws and crouched down beside her. "StarClan did send Tigerstar to us. A strange cat came to me in a dream, he didn't say who he was but he showed me a sign. A claw that was overcasted by striped shadows, he told me that a great leader was coming that the _tiger_ shall lead us through our hardships."

"The omen," Fireheart breathed, there was no denying who the _tiger_ in the omen was.

"Actually, there's something else." Runningnose glanced sideways at Fireheart. "Our last leader was never accepted by StarClan," he admitted. "When Nightstar became leader, StarClan did not grant him nine lives."

"What?" Fireheart stared at the medicine cat in disbelief. If Nightstar had had only one life, it explained why the sickness had claimed him so quickly. Fireheart found her voice again. "Why didn't he get nine lives?"

"StarClan have not explained that to me," meowed Runningnose. "I wondered if it was because Brokentail was still alive, and StarClan still recognized him as Clan leader. By the time we learned that Brokentail had died, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives. And since the omen and then Tigerstar came, I think maybe he was StarClan's choice of leader for us all along. Nightstar was not the right cat."

"Yet the Clan still accepted him as leader?" Fireheart asked.

"The Clan never knew that he had not been given his nine lives," Runningnose confessed. "Nightstar was a noble cat, and loyal to his Clan. We decided to keep StarClan's rejection a secret. What else could we do? There was no other cat fit to be leader. If we had told the truth, the Clan would have panicked." There was a kind of relief in Runningnose's voice as he told the story. Fireheart guessed how relieve the medicine cat must have felt to be able to share the secret at last.

"The Clan cats thought the sickness was so bad it took all of Nightstar's lives at once," Runningnose continued. "They were scared-very scared. They had never been in greater need of a strong leader."

 _So they accepted Tigerstar without question._ Fireheart added what the medicine cat had not said. But there was no need for Runningnose to voice his doubts about his new leader. "Has Tigerstar said anything about attacking ThunderClan?" Fireheart asked hesitantly.

Runningnose let out a purr of amusement. "Do you really expect me to answer that? If he _was_ planning anything. I'd be betraying my Clan if I told you. As far as I know, you haven't anything to worry about, but whether you believe me or not is up to you."

Fireheart discovered that she believed him-at least, she believed that Runningnose knew nothing about any plans that Tigerstar might be making. Whether the medicine cat was right was another question altogether.

"Fireheart!" The voice was Spottedleaf's. She had risen to her paws and was gazing across the hollow to the swell of moorland beyond. This was the WindClan territory that the medicine cats woul dhave to cross to reach Highstones for them to speak with StarClan. "Are you going to keep pestering Runningnose with all your questions all day, or can we get a move on?"

Her eyes were shining as her tail flickered behind her. Littlecloud was standing beside her, his head raised and sparkled with eagerness.

"All right," Runningnose meowed, getting up and going to join them. "We've got all day, you know, Highstones isn't going anywhere."

The four cats padded around the top of the hollow until they reached the edge of the windswept moor. Spottedleaf paused and touched noses with Fireheart. "I'll be fine from here," she meowed. "Thanks for coming this far. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Take care," Fireheart replied.

She had stood here once before and said good-bye to Spottedleaf with Mothkit beside her. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Mothkit one day plunging down through the underground tunnels to the glittering crystal for her silent communion with StarClan. She said nothing more, only gave the dark tortoiseshell she-cat's ear a swift lick in farewell, and stood watching as she padded across the moorland turf with the two ShadowClan cats and disappeared around the hillside. After a heart-beat of staring at where they went, she turned around and slowly began walking wherever her paws took her. Subconsciously her paws took her on the route through Fourtrees, her eyes scanning the familiar path that was almost unrecognizable due to the fire.

Her eyes roamed around the edge of the side when she reached Fourtrees, the clearing deserted of any cats. Strangely, it didn't faze her as much as how it was deserted. She was always more caught up in the Gathering's that took place there, the mingling cats and the different scents, although the scents were still there, just void of cats.

She padded down the slope, her eyes scanning the hollow as she looked up at the Great Rock. remembering how it felt to stand on top of it and look down upon the assembled cats below, eager to her what she had to say. It was just as terrifying as it was thrilling. She took a moment to take in the silence and peace until she felt it right to leave, standing up she shook out her legs intending to leave, but a low rumbling meow caught her off guard.

"Leaving already?" Fireheart whipped her head around, slipping out of the shadows was non other then ShadowClan's new leader, Tigerstar. His amber eyes were shining with curiosity as they zeroed in on her.

"What are you doing here?" Fireheart demanded, challenging him as she went on defensive.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tigerstar contoured, unfazed at how hostile Fireheart was being, or trying to be. "This is Fourtrees, its for all the Clan."

"Yes, but why are _you_ here?" Fireheart repeated, her head filling with possible ideas but not voicing them.

"Sending Runningnose and Littlecloud off mostly, and then I thought I would need a little quiet." Tigerstar responded, it sounded vague and Fireheart didn't know if she believed him or not.

"What about you?" His question made Fireheart snap her head up, her eyes flashing with defens.

"I was sending Spottedleaf off as well," Fireheart retorted. "And I also wanted a little quiet." at least she knew she was telling the truth.

"Great minds think alike." Tigerstar murmured, his amber eyes sparkling.

"Not always," Fireheart mewed, watching as Tigerstar came to stand just a mouse-length in front of her, leaning forward so that their noses barely touched. It sent a ripple down her spine, though she didn't press forward or lean back.

"No, not always," Tigerstar repeated, although his voice did take on a more tender tone when speaking to her. "But we have a connection between us Fireheart, you cannot doubt that. Even if things are different now."

"Sometime's I would give anything for things to be different." Fireheart whispered, longing in each word she spoke. "But even if we do still have a bond together Tigerstar, there is nothing we can do now. You belong to ShadowClan like I belong to ThunderClan." 

"It doesn't have to be," Tigerstar replied, his massive paws working the dirt underneath them as a glint shined deep into their pale yellow depths.

"But it is," Fireheart pointed out.

"Then come live with me in ShadowClan," The suggestion made Fireheart's heart sink, it was cruel in a way that she was tempted. But she couldn't just leave ThunderClan, she had her friends and family there, She had Spottedleaf, Cloudtail, Goldenflower, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm and Brackenfur and her apprentice Fernpaw and her kits and she was Clan deputy of all things. "You and the kits."

"I-I can't do that, Tigerstar." Fireheart stammered, watching as Tigerstar's ears flattened.

"And why not?" He asked, it sounded like a childish whine but he looked so serious that she overlooked it.

"You know why!" Fireheart snapped, her anger flaring. "You attacked the Clan and tried to kill Bluestar." a stretch of silence fell over the two of them with Fireheart glaring at the ShadowClan leader, and Tigerstar sitting with a stoic expression.

Then slowly and quietly in a serious whisper that took the anger and air out of Fireheart, Tigerstar said. "I miss you." it was those three words that made Fireheart want to wail her heart out like a scared kit, along with a bubble of hopelessness as she realized she missed him too.

"You must be lonely." Fireheart observed, isn't he? He may have an entire Clan under his rule, but really? Tigerstar had no one, no kin, no attachments and the deep roots that he once had in ThunderClan. Tigerstar didn't reply, there was no need it was obvious to the both of them.

"I won't deny that I love you," Fireheart admitted, "I don't think I ever will. But I won't leave my Clan, nor will I break the warrior code by seeing you." Fireheart forced herself to back away from him, heading back up the slope. Only to pause for a second to cast a glance at the proud muscular brown tabby that she was leaving behind. "I'll see you at the next Gathering."

It sounded like a hollow comfort, but Tigerstar nodded his head anyway. Fireheart flickered her tail in goodbye and made a hasty retreat, trying to put physical distance between the both of them. Although she was uncertain how far she should walk before the emotional one faded.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, how did you like this new chapter? I'm pretty sure it is shorter than the last two, but I hope you enjoyed it just as much! Okay, some things I want you to know.**

 **Tigerstar will have his own pov in the next chapter.**

 **Spottedkit distance and stuff will be explained later on and will be important.**

 **I had to make Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw warriors for the sake of the series!**

 **Tigerstar is totally going to get angry when he finds out something about Bluestar...relating something similiar to his childhood.**

 **Tigerstar loves his kits, and yes, he will still demand that he have his kits. Fireheart would be angry at him for that thought.**

 **Yes, Tigerstar and Fireheart will meet once more! (Don't they always?)**

 **The kits (Fireheart's) will be apprenticed around the same time Tawnykit and Bramblekit did in the cannon.**

 **Who will there mentors be? I'll let you figure that out ;)**

 **Anyway review, follow, fav! And all that, and if you wanna know my opinion on spell check...think of me as a drunken sailor singing 'Omm Pah Pah' at the top of my voice to drown out the sorrows of what could have been!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it was taking me so long to update! My computer wouldn't let me get on my Google Doc's for some reason so I wasn't able to really write! (Please forgive my computer's stupidity!) Anyway, as promised this is in Tigerstar's pov, and will hopefully have more of his pov...and maybe a few others? No promises, and another thing is I want tons of reviews! It's a motavator! And if you have any suggestions of any questions, just ask! And I hope you like this chapter and don't think it sucks! Onto the chapter:**

 **0o0o0o**

Tigerstar sat in the deserted hollow by himself for what felt like moons. His narrowed amber eyes staring at where the ThunderClan deputy had disappeared over the hollow's slope, his fight for indifferent melting down into his stomach as a sort of emptiness overtook him. Slowly he got heavily to his paws, feeling their weight in full force as he stretched his legs out. He felt like a cat made out of stone as he trudged slowly, and directionless as he followed his own scent trail. The noise around him seemed to have stopped, silent and eerily void of life. This made him think about what Fireheart had said to him, not mere moments ago.

" _You must be lonely."_

And how right she was. With every fiber of his being he wished that she had agreed to come with him, that she was by his side heading for ShadowClan right this moment. That when the next Gathering came that they could ask for their kits and be a whole family. But deep down he knew, Fireheart would never give up ThunderClan for him. That she would never give up her friends of Clanmates for him and ShadowClan, that she would be restless and forever have the loyal urge for ThunderClan. But he still couldn't have stopped that small flicker of hope for the beautiful ginger she-cat even if he tried, but he didn't.

His ears pricked up as a stomping sound was heard somewhere close behind him, he was close to ShadowClan territory but still somewhere in a part of ThunderClan territory. Soundlessly, he slide underneath a charred gorse pressing himself into the dirt underneath as his dark tabby fur mingled with its dark shadows and twisted greenlees stems. The scent of lingering soot hide his scent well, his ears pricking as he saw a flash of white coming into view.

"Wait for us, Cloudtail!" Called out another voice, it was younger and Tigerstar watched as two other cats followed behind the white tom, Tigerstar's eyes sparked as he saw Cloudpaw. He had grown since he last saw him, his shoulder's more broad and more lean. The blue-eyed tom looked over his shoulder as a pale gray she-cat, who looked like an apprentice padded briskly alongside Cinderpelt, a dark gray she-cat who was once Fireheart's apprentice.

"The prey will be gone by the two of you get a move on." Cloudpaw joked, his eyes trained on the pale gray she-cat who spoke. "So come on Fernpaw!"

"Just because you're now a warrior and leading a hunting patrol doesn't mean we'll hurry just cause you say so." Fernpaw replied cheekily, her green eyes sparkling as Cinderpelt let out a murmur of laughter.

"Ya, Cloud _tail,_ listen to your littermate." Cinderpelt added on, coming to join alongside the white warrior.

" _Cloudtail,"_ Tigerstar thought, his heart swelling with pride for the new warrior. Tigerstar would admit that he wasn't pleased at the beginning when Fireheart had brought a scrawny kit into camp the past leaf-bare, but he was Fireheart's nephew and Tigerstar supported her decision. Over time however, he came to bond with the young kit and saw him as his adopted son. Cloudtail was reckless as a kit, constantly getting into trouble, and he did it out of pride for his Clan and Clanmates. Tigerstar couldn't help but admire him when he first caught his prey at such a young age, although it did scare the fur off him to think later that he could have frozen to death. He also admired the way that Cloudtail would want to help protect and defend his Clan. Tigerstar found himself looking at a younger version of him as a kit, proud and fearless and yes reckless.

"Come on, we have prey to catch." Cloudtail broke in, leading the way in the opposite direction that Tigerstar was heading and thankfully didn't detect his scent trail. Tigerstar was sad to see the young warrior go, he had grown so much since Tigerstar had been banished. He seemed more level headed and more calm and authoritative. He wondered how his warrior ceremony went, did they cheer for him? Did Bluestar say the words right? Was he made a warrior along side anyone else? Did he hope now that he was a warrior that he may be able to mentor one of his cousins? Tigerstar thought that with some patience that he could. Maybe he would mentor Squirrelkit or maybe Hawkkit, they got along well and they respected Cloudtail.

But the thought that his kits would be apprentice's made anxiety grow in his stomach. His kits would soon be made apprentices, and he wouldn't be there to see it. And when that happens he might have to even fight them. "I won't fight my kits," Tigerstar quietly hissed out through his teeth, his claws sliding out as they dug into the dirt helping leverage and pull himself out of the gorse.

His thoughts swirled as he made his way across the Thunderpath, luckily not getting hit by a monster by his clouded mind. He couldn't stand the thought of getting into a fight with ThunderClan, he wouldn't risk attacking his kits, Fireheart and even Cloudtail. He tried to keep the peace by sending out the patrols regularly, not overdoing it and not trying to tread on anyone's tails. He instead focused more on his own Clan, but he knew that Bluestar was suspicious of him, if the constant sightings of ThunderClan cats could be seen renewing the borders constantly.

He could understand her paranoia, he did try to kill her when she trusted him most. But he also scoffed at how it had clouded her judgement, Bluestar was leader of ThunderClan she should know that her Clan didn't have the resources to keep up their double if not triple patrols and regular duties. It even seemed as if Fireheart had taken to being the reason that ThunderClan was even running as smoothly as it did, instead of falling apart by how Bluestar was acting. A shunder went through his fur at how she would treat his kits, would she look at them with suspicion? Did she judge them? Did his former Clanmates judge them as well for the sole reason that he is simply their father?

 _No,_ Tigerstar shook that last thoughts away, they shouldn't. Fireheart was just as much apart of them as Tigerstar was. Fireheart was a well respected warrior and Clan deputy. But wasn't Leopardfoot? Tigerstar thought about his mother, how she was talked about for being the leader who turned kittypet's mate. And how her son was also talked about for having a kittypet father. He also turned his thoughts to Graystripe, he who fell in love with a RiverClan she-cat and had kits with her. His kits were not welcomed in the Clan, and never would. And so to give his kits a better life had gave up his kits. He also thought about Cloudtail, how he was seen as an outsider because of his kittypet heritage, although now a grown warrior, he wondered if he was still talked about by Longtail and Darkstripe, despite Tigerstar's attempts on shielding the young white tom against the gossip and whispers, it was still obvious in the others eyes.

And Fireheart being born a kittypet would also never be forgotten. So what did that mean for his kits? The kits of a traitor who tried to kill the ThunderClan leader and take over ThunderClan. His pelt bristled at the taunts that they would hear, and the distrustful glares that they could be receiving right now just because of his mistakes. _If they were in ShadowClan, they wouldn't get the same treatment,_ he thought, stopping abruptly in the marsh as this comment came to mind. _If they lived in ShadowClan, he would be able to protect them and teach them how to protect themselves and grow into great warriors without the judgemental stares and would be wholly respected for their own skills and bravery. And I would have kin,_ His eyes gleamed at this.

Thoughts about bringing his kits into ShadowClan came into focus, watching as they were apprenticed and watching as they grew. He would be part of their lives again, he could watch them become warriors or in Mothkit's case a medicine cat. He wasn't sure thougth that Runningnose would accept two apprentices, but Runningnose wouldn't say no to some added help. And then he could watch as his children have mates and children of their own. _But what about Fireheart, she would be upset that her kits would be part of ShadowClan,_ a part of his mind whispered, making Tigerstar frown and think this over more. Fireheart would always be allowed to come and visit their children, and maybe, just maybe he would be able to persuade her one day to stay.

"Tigerstar!" The dark tabby in question turned his intense gaze on an approaching patrol. In the lead was Jaggedtooth, a huge tabby tom, who was formerly a rouge that had decided to follow him. With him was also Russetfur, a fierce dark ginger she-cat, who along with Jaggedtooth was also a rogue and finally her apprentice, Cedarpaw.

"Did you see, Runningnose and Littlecloud off? Are they alright?" asked Cedarpaw, the young apprentice looking curious. "None of those ThunderClan cats got them did they?"

"Nonsense," Russetfur cuffed her apprentice over the ear. "Medicine cats are allowed to pass through territories without being harmed by other Clans, its law. They should be fine."

"Yes, I escorted them as far as Fourtrees, so they got through just fine. Now they are on their way to Highstones," Tigerstar explained, taking the lead of the patrol as they headed back to camp. The camp was almost unrecognizable since he had first arrived, the first time it was in shambles. Hungry, sick, guideless and frightened ShadowClan cats that had once trembled in their dens and jumped whenever a shadow fell upon them. Were now milling about in a calm fashion, fresh kill was stalked high on a neat pile near a large bramble bush that made up the warriors den.

Tigerstar casted a glance at his deputy, Blackfoot. Who like Jaggedtooth and Russetfur was also a rouge that had decided to follow him. Blackfoot had two other cats follow him, dipping his head to his leader before exiting out through the thorn tunnel. Tigerstar watched them go, his feet taking him not to the roots of a big oak tree, that was his den. Instead he padded over to the medicine cats den, the medicine cat's den was a cave under two boulders, surrounded by ferns. Lately he had come here to think, Runningnose not saying much about it unless to tell him to get out of the way or if he needed something. Otherwise, Runningnose just left him to think. The medicine cat's den had a more calming affect on him in a way, the smell of the herbs probably the only scent similar to ThunderClan then he was ever going to get from his past home. Probably also how he had more or less thought about Fireheart more clearly here, with more better memories.

Fireheart had always came to the medicine cat's den, even if she wasn't sick. Her friendship with Spottedleaf, and then the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Yellowfang. Was strong and he could often times find her sitting and just watching Spottedleaf or Yellowfang work if she had the free time. Tigerstar wondered what it would have been like if Fireheart had become a medicine cat herself. He mused it over slowly, a small twitch of amusement off his whiskers as he could picture it. Instead of fighting she would instead dedicate herself fiercely into knowing and understanding herbs in ways to use them. Instead of hunting prey, she would hunt herbs for sick Clanmates. He hadn't forgotten the way she knew herbs naturally, how she had gotten Catnip when the Clan was sick. Maybe it was destiny that their daughter, Mothkit would want to be medicine cat. Her mother was naturally talented with them, so why wouldn't Mothkit be a natural too?

Maybe that's why he liked the medicine cat's den, it reminded him of the better days. Of Fireheart and Mothkit.

Another thing about why he liked it so much is that Runningnose, _knows_. The way to being a good leader, was to always trust in your medicine cat to allow them to guide you through StarClan and heal your physical wounds. But how could Tigerstar trust Runningnose if he wasn't honest and kept secrets from him? When Tigerstar had told him, it felt like each word had been dragged from him. They sat in the privacy of his own den, and Tigerstar talked quietly about it. Carrying on despite how Runningnose would flinch at certain parts of the story. When it all came out and was finished with his confession and waited for the medicine cats verdict, Runningnose had arose from where he had been sitting his eyes trained on Tigerstar through narrowed slits. It was obvious that the medicine cat was disapproving and even a little suspicious, but their now was a twinkle of respect their too. All the medicine had said before leaving was: "Thank you for telling me this." and had left. And since then, Runningnose had not brung it up once, and payed no mind to Tigerstar whenever he came to think in the medicine cat's presence.

"Oh, StarClan," Tigerstar breathed out, his words rumbling off the walls of the empty medicine cat's den. "Show me a sign that I should bring my kits here, that what I'm thinking is the right thing." his paws worked the floor on the cave, his amber eyes narrowed in the low light in the den. He felt he needed guidance more than ever, and wished that Runningnose was their for him to speak to about it. A sudden breeze came through the cracks in the boulder, scattering up some of Runningnose's piles.

When Tigerstar hauled himself up to sort them back into place, he stopped. Two distinctive feathers stood out from underneath where the pile had been, they were two feathers. Each one different than the other. Leaning closely to examine them, he could make out a hawk feather, it seemed to intertwine with a tawny owl feather. What were they doing here, and why were they underneath a pile of herbs? They were so out of place that Tigerstar almost overlooked the true meaning, when the thought hit him. He stood up with his back straight his eyes shining. These two feathers represented two of his kits he was sure, Tawnykit and Hawkkit. He was sure of it, he asked for a sign and StarClan gave him one. As he rose to his paws he took the feathers with him, he wanted to keep them close to him. They were the signs that StarClan had given to him to show that he _should_ fight for his kits.

Settling into his bracken and moss den, he placed the feathers securely into the safety of the nest. Laying his broad head on top of his cross massive paws he laid down to take a quick nap, ready for the next patrol to come in and continued with the thoughts at having his own kin surround him again.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Okay, what did you think of that? Was it worth it? Please tell me it was, because I think I covered most of what I wanted to put here. I wanted to show how Tigerstar is lonely despite everything. I wanted to show how his relationship with Cloudkit/paw was, I wanted to show that out of all of ShadowClan, it was Runningnose that he decided to trust. And I wanted to show that he wouldn't just up and take his kits without reason, he wanted to confirm what he thought was right is true. And I also want to show how even though he came this far, and with reassurance/redemption from StarClan he is still afraid of making past mistakes and ruining his second chance. But don't worry, he will get over this, although there will always be that little sense of doubt.**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow! (also how would you feel if maybe Tigerstar meet Princess?) that reminds me, Princess will meet the rest of Fireheart's kits, I swear by StarClan that will happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay, I hope that you haven't been tearing your hair out with the wait! XD Anyway, here is an update and hopefully in the future I will have a consistent update time! Maybe every other week? Who knows! But I will try to update as best as I can! Now, remember to review and favorite and follow and all that! Now, onto the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _Everything was dark, not a sound was heard and that was what startled Fireheart the most. She was dreaming, she was sure of it. She had remembered curling up in her nest in the nursery, settling her kits down after showing them the hunter's crouch and pretending that she was a fox. Now thougth, in her dreams the fun times were far away and seemed distant. All around her was pitch blackness, but above her was scaling branches shaped like crooked claws. The ivy coiled around the trees looked like slithering snakes and Fireheart felt shivers of ice-cold air slip through her pel_

" _Is anyone here?" Fireheart yowled into the darkness, nearly jumping out of her fur when her receiving answer an ominous snarl. Her eyes turned around her entire body, trying to find out what that sound was, and where it came from._

 _When she turned around, her eyes filled with alarm, glowing yellow eyes, and white long teeth stood out in the darkness. Fireheart froze at the sight of its monstrous appearance, and her sleek fur prickled with horror as it made a lunge at her._

Fireheart gasped as she sat up in her nest, awoken by her kits probing. Their eyes were filled with concern, along with slight fear. It was Hawkkit, the bravest of her kits that asked, "Are you alright mother? You were shaking really bad."

"You were also muttering in your sleep." Tawnykit added on, her green eyes blinking up at her mother.

"We're you having a bad dream?" Mothkit asked, coming to lay a paw on Fireheart's chest. Fireheart forced her fur flat, and gave out a strangled purr as she attempted to sooth her children's worries.

"It was nothing really," Fireheart assured, her tail flickering across Leafkit's ears to calm her, as her tabby daughter looked frightened.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing," Spat Speckletail from where she slept, her eyes narrowed on Fireheart. "Blubbering around like that."

"Go back to sleep, Speckletail," Willowpelt grumbled from where she slept, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at the oldest nursery queen in warning. Speckletail snorted, turning her back on the two other queens as she curled tightly around a sleeping Snowkit.

"Are you really okay, Fireheart?" Willowpelt whispered, her eyes softening in concern.

"It was nothing," Fireheart reassured, licking her fur flat again and mentally shaking away the horrible dream.

"If you say so," Willowpelt shrugged, her tail wrapped around Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit protectively. "Goldenflower had gone with Whitestorm on the dawn patrol, do you want me to look after your kits for you?" Fireheart felt warm at Willowpelt's honest offer, and nodded her consent.

"Now you all do exactly what Willowpelt says, I don't want to hear that you disobeyed." Fireheart told her kits sternly, receiving a nod from each kit in turn. Although unsure if they would actually keep that promise was another thing.

"Oh, don't worry," Willowpelt flicked her tail dismissively. "Cloudtail said when he got back, he'd take them out into the ravine." Fireheart's eyes must have given away some concern, because Willowpelt gave off a good natured purr. "Don't worry, Cloudtail is really responsible of your kits. He'll keep them safe."

"I suppose," Fireheart said hesitantly, but when she saw her kits shining eyes and their little meows of excitement, she thought of how much trouble Cloudtail could get them into in the ravine. "But just in the ravine."

With that she got to her paws, and with a nuzzle to each kit in turn. Left the quiet and warmth of the nursery. When she got into the clearing, most of the warriors were out. Padding over to the apprentice den, Fireheart called out softly to her apprentice, Fernpaw. The pale gray she-cat came out of the den, shaking scraps of moss from her pelt, her pale green eyes showing off how tired she was but her spirit burned brightly as she followed after Fireheart.

When they were about to exit the gorse tunnel, Cinderpelt, Fireheart's first apprentice called after them. "Fireheart, where are you going?" The dark gray she-cat asked, her whiskers twitching as she gazed back and forth between Fireheart and Fernpaw.

"We're going hunting, want to come?" Fireheart asked, watching as Cinderpelt nodded eagerly.

"Sure, I tried to go out earlier with Brackenfur and Sandstorm. But it seemed like they would have wanted a little alone time." Cinderpelt's tail twitched in amusement, one that Fireheart copied with her slightly crooked tail.

"Let's go then." Fernpaw spoke up, her voice chipper as the three she-cats set off. The day was bright, though the chill of leaf-fall was in the air. Fireheart was relieved to see that grass and ferns were growing back thickly as the forest recovered. If only the fine weather would last! Then the growth could continue and prey would return.

She led the way up the ravine and through the forest toward Tallpines. Since the fire, most cats had avoided the stretch of territory closets to Treecutplace, where the devastation was worse. The fire had started there, and whole stretches of the forest had been reduced to nothing but gray ash, dotted with tree stumps. Fireheart wondered if there was a chance of prey there yet, but as she and her companions approached the edge of Tallpines she guessed that she was going to be disappointed.

The pines, charred to tapering trunks, were still a jumble, with fallen trees caught up against others that still stood. The few remaining branches stirred uneasily in the breeze. The ground was black, and no birds sang.

"It's horrible," Fernpaw breathed, her ears and tail dropping in disappointment and sadness.

"I remember my first hunting assignment was here," Cinderpelt recalled, her eyes scanning the charred and scorched remains of Tallpines. "We should-" Cinderpelt broke off as another cat appeared through the trees, a small tabby-and-white shape stepping nervously over the debris of the fire. With a gasp of surprise Fireheart recognized her sister, Princess.

Princess spotted her at the same moment and bounded toward her, calling, "Fireheart, Fireheart!"

"Fireheart, who's that?" Cinderpelt whispered quietly, her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Princess. Fernpaw was also staring at Princess, wary as Princess approached.

Before Fireheart could reply, her sister came up to her. She was purring as if she would never stop, pressing her face against Fireheart's and covering her sister with licks. "Fireheart, you're alive!" she meowed. "I was so frightened when I saw the fire! I thought you and Cloudpaw were dead."

"Yes, well, I'm okay," Fireheart meowed awkwardly, giving Princess a quick lick in return and taking a step back, acutely conscious of her past and present apprentice's eyes on her. "And Cloud _tail's_ fine too."

"Cloudtail?" Princess echoed, her eyes shining. And Fireheart was happy to tell her about Cloudtail becoming a warrior. "Oh, that's such a relief!" Princess meowed, her eyes lighting up.

"Fireheart, who's this?" Fernpaw asked hesitantly, gaining Princess's attention. Princess looked back and forth between Fernpaw and Cinderpelt, edging closer to Fireheart in slight fright. Fireheart had to admit, if she was in Princess place, Cinderpelt and Fernpaw would look exceedingly fierce and frightening.

"Are...are these some of your Clanmates, Fireheart?" Princess stammered, her eyes flickering to Fireheart's.

"Yes," Fireheart assured. "This is Cinderpelt, my former apprentice. I told you about her, remember? And this is Fernpaw, my new apprentice."

"Cinderpelt, Fernpaw, this is my sister, Princess." Fireheart introduced, watching as Princess dipped her head to them. "And she is also Cloudtail's mother." She added, watching as Fernpaw looked wary.

"I thought so," Fernpaw admitted a little sheepishly. "She looks a little like Leafkit."

"I do?" Princess looked excited for a moment as she took in this information. "I wouldn't have thought!" Cinderpelt gave Fireheart a soft nudge, her ears flickering to Princess in silent inquiry.

"Princess, what are you doing out here," Fireheart mewed, eager to get on with it. "You're a long way from your Twoleg nest."

"I was looking for you. I had to know what had happened to you and Cloudp-tail," explained Princess. "I saw the fire from my garden, and then you didn't come to see me, and I thought-"

"I'm okay," Fireheart meowed. "I would have come, but we've been so busy since the fire. We have to rebuild the camp, and there's not much prey left in the forest. And I have more duties since I was made deputy."

"You're deputy now? Of the whole Clan? Why Fireheart, what you been telling me of such things it sounds like an honor! But I hope you haven't been running yourself ragged, what with you having kits! Oh, what about your kits? Are they safe?" Princess suddenly looked alarmed, and Fireheart couldn't help but think of how much Princess cared for her and her kits. Even if she hadn't met them all yet.

"Their fine, still trouble makers, but their fine. Cloudtail is taking them out into the ravine today, and promised to look after them." Princess purred with pride at her son's dedication. "I'm sure when he has the time, he'd come and see you."

"That would be wonderful!" Princess meowed, Fireheart looked behind her when Cinderpelt gave a dry cough, her eyes portraying her impatience with the kittypet. Even Fernpaw looked impatient.

"We should keep hunting, Fireheart…" Cinderpelt meowed, giving an excuse that Fireheart could give to get her sister to leave.

"Yes, you're right," Fireheart agreed. "Princess, you're very brave to have come so far, but you'd better get home now. The forest can be dangerous if you're not used to is."

"Yes, I know but I-"

The roar of a Twoleg monster interrupted her, and at the same moment Fireheart's nostrils were blasted with its harsh reek. The roaring grew louder, and a moment later the monster burst out of the trees, bouncing along the rutted track. Instinctively, Fireheart, Cinderpelt and Fernpaw crouched beneath a blackened tree trunk, waiting for the monster to pass. Princess merely sat watching it curiously.

"Get _down!_ " Cinderpelt hissed at her, her eyes narrowed on Princess. Princess looked puzzled, but she pressed herself obediently to the ground next to Fireheart, while Fernpaw pressed herself next to Fireheart's side shivering in fear as she had never seen a monster this close before.

Instead of passing, the monster stopped. The roaring was abruptly cut off. Part of the monster unfolded, and three Twolegs jumped out of its belly.

Fireheart exchanged a glance with Cinderpelt and flattened herself even further. Princess might feel at home with the Twolegs and their monster, but they were too close for her liking and Twolegs were not the fondest of creatures to her after Spottedkit was kidnapped, and the undergrowth was still not thick enough to provide decent cover. All Fireheart's instincts were to run, but curiosity kept her pinned to the ground.

The Twolegs wore matching dark blue pelts. They had no Twoleg kits with them, or dogs, unlike most of the Twolegs who came to the forest. They spread out among the burned trees, yowling and stamping so their paws threw up puffs of dust and ash. Cinderpelt lowed her head and stifled a sneeze as one of them passed within a fox-length of where the four cats were crouching.

"What are they doing?" Fireheart murmured. Fernpaw was doing her best to press herself into the ground a make herself as small as possible, her fur bristling in fear as it brushed against Fireheart's side.

"Frightening all the prey," hissed Cinderpelt, spitting out dust. "And causing a mess."

"There might be a reason…" Fireheart couldn't help feeling that these Twolegs had a purpose, even if she didn't understand what it was. The way they pointed with their paws and yowled at each other seemed to suggest they were moving deliberately through the forest.

Another Twolegs stamped past. It had picked up a branch and was using it to poke into hollows and under clumps of charred undergrowth. It almost looked as if it were hunting for prey, except for the noise it was making which would have scared away the deafest rabbit.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Fireheart asked Princess.

"I'm not sure," her sister replied. "I understand a bit of their Twoleg talk, but it's not words that my housefolk use. I think they're calling for somebody, but I don't know who."

As Fireheart watched, the Twolegs threw the branch down. There was frustration in the movement. It yowled again, and the other Twolegs appeared from the trees. All three of them went back to the monster and climbed into its belly. The roar started up again, and the monster jerked into motion and vanished into the trees.

"Their gone!" Fernpaw gasped, jumping to her paws and shaking away the anxiety that settled in her small shoulders.

"Thank StarClan!" Cinderpelt agreed, just as relieved as Fernpaw to see the Twolegs go.

Fireheart got to her paws, keeping her gaze fixed on the place in the trees where the monster had disappeared. The sound had died away and the acrid smell was fading. "I don't like it," she meowed.

"Be thankful they didn't find us," Cinderpelt meowed, licking the soot off her chest. "I wouldn't know what I would do if it found us!"

"Who cares what the Twolegs do, as long as they leave." Fernpaw added in, her green eyes glancing anxious towards where the Twoleg monster had gone, slightly afraid it would come back.

"No, it seemed important, as if _they_ knew what they're doing," Fireheart replied. "They usually bring their kits or their dogs to the forest-but these Twolegs didn't. If Princess is right and they were looking for something, they didn't find it. I'd like to know what it was." She paused and then added, "Besides, we don't normally see twolegs in this part of the forest. They're too close to the camp for my liking."

Cinderpelt's eyes seemed to cast a sheen of thoughtfulness, as if she was mulling over Fireheart's words. "If it is something," Cinderpelt began slowly, casting a glance down at Fernpaw who was listening in wrapped attention. "You can tell the patrols to keep a lookout for anything, _different,"_ her former apprentice reminded.

"Yes." Fireheart blinked at her former apprentice, admiring how much she had changed from an energetic apprentice to a wise young warrior. "I'll be sure to do that."

As she said goodbye to Princess, she struggled to push her growing anxiety out of her mind. Something was going on in the forest that she didn't understand, and she could not help fearing that it meant danger to her Clan.

Cutting across the corner of Tallpines, Fireheart and her two companions made for the river and Sunningrocks. There was no sign of prey anywhere among the scorched trees; the noise made by the Twolegs had seen to that.

"We'll follow the RiverClan border up toward Fourtrees," Fireheart decided. "There might be something there worth catching."

But as they came within sight of Sunningrocks, Fireheart stopped at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. She looked up to see Graystripe poised on top of the nearest rock; the gray warrior scrambled down and bounded over to her. "Fireheart! I was hoping to catch you."

"Graystripe," Cinderpelt mewed in greeting, her eyes shining as she greeted Graystripe warmly. "How are the kits?"

"Their fine, actually," Graystripe replied proudly, but he seemed somewhat distracted.

"What is it?" Fireheart asked, noticing her friends distraction.

"Well, I'm not sure really. But a few sunrises ago, I was out on patrol and I thought I saw something,"

"You saw _something_?" Cinderpelt echoed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it wasn't a cat or any other prey or even a fox. It also had a foul stench to it. I didn't see it clearly, but it seemed like something I wouldn't want to get caught alone with. I just want you to know, and be careful."

"That doesn't sound good," Fireheart muttered, her thoughts swirling with this new information. Is what Graystripe saw, was the thing the Twolegs were looking for? She turned as she heard another cat calling her name, and saw Mistyfoot pulling herself up out of the river.

"StarClan," Fernpaw exclaimed, her fur fluffing up as the RiverClan she-cat appeared. "Is every RiverClan cat going to show up?"

"Fireheart!" Mistyfoot panted, shaking out her fur; Cinderpelt jumped back with annoyed glare as some of the spinning drops splattered against her paws. "Fireheart, have you seen Graypool anywhere?"

"Graypool?" Fireheart echoed, picturing the short-tempered elder whom Mistyfoot believed to be her mother. Fireheart still felt gratitude to the RiverClan queen for telling her the truth about the two ThunderClan kits she had brought up as her own, along with her advice about accepting kits that weren't her own into the Clan. although Stormkit and Featherkit did not stay. But since that first meeting, she hadn't seen her since. "What would Graypool be doing here?"

"I don't know." Mistyfoot padded up the slope from the river, her face creased with anxiety. "I can't find her in the camp. She's so weak and confused these days, I'm afraid she's wandered off and doesn't know what she's doing."

"She won't be here," Graystripe objected. "She's not strong enough to swim the river."

"Then where has she gone?" Mistyfoot's voice rose into a wail. "I've looked in all the places I can think of near the camp, and she isn't there. Besides, the river's low just now, and it's not too hard to swim across."

Fireheart thought rapidly. If Graypool had somehow crossed the river into ThunderClan territory, she would need to be tracked down as soon as possible. Her Clan mates were scared enough already of an invasion. She didn't like to imagine what would happen if an aggressive cat like Darkstripe found her first.

"Okay," she meowed. "I'll follow the border up to Fourtrees to see if she's gone that way. Fernpaw, you go back to camp. Tell the others what's happened, and warn them not to attack Graypool if they see her." Fernpaw dipped her head, turning around and scampering towards camp.

"What about me?" Cinderpelt asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"You hunt," Fireheart replied. "The camp still needs to be feed." Cinderpelt looked a bit disappointed, but dipped her head and kept her tail high as she padded off into the trees.

Mistyfoot dipped her head gratefully toward Fireheart. "Thank you," she meowed. "I won't forget this. And Fireheart-if you need to cross onto RiverClan territory to bring Graypool home, you can tell any cat who sees you that I gave you permission." Fireheart nodded her thanks. She could just imagine what would happen if she were caught on the wrong side of the border by a RiverClan patrol with Leopardfur at its head.

"Come on, Mistyfoot," Graystripe meowed encouragingly. "I'll swim back with you. We'll check the cmap again."

"Thanks, Graystripe." Mistyfoot pressed her nose briefly to the gray warrior's fur, and both RiverClan cats bounded down the bank, toward the river. Graystripe glanced back swiftly to yowl good-bye, then launched himself into the water behind Mistyfoot. Fireheart watched them swimming strongly for the far bank before heading upstream toward Fourtrees.

She followed the border, renewing the scent markings as she went, until she was not far from Fourtrees. She found it hard to believe that the fragile elder could have made it this far. But then, looking down a rocky slope toward the river, she caught sight of a skinny gray shape limping slowly over the Twoleg bridge that crossed the river on the route that RiverClan cats took to Fourtrees.

 _Graypool!_

Fireheart opened her jaws to call out to her, and closed them again without making a sound. The old cat had crossed the bridge and was trotting along the very edge of the river. Fireheart was afraid that if she heard a strange cat calling to her, she would slip and fall to her death. Instead Fireheart began to make her way down the slope, creeping carefully under cover of the rocks in a hunting crouch so Graypool would not see her and be startled.

After a few moments, she saw to her relief that Graypool had turned away from the river and was trying to climb the steep slope toward Fourtrees. Her claws scrabbled feebly on the boulders, and Fireheart wondered where she thought she was going. Did she imagine it was a full moon and she was on her way to a Gathering?

Fireheart straightened up and opened her mouth once more to call to her, but again she bit back Graypool's name and slipped rapidly into the shelter of the nearest rock. Another cat had appeared, bounding confidently from the direction of Fourtrees. There was no mistaking that huge, muscular body and dark tabby coat.

It was Tigerstar! 

Fireheart peered out from behind her rock. Tigerstar had spotted Graypool and had changed direction toward her. As the dark tabby approached, Graypool reared back in surprise and fell, only to struggle back onto her paws and face Tigerstar. The ShadowClan leader padded up to her and meowed something, but Fireheart was too far away to make out the words.

Flattening her belly to the ground, she crept toward them, using all her hunting skills to stay undetected. Fortunately the wind was blowing toward her, so Tigerstar was unlikely to scent her. Fireheart was apprehensive of seeing Tigerstar again so soon, every time she tried to put him from her mind or pledged not to encounter him, it all seemed to circle back around to just them. It raised questions though, why was Tigerstar once again on her territory? Did he think he could scamper around like he owned the whole forest? Fireheart was greatly annoyed, but her concern about Graypool kept her silent. And hoped that Tigerstar would be kind and help Graypool back to the RiverClan camp.

Fireheart prowled closer, flattening herself against the turf until she reached the shelter of another rock almost on a level with the other two cats. Listening in on their conversation. "Oh, why are you trying to get rid of me already for?" Fireheart hardly recognized the quavering and wheezy amused voice as Graypools. "Come now Oakheart!"

Fireheart stiffened. Oakheart was the name of the cat who fathered Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and took them to RiverClan when Bluestar gave them up. He had been killed in battle just before Fireheart joined ThunderClan, but he had looked a little like Tigerstar-a big tom with a dark pelt. With infinite caution, Fireheart raised her head to peer over the rock where she was sheltering. Graypool was crouched on a sparse patch of grass just above an outcrop of stones. She was looking up at Tigerstar who was slowly sliding down to intercept the elder, cautious with his movements.

"I haven't seem you for moons," Graypool went on. "Where have you been hiding yourself?" Tigerstar seemed to analyze her as he slide in beside her, his amber eyes boring into hers as Fireheart waited to hear what he said.

"Oh...here and there." Tigerstar replied, making Fireheart's blood run cold. _What in StarClan's name is he playing at?_ Fireheart wondered. Although now, Tigerstar was gently probing the RiverClan elder down towards the slope, allowing her to lean on his shoulder for support as her frail for walked beside him. Fireheart slowly slide down, following them at a safe, hidden distance.

"You might at least have come to see me," Graypool complained. "Don't you want to know how those kits are doing?"

The massive tom's ears pricked up, and his amber eyes glowed with interest. "What kits?"

"What kits, he says!" Graypool broke into rusty laughter. "As if you didn't know! The two ThunderClan kits that you asked me to take care of."

Fireheart froze where she stood on an overhanging rock, over the two cats heads. Graypool had just given away Bluestar's most deeply buried secret!

Tigerstar's muscles tensed, and he gazed at Graypool more intently still as he landed gracefully at the bottom of the slope. Graypool came tumbling more ungracefully and heavily down beside him. His interest was clear in every line of his body. He thrust his head forward into Graypool's face and meowed something so softly that Fireheart could no catch it.

"Seasons ago," replied Graypool, sounding puzzled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. you...No, Oakheart wouldn't need to ask that." She squinted her eyes a bit as she leaned towards Tigerstar, who was slowly backing away from the elder to regard her coolly. "You're not Oakheart!" she exclaimed.

Fireheart gazed with pure anxiety down at them, her paws moving more quickly down the slope. Neither cat below her taking any notice. "Never mind that," Tigerstar meowed soothingly. "You can still tell me all about it. What ThunderClan kits? Who was their real mother?"

Fireheart was close enough to see the dazed look in Graypool's eyes. She put her head on one side, gazing confusedly at the ShadowClan leader. "They were beautiful kits," she meowed vaguely. "And now they're fine warriors."

She broke off as Tigerstar let out a frustrated hiss, "Tell me who's kits they were!" he demanded, losing his patience. Graypool took a step away from him, crouching down onto her belly as she stared at Tigerstar with slight fear, that glazed look never leaving. Fireheart thought it was time to intervene before things could turn for the worst.

"That's enough, Tigerstar," Fireheart meowed from above, standing up to peer her head over the rocks to stare challenging down at the ShadowClan leader.

"Willowbreeze, is that you?" Graypool meowed, her eyes staring at Fireheart, but not really seeing her. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" it was like Graypool's words were jumbled and scattered, like she didn't know who was who.

"No, I'm Fireheart," Fireheart meowed softly to the elder as she jumped down in between Tigerstar and the RiverClan elder. "I'm ThunderClan's deputy, and I'm going to take you home now."

"Not before she answers my question," Tigerstar said coldly, his eyes locking solely on Graypool. His expression unreadable as he hardly acknowledged Fireheart.

"She doesn't have to answer to you," Fireheart retorted hotly, fury coiling in her stomach as she stood protectively in front of Graypool. "And its non of ShadowClan's business." it was a low blow, one that Tigerstar didn't react to.

"It does," Tigerstar replied back, not looking at Fireheart. But his shoulders were tense and looked ready for anything. "Now I ask again, what kits and whose mother?"

"Willowbreeze," Graypool seemed to favor Fireheart, who she thought was Willowbreeze. "You know, when Oakheart brought Stonefur and Mistyfoot into camp? You remember, right? You helped guard them from everyone, the ones that Oakheart brought to me that cold, cold leaf-bare when my other kits died. I never thanked you for your support."

"You're welcome," Fireheart said quickly, hushing the elder with gentle probing as fear shot up her spin. "But we have to get you home now." Fireheart casted a challenging look at Tigerstar, but her vision was glittered with fear at Tigerstar's contemplating look. He knew, he knew that those kits were Stonefur and Mistyfoot, all he had to know now was who their ThunderClan mother was.

"Thank you, for your time." Tigerstar meowed, his voice creeping with satisfaction as he looked over at Fireheart. He gave her another unreadable look, before turning tail and bounded away in the direction of Fourtrees and his own territory.

"He's always rushing off," Graypool muttered, as she leaned on Fireheart. "That's how he always is."

 _Don't I know it,_ Fireheart thought. Her ears pricking up as she heard voices and saw two approaching cats, she looked ahead and saw Mistyfoot and Graystripe racing towards the pair from the river. Mistyfoot let out a meow of relief when Fireheart approached with Graypool in tow.

"You're alright," Mistyfoot meowed, coming to press her nose into Graypool's skinny frame.

"Of course I'm alright," Graypool meowed, her tone miled. "Willowbreeze and I were just out for a walk." Fireheart glanced at the elder, it seemed the dark gray she-cat elder forgot completely about Tigerstar, or who she thought was Oakheart. "We also ran into, Oakheart." Fireheart froze at that, afraid of what Mistyfoot would do at hearing about her father. But Mistyfoot stared sadly at her adopted mother.

"You can tell me on the way." Mistyfoot meowed, coming to support Graypool herself. "Thank you for finding her." Mistyfoot whispered quietly to Fireheart as she led Graypool along.

"It was nothing," Fireheart replied, allowing Graystripe to take her place to support her other side. "I just caught up to her before she could do any harm." which was more or less a lie, Graypool had told Tigerstar, who she had thought was Oakheart. About taking care of two ThunderClan kits, and revealed their identities to be Stonefur and Mistyfoot. And Fireheart feared, with his intelligence, it wouldn't be long till he figured out who the mother was.

"Come on, Graypool." Graystripe meowed. "Let's get you back to camp." but Graypool refused to budge, her muzzle twisting into stubbornness as she parked her rear into the dirt.

"Not without Willowbreeze," Graypool snapped at him, eyes narrowed on the gray tom. "She's expecting kits, remember Shellheart? She shouldn't be left alone!"

"Do you need any help?" Fireheart asked, watching as Mistyfoot looked torn for a moment. Before her expression turned back to calm and soothing.

"That would be much appreciated," Mistyfoot admitted. "I'll tell any patrol that comes what is going on, so don't worry." So Fireheart found herself walking alongside the RiverClan cats, having a nice conversation with Graypool despite being mistaken for Willowbreeze.

Fireheart crossed with them at the Twoleg bridge. Keeping in step with the elder who would not make a move without Fireheart taking one first. With this keeping up, Fireheart feared that she would have to walk all the way to RiverClan camp with them. But she kept going, hoping that Mistyfoot's promise would be genuine.

When they were passing some reeds, a patrol consists of Stonefur, Blackclaw, Shadepelt and to Fireheart's dread the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur slithered out, their hackles raised as they eyed Fireheart dangerously.

"No, don't hurt Fireheart," Mistyfoot meowed, putting herself in front of Fireheart who stood beside Graypool. "She's helping getting Graypool home."

"Explain," Leopardfur meowed, her eyes landing suspiciously on Graystripe for whatever reason. _Always trying to find a reason to hate him, don't you?_ Fireheart thought, but kept them to herself as she dipped her head to the RiverClan deputy, showing that she was no threat.

"Graypool crossed onto ThunderClan territory," Mistyfoot explained quickly, glancing to Graypool as if checking on her. "Fireheart found her and was bringing her home, but Graypool thinks Fireheart is Willowbreeze, and wouldn't come without her."

Leopardfur narrowed her eyes, judging for a moment before nodding her head. "That was kind of you to do," Leopardfur meowed, distrust in her eyes as she looked at Fireheart. "You can bring her to camp, and then be escorted back to the border."

"All I want to do is help," Fireheart replied, padding forward with Graypool chatting happily beside her. Stonefur relieved Graystripe of his position and supported his adopted mother to camp, Graystripe trailing behind the group as Fireheart walked alongside Graypool, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, concentrating on the elder instead of the surrounding scents of RiverClan.

"Remember how Fallowtail used to scold us?" Graypool wheezed out a laugh. "Oh, the trouble we used to get into, huh, Willowbreeze?" Fireheart's reply was a warm soothing purr, the confused elder copying it.

Stonefur glanced at the ThunderClan deputy, his eyes sparkling with gratitude when they reached camp. "Can Fireheart come with us to see Mudfur and Mosspaw?" Stonefur asked, glancing at Leopardfur. "We can bait Graypool with her so that Mudfur can give her some poppy seeds."

"Good idea," Leopardfur agreed, flicking her tail at them. The whole camp seemed to be boring their eyes into her pelt as she was led along by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, Graystripe a step behind. She could literally feel their curiosity and suspicion being placed upon her shoulders, but Leopardfur calming explanation could be heard as she was led inside a woven clump of reeds, its roof very thickly woven together and inside was a big space. Inside they found two cats, Mudfur a long-haired light brown tom who was very old in age. Beside him was another cat, who was Mosspaw a tortoiseshell she-cat that Fireheart knew as the RiverClan medicine cats apprentice. They were hard at work when they arrived, but looked up as Fireheart and the other RiverClan cats arrived.

"What's this then?" Mudfur asked, eyes turning from his work to regard them.

"We were hoping that you would take a look at Graypool, she wandered off and she's losing so much of her memories and-" Mudfur silenced her with a stern look, coming to pad forward to check Graypool over.

"It's Willowbreeze you have to look after, Not me!" Graypool snapped at Mudfur eventually, her eyes narrowing on the light brown tom.

"I know," Mudfur agreed, his tail stroking down the dark gray she-cats side. "But why don't you have some of these herbs, and take you a nap? You been taking care of Willowbreeze for a long time and are quite tired right?" Graypool halted for a moment, her head tilted in confusion.

"I suppose," Graypool muttered as the poppy seeds were placed in front of her. "But you best wake me when she goes into kitting!" Graypool added on sternly as she lapped up the herbs.

"We will, why don't you sleep here for tonight? Get some peace and quiet?" Mudfur directed her towards a nest in the far corner, his tail guiding her with Mistyfoot not a step behind, her ears and tail twitching with worry.

"I'll escort you back," Stonefur meowed, watching the medicine cat and his sister and adopted mother go.

"I'll come too." Graystripe added quickly, but Stonefur just shook his head.

"You should probably stay here for now, Graystripe. I have Fireheart under control and you still have border patrol." Graystripe momentarily looked crestfallen, as did Fireheart. But she wasn't going to voice her objection and get Graystripe into trouble with his new Clanmates.

When they exited the den, they were met by a stern faced Leopardfur. Her eyes raking over Stonefur and Fireheart and Graystripe. "Graypool was given poppyseeds to sleep," Stonefur reported, dipping his head to Leopardfur. "Mistyfoot and Mudfur are with her."

"Good," Leopardfur nodded, her eyes turning on Fireheart. "I must thank you, for bringing back one of our elders. That was a kind thing to do and will be remembered." Fireheart dipped her head in acceptance of the RiverClan deputy's gratitude.

"I plan to show Fireheart to the border," Stonefur added on, the gray tom with battle-scarred ears showing great respect for Leopardfur. It almost made Fireheart feel jealous of how much respect Leopardfur has gained from her Clanmates.

"See to it," Leopardfur mewed, contemplating for a moment before saying. "Bring another warrior or two just in case."

"No need," Stonefur dismissed, gesturing Fireheart to follow him. "I trust Mistyfoot's judgement."

As they were passing, Fireheart heard Leopardfur mutter very quietly. "It's not Mistyfoot's judgement that I don't trust." the venomous words sent a chill down her spine, but she did not react. Instead deciding to walk beside Stonefur in peaceful silence.

"Thank you, for what you did for my mother." Stonefur meowed as they arrived at the border near stepping stones. "I couldn't bear to think what could have happened if you weren't there to find her and bring her back."

"It was the right thing to do," Fireheart meowed, stepping lightly over the stepping stones. But paused as she called out to Stonefur, the gray tom turning his head to look at her in confusion. "Do you know who Willowbreeze is? Graypool kept calling me that and I was just wondering?" Fireheart balanced precisely on one of the stepping-stones, her jade green eyes locking with the RiverClan tom's own blue eyes that reflect her leader, Bluestar. The real mother of Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"Willowbreeze is Graypool's sister," Stonefur explained, his whiskers twitching as he stared at Fireheart sadly. "She died in kitting. She was Silverstream's mother, and Crookedstar's mate."

"Silverstream?" Fireheart mumbled, recalling the pretty silver RiverClan she-cat that had fallen in love with Graystripe, and had died in kitting with Stormkit and Featherkit.

"If that's all?" Stonefur meowed, sounding patient as Fireheart walked steadily towards her side of the river.

"No, that all," Fireheart called. "Thank you for telling me!"

Stonefur promptly turned, and waved his tail in good-bye as he departed into the reed beds. Fireheart watched him go, recalling the way he reminded her of Bluestar. Fearing not for the first time what Tigerstar would do with the information about Stonefur's and Mistyfoot's true heritage. But she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she stopped to hunt on the way home, and arrived at the top of the ravine with a rabbit clamped firmly in her jaws.

Looking down at the entrance to the camp, she saw that Cloudtail had brought her kits out into the bottom of the ravine as promised; six of them chasing each other among the rocks, pretending to attack Cloudtail, who flicked her tail at them, and frisked about just out of their reach. Goldenflower was there too, Spottedkit sitting quietly beside her as she watched her siblings with unfocused eyes. As Fireheart padded down the ravine and dropped the rabbit to watch for a moment, Bramblekit bounded up to her and laid a mouse at her paws.

"Look what I caught!" he meowed triumphantly. "I caught it all by myself!"

"You mean you got to it first," Squirrelkit meowed as she tumbled to a stop next to her brother. "I could have caught it too!"

"Now, now," Fireheart chided both her kits, running a tail soothingly over Squirrelkit's back as she gave Bramblekit a proud stare. "You should be proud of your brother, it's his first prey after all. You'll get your turn."

"And very well done," Cloudtail added, coming over with the other kits in tow. "Did I ever tell you about the time I caught my first prey when I was just a kit, during the middle of leaf-bare?"

"Only a million times!" Leafkit meowed as she scampered behind him.

Bramblekit's amber eyes blazed with excitement. "Cloudtail says I'll be just as good a hunter as my father," he told Fireheart.

Fireheart felt an unpleasant jolt in her belly. Her eyes narrowed, and she gave Cloudtail a sharp glance. Cloudtail regarded her calmly, his blue eyes having no remorse or guilt at Bramblekit's innocent admission.

"Mother?" Bramblekit was looking puzzled. "May I give my mouse to the elders?" the rest of his siblings eventually made it to them, their eyes taking in the scene with curiosity as Fireheart regarded back to her son.

"Of course," Fireheart agreed, tearing her gaze from her nephew. "And well done for catching it. See if One-eye would like it. She might think it's worth a story."

Bramblekit's eyes lit up. "Good idea!" he yowled. He snatched up the mouse and tore down the ravine to the camp entrance. His siblings, scrampered after him with Goldenflower and Spottedkit not a step behind.

"What did you tell them?" Fireheart demanded as she turned to her white kin, he stopped right in front of her. His amber eyes flashing with fire as he held his head high.

"The truth," Cloudtail began. "Tigerstar did many wrong things, things that I don't think I can begin to forgive yet. But I also know the great things he had done, he was a great hunter and fighter and I looked up to him. I won't tell them about the bad things that happened, not till your ready. But the things that I remember, the good things that made me proud of him. How was a father figure and great friend." Fireheart felt touched as her nephew passed her, walking quietly into camp. She had no idea that Cloudtail still cared about Tigerstar, or even saw him as a father still.

After a silent moment, she retrieved her rabbit and followed, deciding that she would take her prey to Spottedleaf and talk to her about Tigerstar. She might have some ideas about how she could handle telling her kits about their father. The tortoiseshell she-cat had walked back into the camp very late the night after the medicine -cat fathering at Highstones; Fireheart knew that she had been exhausted, but it had seemed that the light of the Moonstone still glimmered in her pretty amber eyes.

As Fireheart slipped her way into the clearing through the newly growing gorse tunnel, she saw that Spottedleaf was sitting with Speckletail outside the nursery. The medicine cat was watching Snowkit, who patted at something on the ground a few tail-lengths from his mother.

 _Good,_ Fireheart thought. _Now we should be able to find out if there's something wrong with Snowkit._ She padded over to the other two she-cats and dropped the rabbit beside Spottedleaf. "That's for you," she meowed. "How do you feel after your journey?"

Spottedleaf turned to look at her. Her amber eyes were calm although there was a hint of something behind them that Fireheart couldn't recognize. "I'm fine," she meowed politely. "Thanks for the rabbit. Speckletail and I were just having a chat about Snowkit."

"There's nothing to chat about," Speckletail muttered, hunching her shoulders. She sounded cranky, but she did not turn the medicine cat away. Respecting her to much to outright refuse to talk to her.

Spottedleaf dipped her head. "Just call him to you, would you?" she asked quietly, blinking at the older nursery queen.

Speckletail snorted and called out, "Snowkit! Snowkit, come here!" She beckoned with her tail as she spoke. Snowkit got up, abandoning the ball of moss he had been playing with, and padded over to his mother. Speckletail bent down and gave his ear a lick.

"Good," meowed Spottedleaf. "Now, Fireheart, go over there and call him to you, will you?" She nodded toward a spot a few fox-lengths away. In a lower voice she added, "Don't move. Just use your voice."

Puzzled, Fireheart did as she asked. This time, although Snowkit was looking straight at her, he didn't move. There was no response from him at all, even when Fireheart called three or four times.

A few other cats passed on their was to the pile of fresh-kill and came to see what was going on. Bluestar-roused by the sound of voices, Fireheart guessed-emerged from her den and sat watching near the bass of the Highrock. Frostfur, who was strolling along to the warriors den from the dirt place, stopped beside Speckletail and said something to her. Speckletail spat an irritated reply, but Fireheart was too far away to hear what the two cats had said to each other. Frostfur ignored Speckletail's snobbishness and sat down next to Spottedleaf to watch closely.

Fireheart kept on calling Snowkit until Speckletail gave the kit a nudge, nodding in her direction, and the kit came bounding across. "Well done," Fireheart meowed, and repeated her praise when Snowkit looked at her blankly.

After a pause the kit mewed, "S'all right," but the words sounded so distorted that Fireheart could hardly understand him.

She led the white kit back to his mother and Spottedleaf. By now she was beginning to suspect what the trouble was, and she felt no surprise when Spottedleaf turned to Speckletail and meowed, "I'm sorry, Speckletail-Snowkit is deaf."

Speckletail worked her paws on the ground in front of her. Her expression was a mixture of grief and anger. "I know he's deaf!" she snapped at last. "I'm his mother. Do you think I wouldn't know?"

"White kits with blue eyes are often deaf," Frostfur meowed sadly to Fireheart. Glancing at Snowkit sadly. Fireheart felt a guilty sense of relief that it wasn't Cloudtail, who was also white with blue eyes who was deaf and had good hearing. "It will be hard to take care of him."

"What does it matter if he's deaf?" Speckletail demanded. "And whose to say I can't look after him? Cause I can!"

"I'm sure you can," Bluestar mewed, padding over to them. "But I'm afraid he can never be a warrior." This was one of Bluestar's good days, Fireheart realized. Her voice was sympathetic but determined, and her eyes were clear.

"Why can't he be a warrior?" Speckletail demanded. "There's nothing else wrong with him. He's a good, strong kit. He gets on just find if you signal what he's got to do."

"That's not enough," Bluestar told her. "A mentor couldn't teach him to fight or hunt by signals. He couldn't hear commands in a battle, and how could he catch prey if he can't listen, or hear the sound of his own pawsteps?"

Speckletail leaped to her paws with her fur bristling, and for a few moments Fireheart thought she might spring at Bluestar. Then she whipped around, nudged Snowkit to his paws, and vanished with him inside the nursery.

"She's taking it badly," Frostfur remarked.

"How else do you expect her to take it?" asked Spottedleaf, her voice sympathetic. "She's getting old. This could well be her last kit, and now she learns he can't ever be a warrior."

"Spottedleaf, you must talk to her," Bluestar ordered. "Make her see that the needs of the Clan must come first."

"Yes, of course, Bluestar," Spottedleaf mewed, with a respectful nod to her leader. "But I think it's best for her to have a little time alone with Snowkit first, to let her get used to the idea that the rest of the Clan knws about his deafness."

Bluestar grunted agreement and padded back toward her den. Fireheart couldn't help feeling disappointed. Not long ago Bluestar would have talked to Speckletail herself, and perhaps considered some options about Snowkit's future in the Clan. _Where had that compassion and understanding gone?_ Fireheart wondered. Her sleek fur prickled as she realized that her leader hardly seemed to care about the deaf kit or his mother.

 _Oh, StarClan. What are we going to do?_

0o0o0o0o

 **Okay, how did you like this chapter? Good, bad? Something else? I really wanted to add in some RiverClan time, manly Stonefur and Mistyfoot and some background information! I also want to ask who are your top five favorite warrior cats in the original series? And another top five favorites in 'Heart of fire' series!**

 **Here let me show you!**

 **Original:**

 **Brairlight**

 **Jayfeather**

 **Sharpclaw**

 **Stonefur**

 **Oakheart**

 **My Series:**

 **Fem Fireheart**

 **Spottedleaf**

 **Brackenfur**

 **Tigerstar**

 **Fernpaw (although Fireheart's kits will always be in my heart!)**

 **So anyway, would like to know! So review! Favorite, follow, whatever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear readers! I am so glad to update once more! How did you like the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you enjoy this one just as much! And also I just got to say, that I am really proud of myself for getting this far in a series! I mean, wow! I didn't think I'd get this far and not give up already! This is real dedication people! Well, review, favorite and follow! Also I have decided to do 'Fireheart's quest' (as you know already) AND 'SkyClan's Destiny' (Why? Wait and see! XD)**

 **0o0o0o**

The sun was rising over the trees as Fireheart and her patrol approached Snakerocks, on the opposite side of the territory to the river. The fire had not reached this far; the undergrowth was still lush and green, though leaves had begun to fall.

"Great weather," Thornclaw observed as he trotted alongside Fireheart. The ThunderClan deputy in turn gave a non-verbal sound of agreement. Her patrol consisted of Thornclaw and Mousefur, Thornclaw's former mentor. "Hopefully it would bring out prey for the hunting patrols."

Since Thornclaw was made warrior, he had settled into the role quite well. Dedicating himself and living up to the warrior name, it had brought him a sort of calming patience. One that he had already had since being an apprentice but matured it over time. All of the former apprentice's have spent more time on warriors duties then before, always on border and hunting patrols whenever the need called for it. Also the new warriors have also spent long times with her kits, showing interest in their lives. Fireheart thought with growing fondness that they were getting to know her kits, with hope that they would be able to become mentors themselves.

" _We'll need mentors soon enough_ ," Fireheart thought, a purr almost beginning in her chest. Her kits were nearing their six moon and it took all her energy to keep Hawkkit and Squirrelkit corralled.

"Do you smell that?" Mousefur questioned, her jaws parted as she took in the air. Only to snap shut with a disgusted look crossing her face. "It stinks of dog."

Fireheart, who had stopped to lap water from a hollow in the ground. Lifted her head to scent the air as well. Tasting the air, she realize that Mousefur was right. There was a strong scent of dog, and it was fresh.

"That's odd," she commented. "Unless the Twolegs were up very early, that scent should be stale. Last night at the latest." She remembered Whitestorm's report of finding trampled undergrowth and scattered pigeon feathers near Snakerocks. The place had smelled of dog then, but that scent would not have survived for this long.

"We'd better take a good look around," she meowed. Ordering Mousefur and Thornclaw to stick together, Fireheart sent the other cats into the trees while she crept closer to the rocks. Before she reached them, she was called back by Mousefur.

"Come and look at this!"

Skirting a bramble thicket, Fireheart joined the brown warrior and looked down into a small, steep-sided clearing. There was a stagnant pool of greenish water at the bottom, choked with fallen leaves. The sharp scent of crushed ferns reached Fireheart's scent glands, but it was barely noticeable under the overpowering stench of dog. Pigeon feathers were scattered all around, and scraps of fur that might have been squirrel or rabbit. A little way down the slope, Thornclaw sniffed at a pile of dog dung, and recoiled with a snort of disgust.

Fireheart forced herself to take in every detail of the scene. Twoleg dogs didn't usually stay in the forest long enough to leave this many traces, trampling the undergrowth and scattering the remains of prey until the forest reeked like a fox's hole. Seeing it with her own eyes made her realize that something was definitely wrong.

"What do you think?" asked Mousefur.

"I don't know." Fireheart was reluctant to voice her worries. "It looks as if there might be a dog loose in the forest, free from the Twolegs."

 _Was that what those Twolegs had been looking for?_ She wondered, suddenly remembering the three who had come in the monster when she was hunting in Tallpines with her apprentice and Cinderpelt. But that had been a long way from here, on the other side of ThunderClan territory.

"What are we going to do?" Thornclaw asked, looking serious.

"I'll report it to Bluestar," Fireheart decided. "If there is a dog wandering around in our territory, we'll need to do something about it. Maybe we can lead it away somehow."

The dog was clearly taking prey that ThunderClan couldn't spare, and Fireheart didn't like to think of what might happen if it met one of the Clan warriors face-to-face. _Or kits,_ She thought with a shunder.

As she turned from the clearing and led the way back toward the camp, Fireheart could not help feeling that the forest around her had become strangely hostile. She knew every tree and stone, yet there was something in its depths-not quite a scent, nor a sound, more like an echo on the edge of hearing-that she did not understand. Was it just a dog? Or were Bluestar's fears about to come true after all? Did StarClan have some other disaster in mind for ThunderClan?

The patrol had almost reached the camp when Fireheart scented ThunderClan cats behind her. Turning, she saw Whitestorm, Brightheart, and Cloudtail picking their way through the blackened debris on the forest floor. All of them were carrying fresh-kill.

"Good hunting?" Fireheart asked as they caught up with her.

Whitestorm dropped the rabbit he was carrying. "Not bad," he replied. "But we had to go all the way to Fourtrees to find it."

"Still, it looks good and fat," Fireheart meowed approvingly. "Well done," she added to Brightheart and Cloudtail, who were both dragging squirrels. "The Clan certainly needs both your huntings skills." it seemed to brighten both the newly made warriors at the praise.

"We saw something I think you ought to know about," mewed Whitestorm. "Let's get back to camp."

The white warrior picked up his rabbit again and fell in behind Fireheart as he led the way down the ravine. Once they had deposited the fresh-kill on the pile and Fireheart had sent the apprentices off to feed the elders, she took a piece for herself and crouched beside Whitestorm to eat it. Mousefur picked out a blackbird from the heap and came to join them.

"So what did you see?" Fireheart asked, when a few mouthfuls of vole had taken the edge off the hunger in her belly.

She saw Whitestorm's expression darken and guessed the answer before the warrior spoke. "More scattered prey," Whitestorm meowed. "Scraps of rabbit fur. And more dog scent. Not far from Fourtrees this time, near the border with RiverClan."

"Fresh scent?"

"Yesterday's, I'd guess." Fireheart nodded, anxiety prickling in her paws. Clearly the dog had ranged much farther than she had first thought. Gulping down the last of her vole, she told Whitestorm what her dawn patrol had found that morning.

"The whole place stank," Mousefur contributed, looking up from her meal. "There's a dog in our territory, isn't there, killing our prey?"

"Yes, I think so." Fireheart turned to Whitestorm. "When you told me about the first lot of scent you found, I hoped that the dog would have gone home by now with its Twolegs. But it obviously hasn't."

"We'll have to get rid of it somehow," Whitestorm meowed grimly.

"I know. I'm going to report it to Bluestar. She'll probably want to hold a Clan meeting."

Leaving Whitestorm and Mousefur, Fireheart padded across the camp toward the Highrock. As sunhigh approached, the life of the camp went on peacefully around her. Fireheart spied Hawkkit, Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Tawnykit and Bramblekit scuffling playfully near the apprentices, Thornclaw looking on as Ashpaw playfully joined in, batting softly at them. It sent a thrill through her, knowing soon they themselves would be apprentices. Near the warriors den, Frostfur and Cinderpelt were sharing tongues, both of them looking half-asleep after taking the watch the previous night. In the center of the clearing Speckletail was signaling with paws and tail to her kit, while Brackenfur and Swifttail looked on. A pang of fear struck deep into Fireheart as she imagined the havoc that the stray dog could create if it found the camp.

She had almost reached Bluestar's den when Brackenfur got up and bounded across to her. Swifttail trailing lazily behind. "Fireheart, may I have a word?"

Fireheart paused. "If it's quick. I have to speak to Bluestar."

"It's Speckletail," Brackenfur explained. "I'm worried about her. She thinks Snowkit should be an apprentice, and she's trying to mentor him herself. She thinks that if Bluestar sees that he can learn, she'll have to make him into a warrior."

Now that Fireheart looked more closely at the mother and her kit, she could see that they weren't just playing-at least, Speckletail wasn't. She was showing Snowkit the hunting crouch. Snowkit seemed to be having fun, rolling over and batting at his mother with his paws, but he wasn't copying her movements with any accuracy.

Fireheart watched them with growing sadness, how much pain is Speckletail going through knowing her son will probably never become a warrior? And trying in vain to teach him how to become a warrior. "It might be for the best." She sighed after a moment. "If Speckletail realizes for herself that Snowkit can't learn, it might help her accept that he'll never be a warrior." 

"Maybe." Brackenfur didn't sound convinced. "I'd like to watch them for a bit, anyway, and see if there's anything I can do to help."

Fireheart studied him approvingly. Though Brackenfur had not been a warrior for many moons, he had the serious air of a much older cat. He was ready for an apprentice, and Fireheart was sure he would make a fine mentor-patient and responsible. But not for Snowkit. Fireheart knew that the deaf kit could never have a mentor, would never travel to Gatherings, or know the fierce joy of being a warrior in the service of his Clan.

However, as long as there were no other kits in need of mentors, it wouldn't hurt to let Brackenfur take an interest in Snowkit. "That's fine, provided it doesn't interfere with your warrior duties," Fireheart mewed. "If you think of anything, let me know. I'll talk to Spottedleaf again."

"Thanks, Fireheart," meowed Brackenfur. He settled himself on the ground, paws tucked neatly under his chest, and went on watching Speckletail and Snowkit. Fireheart hesitated, feeling sad for the deaf kit and his mother, and for Brackenfur, whose hopes of becoming a mentor would be disappointed this time. When she turned to go she was intercepted by Swifttail, the black-and-white warrior had sat patiently during Fireheart's and Brackenfur's conversation. The determined look and slight concern in the young warrior's eyes made Fireheart regard him seriously.

"It's about Spottedkit," Swifttail began, instantly getting to the point of the conversation. "I'm worried about her." He flicked his tail, pointing at Fireheart's last born kit. She sat next to the nursery, watching her siblings quietly from across the clearing as they played. She didn't seem to join in, she sat looking blankly at them as if trapped inside her own world. "She's not active these days, she would rather sit with Willowpelt's kits then play with her siblings or learn warrior moves. She just seems uninterested."

"It could just be a faze," Fireheart countered, but stared at her daughter with slight worry at the insight. "I'll have a talk with her later."

"You do that," Swifttail agreed, brushing by Fireheart to join Spottedkit. "I'll keep an eye on her thought." Fireheart paused for a moment to see that the black-and-white warrior settle beside Spottedkit, gently washing her ears as he muttered something softly to her. Then she turned away to go and find Bluestar, knowing that she could trust Swifttail to look after Spottedkit for a little bit...for the most part anyway.

The Clan leader was lying on her bedding in the far corner of her den. The sunlight did not reach her there, and she looked like a gray shadow. But the remains of a squirrel showed that she had eaten, and as Fireheart paused on the threshold, she was twisting her head around to wash her back. Fireheart felt encouraged by these signs of a normal routine.

She scraped her claws on the ground to draw her leaders attention, and when bluestar turned to look at her she meowed, "Bluestar, may I come in? I've something to report."

"Nothing good, I suppose," Bluestar mewed sourly. Fireheart flinched at her tone, and the leader seemed relent. "All right, Fireheart, come in and tell me what's on your mind."

"We think there's a dog loose in the forest." Fireheart described the first time Whitestorm had discovered the scattered prey near Sunningrocks, what her patrol had seen that morning, and the rabbit remains that Whitestorm had found near Fourtrees.

Bluestar sat in silence, staring at the wall, until Fireheart finished. Then her head snapped around to face her. "Near Fourtrees? Where?"

"By the RiverClan border, Whitestorm said."

Bluestar let out a snarl and dug her claws into the floor of her den. "Yes-I see it all!" she spat. "WindClan have been hunting on our territory."

Fireheart stared at her in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, Bluestar. I don't understand."

"Then you're a fool!" Bluestar growled. Suddenly she seemed to relax. "No, Fireheart, you are a good and noble warrior. It's not your fault you can't imagine the treachery of others."

 _What does she mean?_ Fireheart thought. _Has she forgotten that I saw the one who told her about Tigerstar?_

Her mind spinning, she realized that this wasn't one of Bluestar's good days. Bluestar's eyes were staring and her fur bristling as if rows of enemies stood in front of her. Perhaps, in her confusion, she thought they were.

"But Bluestar," Fireheart protested. "Everywhere we found the scraps of prey, we scented dog. There's no reason to think that other Clans are responsible."

"Mouse-brain!" Bluestar hissed, her tail lashing from side to side. "Dogs don't behave like that. They come here with their Twolegs, and their Twolegs take them away again. Whoever heard of a dog roaming free in the forest?"

"Just because it hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it can't happen now," Fireheart meowed steadily, trying to keep her worry out of her voice. "Why do you believe it was WindClan?"

"Can't you see?" Bluestar's voice was taut with fury. "WindClan warriors were hunting rabbits, and the rabbits must have crossed the RiverClan border by Fourtrees. RiverClan's territory is narrow there. The WindClan cats chased their prey across both borders, onto ThunderClan territory, before they caught it and killed it." She spoke with absolute certainty, as if she had witnessed it herself. "It's so obvious, a kit could see it." Her paws started working again. "Well, WindClan had better watch out!"

Fireheart's heart lurched. It sounded as if Bluestar were planning to attack WindClan. _We can't bear any more trouble!_ She thought despairingly. "Let's not rush into anything," Fireheart began, sitting up straighter under her leaders scrutiny, she had to keep Bluestar from snapping or doing something out of anger. "When more proof is revealed, for either WindClan or dog, then we can judge. But I really think that all these signs point towards a dog that maybe lost in the forest." Bluestar didn't retort this time, simply snorting her dislike of the idea.

"Bluestar another thing," Fireheart wanted to change the topic, and the best she could come up with was a pleasant one that sent a spark of warmth through her pelt. "My kits are reaching their six moons, and I was hoping that they could become apprentices."

"You're kits?" Bluestar echoed with confusion, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "Yes, Yes, I remember. Good, strong loyal kits, ones that can bring some honor to ThunderClan." Fireheart shuffled her paws, not intending to boast about her kits in such a manner.

"It's just that, since they are ready, and the Clan needs more apprentice's more than ever. That it might be time to be assigned mentors."

"Yes," Bluestar said quickly and quietly, "but who, who should we choose? Everyone seems to be a traitor these days it might be impossible to choose," Bluestar sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought before she sighed into the dust. "You choose their mentors Fireheart."

Fireheart's insides sank, she wished her former mentor and leader would have chosen for her kits. But it seems that Bluestar could care less. Before Fireheart could say another word, a loud yowling broke out from the clearing. It was the sound of many cats raising their voices in a terrible screech of fear. Fireheart spun around and raced out of Bluestar's den.

The center of the clearing was almost deserted, bathed in the bright light where the normally leafy cover had been burned away. Cats crouched around the edges in the scant shelter of the charred fern walls. Fireheart turned her head wildly to take everything in at once, Ashpaw and Thornclaw had ushed Bramblekit, Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Tawnykit and Hawkkit safely into the apprentices den. Goldenflower was helping Willowpelt push her kits into the nursery. Brackenfur was nudging a couple of elders toward their dens, urging them to hurry. Swifttail who was to far away from any of the dens crouched under a charred nettlebush, Spottedkit tucked protectively underneath his stomach as he hissed threateningly up at something in the sky.

Other cats near the edge of the clearing were also staring up at the sky, their eyes huge with fear. Looking upwards herself, Fireheart heard the beating of wings and saw a hawk circling above the trees, its harsh cry drifting on the air. At the same time she realized that one cat had not taken shelter; Snowkit was still tumbling and playing in the middle of the open space.

"Snowkit!" Speckletail yowled desperately.

She was just emerging from behind the nursery, the place where the queens went to make dirt, and she darted toward her kit as soon as she realized what was happening. In the same heartbeat the hawk plunged down toward the clearing. Snowkit screamed as the cruel talons fastened onto his back. The great wings flapped. Fireheart raced forward, but Speckletail was faster still. As the hawk lifted off, she sprang upward and snagged her claw sin the white kit's fur.

For a couple of agonizing moments both cats dangled from the hawk's claws. Fireheart launched herself into the air, but they were to high. Then the hawk released the kit with one foot and scored its talons across Speckletail's face. The she-cat lost her grip and fell back, landing heavily on the ground. Without her weight, the hawk mounted rapidly to treetop height and flew off toward Fourtrees. Snowkit's terrified crying died away.

"No!" Speckletail threw her head back and let out a yowl of pure desperation. "My kit! Oh, my kit!"

Brackenfur dashed past Fireheart, leaping the camp wall at a place where the rebuilding had barely started, and vanished into the forest. Another pelt flashed by Fireheart, and Sandstorm went racing after her mate at top speed. Fireheart knew the pursuit would be hopeless, her stomach dropping at how dreadful things had happen. The rest of the cats, stunned by shock, gradually crept out into the clearing again, and formed a ragged circle around Speckletail.

"He couldn't hear," Cinderpelt muttered quietly to Fireheart, coming to turn her sad filled ice-blue eyes on her former mentor. "He couldn't hear us or the danger of the hawk overhead." Fireheart looked away from her piercing blue eyes to see her own kits peeking their heads momentarily out of the den, their eyes filled with fear until Thornclaw came to usher them back in. Swifttail was hastily nudging a shell-shocked Spottedkit towards the safety of the nursery, half-pushing and dragging her poor fear stiffened kit.

"It's my fault!" Speckletail wailed. "I left him...and now he's gone. The hawk should have taken me instead!" Spottedleaf came slipping out of the medicine cat's den, Mothkit hesitantly padding after her, keeping vigilant at the sky as she padded along side Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf pressed herself against the tabby queen comfortingly, "Come to my den," Spottedleaf whispered quietly. "I'll give you something to help ease your mind," Mothkit came to press along her other side, trying to comfort the older she-cat with a caring press of her fur along her side.

But Speckletail refused to be comforted. "He's gone and it's my fault," she whimpered.

"It's not your fault," meowed Bluestar.

Fireheart turned to see her leader pacing toward them. The broad-shouldered gray she-cat looked strong and determined, more like a warrior than any of the other cats, crushed as they were by the tragedy of Snowkit's loss. "It's not your fault," she repeated. "Whoever heard of a hawk that dared to swoop down and take a kit from the middle of a camp, with so many other cats around? This is a sign from StarClan. I cannot deny the truth any longer." Bluestar gazed at her shocked, assembled Clan, and her voice vibrated with anger. "StarClan is at war with ThunderClan!"

As her Clan stared at her in horror, Bluestar spun around and stalked away to her den. Fireheart took a pace after her, but without turning her head she snapped, "Leave me alone!" There was so much venom in her voice that Fireheart stopped in her tracks.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ She asked herself. She could see that the Clan was on the edge of panic. The shock of the hawk's attack, and Bluestar's interpretation of it, was turning them into frightened kits. Her own legs were shaking, but she pushed her fears away and sprang onto the Highrock.

"Listen!" she called. "Gather 'round, all of you."

Gradually the cats obeyed her, creeping into a huddle at the base of the rock. Several of them glanced fearfully up at the sky, as if they expected the hawk to return. Fireheart noticed her apprentice, Fernpaw pressing close to Dustpelt for what seems like support, and Longtail crouched on the ground as if he thought StarClan were going to start raining fire on them there and then.

Then she flashed a look at the approaching group of Fireheart's kits, flanked protectively by Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail and Ashpaw. Her kits eyes were wide with fear as they were nudged gently forward, Cloudtail keeping one eye to the sky as though he was on guard for the hawk to return. On the other side of the clearing, Spottedleaf, Mothkit and Cinderpelt were genlty guiding Speckletail in the direction of Spottedleaf's den. Spottedleaf paused, tilting her head back to where Fireheart stood on the Highrock and turned to whisper something importantly to Cinderpelt and Mothkit, then came trotting back toward the rock.

"You'll need me, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, her gentle fresh scent wafting up to Fireheart. "I can be of service, and be a reassurance."

Fireheart nodded her head in thanks before turning to address the Clan. "Cats of ThunderClan," she began, raising her voice, "we've just seen something terrible. No cat can deny that. But we have to be careful about what meaning we give to this tragedy. Spottedleaf, is Bluestar right? Does this mean that StarClan have abandoned us?"

Spottedleaf turned her head, addressing the gathered cats with a soothing tone. "No, this was not StarClan's doing. The camp has lost the cover protection of its natural barrier, so it's not surprising that the hawk could see its prey."

"So it was just an accident that we lost Snowkit?" Fireheart prompted.

"Just an accident," Spottedleaf repeated, her eyes turning to blink up at Fireheart. "Nothing to do with StarClan."

Fireheart saw the Clan begin to relax and realized that Spottedleaf's certainty had reassured them. The cats still looked shocked and grief-stricken that Snowkit had been snatched away, but the wild stares of panic were fading.

But along with her relief came the worry that once the Clan had recovered from their shock, they would start asking themselves why Bluestar had gone so far as to declare war on their warrior ancestors in StarClan. "Thank you, Spottedleaf," Fireheart meowed.

Spottedleaf once again dipped her head, then turned swiftly around and padded quickly toward her den.

Fireheart took a step forward on top of the rock and gazed down at the upturned faces. "There's something else I need to tell you," she began. Wondering if she should be the one to say this, but Bluestar was making no effort in the least to take interest and put thought into the Clan these days, but with the safety of her Clan at stake she thought it best to warn her Clanmates just in case. "We think there's a loose dog on ThunderClan territory. We haven't seen it, but we've scented it at Snakerocks and near Fourtrees."

An anxious murmur rose from the cats, and Swifttail called out, "What about the dogs at the farm beyond WindClan territory? It could be one of those."

"Maybe," Fireheart agreed, remembering how the savage creatures had chased her, Sandstorm and Swifttail while they were searching for Spottedkit, and how Fireheart was almost attacked by one but Swifttail had protected her. "Until it goes away again," she went on, "we all have to be especially careful. Apprentices mustn't go out without a warrior. And all cats who leave camp have an extra duty. Look for traces of dog-scent, pawmarks, scattered scraps of prey…"

"And dung," Mousefur put in. "The filthy creatures never think of burying it."

"Right," meowed Fireheart. "If you come across anything like that, report it to me right away. We need to find out where the dog has made its den."

As she gave her orders she did her best to hide her growing sense of dread. She could not stifle the feeling that the forest was watching her, concealing a deadly enemy somewhere among the trees. At least the normal swaying thoughts about Tigerstar was straightforward. This hidden dog was another matter, unseen and unpredictable.

Dismissing the Clan, Fireheart leaped down from the Highrock and made her way toward Spottedleaf's den. On the way, she spotted Brackenfur lumping back into the camp with Sandstorm pressing against his side in comfort. The golden brown tabby warrior's head was bowed and shoulder's slumped, the dejected look in Sandstorm's eyes told Fireheart all she needed to know, but she waited for Brackenfur to come and make his report.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart. We tried to keep up, but we lost it." Sandstorm pressed herself further against his side, licking his ears in comfort.

"You did you're best," Fireheart replied, briefly touching noses with the young warrior. "There was never much hope."

"There was nothing more we could have done, Brackenfur," Sandstorm mewed quietly, giving her support to the golden brown tom. Who turned his head to look into the eyes of his mate.

"It still doesn't feel like enough," Brackenfur turned his head back to Fireheart. "Where's Speckletail?"

"With Spottedleaf. I'm just going to check on her. You two help yourself to fresh-kill and then get some rest." She waited to see that the two cats obeyed her order, they both walked toward the fresh-kill pile, Sandstorm keeping in step with Brackenfur. And although the events were tragic, Fireheart couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Sandstorm had Brackenfur to care about, and Brackenfur returned her feelings. If Tigerstar was here now, would he be beside Fireheart right now to comfort her? Would he have been able to save Snowkit? Fireheart turned around and continued on her way to Spottedleaf's den. When she reached the clearing outside the medicine cat's den, she found Speckletail lying there with Cinderpelt crouched beside her, licking her gently.

Mothkit emerged from the cleft in the rock carrying a folded leaf in her mouth, Spottedleaf following after. Mothkit set down the folded leaf in front of Speckletail. "Poppy seed," she mewed, her voice wrapped in sadness and sympathy sounding more suited on an older, experienced medicne cat then her kit daughter. "Eat them, Speckletail, and they'll make you sleep."

At first Fireheart thought Speckletail had not heard her; then she half sat up, turned her head, and slowly licked up the poppy seeds from the leaf. She looked so crushed and defeated, Fireheart couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose Hawkkit or Bramblekit the way that Speckletail had lost Snowkit. Infact she never wanted to imagine losing any of her kits at all.

"I'll never have any more kits," she mewed, her voice hoarse. "I'll be going to join the elders now."

"And they'll welcome you," Spottedleaf mewed softly, crouching beside the older cat as the poppy seeds took effect and her head gradually lowered into sleep. Fireheart glanced admiringly at Spottedleaf; she was a skilled medicine cat, and she was equipped with wisdom and soothing words to all cats that she cared for.

She was roused from her thoughts when Spottedleaf shifted to come padding over to her, her amber eyes down casted with sadness, one looking the same when Lionheart died. She came to sit beside her, her dark tortoiseshell fur brushing against her sleek ginger pelt. "I'll have to keep Speckletail here for tonight, just to keep an eye on her just incase she needs anything."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf." Fireheart mewed, pleased that the medicine cat knew what to do.

"There's also some concerns I have," Fireheart added on, leaning closer to speak quietly to Spottedleaf. "It's about Bluestar, she's seems so confused these days, she must be, to declare on war on StarClan like that. And she also doesn't consider that it's a dog that has been taking prey, she thinks instead it's WindClan, I deflected this accusation but I have suspicion that it isn't over yet. And I'm also concerned about the up coming Gathering in a few nights. What's going to happen if Bluestar has one of her episodes during the meeting?"

Spottedleaf sat quietly, listening to Fireheart's concern's with a thoughtful look on her face. When Fireheart ran out of things to say, Spottedleaf said with a level voice, filled with confidence that seemed to sooth Fireheart's worries. "Yes, Bluestar is confused at the moment. She's been having trouble since the very moment she found out about Tigerstar's treachery, I can't say that I can help with the emotional wounds as I can the physical. We have to be there for her Fireheart, keep a steady and sympathetic eye on her. She has lost so much in her life, all due to her belief in what she thought was right. Which turned out in a way to be wrong, her trust is strained right now, even to StarClan."

"And how am I supposed to do that, _and_ look after the Clan wh-" Fireheart's question broke off, Mothkit came scampering back, her eyes landing on Spottedleaf.

"Speckletail fell asleep," Mothkit whispered, pointing her tail over towards where Speckletail was in a deep sleep. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, Mothkit," Spottedleaf replied, her tail brushing softly against her golden dapple pelt. "Why don't you go find your siblings." Mothkit looked ready to protest, but with a stern look from her mother padded briskly out of the den.

"Spottedleaf," Cinderpelt mewed, keeping her voice low as to not wake Speckletail. "Speckletail's asleep. I'll leave her to you, to take care of."

"Thank you for your help, Cinderpelt." Spottedleaf murmured, just as quietly.

Cinderpelt gave her a stiff dip of the head, one that Spottedleaf returned. Their gazes were locked for only a second, and Fireheart could swear there was intense emotion between them, almost like they had an argument of some kind. But the look quickly faded as Cinderpelt turned to Fireheart, her ice-blue eyes bright as she regarded the ThunderClan deputy. "Come on, Fireheart," Cinderpelt mewed, nudging Fireheart along. "You been up on your paws since dawn, and must be hungry."

"Sure," Fireheart meowed, allowing her former apprentice to steer her out of the medicine cats clearing. But she hadn't taken more than a few paces before Spottedleaf called after her. "Send some fresh-kill for me and Speckletail. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course I will," Fireheart mewed back, whiskers twitching at how the tension that had chilled the air had arose. "I'll see to it right away."

"Thank you," Spottedleaf murmured, giving her a flicker of her tail in farwell, and Fireheart felt her warm amber eyes trained on her back all the way across the clearing.

It was a hot night that night as she was curled in her nest, her kits were almost too big for the nest and Fireheart had moved to the edge to give them room. Her belly was full from the fresh-kill that she had eaten with Cinderpelt and Swifttail who had joined them. She couldn't sleep, her head exploding with worries that were out of her control. When the first light of dawn crept through the branches of the nursery, Fireheart was the first one up. She had stretched and walked out of the nursery shaking off a clump of moss that had tangled itself between her claws. And padded over to the fresh-kill pile, that was pitifully small.

 _I'll have to send out a hunting party soon,_ Fireheart thought, picking up a small vole for herself. She sat down at the edge of the clearing, eating her vole slowly as she waited for her Clanmates to arise from their den's. Dustpelt and Swifttail were the first one's up, and Fireheart beckoned them both over with a twitch of her tail.

"What is it?" Dustpelt asked with a huff, his feet dragging sleepily as he approached.

"Can you two go on a hunting patrol? Take Ashpaw with you, if you please. We need fresh-kill." Fireheart mewed promptly, scraping the remains over the bones of the vole to show respect.

"What about the dawn patrol?" Swifttail asked, head tilting in question.

"Cinderpelt is taking one out soon," Fireheart replied, sending the two toms off. She went over to the apprentices den, already finding that Ashpaw and Fernpaw were awake and sharing a sparrow.

"Ashpaw," Fireheart addressed the pale gray apprentice. "Your on hunting duty with Dustpelt and Swiftail, they will come to you when they are done eating." Ashpaw flickered his ears, showing that he had heard her.

"Fernpaw," Fireheart addressed her own apprentice, who had finished her share and sat up to wash her whiskers. "We are going to try some battle moves today."

The apprentice's green eyes snapped up to her mentors, a look of pleasure forming as she followed Fireheart through the gorse tunnel. Their trek was silent as they moved through the ravine and towards the training hollow, it was early in the morning so the training hollow was empty. Only Ashpaw and Fernpaw were apprentices, but not for much longer seeing as her kits would soon be apprentices. _Whenever that will be,_ Fireheart thought. Turning to face her apprentice, who had crouched down near the edge of the training hollow, her body lowered as she regarded her mentors movements.

"You have improved greatly with that last move, Fernpaw," Fireheart complemented her apprentice, meaning every word. "Let's try getting me on my side, remember how you swiped by side when you run passed me? Well the next time you do, I want you to dig into my side fur a flip me over so I land on my side, then attack my ears with your teeth." it was simple enough, Fernpaw had perfected the swipe move. But it was a little more difficult getting a hold on Fireheart when the ginger she-cat turned in a circle trying dislodge the pale gray she-cat.

But eventually, when the sun had risen to its full height. Fernpaw had managed to pull Fireheart down by the shoulder scruff and bit lightly into her ear a few times. "Not bad," Fireheart remarked as Fernpaw stept back. "Although you could put more of your weight into it when bringing me down, but I think if you had bitten any hard on my ear then it would be severed completely off."

The delighted twitching of Fernpaw's tail showed that the apprentice was ecstatic with her mentors prase. Fernpaw was quick on her paws, although in the strength department she would have to find alternatives to bring down her opponent. But Fernpaw was fueled with determination, and the spark in her eyes showed how much dedication she would put into her training.

"How's it going?" A voice called down from the top of the hollow, Fireheart turned her head. Seeing Dustpelt and his apprentice Ashpaw standing there. Swifttail must have already gone to put his fresh-kill in camp.

"Not now, Dustpelt," Fernpaw meowed, not even looking at the dark brown tabby. "We're busy with training."

Ashpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement as Dustpelt looked taken back, but his gaze then softened as he realized that Fernpaw was in the middle of training. "Tearing Fireheart apart are you?"

"She's coming along great," Fireheart mewed, pride showing in her voice for her apprentice. "You should come and see her train sometime, bring Ashpaw too."

"I might do just that," Dustpelt replied, his eyes shining at the offer. "Also Bluestar want's you back at camp, I don't know why though." Fireheart's eyes widened in surprise. Bluestar wanted to see her? What for. Before she could ask, Dustpelt and Ashpaw were already heading back to camp, with a flicker of her tail, she had Fernpaw following just behind.

When they arrived back at camp, the cats were assembling. Their confused murmurs filling the clearing, Fireheart padded to the front, watching in confusion as Goldenflower was ushering Fireheart's kits forward. Fireheart rose to her paws, and came to stop in front of the band of excited kits, their eyes were wide with wonder and excitement.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Hawkkit yowled, his eyes shining.

" _What?_ " Fireheart gasped, turning wide eyes to Goldenflower who looked frazzled. "Now?"

"I had the same reaction," Goldenflower admitted. "Bluestar just came in a moment ago and said that she was making them apprentices. Right. Now." the pale ginger she-cat looked over all them with wide eyes. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I asked Bluestar to wait for you and the patrols to arrive."

 _My kits are being made apprentices, now!_ Fireheart's mind blanked for a moment, staring at her kits. "They look like they ran through a mud puddle!" Fireheart wailed quietly, her eyes raking her kits messy pelts. "Why didn't Bluestar give me fair warning ahead of time?"

"I don't care what I look like, as long as I'm made an apprentice and have a good mentor." Squirrelkit declared, her bushy squirrel like tail puffed out like a puff ball.

 _Mentors! Who did Bluestar pick?_ Fireheart didn't discuss the mentors yet, did Bluestar already pick them out? _You're about to find out,_ Fireheart thought, watching as Bluestar looked down upon her Clan, eyes dull and almost lifeless.

"Come forward," her voice was monotone, Fireheart gave Leafkit a quick lick on the head, smoothing down a tuft of stuck up hair there before watching her kits go. Pride was swelling as she realized that her kits were going to no longer be kits, but apprentices.

"Cinderpelt," Bluestar began, calling forth the dark gray she-cat, Fireheart saw the surprise coating her face. And with slight alarm realized that Bluestar didn't consult the mentors at all, was just calling out cats randomly? "You have grown into a fine warrior, Fireheart has taught you well and I hope that you can teach the same to Leafpaw," Cinderpelt hopped to her paws, and briskly walked up to newly made Leafpaw, who stretched up to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Sandstorm," Bluestar briskly went on. "You are done with Cloudtail and are ready to take on another apprentice, do well in mentoring Squirrelpaw." Sandstorm padded forward, coming to touch noses with an excited Squirrelpaw. And so it went, Hawkpaw had gotten Thornclaw as a mentor, Bramblepaw's mentor was Brightheart, Tawnypaw received Brackenfur and Spottedpaw had gotten Swifttail. When it came Mothpaw's turn, Spottedleaf spoke up.

"Bluestar," Spottedleaf mewed from her place near the edge of the Highrock. "I wish to take Mothpaw as my apprentice, she had excellent memories of herbs and how to treat cats and shows great promise for the Clan's future. I wish to take her on as the medicine cats apprentice." 

"Very well," Bluestar meowed dryly, Mothpaw came almost running up to Spottedleaf raising her head to touch noses eagerly to a just as eager Spottedleaf. Once they pulled apart, yowls of congratulations and the shouting of their new name's went up. Cats curled around the new mentors and apprentices.

"Congratulations, Fireheart," Frostfur mewed, startling Fireheart who was waiting to congratulate her own kits. "You must be proud of your kits."

"Very proud," Fireheart purred, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"Reminds me of when my kits were being made apprentices, proud that they were on there way to being warriors. But also sad to see that they don't need me anymore."

"They'll always be my kits," Fireheart insisted, her eyes sweeping over at how her kits were talking excitedly to their mentors, no doubt wondering what they were going to be doing now that they were apprentices.

"Oh, of course they'll still be your kits," Frostfur agreed. "Even when they are grown warriors they will still be your kits, it's just that they won't be so tiny anymore and you won't be able to do anything about them going into battle when it's time."

"They'll be great warriors," Fireheart whispered, watching as Cinderpelt led Leafpaw towards the gorse tunnel, Sandstorm accompany them with a bouncing Squirrelpaw in tow. The others had dismissed their apprentices towards the apprentices den, no doubt wanting them to go get settled in their new den.

"We should settle you back in the warriors den," Frostfur mewed, nudging Fireheart towards the warriors den. "There is an open space next to Cinderpelt, it used to be Brackenfur's until he started to share a nest with Sandstorm. We can get you some new bedding later." Frostfur mewed. "But you look tired, must be from all that training, why don't you take a nap and when your kits come back i'll wake you so you can congratulate them properly."

"Thank you, Frostfur," Fireheart purred happily at the beautiful white she-cat.

Fireheart settled down, content to be back in the warriors den. The scent of her Clanmates around her filling the air, and soon, she was in a peaceful slumber. Forgetting in her sleep, the problems that plague her in the waken world.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, I made these mentors for a reason!**

 **Cinderpelt and Leafpool's relationship was really strong and genuine in the cannon so I really want to keep it like that in 'Heart of Fire' which I made Cinderpelt Leafpaw's mentor once more.**

 **Sandstorm in cannon has always cared for Squirrelflight and has always knows her best, and I want to portray that once again between her as a mentor to Squirrelpaw.**

 **Tawnypaw and Brackenfur stay the same.**

 **Hawkpaw and Thornclaw, Hawkpaw could learn a thing or two from Thornclaw in being calm and rational thinking.**

 **Swifttail knows Spottedpaw best and is more understanding towards her so it's kind of obvious that he would be her mentor.**

 **Brightheart was never made a mentor (Jaypaw does not count people!) and I think her assurance and soft manner and courteousness would go well with Bramblepaw's bravery and patience.**

 **And heck I had Mothpaw becoming Spottedleaf's apprentice from the get go!**

 **Well I hope you like the mentors and apprentices pairings!**

 **I am finally on chapter 10 of 'A dangerous path' and am still going, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, review and stuff. Hopefully another chapter would be up soon! (Thank me for getting another chapter up so soon!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again! I hope you are all happy about another update, if not, well then…*mumbles something that does not look pretty in print*...anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all your review so far, I really love them! Now, onto the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Do you think we'll go to the Gathering?" Tawnypaw asked excitedly to her mentor, Brackenfur.

"That's up to Bluestar," Brackenfur replied. His eyes turning to Fireheart as the ThunderClan deputy finished setting the border. "Did she say?" he asked.

"Not yet," Fireheart replied, coming to lead her patrol once more.

"I hope I get to go," Squirrelpaw squealed, running circles around her sister. "Do you think we'll have a good chance of going?"

"I don't see why not." Sandstorm answered, the patrol consisted of Fireheart, Brackenfur, Sandstorm and their two apprentices, Squirrelpaw and Tawnypaw. So far, her kits were showing good progress in becoming warriors, although Squirrelpaw could be a bit of a pawful, and Hawkpaw believed he was sometimes smarter than his mentor.

"You'll both have to wait and see," Fireheart reminded her two daughters, but her eyes shone with care. She would have to ask Bluestar about bringing some of the new apprentices tonight.

"Imagine, seeing all the other Clans and _talking_ to them," Squirrelpaw said, it sounded like it was almost impossible seeing as all they do was fight and are hostile to each other. Fireheart could relate, wasn't it a bit strange that they would hold a peace-treaty for one night while the rest is full of fighting and hostility? ' _Not all cats are hostile'_ Fireheart reminded herself quietly, remembering Mistyfoot, Onewhisker and Graystripe and possibly Stormkit and Featherkit.

"We should probably head back now," Fireheart meowed, turning towards ThunderClan camp. "That way I can see just _who_ is going tonight." Fireheart flashed a playful look over her shoulder at her daughters, both looking excitedly at each other. Their eyes filled with hope that they would be the ones chosen.

They padded briskly back to camp. Fireheart's spirit was bright due to her daughter's excitement, but there was that nagging bit of fear as well. If they come to the Gathering, they would see Tigerstar. Tigerstar was Fireheart's kits father, who was banished from ThunderClan due to him conspiring with Brokentail and bringing rouges into camp, using them as a distraction to kill Bluestar. Fireheart had managed to save Bluestar just in time. In his exile, Tigerstar had managed somehow to become ShadowClan's leader. Fireheart feared of what her kits reaction would be to see him, her kits were unaware of these facts and she was afraid that they would get the wrong impression.

When they reached camp, they parted ways. Both apprentices headed to the apprentices den, meeting Leafpaw and Spottedpaw at the tree stump. Brackenfur and Sandstorm went towards the fresh-kill pile and Fireheart headed towards Bluestar's den. Calling out softly, Fireheart entered Bluestar's den after a moment's pause with no answer. Creeping inside, Fireheart saw Bluestar lying in her nest, her head tucked between her paws. And for a moment, Fireheart thought that the ThunderClan leader was merely sleeping. But Bluestar's eyes were open, and her head tilted a little when Fireheart entered.

"Tonight's the full moon," Fireheart began, walking towards her leader and stopping just a mouse-length away. Dipping her head in respect. "Have you decided who should go?" Bluestar stared at her blankly, and for an uncomfortable second, did not reply.

"It doesn't matter," Bluestar eventually mewed. And for a moment of confusion, Fireheart thought Bluestar was letting her decide who to take, again. "Because ThunderClan will not be going."

Fireheart stared at her leader in stunned silence. ThunderClan won't be going to the Gathering? But StarClan would be angry, for all four Clans should be there. It was tradition and ThunderClan couldn't afford to look weak, now more than ever. "B-but Bluestar," Fireheart stammered, her words coming out in a rush. "StarClan-"

"Don't speak to me about StarClan!" Bluestar hissed, her eyes flashing cold fire at Fireheart that made her sleek ginger fur stand on ends. "StarClan has done nothing for ThunderClan. And I will not honor them by appearing at the Gathering that supports those that wage war on us. We shall not assort ourselves with those that support those traitors, StarClan have turned away from us and so I refuse to respect them by going!" The venom in her voice made Fireheart shunder with fear, how did Bluestar come to a point where she even refused to go to a Gathering?

"Do I make myself clear?" Bluestar demanded, eyes boring into Fireheart's.

"Y-yes, Bluestar," Fireheart mewed quickly, scrambling out of the den as fast as she could. When she was outside she quickly turned towards the medicine cat's den, paws racing as fast as she could. When she found Spottedleaf in her den, it didn't take long to explain what happened to the shocked medicine cat.

"Not go to the Gathering?" Spottedleaf echoed, her eyes stretched wide in disbelief. "But that goes against StarClan, it will make them angry."

"What can we do? Bluestar is angest StarClan and refuses to go." Fireheart said helplessly, staring at her friend with worry dripping from her voice. Spottedleaf's face morphed into one that looked like she was in deep thought, coming to slowly pace her clearing.

Finally, Spottedleaf said in a soft whisper. "Fireheart, go a choose some cats to bring to the Gathering."

"But Bluestar said-" Fireheart was cut off from the look in Spottedleaf's eyes. Spottedleaf had a plan.

"I know what Bluestar said, but StarClan would never stand for it if we don't go. Go choose now, I'll take care of Bluestar. ThunderClan _must_ go to the Gathering." Spottedleaf briskly walked back into her den, Mothpaw could be heard in a soft whispering. Fireheart hesitated for only a moment, before going to do as Spottedleaf requested.

She choose Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Darkstripe, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Leafpaw, Cinderpelt and Hawkpaw. Both her daughter and son looked thrilled to go, the other apprentices not so much.

"Why do _you_ get to go and not us?" Squirrelpaw mewed enviously as she probed Hawkpaw in the side.

"Don't worry," Leafpaw assured, her excitement overshadowed by her siblings upset faces. "I'll be sure to tell you about it."

"I wish I was going," Tawnypaw sighed, her pale green eyes blinking sadly.

"Maybe next time," Bramblepaw tried to assure his sister, nudging her side gently. Although there was also some hints of jealousy there as well, but Bramblepaw seemed determined not to let it show. Only Spottedpaw did not seem bothered about not going, if anything she looked relieved.

As night began to fall, the assembled cats began to form. Fireheart waited patiently for Spottedleaf, the medicine cat came out of Bluestar's den after going into it just moments before, her tail flickering at Whitestorm who nodded and came to stand guard outside her den. Apparently whatever she did, Whitestorm was in on it.

"I gave her poppyseeds," Spottedleaf mewed softly so that no one but Fireheart could hear. "She'll be sleeping until sun-high, Whitestorm is standing guard outside her den so their will be no one to disturb her. I know that doing this to our leader is wrong, but in a time like this. I think it's justified."

"I think you did the right thing," Fireheart mewed softly, although Spottedleaf didn't look assured, her face set in a grim frown.

"You better get going," Spottedleaf mewed, gesturing for them to go. "You won't get to the Gathering in time if you don't go now." Fireheart nodded as she led her assembled warriors out through the still charred gorse tunnel, and through the forest. Fireheart felt with a pang how no one questioned why Bluestar wasn't the one leading, it was almost like they saw Fireheart as their sole leader and confident. It set a chill down her spine, the stars of Silverpelt blazed from a clear sky, and the full moon rode high as Fireheart came to crouch at the top of the hollow leading down to Fourtrees.

Beneath the four great oaks, the ground was carpeted with fallen leaves, glittering in the first frost of leaf-fall. Black shapes of cats moved to a fro against the pale shimmer. "ShadowClan and WindClan are here," Thornclaw observed as he crouched beside Fireheart, his tail flickering behind him. "Wonder where RiverClan is?"

Fireheart wondered that herself, RiverClan was another matter on Fireheart's mind besides Bluestar's vengeance against StarClan and her inability to lead the Clan with a clear mind these days. Leopardfur, the deputy of RiverClan had seemed as though she would like nothing more than to sink her claws into ThunderClan. It unnerved her, and it made dark thoughts swirl in her mind. RiverClan knew how vulnerable ThunderClan was at this time, and they might uses that to their advantage. Fernpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, could even see their obvious interest in Sunningrocks.

"We'll find out soon enough," Fireheart replied to him, signaling with her tail and the ThunderClan cats sprang to their paws and raced down through the bushes into the hollow.

Down in the hollow WindClan and ShadowClan were mingling, Fireheart spied Tallstar and Tigerstar seated side by side at the base of the Great Rock. As she watched, Fireheart saw Tallstar lean over to Tigerstar and meow something; Tigerstar flicked his tail dismissively. Fireheart wondered if she should creep closer to listen to what they were saying, but before she could move she felt a friendly nudge at her shoulder and looked around to see Onewhisker, a warrior of WindClan.

"Hi, there," Onewhisker meowed. "Do you remember who this is?" He pushed a young cat forward, a tabby with bright eyes and ears pricked with excitement. "This is Morningflower's kit," Onewhisker explained. "He's my apprentice now-Gorsepaw. Isn't he big now?"

"Morningflower's kit, of course! I saw you at the last Gathering." Fireheart still found it hard to believe that this well-muscled apprentice was the same scrap of fur whom she had carried across the Thunderpath when she and Graystripe brought WindClan home.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to carry you now," Fireheart replied. "If you grow much more, you'll be able to join LionClan!" Gorsepaw purred happily. Fireheart was sharply aware of the warm friendship that she felt for these cats, which had survived all the skirmishing and disagreements since that long ago journey. "My own kits are apprenticed now," Fireheart said warmly, gesturing to Leafpaw and Hawkpaw who stuck close to their mentors, Fireheart felt thankful, it seemed Thornclaw and Cinderpelt where keeping a close eye on them, and Tigerstar. "Those two are Leafpaw and Hawkpaw, two of mine."

"They look strong," Onewhisker mewed, his ears twitching in approval. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Onewhisker suggested to Gorsepaw, who nodded and scampered happily over to Leafpaw.

"They do seem like very good apprentices," Onewhisker mewed again. "You and Tigerstar must be proud." the mention of Tigerstar's name made Fireheart glance once again at Tigerstar, he didn't seem to let on that he saw his kits. But something in Fireheart told her that he had noticed, and he was just abiding his time.

"I know I sure am," Fireheart whispered, mostly to herself. But Onewhisker nodded along.

"Where's Bluestar?" Onewhisker mewed, suddenly looking up. "I don't see her anywhere, along with no sign of RiverClan." the words were hardly out of his mouth when there was a stir among the bushes at the other side of the clearing. A group of RiverClan cats appeared, padding close together into the open. Stalking proudly at their head was Leopardfur.

"Where's Crookedstar?" Onewhisker wondered out loud, seemingly to forget about Bluestar for the moment, in his confusion about Crookedstar.

"I heard he was ill," Fireheart meowed, realizing that she wasn't surprised to see Leopardfur taking her leader's place. Just like Fireheart was doing for Bluestar. From what Graystripe had told her by the river half a moon ago, and the way Leopardfur acted when she brought Graypool back , she hadn't expected the RiverClan leader to be well enough to attend a Gathering.

Leopardfur walked straight toward the base of the Great Rock, where Tallstar and Tigerstar were sitting. She dipped her head courteously and settled down beside them. Fireheart wondered for a moment if she should join them, but she was distracted a moment later as a familiar gray warrior bounded across the clearing to her side.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart gave a welcoming mew. "I thought you weren't allowed to come to Gatherings."

"I wasn't," replied Graystripe, touching noses with his friend. "But Stonefur said I should have a chance to prove my loyalty."

"Stonefur?" Fireheart echoed. She had noticed both Bluestar's kits, Stonefur and his sister, Mistyfoot, among the cats who followed Leopardfur. "What's it got to do with him?"

"Stonefur's our new deputy," meowed Graystripe. He frowned. "O, of course, you don't know. Crookedstar died two nights ago. Leopardfur is our leader now."

Fireheart was silent for a moment, remembering the dignified old cat who had helped ThunderClan during the fire. The news of Crookedstar's death didn't surprise her, but it still brought a pang of anxiety. Leopardstar would be a strong leader, good for RiverClan, but she had no love for ThunderClan.

"She's already started to reorganize the Clan, even though it's barely a day since she went to the Moonstone to speak with StarClan," Graystripe went on, pulling a face. "Supervising the apprentice training, ordering more patrols. And-" He broke off, paws working on the ground in front of him.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart was alarmed at her friend's clear agitation. "What's the matter?"

Graystripe lifted anguished yellow eyes to gaze at his friend. "There's something you ought to know, Fireheart." He took a quick glance around to make sure no RiverClan cats were within earshot. "Ever since the fire, Leopardfur has been planning how to get Sunningrocks back."

"I...I don't think you should be telling me that," Fireheart stammered, staring at her friend in dismay. Sunningrocks was a long-disputed territory on the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Oakheart and the former ThunderClan deputy, Redtail had both died in battle over them. For Graystripe to tell Fireheart of his new leader's intentions was an act of betrayal that went completely against the warrior code.

"I know, Fireheart." Graystripe couldn't met her gaze, and his voice shook with the weight of what he was doing. "I have tried to be a loyal warrior of RiverClan-no cat could have tried harder!" His voice was rising in desperation, but with a huge effort he managed to control himself and go on in a lower voice. "But I can't sit by and do nothing while Leopardstar plans to attack ThunderClan. If it come sto a battle, I don't know what I'll do."

Fireheart moved closer, trying to comfort the gray warrior. She had always known, ever since Graystripe had crossed the river, that sooner or later her friend would have to face the ordeal of fighting against his birth Clan. Now it seemed as if that day had suddenly drawn closer.

"When is this attack going to happen?" she asked.

Graystripe shook his head. "I've no idea. Even if Leopardstar had decided, she wouldn't tell me. I only know about the plan from what the other warriors had said. But I'll see what I can find out, if you like."

For a moment Fireheart was excited gy the thought of havin a spy in the RiverClan camp. Then she realized what a fearful risk Graystripe would be taking. She couldn't put her friend in danger like that, or add to the pain of his divided loyalties. Unless ThunderClan struck first, without waiting for Leopardstar to attack-which Fireheart didn't want to do-they would just have to deal with the threat when it arose.

"No, its to dangerous," Fireheart replied. "I'm grateful for the warning, but think what Leopardstar would do to you if she found out. She dosen't exactly like you as it is. I'll tell all the hunting patrols to keep checking Sunningrocks for RiverClan scent, and make sure our scent markings are strong there."

"Where is ThunderClan's leader?" The yowl came from Leopardstar, she turned to see that the other three leaders had leaped up on the Great Rock. Meowing a quick farewell, Fireheart quickly made it to the front and leaped atop the Great Rock in a single bound. This would mark the second time she would be taking Bluestar's place. Fireheart sat beside Tallstar on the fare right side, opposite of Tigerstar who sat on the left. And having Tallstar and Leopardstar in between them. She ignored the curious glances, all three leaders looking as if they wanted to know where Bluestar is but Fireheart pretended she didn't see their looks and kept quiet.

When the cats had fallen silent. Tigerstar nodded to Leopardstar, indicating that she should speak first. The golden tabby took a place at the front of the rock, and looked down.

"Our former leader, Crookedstar, has gone to join StarClan," she announced. "He was a noble leader and all his Clan mourns his passing. I am leader of RiverClan now, and Stonefur is my deputy. Last night I traveled to Highstones and received my nine lives from StarClan."

"Congratulations," meowed Tigerstar, while Tallstar mewed, "Crookedstar will be missed by all the Clans. But may StarClan grant that RiverClan thrives under your leadership."

Leopardstar thanked them and looked expectantly if not a little challenge to Fireheart, Fireheart dipped her head showing respect that a leader deserved. "Congratulations, I trust that you'll proceed to be a great leader." Leopardstar nodded her head, satisfaction in her eyes at the show of respect from ThunderClan. Fireheart glanced down at Stonefur, the gray tom would make a great deputy.

Fireheart flickered her eyes over to Tigerstar, who had his eyes trained on Stonefur as well. She struggled with the inner cold dread at the knowledge that the massive tabby knew of Stonefur and Mistyfoot's true heritage and that they were originally from ThunderClan, the knowledge of who the mother was still hidden from him. But it wouldn't be long till he figured it out, after all Mistyfoot and Bluestar looked almost identical.

"I have one more piece of Clan news," Leopardstar mew drew Fireheart out of her thoughts. "One of our elders, Graypool, is dead, she has died peacefully in her sleep." Fireheart's ears pricked in surprise. Not to long ago Fireheart helped escort Graypool back to RiverClan, who had crossed into ThunderClan territory. She remembered the feisty elder who had willingly given her information on Mistyfoot and Stonefur's true heritage, along with advice that Fireheart came to treasure. She was going to miss her, even if they were in different Clans. "She was a brave warrior and the mother of many kits." Leopardstar added on, pausing to cast a sympathetic glance at Mistyfoot and Stonefur. "Her Clan mourns her," she finished.

Fireheart relaxed, watching as Tallstar stood to speak. "We have found scraps of rabbit remains in our territory, we believe their to be some creature hunting there. We have found scents of dog, but it isn't a problem that we cannot handle." Tallstar sounded calm, but it was laced with a challenge. "Also we have new apprentice's and are turning out well." Tallstar finished his brief report, flickering his tail invitingly for Fireheart to speak next.

"ThunderClan is once again thriving well," Fireheart meowed, making her voice sound calm and clear. Not hinting at all the state of her leader, territory or camp. "We also have had scents of dog, but like Tallstar has said, ThunderClan has it handled. Along with that, we have three new warriors, Brightheart, Thornclaw and Cloudtail." Fireheart waited for a moment as the cats in the clearing cheered for the three new warriors. Mostly from WindClan and ShadowClan, RiverClan was being oddly silent. "We also have new apprentices," Fireheart added on, her voice warm as her gaze dropped to where Hawkpaw and Leafpaw sat together, their mentors on each side of them. "My kits have become apprentices, and Mothpaw has become Spottedleaf's apprentice." Fireheart finished, watching as this time all the Clans sent up cheers. Even RiverClan.

She stepped back, allowing Tigerstar to step forward, his face was an unreadable mask making Fireheart tense at what he will say. Would the ShadowClan leader announce what he knew about two of Graypool's kits? Fireheart had always known about Tigerstar's anger at how someone could give up their own kits, she knew it had to do with his father abandoning him to become a kittypet. So to find out that two of ThunderClan's kits were given away or abandoned must have hit too close for comfort.

To her relief, Tigerstar made no mention of the secret. Instead he gave news of ShadowClan kits that had been made into apprentices and the birth of a new litter-details that showed how ShadowClan was beginning to recover its strength, but nothing that suggested hostility to any other Clan.

Hope flared in Fireheart again. Perhaps there really was no need to keep worrying about a threat from Tigerstar and trust his word. It would be a relief to forget him and concentrate on the lurking threat of the dog in the forest. Then Fireheart's hopes were dashed and a feeling of shock and disbelief settled as Tigerstar continued.

"ShadowClan has grown strong over these last few moons," Tigerstar declared, his cats below mewing their agreement. "And I have a request to make," he began. "Many of you know that when I left ThunderClan, seven of my kits were in the nursery," Fireheart's eyes widened in surprise at where this was going. "They were too young then to travel, and I am grateful to ThunderClan for the care they have give then. But now it's time for them to join me in the Clan were they rightfully belong." Tigerstar turned his full attention to Fireheart, his expression unreadable. "I ask that ThunderClan give me my kits." Yowls of protest from ThunderClan warriors broke out before Tigerstar had finished speaking. Fireheart stood rock still, in too much shock to even begin to make a sentence. How could he do this to her? Why would he demand his kits back when they obviously belonged in ThunderClan and with her? He couldn't just do something like this!

"Over my dead body!" Fireheart hissed menacingly, yowls of disagreement coming from ShadowClan who had turned on the ThunderClan cats. ThunderClan and ShadowClan hissed fearsomely at each other, Cinderpelt and Thornclaw standing protectively in front of Hawkpaw and Leafpaw that were standing shocked still from their father's declaration.

"I know this must be hard," Tigerstar continued, his voice lowering to a calm soothing tone, which only spiked Fireheart's anger further. "But I care greatly for our kits, and I wish for them to join me in ShadowClan."

"I don't care what you want," Fireheart spat, fur spiking as she drew herself to look twice her size. "These are as much as my kits as they are yours, they are apprentices of ThunderClan and they will remain that way. They will be _loyal_ ThunderClan cats."

"Yes, they're as much as yours as they are mine," Tigerstar said smoothly, his expression and tone of voice unwavering. "But is it not justified for me to want my kits? That I wish to allow their upbringing, I am their _father_. I have rights to those kits as much as ThunderClan, I am concerned for their safety. Due to the fire prey is scarce in ThunderClan, what will they have to eat? You have inexperienced warriors who are training these apprentices, and it wouldn't be the first time that ThunderClan has given up kits."

Fireheart's claws slide out, her stomach turning with the impulse to tear him to shreds right then and there. But this was a Gathering, and so she forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths and calm herself before speaking. "ThunderClan is their home, and always will be."

"Why don't you come to a an agreement," Leopardstar asked cooly, her eyes seemingly filled with interest on this private matter. "Why not divide them up?"

"Are you saying to give up _half_ my kits?" Fireheart demanded, rounding on the RiverClan leader. "You have no idea how that would affect them, what if ShadowClan and ThunderClan were to fight? It would be sibling against sibling. I would never be heartless enough to just _give_ half of them away! This is not something to decided lightly on, and you _clearly_ don't know the first thing about being a mother." it was a clear insult and Leopardstar flattened her ears at it, her eyes narrowed.

"Fireheart is right," Tigerstar meowed before Leopardstar could retort. "This is between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and it's not a matter to take lightly. How about we take some time to think on it, perhaps till the next Gathering? That way both me and your leader can discuss it further."

Fireheart narrowed her eyes, this was something she would not stand for. But Fireheart nodded her head regardless, no matter what Tigerstar was not getting her kits. And not even thinking it over till the next Gathering would change that. Without giving a verbal response, Fireheart thought it was time to leave, she leaped down from the High Rock, ignoring that the other leader's were taking their time to get down.

Fireheart sweeped her tail for Cloudtail to join her, her white nephew looked as angry as she felt. "Go and tell the other warriors to gather around Leafpaw and Hawkpaw, I am taking no chances." Fireheart said, watching Cloudtail nod his head and race off to do just that.

"Are you okay?" Graystripe asked, coming to Fireheart's side. His expression full of concern.

"I will be," Fireheart sighed. Her eyes raking across the clearing at where her warriors were gathering around Leafpaw and Hawkpaw.

"Are you going to give up your kits?" Graystripe asked, his expression haunted. Fireheart guessed that he was recalling his own decision when giving up Stormkit and Featherkit.

"Never," Fireheart retorted, drawing herself up with her head held high. Graystripe nodded, his expression understanding. Fireheart then saw Stonefur thrusting his way through the crowd toward Graystripe.

"Are you ready?" the RiverClan deputy meowed. "Leopardstar wants to leave quickly."

"On my way," Graystripe meowed, springing to his paws. His voice shook a she added, "Good-bye, Fireheart."

"Good-bye," Fireheart replied. There was so much more she wanted to say, but once again she had to face the fact that her best friend belonged to another Clan, and the next time they met could be in battle.

Before the two RiverClan cats turned away, she sought desperately for the right words to speak to Stonefur. "Congratulations," she stammered at last. "I was glad to hear Leopardstar chose you as deputy. And I am really sorry about Graypool, although I'm not sure how much it would be worth to you."

Stonefur met her eye. "Thank you," he meowed. "That means a lot actually."

Fireheart watched them as they headed for the edge of the clearing, turning to join her Clanmates, Fireheart caught sight of Tigerstar, the ShadowClan's leaders eyes were solely on where Leafpaw and Hawkpaw could be seen among the waiting ThunderClan cats. Her claws slide out as they dug into the dirt. Inner rage at how he had the audacity to make such a demand like this. She was so preoccupied with glaring at him that it took a few moments to notice that their was another cat with him, sitting in the shadows beside Tigerstar was Darkstripe. She tried to tell herself that it was only natural for Tigerstar's oldest friend to seek him out at a Gathering, but Fireheart didn't like it. She struggled with the fact that she didn't trust a hair on the dark stripped warriors pelt, she still called him _Dirtstripe_ behind his back and couldn't shake the inner hostility whenever he got to close to her kits.

Leaping to her paws, she stalked through the cats toward them. As she approached, she heard Tigerstar meowed to his companion. "How are my other kits? I would talk to Leafpaw and Hawkpaw, but I believe right now isn't the best time."

"Very well," the ThunderClan warrior replied warmly. "Growing big and strong-especially young Bramblepaw. He learns quickly, a shame that I couldn't mentor one."

 _As if I would ever allow you to mentor them,_ Fireheart thought darkly. "Darkstripe!" Fireheart interrupted their conversation harshly. "The Gatherings over, or haven't you noticed? ThunderClan is leaving now."

"Keep your fur on, Fireheart," Darkstripe's voice was an insolent drawl. "I'm coming."

"Go on, Darkstripe; you mustn't keep your deputy waiting," meowed Tigerstar. He nodded to Fireheart; his gaze was carefully neutral.

Fireheart allowed Darkstripe, or _Dirtstripe._ To go ahead of her, not trusting him for a second to follow her from behind. She was stopped however when Tigerstar called out softly, only allowing her to hear. "I don't want to fight, I care about these kits as much as you. But their my kits as well, you have to understand that." Fireheart didn't turn around as she padded across the clearing to join up with the rest of the warriors, it was all Fireheart could do to keep her fur flat as she came to lead the ThunderClan warriors out of the hollow. She made sure that her kits were right behind her as she led them away from the Gathering. No matter what, no one was getting her kits.

When they arrived back at camp, it was to be met with the angry yowls of Bluestar. She was standing in front of both Spottedleaf and Whitestorm, betrayal clear as day in her heated eyes. When Fireheart and her returning warriors approached she turned that heated gaze on Fireheart.

"How dare you!" Bluestar spat as she stalked up to Fireheart, the cats in the clearing who had apparently been watching Bluestar's rant turned to Fireheart. Their eyes filled with fear while the cats that fire head taken to the Gathering were clearly surprised and confused. "I trusted you and this is how you repay me? By disobeying my orders and going-going to that-that," Bluestar began to wheeze her sides shaking with repressed rage. "You're just as bad as the rest, a traitor, a traitor against my word."

"Bluestar," Fireheart tried to reason, but Bluestar simply snapped at her. She turned from the assembled cats and stomped her way towards her den, when Spottedleaf and Whitestorm tried to intercept her she simply spat in their direction and went into her den. Leaving behind a shocked and slightly frightened Clan.

"What was that about?" Sandstorm asked in amazement, her forest green eyes wide in shock as she leaned against Brackenfur.

"Not a clue," Brackenfur mumbled back, his gaze turning to Fireheart with questions lighting his eyes. "What happened, Fireheart?" there wasn't any accusation in the young warriors tone, just confusion and worry.

"I don't that is as important as what to do about Tigerstar's demand," Thornclaw meowed, sitting closely to Leafpaw who was still in shock. Hawkpaw however seemed to have recovered, his eyes filled with questions and confusion.

"What demand?" Mousefur spoke up, coming to join their group.

"Tigerstar wants his kits back," Cinderpelt spat, her fur bristling in anger. "He just thinks he can waltz right in and take whatever cat he wants, well he has another thing coming."

"Fireheart's kits belong in ThunderClan," Sandstorm agreed with Cinderpelt, her eyes drifting to the apprentice's den where all the apprentices stared wide eyed at what was occurring.

"I think we all had a tough day today," Fireheart mewed sharply, gaining everyone's attention. "All will be explained later, in the morning. All us all to have a good night's rest, and deal with these issues in the morning." secretly all Fireheart wanted to do was get away from her troubles for awhile, as she slipped her way into the warriors den to curl up in her nest. She silently closed her eyes but sleep evaded her, until Cinderpelt curled alongside her, gently grooming her until she fell into a restless sleep.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Okay, I know what you all are thinking. "What the heck Tigerstar?" I know, I know, I had the same reaction...and I wrote the thing! But in all honesty, I believe that things will turn out in the end...maybe, there's like...five percent chance...maybe? Anyway, I hope you like it despite all the feels, and also the shortness of it! But I will make up for it in the next chapter, I will make it long with more suspense! XD Also review, I really love your reviews cause it give me motivation! Now, until next time! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, another chapter! Hopefully this one will be up all your allies. With more 'Feels' and more 'Drama' and more 'Action' and hopefully nothing boring and too close to cannon, yet have some truths that relate into the cannon! (it doesn't seem to into the cannon does it? It does seem...original right? Should I change some more stuff up? Or are there anything extra you guys would want to see, more cat couples, more training sessions more character development? More foreshadowing of what's to come...although there will be a lot of that in the first chapter of 'The Darkest hour') Anyway. And another thing, Fireheart will always refer to her kits as her kits, even when they are warriors. To put things mildly I just hope you enjoy reading as I do writing this thing! And onto the chapter-**

 **0o0o0o**

The sun was rising over the trees as Fireheart was nudged awake by Cinderpelt. The gray she-cat didn't say anything, but Fireheart come to stagger to her paws. Walking after the younger warrior, she emerged from the warriors den. Shaking scraps of a dead leaf from her fur, she took a deep breath of the crisp air and extended her forelegs in a long stretch.

After the previous night's Gathering, she was almost surprised to see life in the camp going on as usual. Ashpaw and Fernpaw were patching the outer wall with twigs; Goldenflower was talking with Willowpelt outside the nursery, both keeping an eye on the small kits. Fernpaw had stopped to play with them; and Whitestorm was padding into the clearing with his jaws full of fresh-kill. Fireheart could sense tension in the air, Fireheart herself could still feel the apprehension coiling and knotting in her stomach. They had till the next Gathering to figure something out to be able to keep her kits, a jolt of spit ran through her and it made her fur begin to prickle in anger.

She calmed when Cinderpelt laid her tail on her shoulder, looking at her former apprentice. Fireheart's fur began to lie flat. Cinderpelt was one of the cats to go to the Gathering last night. She was also Leafpaw's mentor and had heard Fireheart's argument with the ShadowClan leader, and would understand Fireheart's anger more than anyone as to why she would want them to remain in ThunderClan.

"Have you talked with Bluestar yet, about the apprentices?" Cinderpelt asked softly, her ice-blue eyes boring sympathetically into Fireheart's.

"Not yet, but I'm going to." Fireheart felt dread fill her, Bluestar had plainly told her that she was a traitor when Fireheart had gone against her wishes to band from going to the Gathering. But Fireheart and some warriors went anyway, Spottedleaf had also betrayed their leader by giving her poppyseeds to sleep through the Gathering. Now, Fireheart feared about what Bluestar would do to her now. Would Bluestar send her into exile? Fireheart shivered at the thought of being forced to live as a rogue, stealing prey and with no Clan to call her own. What would her kits do then? Would ShadowClan swoop in and take them if she wasn't there? _Would Tigerstar still want me to join, ShadowClan?_ She shook her head, clearing the thought away. She wouldn't go crawling to Tigerstar if she was exiled, but her heart lurched as to what will happen to her kits.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cinderpelt asked softly. Cinderpelt must have been the most observant cat in the entire Clan. She could sense Fireheart's dread about speaking with Bluestar, and overhearing the argument last night. Could piece together what was going on.

"No, this is something I must do alone." Fireheart mewed, giving her dark gray friend a thankful lick on the shoulder. "You should also go and eat." Fireheart flickered her tail over to the fresh-kill pile.

Cinderpelt nodded, her whiskers twitching in hesitation. "If you need anything, just call. I'll also be teaching Leafpaw some hunting moves, if you would care to come supervise." Fireheart seemed surprised by the gray warriors unsure tone, what had happened to the confident cat that-Tigerstar!

"Don't believe what Tigerstar said last night," Fireheart mewed sharply. "You maybe young, but you have a good head on your shoulder's and would teach Leafpaw to be the best warrior in the whole Clan."

Cinderpelt gazed at Fireheart for a moment, her eyes filling with courage and a returned spark spirit. "Thank you, I needed to hear that." Cinderpelt flicked fluffy tail in the air as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Fireheart watched her pad away for a moment before walking steadily to Bluestar's den.

Stopping just outside the den, Fireheart called softly to her leader. "Bluestar, can I speak with you?" A grunt was heard, hollow and lifeless as if it didn't care if you came or went. Fireheart stepped lightly inside, Bluestar was folded up against the wall. Her nest shredded to bits and her sharp narrowed eyes were trained on the entrance as Fireheart came in. Fireheart came to stand in front of Bluestar and dipped her head. "Bluestar, last night I-"

"I trusted you, Fireheart," Bluestar rasped, her voice cold like ice. "You, out of all my warriors."

Fireheart forced herself to meet her flinty gaze. "It was for the good of the Clan, StarClan would never had stood for it. And ThunderClan couldn't appear to be weak right now, if we hadn't have gone I-" 

" _Silence!"_ Bluestar hissed, lashing her tail. "That is no excuse, why should I care about our ancestors that had not only turned their backs but declared war upon us? Why should I care about how we look? A Clan full of traitors that's what ThunderClan is!" A wild light was growing in her eyes again, and Fireheart realized that Bluestar was becoming out of control and Fireheart was unsure if she should speak about what Tigerstar had said last night just yet.

"If only I'd kept my kits!" she whispered. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are noble cats. Far nobler than any of this ragtag bunch in Thunderclan. My children would never have betrayed me."

"Bluestar…" Fireheart tried to interrupt, but she ignored her.

"I gave them up to become deputy, and now StarClan are punishing me. Oh, StarClan are clever, Fireheart! They knew the cruelest way to break me. They made me leader and then let my cats betray me! What is it worth now, to be leader of ThunderClan? Nothing! It's all empty, all…" Her paws worked furiously among the tattered moss. Her eyes were glazed, staring at nothing, and her mouth gasped in a soundless wail.

Fireheart shuddered in dismay. "I'll fetch Spottedleaf," she meowed quietly. Concern for her leader in her state of madness.

"Stay...where...you...are." Each word was rasped out separately. "I need to punish you, Fireheart. Tell me a good punishment for a traitor."

Nearly sick with fear and shock, Fireheart forced herself to reply. "I don't know, Bluestar."

"But I do." Now her voice was a low purr, with a strange note of amusement in it. Her gaze locked with Fireheart's. "I know the best punishment of all. I'll do nothing. I'll let you be deputy still, and leader after me. Oh, that should please StarClan-a traitor leading a Clan of traitors! My they give you joy of it, Fireheart. Now get out of my sight."

The last words were spat out. Fireheart backed away from her, into the clearing. She felt Bluestar's despair pierce her like sharpened claws. But she couldn't help feeling that Bluestar had let her down too, by not trying to understand the situation, and by giving up when the Clan needed her most.

With her head down, Fireheart padded across the clearing, not even aware that another cat had approached her until she heard Spottedleaf's concerned voice. "What happened, Fireheart? Has she sent you away? Has she gave you a punishment?"

Fireheart looked up. Spottedleaf's eyes were wide with concern, her tortoiseshell pelt coming to press comfortingly against her side. "No," she replied. "She didn't do anything." 

Some of the concern had drained out of her eyes, but the pretty medicine cat still sounded concerned even when she was trying to comfort Fireheart. "That's good, I'm sure Bluestar would come around, eventually." It was forced, as though Spottedleaf was too bright to over look Bluestar's current state of mind.

"Did you tell her about Tigerstar's demand?" Spottedleaf quickly added on, changing the subject.

"No," Fireheart shook her head. "I don't think right now is the best time." Spottedleaf nodded, as if in understanding. But before she could say anything else, Brackenfur, Swifttail and Cinderpelt padded up. Their pelts bristled in concern and apprehension.

"Has either of you seen our apprentices?" Brackenfur asked, his voice filled with concern. "We can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Sandstorm and Cloudtail went out with Whitestorm, and Mousefur. So I know they didn't take their apprentices, and Thornclaw is still sleeping from last night's Gathering." Swifttail put in quickly, his white-and-black fur bristling with concern.

Fireheart's heart leaped into her lungs, her own pelt bristling with her own concern and fears. But she forced it flat as she managed to make a strangled reply. "They might have just misplaced themselves, why don't you try the training hollow? Maybe they're getting an early start on those hunting moves?" Cinderpelt and Brackenfur nodded as they headed towards the gorse tunnel, but Swifttail stood where he was. His face set in a grim look.

"Fireheart, Spottedpaw just wouldn't have wandered off without telling me. I think we should send out a search party." Swifttail looked so sure of something that happened, and Fireheart felt he was right.

"We shouldn't alarm anyone just yet, Swifttail," Fireheart mewed quickly, her eyes searching the clearing. "We should wait until sunhigh, if they hadn't returned by then. Then we can send out search parties, but until then you can take a patrol to see if they have wandered anywhere towards Sunningrocks. We haven't sent a patrol out there yet." Swifttail looked ready to argue, his paws working the ground. But begrudgingly nodded, turning around he called out for Longtail and Frostfur for a border patrol.

"Fireheart," Spottedleaf mewed once Swifttail had gone. "I couldn't find Mothpaw anywhere today either." The concern in her friends amber eyes made Fireheart's anxiety and apprehension grow. "I just thought she might have gone out collecting herbs, but…"

"Maybe they had gone with her," Fireheart spoke softly, motionless in thought, her head spinning with fear and confusion. "Maybe...maybe they did really misplace themselves...m-maybe.."

"Or maybe you should go out to look," Spottedleaf suggested quietly. "It's still early and their scent might still be fresh, and their insint many places that they could go," _On ThunderClan territory._ Is what Spottedleaf was leaving out, Fireheart could detect it.

Fireheart slowly nodded, her paws suddenly filled with the energy to run for moons on end due to her fear and concern for her kits. "If they don't show up till sunhigh, tell Whitestorm to send out a search party when he returns." Fireheart mewed before she padded swiftly out of the camp, hoping no other cats would see her and ask her where she was going. If she had too, she would cross into ShadowClan territory.

At the entrance to the gorse tunnel Fireheart took a last look around at the camp. For a moment she watched Fernpaw, practicing one of her fighting moves that she had learned on her brother outside the apprentices den. The pale gray she-cat jumped onto her brothers back, and pulled him sideways where she bit lightly into his ear and raked his back with her back legs until he squealed to be let go.

"Well done!" Fireheart called out to her apprentice.

Fernpaw sat up, her pale green eyes glowing with pride. "Thank you, Fireheart!" the apprentice called as her brother staggered onto his paws.

Fireheart nodded to her, silently promising to take her out later. Then turned and headed through the gorse tunnel. The way that Fernpaw looked so eager and excited was just how Squirrelpaw looked everyday, she really hoped that her kits simply misplaced themselves and weren't somewhere... _else._

By nearly sunhigh, Fireheart was almost frantic with fear that something must have gotten her kits. She was approaching the stream that lay on the route to Fourtrees. She stopped for a moment to rest. In her concern and fear she had not taken time to eat before she left camp to search for her kits, and a rustle in the undergrowth reminded her of how hungry she was. She dropped into the hunter's crouch, only to realize a couple of heartbeats later that the sounds were not made by prey. She caught a glimpse of a familiar dark pelt, and breathed in the scent of a group of ThunderClan cats.

Pressed against the ground behind a clump of ferns, and still in the hunter crouch. She watched with surprise as the undergrowth parted and Darkstripe emerged meowing sharply over his shoulder. "Follow me. Try to keep up, can't you?"

Several shapes appeared out of the bracken. Fireheart's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her kits come steadily walking behind him. "You're not my mentor! Why should I be listening to you?" Squirrelpaw challenged, clearly not liking Darkstripe's harsh tone.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tawnypaw meowed, sluggishly bringing up the rear. "I'm still tired. And my paws ache," the tortoiseshell tabby complained.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Darkstripe mewed. "It's not far now."

 _What isn't far?_ Fireheart wondered in alarm. _What are you doing out here, and where are you taking my kits?_ She looked around, hoping that another warrior was with them and that they were simply showing them Fourtrees.-but no other cat appeared, it was just Darkstripe and her kits.

Bramblepaw scampered over to Tawnypaw and gave her a nudge. "Come on-it'll be worth it!" he urged.

"Are you sure?" Spottedpaw meowed, glancing at the big dark tabby who turned to her with glowing amber eyes.

"Of course Spottedpaw!" Mothpaw, who was walking beside Spottedpaw, gave her a reassuring lick on the ear.

"I hope we get there soon," Leafpaw meowed, walking side-by-side with her other brother Hawkpaw. "Cinderpelt's going to teach me the hunter's crouch today. And I don't want to miss it."

"Same with Thornclaw," Hawkpaw agreed, "Maybe we'll get to train together today?" Leafpaw's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner that can happen." Mothpaw meowed. The apprentices hurried after Darkstripe to a shallow place where they crossed the stream, yelping in joy and excitement as the water swirled around their paws. On the far side of the stream, Darkstripe veered away from the route that led to Fourtrees, and headed instead along a much narrower path that twisted away under the trees. A burst of outrage shook Fireheart. She knew exactly where that path led. Darkstripe was taking her kits toward the border with ShadowClan.

Fireheart had to wait for them to climb the slope beyond the stream before she dared to emerge from the ferns and follow. By the time she caught up they wer eappraching the border. The strong reek of ShadowClan reached Fireheart, and she saw that her kits stopped and started to sniff the air.

"Yuck, it stinks!" Squirrelpaw said in disgust.

"That's because it's so close to the Thunderpath, it's ShadowClan scent," Leafpaw reminded, "Cinderpelt showed me when I was first apprenticed."

"That's right," Darkstripe mewed. "Come on, we're nearly there." He led the apprentices across the border, Squirrelpaw complaining the whole way, while Mothpaw tried to step lightly as though not to get the horrid scent all over her paws.

Growing angrier still, Fireheart slid into the shelter of a hawthorn bush just on the ThunderClan side, where she could watch without being seen.

Close by, Darkstripe had come to a halt. The apprentices sitting down heavily onto the grass, tired, only to spring to their paws again and stand at attention a moment later when a clump of bracken rustled and another cat stepped into the open.

The newcomer was Tigerstar. Fireheart froze, though she was hardly surprised. She had guessed that Darkstripe had been hoping to curry favor with Tigerstar by bringing Fireheart's and his kits to see him, but the ShadowClan leader prompt appearance suggested that this meeting had been arranged all along.

It swelled anger inside her to know that Darkstripe, who was supposed to be a loyal Clanmate. Hade gone behind her back and her kits mentors back, to drag them all the way out here to secretly meet a ShadowClan cat. _How dare he!_ Fireheart thought. She tensed her muscles, ready to leap out and confront Darkstripe, but she stayed in her hiding place and made herself concentrate on what was happening in front of her.

Tigerstar padded forward, the muscles rippling under his dark tabby pelt. It took only a split second for her kits to analyze the newcomer before Squirrelpaw set up a loud squeal, and shot off to tackle the massive dark tabby. "Father!" Mothpaw was only a pawstep behind, flinging herself onto her father's wide shoulders. Leafpaw raced up to shove her face into his shoulder, while Hawkpaw jumped up alongside Mothpaw onto his back. Fireheart waited for Tigerstar to shake them off, but instead he pretended that his legs buckled under him and faked a gasp of surprise.

"If it isn't a band of strong warriors," Tigerstar purred, a sight to see as the massive, noble leader of ShadowClan would easily allow his kits to tread all over him. "I am defeated!" the declaration sent up loud murmurs of amusement. Spottedpaw came trotting behind Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw, burrowing her dark ginger face into his chest fur while Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw attacked his tail playfully, batting it back and forth between them.

For a few heartbeats, Tigerstar allowed his kits to play on him. His eyes twinkling as he turned his head to inspect them. Slowly, he began to sit up slowly, giving Hawkpaw and Mothpaw time to hop off his back and shoulders and scramble back to look up to him. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw scrambled away from his tail, while Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw and Spottedpaw stepped back to join the rest of their siblings.

Once they were all together, Tigerstar then bent his head to touch noses, beginning with Bramblepaw and then ending with Spottedpaw. Even though it had been many moons since their father was exiled, and that they were kits at the time. Fireheart found it surprising that they would remember who their father was or what he looked like.

"It seems you remember me," meowed Tigerstar, satisfaction clear as day in his voice.

"Why wouldn't we?" Squirrelpaw asked, as though it was the weirdest question she had ever heard.

"You were young then," Tigerstar told her, his eyes looking from each apprentice in turn. "And now that I have seen you again, I see you have grown into fine, strong apprentices. I'm proud to see that."

"Not me," Mothpaw declared, fur fluffing up with pride as she went on. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

Tigerstar blinked at her for a moment, his whiskers twitching with pride. "That is a very important duty in any Clan, I'm very proud of you." Mothpaw brightened at his praise.

"I'm going to be the best warrior in the Clan!" Bramblepaw boasted, tail flickering playfully alongside Mothpaw.

"I'm going to become deputy!" Hawkpaw retorted, clearly wanting some of his father's attention.

"Ya, well I'm going to be leader!" Squirrelpaw interjected, flashing Hawkpaw a challenging look.

Tawnypaw refused to be outdone by her siblings. "And I'll be the best hunter!"

"I'm going to try my best." Leafpaw said humbly, paws shuffling a little in embarrassment.

"And you?" Tigerstar looked at his youngest kit, his eyes softening. Fireheart always knew he had a soft spot for his last born kit, Spottedpaw was always the softer and more shy version of Squirrelpaw.

"She's going to be a great warrior as well!" Mothpaw inserted for Spottedpaw, Mothpaw was like Spottedpaw's other half.

"I wouldn't put it past, anyone of you of being those things." Tigerstar announced, eyes gleaming with approval.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tawnypaw asked him, her green eyes shining with questions.

"He's the leader of ShadowClan now." Darkstripe mewed, watching their interaction.

Their eyes grew huge, and Bramblepaw breathed, "Wow! You're really a Clan leader?"

"Mother is going to be Clan leader one day too!" Hawkpaw mewed as well, eyes widening as he added. "That means we have both parents as leaders!"

When Tigerstar dipped his head in acknowledgement to Bramblepaw's statement, Tawnypaw mewed excitedly, "Why can't we come and live with you in your Clan? You must have a really nice den."

Her ginger tortoiseshell daughter's worst twisted something in Fireheart, dread at what was happening setting in. but Tigerstar shook his head. "Your place is with your mother for now," he told them. "But that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. They seem like fine, strong apprentices," he meowed to Darkstripe. "Who are their mentors?"

"Cinderpelt mentors Leafpaw, Thornclaw mentors Hawkpaw, Swifttail mentors Spottedpaw, Brightheart mentors Bramblepaw, Sandstorm mentors Squirrelpaw, Brackenfur mentors Tawnypaw and Spottedleaf mentors Mothpaw," Darkstripe recited instantly. "It's too bad that Bluestar decided to make the new warriors their mentors for experience, or I could mentor one of them myself."

Fireheart's claws dug into the ground as a jolt of anger shot through her. _Bluestar and I decide who the mentors will be, not you, Dirtstripe. And you best remember that you ungrateful piece of mouse-dung!_ She almost hissed the words aloud. _And I would never allow you to mentor one of my kits!_ She added silently.

Tigerstar nodded as he mauled Darkstripe's words over. "Those sound like good mentors," Tigerstar meowed after a moment, gazing back at his kits. He gave each one of his kits a quick lick on the head. In that instant, Fireheart couldn't help remembering Graystripe. And how her friend had left the Clan of his birth so that he could stay with the kits he loved and that Fireheart had temporarily adopted as her own. It seemed to Fireheart, that Tigerstar seemed to be suffering just as much as being aparted from his own kits.

Then Fireheart's blood ran cold as Hawkpaw asked, "Tigerstar, why are you the leader ShadowClan when you are a ThunderClan cat? Mother is a ThunderClan cat!"

"They don't know?" Tigerstar asked Darkstripe. The warrior shook his head. "Well, then," Tigerstar meowed, turning back to his kits, "That's a long story. Sit down and I'll tell you."

Fireheart realized this was the moment when she had to interrupt. The last thing she wanted was for Tigerstar to tell the kits a biased account of how he came to leave ThunderClan. She didn't trust in Tigerstar to tell the truth, not in front of his kits.

Rising to her paws, Fireheart stepped out of the shelter of the hawthorn bush. "Good day, Tigerstar," she meowed coolly. "You're a long way from your camp. And so are you, Darkstripe." Her tone sharpened. "What are you doing here with these apprentices?"

As she padded up to join them, she had the satisfaction of realizing that both Tigerstar and Darkstripe were dumbfounded by her appearance. For a heartbeat they both gaped at her, while Fireheart's kits bounced across the grass to meet her.

"We found our father!" Tawnypaw announced excitedly. "We came all the way from camp to see him."

"Why didn't you tell us he was the leader of another Clan now?" Hawkpaw pipped up, his striking blue eyes looking questioningly up at his mother.

Fireheart did not want to answer that question just yet. Instead she confronted Darkstripe with her eyes narrowed. "Well?"

"How did you know we were here?" Darkstripe blustered.

"I saw you crossing the stream. You were making enough racket to wake the whole forest." Fireheart replied evenly, coming to stand beside her kits.

"Fireheart." Tigerstar dipped his head, the courteous greeting of a leader to the deputy of another Clan. There was no hostility in his tone, it could even be heard as, inviting. "Blame me, not Darkstripe. I wanted to see my kits. You wouldn't deny me that, surely?"

"That's all very well," Fireheart replied, her tone showing how suspicious she was. "But Darkstripe shouldn't have taken them without permission. There mentors were looking for them, and should be supervised." _And Dirtstripe is the last cat I would want them to be alone with!_

"They are being supervised-they're with me," Darkstripe pointed out.

"You still didn't consult their mentors, and still didn't ask for permission ahead of time to leave with them. Anything could have happened, they are newly apprenticed and wouldn't know how to protect themselves properly if a fox or badger attacked. And what if a hawk attacked? There's still little cover in some parts of the forest. Have you forgotten Snowkit?" One of Fireheart's kits whimpered and Fireheart stopped; she didn't want to frighten them. "Take them back to camp, Darkstripe. Now."

Darkstripe exchanged a glance with Tigerstar and shrugged. To the apprentices, he meowed, "Come on. Your mother has spoken, and we must obey.

The apprentices backed away from their father and followed Darkstripe as he set off back to the camp. Casting glances over their shoulder at their father.

"Say good-bye to your father before you go," Fireheart meowed, forcing herself to speak in a friendly tone. "You'll see him again at Gatherings."

The kits turned around to pad back up to their father. Coming to nuzzle his sides and under his chin as they said good-bye. "Good-bye," Tigerstar replied. "Work hard, and I shall be proud of you."

Their kits once again backed away, but it was Spottedpaw who asked one more question that had Fireheart holding her breath. "Do you still love our mother, even though you're in another Clan now?" Spottedpaw and her siblings looked expectantly at Tigerstar, who had turned his head to settle his eyes firmly on Fireheart.

"No borders will change my feelings, I loved your mother then and I still do now." His voice was clear, and it sounded sincere. That seemed to satisfy Spottedpaw because she padded after her siblings sa Darkstripe led them back down the slope and across the stream. Fireheart stood side by side with Tigerstar as they watched their kits and Darkstripe disappear into the undergrowth. Tigerstar meowed, "You are doing a great job with those kits, Fireheart."

"With no help from you," Fireheart turned on him, suppressed anger she was holding from releasing in front of her kits being dragged into the open. "You had your chance to be with your kits from the very beginning, but you lost that chance as soon as you brought those rogues into camp. You have no right to those kits now, they are my kits and they belong with me!"

Tigerstar didn't flinch away when she started her rant, and looked completely calm once she had finished. Slowly, and softly he told her in a quiet voice. "I never wanted anything like this to happen. I never wanted to tear apart our family, but they are also my kits and though I would like to avoid a fight. I will fight for my kits, just like I would fight for you. Please consider my words carefully, I'm not trying to hurt you. Because I believe they would be better protected and looked after in ShadowClan."

Fireheart's heart was pounding as blood rushed in her ears. "I'm looking after them just fine," Fireheart meowed. "They will be loyal to their Clan. ThunderClan takes care of all its kits, apprentices and warriors."

"Really?" Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes. "I'm glad to hear it."

Tigerstar knew about the two ThunderClan kits who had been taken to Graypool, Fireheart remembered with a jolt. She waited for the ShadowClan leader to challenge her about them. But Tigerstar did not question her. It was as though he were well aware that Fireheart could tell him more.

Instead Tigerstar dipped his head again and mewed, "We shall meet at the next Gathering. I must return to my Clan now." Then he turned and padded away.

Fireheart made sure the ShadowClan leader had really gone before she turned away too, following the trail that her kits have left back to camp. She knew what Tigerstar meant about the next Gathering, the deadline Tigerstar had set about giving up her kits to him, or risk fight for them. The encounter showed just how much Tigerstar cared about his kits, and how much he would do for them. Why couldn't he just do the honorable thing and just leave them alone to live in ThunderClan?

 _If things were reversed, would you sit by and let your kits live in another Clan?_ She realized, with a pang of alarm. That what Tigerstar was going through must have been the same as when Bluestar had given up Stonefur and Mistyfoot. The sadness and regret of it must be clawing through him even now. _He has done this to himself!_ Fireheart internally argued, but she couldn't help that feeling of sympathy for Tigerstar. The part of her that would always care for him and try to understand his actions always there. She can understand Tigerstar's want for his kits, but she will never allow him to take them as long as she could help it.

When she finally padded into camp through the gorse tunnel, Fireheart was met with a frantic looking Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf, what's wrong?" Fireheart asked as she took in the medicine cat's ruffled tortoiseshell fur and wide amber eyes that were filled with concern and slight panic.

"It's Bluestar," the pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat replied. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Fireheart was instantly on alert. "Tell me what happened."

"After the episodes she has been having, I decided to check on her," Spottedleaf began. "And so I went to her den but she wasn't there. So I decided to check the nursery, thinking she would want to see Willowpelt's kits, but she wasn't there. I tried the elders den, the warriors den, the apprentices den and even the dirt place! She isn't anywhere in camp, Fireheart."

"Did anyone see her leave?"

"I wanted to look first. But no, I haven't."

"Then I'll get some cats to search, and find out if-"

"Bluestar's not a kit, you know." The interruption came from Whitestorm, who had padded into the warriors den in time to hear Spottedleaf's news. "She might have gone on patrol. For all you know, other cats are with her." He spoke calmly as he bared his teeth in a yawn and padded into the warriors den.

Fireheart felt uncertain. What Whitestorm said was sensible, but she would have liked to be sure. After the state Bluestar had been in that morning, she could be anywhere in the forest. She might even have gone to RiverClan in search of her kits.

"There's probably no need to worry," Fireheart reassured Spottedleaf, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "But we'll look anyway, and find out if any cat has seen her."

She looked around, spotting Fernpaw and Ashpaw sharing tongues near the blackened remains of the tree stump outside the apprentices den. Quickly Fireheart explained that she had a message for Bluestar, but she wasn't sure where she was. The two apprentices dashed off willingly to look for her.

"You go ask if any cat has seen her," she suggested to Spottedleaf, who had followed her. "I'll go up the ravine and see if I can pick up her scent. I might be able to track her."

Privately she didn't have much hope. While she was returning, clouds had covered the sky an da thin rain was drizzling down. It was not good weather for following scent. Before she could leave, Fireheart noticed Sandstorm was just returning to camp, along with Cloudtail and Brackenfur. All three of them carried fresh-kill, which they went over to drop on the pile.

Fireheart raced up to them, with Spottedleaf following behind. "Sandstorm," she meowed, "have you seen Bluestar?"

Sandstorm swiped her tongue around her mouth to remove the prey juices. "No, why?"

"She isn't here," meowed Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm seemed surprised, her head tilting in confusion. "Maybe she just went out with one of the patrols?" Brackenfur spook up, coming to stand beside Sandstorm as he faced both medicine cat and deputy. "She would need the exercise, what with staying in camp all the time these days. Maybe it would do her some good."

The golden-brown tabby sounded sure of himself, so sure that Fireheart found herself relaxing to his assurance. "But if you want, we can keep an eye out. We're going out again, this time with our apprentices. We saw them coming back with Darkstripe, but didn't have the time to talk. We were checking the borders."

"We can train our apprentices together then," Sandstorm mewed, nudging Brackenfur playfully in the shoulder. "I bet Squirrelpaw could outdo Tawnypaw anyday."

"I don't know, Tawnypaw is coming along very well and in such a short time," Brackenfur meowed back, tail flickering as Sandstorm followed him to the apprentices den.

"Don't worry, Fireheart," Cloudtail mewed as she took a squirrel from the top of the fresh-kill pile. "Bluestar can handle herself." Fireheart wished that she was as confident as her nephew.

"Everyone seems so sure," Fireheart sighed as she turned to Spottedleaf. "Maybe she is just out on patrol or something." Fireheart's problemes felt like they were going to overwhelm her, but then Spottedleaf was looking at her with trusting amber eyes that stated her confidence in her friend. And suddenly she wasn't head under water anymore.

"I know you're doing your best, Fireheart. That's all I care about and right now we need to find Bluestar."

By the time the sun set, Bluestar was still missing. Fireheart had tracked her as far as the top of the ravine, but after that, with the rain coming down more heavily, the scent was lost among the tang of charred branches and the musty smell of fallen leaves.

Too anxious to sleep, Fireheart put herself on watch. The night was far gone, and the moon was setting when she spotted movement by the camp entrance. The last rays of moonlight picked out a silver-gray coat as Bluestar limped back into the camp. Her fur was soaked, plastered to her body, and her head was low. She looked old, exhausted, defeated.

Fireheart hurried across to her. "Bluestar, where have you been?"

The Clan leader raised her head and looked at Fireheart. A jolt ran through Fireheart; her eyes, faintly glowing in the dim light, were clear and bright in spite of her exhaustion. "You're scolding me like I'm a kit," she rasped, an edge of humor in her voice. She jerked her head in the direction of her den. "Come with me."

Fireheart obeyed, pausing only to snatch a vole from the pile of fresh-kill. Bluestar needed to eat, wherever she had been. When she reached Bluestar's den, her leader seated in her mossy nest, wathin herself with long, careful strokes. Fireheart would have liked to sit beside her and share tongues with her, but after their last encounter she did not dare. Instead she dropped the vole in front of her leader and respectfully dipped her head. "What happened, Bluestar?" she asked.

Bluestar stretched her neck to sniff the vole, half turned away from it, and then began to gulp it down as if she had suddenly realized how hungry she was. She did not answer until she had finished it.

"I went to speak with StarClan," she announced, flicking the last traces of vole from her whiskers.

Fireheart stared in surprise. "To Highstones? On your own?"

"Of course. Which of this pack of traitors could I ask to escort me?"

Fireheart swallowed. Gently she meowed, "Your Clan are loyal, Bluestar. All of us."

Bluestar shook her head stubbornly. "I went to Highstones, and I spoke with StarClan."

"But why?" Fireheart was feeling more and more confused. "I thought you no longer wanted to share tongues with StarClan."

The old cat drew herself up. "I do not. I went to challenge them. I wanted to ask how they could justify what they have done to me, when I have served them all my life and tried to do their will. ANd to demand an explanation for the things that are happening in the forest."

Fireheart gazed at her in disbelief, amazed that her leader had dared to challenge the spirits of their warrior ancestors.

"I lay beside the Moonstone and StarClan came to me," Bluestar went on. "They did not justify themselves-how could they? There is _no_ justification for what they have done to me. But they told me something…"

Fireheart leaned closer. "What?"

"They said that there is evil loose in the forest. They spoke of a 'pack.' They told me that it will bring more death and destruction than the forest has ever seen before."

"What did they mean?" Fireheart whispered. Surely there had been enough death and destruction already, with the fire and the floods?

Bluestar bowed her head. "I don't know."

"But we _must_ find out!" fireheart exclaimed, her mind whirling. "Perhaps they mean the dog-that would always be an option. And the 'Pack'? Maybe-maybe they were talking about a Clan? ShadowClan is a main option now that he wants my kits, or maybe Leopardstar is going to attack."

"Tigerstar wants his kits back? And Leopardstar?" Confusion was written all over Bluestar's face, clearly she has not heard of the news from the Gathering.

"Crookedstar is dead," Fireheart mewed quickly. "Leopardstar is now leader and Stonefur is her deputy." A glow of pride lit up in Bluestar, a rumbling purr tumbling out from her throat. "And Tigerstar wants his kits back," Fireheart finished, wondering if her leader heard anything beyond finding out that Stonefur was RiverClan's new deputy.

"And what have you told Tigerstar?" Bluestar said dryly, her eyes dimming once more.

"Of course I told him no." Fireheart mewed, narrowing her eyes slightly at Bluestar's nonchalant attitude. "I told him they were my kits, and he wouldn't get them."

"And how did he respond?" Bluestar mewed, eyes narrowing intensely.

"He gave us till the next Gathering to come up with a decision, and I fear that it would lead to a fight if we deny his demand." Fireheart was internally pleased when Bluestar bristled in anger.

"Well, he's not getting them!" Bluestar hissed, mind swirling. "We gave up to many kits already, what with Graystripe's and now Snowkit! We need all the kits we can get, if StarClan had their way then Willowpelt's wouldn't last much longer…" Suddenly her leader's voice trailed off, and she sat motionless, her eyes filling with despair. "What is the point?" she sighed. "StarClan have decreed that death will come. A dark force walks this forest, and even StarClan themselves cannot control it. Or _will_ not. There is nothing we can do and no hope for ThunderClan or its next generation."

Fireheart began to bristle at how her leader withdrew in herself. "I don't believe that. We do have hope all we need is courage and loyalty in what we believe."

"Courage? Loyalty? In ThunderClan?"

" _Yes,_ Bluestar." Fireheart said sternly, her eyes lighting up with determination. "No cat but Tigerstar has ever wanted to betray you. We should set a watch on the borders, and we should increase the patrols." She went on. "We need to make sure there's always a guard on the camp and make sure all apprentices go out with at least one or two warriors." Fireheart began to make a list of things that would be able to help improve the safety of the Clan.

Bluestar sat and looked the way she had even when Fireheart was coming up with a plan. She held her deputy's gaze for a moment before looking away. Her tail flicked wearily. "Do what you want, Fireheart. It won't make any difference. Nothing will. Now leave me." 

Fireheart murmured a farewell. Backing away, she turned back around to meow one last thing. "I'll send Spottedleaf to you, so that she can give you some poppy seeds. Make sure you eat them, Bluestar. You need your rest. Tomorrow everything will look better."

Fireheart briskly exited the den. outside, she gave her pelt a shake, trying to get rid of the creeping horror she had felt as Bluestar revealed the message of StarClan. Her paws carried her instinctively in the direction of Spottedleaf's den. She would have to tell the medicine cat that Bluestar was back, and she wanted to discuss what her leader had told her.

Only then did she remember that more than a moon ago, Spottedleaf had told her of a dream in which she heard the words _pack, pack,_ and _kill, kill._

She padded into the fern tunnel and into the medicine cats clearing. Mothpaw was curled asleep in her nest, her golden dapple pelt rising and falling into a peaceful rhythm as she slept. Fireheart quietly skirted around her daughter and peeked her head into Spottedleaf's den. Spottedleaf was still awake, her paws pulling at some of her herbs. When Fireheart called to her softly, the tortoiseshell she-cat almost jumped out of her pelt. Spottedleaf looked dead tired on her paws and when she padded up to Fireheart she gave a big yawn.

"Has Bluestar returned?" Spottedleaf asked, blinking tired eyes at Fireheart. Who nodded.

"Came back just a few moments ago, she visited StarClan. They told her about a danger to the forest, a _pack, pack_ and _kill, kill._ Similar to your own. Do you know what it means?" Fireheart hoped that Spottedleaf had an answer but but she was shaking her head slowly at her.

"StarClan has given me no other signs. But StarClan wouldn't repeat the warning if it weren't important," her amber eyes narrowed with thought. Taking it more well than Fireheart. "All we can do is keep watch, and hope that StarClan sends more signs soon."

"But at least Bluestar is back safely." Fireheart whispered, her eyes looking at Spottedleaf who nodded.

"You should get some sleep, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed. "I have a feeling that there is much to come and you will need your sleep, I'll take those poppy seeds to Bluestar." Spottedleaf gave her a dismissive flick of the tail. Fireheart hesitated for only a moment before quietly exiting the medicine cat's den, her fur standing on ends.

Spottedleaf was right, there was trouble ahead. And Fireheart had to be ready for it.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, I planned a longer, and more action packed chapter then this. But I just think this is a good stopping point, and great cliff hanger. And so the action and stuff will come in on the next chapter! So, be ready for that! Especially with the feels...a lot of feels directed at Fireheart...and some other cats…. Anyway review, favorite and follow that good stuff! More action in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter, hopefully to my and your liking! Anyway, back to point its a new chapter and I want a lot of reviews! Cause I really like review's! Even the crappy ones! So onto the chapter! Also the breed of cat Fireheart is is a domesticated shorthair! Just wanted that fact to be known! Also a poll is up for one of my soon to be written side-series, would be very nice if you would go and vote!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Injured cats!" the call alarmed Fireheart from where she was washing beside the burned down nettle patch. She instantly whipped her head around to find Longtail's patrol, Longtail, Swifttail, Cloudtail and Mousefur had returned with scratches and battle wounds.

"What happened?" She demanded as she raced towards them, Spottedleaf and Mothpaw were already emerging from their den. Both carrying wads of cobwebs.

"ShadowClan, that's what." Cloudtail spat, lashing his tail as Mothpaw came to gently clean a scratch on his shoulder.

"It was almost like they were just waiting around to pick a fight." Mousefur hissed, running her tongue over her injured hind leg.

"What started the fight?" Fireheart meowed, turning to Longtail who had cobwebs sticking from the side of his right ear.

"Your kits of course," the pale tabby growled, his eyes narrowed with accusation.

"They said that ShadowClan has full rights to them," Swifttail snorted as if it was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. "But we showed them a thing or two, right Cloudtail?"

"Right!" Cloudtail agreed, his blue eyes sparkling even though his scratches must be throbbing by now.

"Was Tigerstar the one who led their patrol?" Fireheart questioned, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"No," Mousefur spoke up. "But Blackfoot was, and Jaggedtooth, and a few others. But we managed to chase them off."

"It was luck that I sent Spottedpaw off with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw today," Swifttail muttered, loud enough for only Fireheart to hear. "Otherwise they might have tried to take her." the black-and-white tom's grave words sent a shiver down the ThunderClan deputy's spine. What would she have done then?

"Not even a day has gone by since the Gathering, and already trouble." Longtail snarled, making Mothpaw shrink back from him and Spottedleaf shoot the pale tabby a disapproving look.

"It's not the apprentice's fault," Spottedleaf cut in, being the voice of reason as she stared calmly at Longtail. "It's ShadowClan. They know more than anything that a kits place is in its mother's Clan. and Fireheart lives in ThunderClan, and her kits are already ThunderClan apprentices. So ShadowClan has little rights to them." Spottedleaf shot a comforting look towards Mothpaw.

"Exactly," Fireheart nodded at the medicine cat's words. "We need to keep a close eye on ShadowClan borders from now on, more warriors to safeguard and too keep an eye out for a raid." the decree came out smoothly and commanding. Longtail and Mousefur looked skeptical, but Cloudtail and Swifttail accepted it right away.

"I'll shred any ShadowClan cat that sets even a whisker on our territory." Cloudtail meowed, swiping his paw through the air as if attacking a ShadowClan cat in front of him.

"I think you all should have a rest," Spottedleaf meowed, cutting across the white warriors rambling. "To look after your wounds for a moment and such." Spottedleaf was putting up the rest of the cobwebs with Mothpaw's help. "Luckily their not too bad, except you, Swifttail, come with me and I can get you some marigold for that shoulder."

"Yes, Spottedleaf," Swifttail meowed, limping a bit as he followed the medicine cat.

"Did we cause this trouble?" Mothpaw mew made Fireheart look down, surprised as her daughter came to press against her mother. Seeking comfort like she had when she was a tiny kit, and afraid.

"Of course not," Fireheart assured, licking her daughter between the ears in reassurance.

"But Longtail said that the fight started over us." Mothpaw turned troubled eyes up at her.

"Longtail is full of himself, take no mind to what he says." Fireheart assured, internally angry at the pale tabby and his hurtful words. "Besides I'm sure this was only a one time thing, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Fireheart nudged Mothpaw onto her paws. "You best get going, Spottedleaf might need your help." With a flick of her golden tabby tail, Mothpaw was racing back to the medicine cat's den, leaving Fireheart to hope that her words were true.

In the days that followed, Fireheart did her best to set up a system of patrols that would give the Clan ample warning if ShadowClan or RiverClan decided to attack. Three more attacks from ShadowClan patrols have happened. But each time, ThunderClan managed to chase them off. But it gave way to wariness of when they would attack again. Fireheart made sure that only warriors were to guard the ShadowClan border, and kept the apprentices as far away from the ShadowClan border as possible. It wasn't a permanent solution, but the only one she could think of so far. Beside's the fighting and extra patrols, Fireheart began to worry about another problem, the approach of leaf-bare. The rain gave way to crisp, dry weather, but there was a thin rime of frost on the ground each morning and the remaining leaves dropped steadily from the trees. The brief recovery of the forest was over, and prey became scarce again.

One morning, about half a moon after the confrontation with Tigerstar at the Gathering, Fireheart was about to lead out the dawn patrol with Brackenfur and her apprentice Fernpaw when Bluestar came padding from her den. "I'll lead the patrol this morning," she meowed, and went to wait by the entrance to the camp.

"Bluestar's leading a patrol?" Fernpaw whispered in awe, her eyes rounding to the size of moons. It surprised Fireheart as well, to see that Bluestar was taking up Clan duties again. Then an idea came to mind.

"Fernpaw, this is your chance to impress Bluestar," Fireheart whispered to the pale gray she-cat. Who gazed up at Fireheart with realization. "You can show her all the things you've learned so far, think of it as an assessment." The pale gray she-cat looked ready to burst with excitement.

"You should bring another mentor and apprentice," Brackenfur suggested, looking thoughtful. "Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw are still here, want me to go and get them?"

"Yes, good idea." Fireheart wasn't so sure how far along her rembuchase daughter has come along, but it would be nice to see her progress.

Brackenfur dipped his head, disappearing inside the warriors den while Fireheart sent Fernpaw to retrieve Squirrelpaw from the apprentices den. It was only a heartbeat before both mentor and apprentices appeared. Both Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw looked energized and ready to go, and all four cats padded over to where Bluestar was waiting.

Her tail twitched. "About time," she said shortly. Not waiting for any response she led the way out of the camp and up the ravine.

As she followed the blue-gray she-cat toward the RiverClan border, Fireheart could almost imagine that the last few seasons had never happened, and she was still a young warrior going out on patrol without any of the responsibilities that troubled her now. But the fire-scarred forest and Squirrelpaw's happy chatter with Fernpaw reminded her that there was no going back.

The frost was beginning to melt as the sun rose over the river, though the leaves still crackled beneath the cats paws as they padded through the shadows. As they went, Fireheart tested the two apprentices on what they could see and scent, hoping to demonstrate their hunting abilities to their leader. Fernpaw answered confidently, while Squirrelpaw had learned the basics so far, but Bluestar gave no sign that she had heard.

The ThunderClan leader paused when they came within sight of the river and stood gazing at the opposite bank. "I wonder where they are," she murmured, almost to quietly for Fireheart to hear. "What are they doing now?"

Fireheart did not need to see the sadness in her eyes to know that she was thinking of Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She glanced uneasily at the other cats to see if they had noticed, but Fernpaw and Squirrelpaw were sniffing at an old water-vole hole, while Sandstorm was lapping down by the river.

After a few moments Bluestar turned and followed the border upstream toward Sunningrocks. Fireheart noticed that she kept casting glances into RiverClan territory. But everything was quiet. They saw no RiverClan cats at all. Eventually Sunningrocks came within sight. The smoothly sloping boulders seemed deserted. Then, as Fireheart watched, a cat climbed up from the opposite side and stood silhouetted against the sky.

Fireheart stopped dead, her fur prickling with the sense of danger. Though she could not make out the color of her fur, there was no mistaking that aggressive stance, the arrogant tilt of her head, and her long, winding tail. It was Leopardstar.

A couple of other cats had joined Leopardstar, and as the ThunderClan patrol drew closer, Fireheart recognized Stonefur, the RiverClan deputy, and the warrior Blackclaw. "Bluestar!" he hissed. "What are ThunderClan doing on Sunningrocks?" But Fireheart felt her heart sank with dread when she saw the way that Bluestar was looking at the RiverClan deputy-not the challenging glare of a leader faced with enemy cats on her territory, but the admiring gaze of a queen who has seen her beloved kit become a noble warrior.

Bluestar padded forward until she reached the base of the rock where Leopardstar waited. Fireheart followed.

"What does RiverClan think they are?" Sandstorm hissed quietly under her breath. "Sunningrocks is _ours!"_

Fireheart took a quick glance back to look at Sandstorm and the two apprentices. Sandstorm looked to be barley controlling her anger, while Squirrelpaw's eyes were stretched huge in anticipation and excitement. While Fernpaw was staring in disbelief at what was happening right in front of her. Fireheart went to stand at Bluestar's shoulder.

"Good day, Bluestar," Leopardstar meowed, her voice confident. "I've been waiting since moonset to see ThunderClan cats, but I never hoped that one of them would be you." there was an edge of mockery in her tone, and Fireheart winced that the head of her Clan could be scorned so openly by other leaders. The jab was not lost on the rest of the cats in the group as Fireheart heard them growl lowly, Fireheart flicked her tail to signal them to keep quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked. "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan." But her voice was low and unchallenging, as if she did not really believe what she was saying or did not care.

"Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan," Leopardstar retorted, "even though we allowed ThunderClan to hunt here for a while. But ThunderClan stands in our debt after the help we gave you at the time of the fire. Today we claim that debt, Bluestar. We are taking Sunningrocks back."

Fireheart's fur bristled with fury. If Leopardstar thought she could stroll onto Sunningrocks without a fight, she was mistaken! Whipping around, she hissed to her daughter, "Squirrelpaw, run back to camp and fetch reinforcements."

"But I want to fight!" Squirrelpaw protested.

"Do as I say!"

Squirrelpaw dashed off into the trees. Leopardstar tracked her with narrowed eyes, and Fireheart knew she must realize why she had gone. It was essential to hold off the battle for as long as possible. "Keep her talking," she murmured to Bluestar. "Squirrelpaw has gone for help." She was not sure if Bluestar had heard her. The ThunderClan leader was staring at Stonefur again.

"Well, Bluestar?" Leopardstar challenged. "Do you agree? Do you allow RiverClan the right to Sunningrocks?"

"She's full of herself," Fireheart heard Sandstorm whisper harshly under her breath. Her forest green eyes narrowed up at the RiverClan leader. And Fireheart agreed wholeheartedly with the pale ginger warrior.

For a few heartbeats Bluestar did no reply. As the silence stretched out, more RiverClan cats crept up to the top of the rock and emerged to stand beside their leader. Fireheart's heart lurched when she saw that one of them was Graystripe. Her gaze locked with her friend's, and she saw in Graystripe's appalled face a message as clear as if the gray warrior had yowled it to the skies. _I don't want to fight you!_

"No." Bluestar spoke at last, and to Fireheart's relief her voice was firm. "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

"Then you'll have to fight us for it," growled Leopardstar.

Fireheart heard Fernpaw suck in a harsh breath, and exhale in a rush. "There's so many, and so few of us!"

At the same moment, Leopardstar uttered a blood curdling yowl and launched herself down the face of the rock at Bluestar. The two cats crashed to the ground, spitting and clawing. Fireheart sprang forward to help her leader, but before she reached her a warrior crashed into her side, bowling her over and sinking his teeth into Fireheart's shoulder. Fireheart scrabble against the RiverClan cats belly with her hind paws, desperate to break his grip, and slashed her claws at her enemy's throat. The tabby warrior let go and backed off, yowling.

Fireheart spun around, looking for Bluestar, but she was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Sandstorm in the midst of a heaving mass of cats, but before she could do anything to help she caught a glimpse of Blackclaw springing toward her. She managed to avoid the warriors outstretched claws, and as the RiverClan cat fell awkwardly Fireheart sprang on him and bit hard into his ear.

Blackclaw scrabbled on the ground, trying to escape Fireheart's grip. Fireheart raked her claws across his back, only to lose her hold as another cat barreled into her from the side. She went down and felt teeth meet in her tail.

 _Fernpaw was right,_ she thought despairingly. _There's too many!_

The ThunderClan cats were hopelessly outnumbered, and there had been no time for Squirrelpaw to reach the camp and return with help. Long before reinforcements could arrive, the patrol would have been driven off or killed, and Sunningrocks would belong to RiverClan again.

Fireheart writhed helplessly, struggling for enough space to use teeth and claws. Suddenly the weight lifted as the cat lying across her legs was yanked away. She sprang to her paws to see Fernpaw use all her might to flip Blackclaw over and rake his stomach with quick and deep claws. Blackclaw was withering under the pale gray she-cat who hissed threateningly at the fully grown warrior. Fireheart admired her apprentice just for a moment before nodding approvingly, and watched with satisfaction as Blackclaw was sent wailing among the rocks, and threw herself into the whirling mass of cats around Sandstorm. Fireheart dragged one warrior off her, and suddenly came face-to-face with Brackenfur as the younger warrior burst out of the trees.

She gasped with surprise and gave fervent thanks to StarClan. Squirrelpaw must have met the hunting patrol scouting near Sunningrocks, as Fireheart had ordered after Graystripe's warning-and sent them along, bringing help long before Fireheart had dared to hope for it.

"Where's Bluestar?" Brackenfur called.

"Don't know." She called back. In the moment's respite, Fireheart looked around for her leader. There was still no sign of her, though she caught sight of Leopardstar facing up to Whitestorm on top of a rock a few fox-lengths away.

Sandstorm was grappling in an unfair fight of two RiverClan warriors, hissing as she struggled to out maneuver them. Brackenfur sending another cat off, spotted his mate the exact moment Fireheart did. The golden-brown tabby, with his lips drawn back in a snarl, jumped onto one of Sandstorm attackers, bringing them down in a shower of claws.

Fireheart was about to leap back into battle, when she heard a voice calling out urgently above the noise of the fighting: "Fireheart! Fireheart!"

She spun around to see Graystripe crouched on top of the nearest rock, a look of anguish on his broad face. "Fireheart, come here!" he yowled.

For a heartbeat Fireheart wondered if this was a trap, and then felt ashamed of herself. Her friend had avoided fighting her face-to-face; he would never snare her with a trick. Fireheart bounded up the smooth slope of the rock to Graystripe's side. "What is it?"

Graystripe pointed with his muzzle toward the other side of the rock. "Look."

Fireheart peered over the edge. The rock sloped down more steeply there into a narrow gully. Bluestar was crouching almost directly below her. Her fur was ruffled, and she was bleeding from one shoulder. Coming along the gully on either side, cutting off any possible escape, were Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

The RiverClan deputy slashed his claws at Bluestar without touching her. "Defend yourself" snarled the gray tom. "Or I swear by StarClan I'll kill you."

On Bluestar's other side, Mistyfoot crept closer, her belly flat to the ground. "Are you scared to fight us?" she hissed. Bluestar did not move, except to turn her head from one to the other. Fireheart could not see her expression from her vantage point, but she knew bluestar would never be able to attack her own kits.

"I had to tell you," Graystripe whispered beside Fireheart. "They'll call me a traitor-but I couldn't let them kill Bluestar." Fireheart shot her friend a look of gratitude. Graystripe had no idea of the real relationship between Bluestar and these two RiverClan cats. His only motive was loyalty to his former leader.

But Fireheart had no time to think for long about Graystripe's tangled loyalties. She had to save Bluestar. The RiverClan cats had advanced until they were almost touching her, their fur bristling and their teeth bared in a snarl.

"Call yourself a leader?" Stonefur sneered. "Why won't you fight?" He drew back his paw to bring it raking down over Bluestar's shoulder. At the same instant, Fireheart launched herself down the rock face. She landed hard in the gully, practically on top of Stonefur, forcing him away from Bluestar. On the Clan leader's other side, Mistyfoot let out a screech of defiance and unsheathed her claws. 

"Stop!" Fireheart yowled. "You can't harm Bluestar-she's your mother!"

The RiverClan warriors froze, their blue eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean?" Stonefur rasped. "Graypool was our mother."

"No, listen…" Fireheart bundled Bluestar against the rock face and stood in front of her. She could still hear the yowls and spitting of the battle on the other side of the rock, but suddenly it seemed to have nothing to do with the confrontation in this gully.

"Bluestar gave birth to you in ThunderClan," she meowed, voice lowering as a part of her remembered that Mistyfoot and Stonefur did not know this, and it would be truly devastating to find out the truth. "But she couldn't keep you. Your father, Oakheart, brought you to RiverClan."

"I don't believe you!" Stonefur drew his lips back in a vicious snarl. "It's a trick."

"No, wait," mewed Mistyfoot. "Fireheart doesn't lie."

"How would you know?" her brother demanded, although there was a bit of hesitance in his voice. "She's a ThunderClan cat. Why should we trust her?"

He advanced on Fireheart, claws out, and the ThunderClan warrior braced herself for the attack, but before Stonefur could spring, Bluestar slipped out from behind her and faced the two RiverClan cats.

"My kits, oh, my kits…" Bluestar's voice was warm, and when she turned her head Fireheart saw that her eyes were blazing with admiration. "You're such fine warriors now. I'm so proud of you." Stonefur glanced at Mistyfoot, uncertainty showing in his twitching ears.

"Leave Bluestar alone," Fireheart urged quietly.

A sudden yowling interrupted her. "Fireheart! Watch out!" the voice was Graystripe's.

Fireheart looked up in time to see Leopardstar plunging down the rock toward her. Graystripe's warning gave her just enough time to scramble backward, so that Leopardstar's outstretched claws only raked her shoulder. Spitting, Leopardstar flung herself at her, driving the breath out of Fireheart's body as she hurled Fireheart to the ground.

Fireheart gripped the RiverClan leader's neck, with her front paws and felt her powerful hind paws raking at her belly. Pain stabbed through her, and ash slashed out blindly, feeling her claws score through fur. For a few heartbeats all she could see was Leopardstar's spotted pelt; Fireheart's face was pressed into it, half smothering her, and she struggled to breathe.

Suddenly Leopardstar jerked her head back, and Fireheart lost her hold on her neck. Leopardstar's weight was lifted off her. Scrambling to her paws, Fireheart backed against the rock, ready for her to spring at her again. Her head whirled with exhaustion, and she could feel blood pulsing out of a wound on her leg. Suddenly she wasn'st sure that this was a battle she could win.

She looked around for bluestar, but she had disappeared, and so had Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The RiverClan leader crouched on the ground in front of her, breathing hard, bleeding from her neck and side. To Fireheart's astonishment, Graystripe stood over her, pinning her down with his front paws.

"I had her," Leopardstar panted, almost incoherent with fury. "I heard you just now. You _warned_ her."

Graystripe released his leader so she could stagger to her paws again. "I'm sorry, Leopardstar, but Fireheart's my friend."

Leopardstar shook drops of blood from her golden tabby fur and glared at the gray warrior. "You were never loyal to RiverClan. All right, you've got a choice. Attack your _friend_ for me now, or leave my Clan for good."

Graystripe stared at her in dismay. Fireheart breath caught in her chest. Was Leopardstar going to force him to fight his former Clan mate? She knew that she didn't have the strength to beat a cat who was still relatively fresh-and much more than that, how could she lift a claw against her former friend?

"Well?" snarled Leopardstar. "What are you waiting for?"

Graystripe glanced at Fireheart, his amber eyes filled with anguish. Then he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Leopardstar. I can't do it. Punish me if you want."

"Punish you?" Leopardstar's face was contorted in fury. "I'll claw your eyes out; I'll set you loose in the forest for the foxes to track down. Traitor! I'll-"

A chorus of yowling drowned her threats. Fireheart looked up, almost despairing at the thought of more enemies to fight. She could hardly believe what she saw. A wave of ThunderClan cats was streaming over the rock and down into the gully. She spotted Thornclaw, Darkstripe, Cinderpelt, and Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw leading Ashpaw and most of the other apprentices. Her message had gotten through, and help had come at last!

Leopardstar took one look and fled. The ThunderClan warriors gave chase at once with furious yowls. Fireheart and Graystripe were left looking at each other.

"Thank you," Fireheart mewed after a few moments.

Graystripe shrugged and padded over to her. He was limping slightly, and his fur was torn and thick with dust. "There was no choice," he whispered. "I couldn't hurt you, could I?"

Fireheart drew herself up. As her head cleared, she realized that the sounds of battle were fading and a heavy silence was gathering over Sunningrocks, filled with the reek of blood. "Come on. I've got to see what's happening."

She turned and padded along the gully, aware that Graystripe was following close behind. Coming to the top ground beyond the rocks, she saw the RiverClan warriors retreating down the slope that led to the river. At the head of the patrol, Blackclaw launched himself into the river and began swimming toward the opposite bank.

Brackenfur and Sandstorm stood nearby, and more ThunderClan cats crouched on top of Sunningrocks, watching their enemies depart. Squirrelpaw raised her head and let out a yowl of pure triumph.

Bluestar padded after the retreating cats as far as the RiverClan border, her ears pricked with determination. Fireheart saw with a twinge of distress that she was following Mistyfoot and Stonefur. "Now that you know the truth, we must talk," she called after them. "You will be welcome in the ThunderClan camp. I will tell my warriors to bring you to my den whenever you want to see me."

But both warriors turned away from her and stalked down to the edge of the water. Stonefur glanced back before he waded out into the river. "Leave us alone," he growled. "You're no mother of ours, whatever you say."

Leopardstar was the last cat to retreat across the border. "Look there!" she snapped at her warriors, flicking her tail toward Graystripe, who was standing beside Fireheart. "If it weren't for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He's no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him."

Without waiting for any response, she spun around and limped rapidly toward the river. Graystripe said nothing. He stood as motionless as the rocks behind him, with his head hanging.

Sandstorm padded across to Fireheart, Brackenfur trailing her like a shadow. "What happened?" she asked. She was bleeding from a scratch on her shoulder, but her eyes were clear and questioning. Brackenfur was eyeing his former mentor with surprise, almost like he never expected to see him again.

Fireheart longed to go back to camp and curl up in the warriors den and sleep for a moon, but she knew she had too much to do. "Graystripe saved my life," she explained. "He pulled Leopardstar off me."

"So that's why he can't go back." The pale ginger she-cat turned her head to watch the last of the RiverClan cats plunging into the river. Then she looked back at Graystripe, her eyes huge with concern. "What is he going to do, then?" she murmured, turning her head to share a silent conversation with Brackenfur with just their eyes and facial features. _Me and Tigerstar used to do that._ Fireheart noted tiredly.

The question sent a shiver of possibilities through Fireheart. Whatever Graystripe felt for his kits, if he could not go back to RiverClan, he could come home. Then the idea shrunken and anxiety twisted Fireheart's belly. That decision wasn't her's to make. Would Bluestar now allow the gray warrior to come back to the Clan he had left? And how would the other warriors react?

Looking around for her leader, Fireheart saw her padding wearily up the slope, and went to met her. "Bluestar…"

Bluestar raised her head, and she saw that her leaders eyes were puzzled. "They hate me, Fireheart."

Sorrow flooded over Fireheart. With her own worries about Graystripe, she had almost forgotten what her leader must be suffering. What would it feel like if Fireheart had to give up her kits like Bluestar had? Only to meet them in battle with them not knowing about their kinship? Then finding out and them hating her? It would hurt. "I'm sorry, Bluestar," she murmured. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told them. But I couldn't think of what else to do."

"Thats all right, Fireheart." To her amazement Bluestar reached out and gave her shoulder a swift lick. "I always wanted them to know. But I didn't think they would hate me for what I did." She let out a long sigh. "Let's go back to camp."

She showed no sense of triumph that ThunderClan had succeeded in defending their claim to Sunningrocks. When she reached the place where her warriors were gathered, she said nothing about the victory not even to congratulate them for fighting so well. Her mind still seemed fixed on her kits.

Fireheart fell in beside her leader as she padded up the slope. "Well done," she meowed to Fernpaw as her apprentice leaped off the rock and landed neatly at the base. "You fought like a warrior. So did all of you," she added, raising her voice as she glanced around, hoping to make up for their leader's indifference. "Bluestar and I are both proud of you."

"Thank StarClan we managed to beat RiverClan off," mewed Brackenfur, getting a agreed mew from his sister.

"Did you see me? I almost clawed that fish-faces tail off!" Hawkpaw, Thornclaw's apprentice mewed with triumph, his broad chest puffing out as his mentor gave him a nod of the head.

"I'm just glad their gone," Leafpaw responded to her brother, from where she sat from beside Thornclaw. It seemed that the only apprentices out of Fireheart's litter that had turned up was Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw and Hawkpaw and their mentors. "Fighting is nasty work, and it's good to avoid it if we can."

"That's right," Thornclaw looked approvingly at the tabby she-cat apprentice. "We shouldn't start fights just to fight, we should always try to live together in peace." Leafpaw shuffled on her white paws, her ears twitching in embarrassment at the younger warriors praise.

As the warriors began to move off toward their camp, Fireheart went to stand beside Graystripe. "Bluestar," she mewed nervously, "Graystripe's here." Bluestar's gaze flickered vaguely over the gray warrior. For a moment Fireheart was afraid that her mind was drifting again, and she wouldn't even remember that Graystripe had ever left ThunderClan.

Then Darkstripe shouldered his way forward. "Get off our territory!" he spat at Graystripe, adding to Bluestar, "I'll drive him off, if you want."

"Wait," Bluestar ordered with a touch of her old authority. "Fireheart, explain what's going on."

She told her how Graystripe had warned her about Leopardstar's attack and pulled her away when Fireheart was losing their fight. "He brought me to help you when Mistyfoot and Stonefur were attacking you," she explained. "And I owe him my life. Bluestar, please let him come back into ThunderClan."

Graystripe looked at his former leader with a glimmer of hope in his amber eyes. But before Bluestar could reply, Darkstripe broke in roughly. "He left ThunderClan of his own free will. Why should we let him come crawling back now?"

"I'm not crawling to you or any cat," Graystripe retorted. He turned to face the gray she-cat again. "But I'd like to come back, if you'll have me, Bluestar."

"You can't take back a traitor!" Darkstripe spat. "He just betrayed his leader-how do you know he won't betray you the first chance he gets."

"He did it for Fireheart!" Sandstorm protested.

Darkstripe snorted contemptuously.

Bluestar fixed a cold look on him. "If Graystripe is a traitor," she meowed, with all the ice of leaf-bare in her voice, "then he's just the same as the rest of you. The Clan is full of traitors, so one more won't make any difference." She whirled on Fireheart, power and strength seeming to flow back into her body. "You should have let Mistyfoot and Stonefur kill me!" she spat. "Better a quick death at the claws of noble warriors than a life dragged out in a Clan I can't trust-a Clan doomed to destruction by StarClan!"

There were gasps from the other cats as she spoke, and Fireheart realized that few of the Clan had any idea how distrustful and despairing Bluestar had become. She knew there was no point in trying to argue with her now. "Does that mean Graystripe can stay?" she asked.

"Stay or go, whatever he likes," Bluestar responded indifferently. Her flash of strength ebbed, leaving her looking more exhausted than ever. Slowly, not meeting the troubled gaze of any of her warriors, she padded away in the direction of the camp.

"What did she mean?" Fireheart heard Leafpaw whispered to Thornclaw as the warriors padded after their leader.

"She's just tired right now, worn out from the battle. It's unimportant." Thornclaw said smoothly, reassuring Leafpaw and her siblings that walked beside her.

"You should have seen the way Fernpaw chased off Blackclaw," Fireheart heard Sandstorm say, Fireheart swiveled her eyes around to her pale gray apprentice. Who looked bashful at the praise of the older warrior, Dustpelt was practically beaming with pride.

"It's amazing how just the three of you and Bluestar held off an entire RiverClan battle patrol until help arrived," Brackenfur mewed, pressing himself against Sandstorm side as he helped her along due to her wounds. "You're all brave and strong."

"Next time I'll be the one sticking around to fight," Squirrelpaw declared, making Darkstripe snort.

"Not unless Bluestar decides to give you up," Darkstripe snapped, his eyes filled with fury, mostly over Graystripe staying.

Squirrelpaw looked at Darkstripe through narrowed eyes, although the ginger she-cat was obviously unsure of a comeback. "Knock it off, Darkstripe." Cinderpelt hissed, coming to stand between Squirrelpaw and Darkstripe.

Once again, she felt a flush of gratitude for her former apprentice. When they made it back to camp, the first thing that greeted the returning cats were the rest of the apprentices.

"Did we win?" Bramblepaw came trompling towards them, his remaining siblings that were left behind, Tawnypaw and Spottedpaw not a step behind. All three of them stopped to eye Graystripe wearily. 'Who's this? Is he a prisoner?"

"No, he's a ThunderClan cat," Fireheart replied to her son. "This is Graystripe, the one I tell you about?" Bramblepaw's eyes widened for a moment, before realizing who she was speaking about. But before he could say anything, his other siblings, Hawkpaw, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw who were at the battle, came tumbling through the camp entrance.

"Why don't you talk to your siblings, they tell you about our win. We keep Sunningrocks." Fireheart watched Bramblepaw and his two sisters shoot across the clearing to their returning siblings, yowling their questions into the air.

"So, your kits are already apprenticed?" asked Graystripe curiously, watching them go.

"Yes." Fireheart wondered if Graystripe would have stayed he would have become a mentor to one of her kits himself. But then again, if he had stayed so would Stormkit and Featherkit. "Let's go see Spottedleaf and Mothpaw and get patched up."

Graystripe looked around as the two warriors crossed the burned-out clearing. "It's never going to be the same," he muttered despondently.

"Next newleaf, you'll see," Fireheart replied, trying to cheer him up. She hoped Graystripe was only referring to the damage caused by the fire, and not a sense that he could never recover his old place within the CLan. "Everything will grow back stronger than before."

Graystripe didn't reply. He didn't look as happy as Fireheart had expected him to be, as if he were beginning to doubt that the rest of his birth Clan would accept him. And Fireheart could see pain in his eyes that suggested he was already beginning to miss the kits he had given up. After all, he hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye.

The returning warriors were gathering in Spottedleaf's clearing. As Fireheart and Graystripe approached, the medicine cat looked up from pressing cobwebs asgina a wound in Dustpelt's side. "Fireheart's here," Mothpaw spoke up from where she was tending to Fernpaw.

"She is," Spottedleaf meowed, then added on. "And she looks like she's been out running monsters on the Thunderpath all day!"

"It feels like it." Fireheart grunted. Settling down to wait for Spottedleaf to check her over, she realized how much her wound hurt. The one in the leg that Leopardstar had given her was still bleeding, and she bent her head to lick it.

"What are you thinking, bringing _him_ back again?" Fireheart looked up to see Dustpelt glaring at Graystripe. "We don't want him here?"

"Who's we?" Fireheart asked, gritting her teeth. But before she could carry on, Fernpaw was the one to step in to silence him.

"Bluestar allowed him into the Clan," Fernpaw quietly spoke up, her pale green eyes boring with order. "And Fireheart trusts him, so there's nothing more that needs to be said, Dustpelt." it was a command if Fireheart had ever heard one, Dustpelt looked at her, looking ready to argue. But then when he looked on the pale gray apprentice, he instantly melted.

Graystripe shot an apologetic look at Fireheart. "They won't accept me," he mewed. "It's true; I left the Clan, and now…"

"Give it time," Fireheart tried to encourage him. "They'll come around."

Privately, she wished she could believe it. Thanks to Bluestar's indifference, some of the ThunderClan cats would have no qualms about objecting to Graystripe's return. One more problem, Fireheart thought, to add to her worries about what was really going on in the forest. How could the Clan hope to survive the destruction StarClan had prophesied, unless they were united?

Fireheart wondered if Graystripe knew about the dark threat in the forest from RiverClan's medicine cat the "pack" that StarClan had warned them of. Though Fireheart's fur prickled with dread, there was ome comfort in knowing that Graystripe was back, and she would have her friend to rely on, whatever lay ahead. Fireheart began to lick her wound again, wishing that she would just enjoy the gray warrior's return for a few moments.

"That's right, get it clean," Spottedleaf meowed softly as she came up to her. She sniffed at the leg wound and then rapidly checked her other injuries. "You'll be fine," she reassured fireheart. "I'll give you some cobwebs for the bleeding, but apart from that you need to rest."

"Have you seen Bluestar?" Fireheart asked as Spottedleaf brought the cobwebs and laid them over the wound. "Is she badly hurt?"

"A bite on her shoulder," replied the medicine cat. "I gave her a poultice of herbs, and she went back to her den."

Fireheart struggled to her paws. "I'd better go and see her."

"Okay, but if she's asleep, don't wake her. Clan business, whatever it is, can wait. And while Fireheart does that," she added to Graystripe, "I'll have a look at you." She blinked friendly at gray warrior. "It's good to have you back."

At least some cats would welcome Graystripe, Fireheart told herself as she padded across the learning. The others would change their minds, Graystirp ejust needed time to prove that he could still be a loyal member of ThunderClan again.

"Fireheart!" Cinderpelt hailed her as she approached Bluestar's den. "Me and some of the apprentices are going out to hunt."

"Thanks," Fireheart mewed gratefully.

"Are you alright?" Cinderpelt drew closer, her eyes narrowing in concern. "I thought you'd be pleased-we won the battle, and Graystripe has come home."

Fireheart pressed her muzzle briefly against her dark gray flank. She felt comforted by her friends concern. "I know-but I'm still not sure that all the cats will accept Graystripe. They'll find it hard to forget that he loved a cat from another Clan, and then left us altogether."

Cinderpelt shrugged. "That's in the past. He's here now isn't he? He chose us. They'll have to put up with it."

"That's not it, Cinderpelt," Fireheart wanted to will the dark gray she-cat to understand. "We can't afford quarles just now. Can't you see that?"

Cinderpelt looked a bit put out, her ice-blue eyes flashing with hurt. "Sorry," she murmured, glancing away. "I was just trying to help."

"Cinderpelt, don't…" Fireheart began, realizing too late that she'd said the wrong thing. But Cinderpelt had already turned away and was padding briskly over to the apprentices den, where Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw awaited her.

Feeling even more despondent than before. Fireheart went on to Bluestar's den. When she looked through the entrance she thought she was asleep, curled up in her nest, but almost at once her blue eyes blinked open and she raised her head.

"Fireheart," Her voice was dull. "What do you want?"

"Just reporting, Bluestar. Fireheart slipped into the den and stood in front of her leader. "All the cats are back. There are no serious injuries, as far as I can see."

"I see," Bluestar mewed, her eyes closing once more. It sent a twinge of pain through Fireheart's chest, Bluestar obviously didn't seem to care if her Clanmates were fine or not. Fireheart quickly retreated out of the den, feeling as if ice was clinging to her pelt from how frosty and far away Bluestar seemed. How long could a Clan survive, Fireheart wondered, when their leader no longer care for them or their warrior ancestors?

"Fireheart," the mew came from Willowpelt, who was sitting outside the nursery. Her unusual blue eyes blinking friendly at Fireheart as she swept her tail beckoning the ThunderClan deputy over.

"Willowpelt, is there something you need?" Fireheart asked as she approached the remaining queen.

"Nothing at all," Willowpelt purred, "Can't I just talk to a former den mate?" Willowpelt and Fireheart had once shared a den with Willowpelt and Speckletail, each queen getting acquainted personally with each other.

"Of course you can." Fireheart meowed back. Willowpelt was the most laid back queen Fireheart had seen, she was a great mother to Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. Stern but also left room for them to breath.

"What I'd give to take a day at being back as a warrior," Willowpelt mewed, her voice wistful. "Spottedpaw has been really helpful in the nursery, she's gotten along great with Sorrelkit and her littermates." there was a purr on the end of her words as she continued. "Rainkit basically worships the ground she walks on, while Sorrelkit and her get along great."

"Glad to hear it," Fireheart purred, staring at Willowpelt in admiration.

"I'm glad my kits have such good friends," Willowpelt meowed. "It's nice to see them connecting with their Clanmates and the cats that they will eventually fight alongside. I know that they would become great warriors."

"I'm sure they will," Fireheart meowed, standing up. "Would you like to share a piece of fresh-kill with me?"

"I hope it's a vole," Willowpelt meowed back, while Fireheart went off to fetch one for them to share. Bluestar might not appreciate her warriors, but Fireheart knew that together they would prevail.

Next morning, Fireheart watched the dawn patrol leave before going to retrieve something to eat. Her injured leg felt stiff, but the bleeding had stopped. She padded up to meet Cloudtail, who was already up with Brightheart. Both sharing a magpie between each other. "Good morning," Fireheart meowed to the two of them. "Up for some hunting today?" she asked.

Both Brightheart and Cloudtail looked up, their eyes shining with sleep. "I'm taking Bramblepaw out today." Brightheart replied, swiping her tongue around her muzzle to take away the taste. "Cloudtail is coming with us."

"Good," Fireheart meowed, feeling pleased. Brightheart was shaping into a dedicated mentor, and Fireheart couldn't find a better match for her brave and courageous son, then with Brightheart's compassion and steady demeanor. "I think I'll take one out myself."

Fireheart wondered if any of the other mentors were going out soon. She could take Fernpaw out with one of them, secretly wanting to see her kits in action. Along with showing them how an experienced apprentice looked like through Fernpaw.

Glancing around to see if her apprentice has woken already, she spotted Goldenflower padding quickly towards her. Drawing closer, Fireheart could see that the pale ginger she-cat looked worried.

"Fireheart, have you seen Willowpelt?" Goldenflower asked quickly. "I just been in to check on her with some prey, but she isn't there, her kits are awake and are hungry." Fireheart was instantly alert, it wasn't like Willowpelt to leave her kits by themselves.

"When is the last time you saw her?" Fireheart asked, jade green eyes boring into Goldenflower's own.

"I don't know, but it had to be early this morning. She might have taken a stroll." Goldenflower rambled, but the concern was still there.

"She wouldn't have been out this long for just a stroll," Fireheart meowed quickly, concern for the kits and Willowpelt contorting her thoughts.

"Why don't you ask around, see if any cat had seen her?" Goldenflower nodded, briskly setting off to speak with the other cats. Fireheart turned to the apprentices den, instantly wondering for a moment if they might know.

"Has anyone seen, Willowpelt?" Fireheart poked her head inside the den, Fernpaw and her brother were already up, cleaning each others pelts while Tawnypaw and Leafpaw curled together in sleep.

"Spottedpaw overheard her talking about how she was getting tired of staying in camp, and wanted to take her outside for a bit. She and Willowpelt left around, dawn I think, to get some exercise and maybe a little hunting." Fernpaw spoke up, turning her pale green eyes to her mentor.

"Thank you, Fernpaw," Fireheart meowed quickly, turning back around. It was obvious that Spottedpaw would want to do something like this, but Willowpelt's kits needed her right now, and so Fireheart thought it best to go out and find them.

"Goldenflower," Fireheart called out to the pale ginger she-cat who came racing over. "Can you get Swifttail, Graystripe and Cinderpelt for me?" Goldenflower instantly nodded and was off towards the warriors den in a flash.

Fireheart wondered if she ought to tell Bluestar what was going on before they left, but this could be nothing. And she didn't want to trouble Bluestar for something that could easily be nothing.

Besides, Fireheart didn't want to waste a single moment. Goldenflower was already returning with her requested warriors hard at her paws. _Just the cats I've chose,_ Fireheart thought. She couldn't ignore the warm feeling at the thought that Graystripe was home again, and they could hunt and fight together as they used to. The gray warrior's eyes were shining as he fell into his accustomed place at Fireheart's side. "Thank you, Goldenflower," Fireheart meowed to her. "Can you stay with Willowpelt's kits until she gets back?" Goldenflower instantly nodded, quickly padding back to the nursery.

Cinderpelt looked her usual self, alert with entergetic energy and a form of seriousness formed on her face for their mission. "Goldenflower informed us," Cinderpelt meowed briskly. "Let's go."

Fireheart took the lead out of the cmap and up to the top of the ravine. Almost at once she picked up Spottedpaw's and Willowpelt's scent leading surprisingly directly toward Snakerocks. "Why Snakerocks?" Fireheart questioned as she followed their trail quickly.

"I told Spottedpaw about the missing prey," Swifttail gasped out after a moment of silence. "I said that something might be lurking there, and she wanted to go see it. But I told her not without someone with her..." The white-and-black warrior picked up speed, running head of Fireheart and the patrol.

 _But we'll be too late,_ she thought in a panic. _If they meet whatever's out there…_

Fireheart raced through the forest after Swifttail, her paws scattering fallen leaves. The stiffness in her injured leg was forgotten. Graystripe ran close beside her, and Fireheart recognized the comfort of facing danger with her friend by her side once again, even though so much has changed.

As they approached Snakerocks, Fireheart slowed down and signaled with her tail for the other cats to do the same. If they dashed straight in without knowing what they had to face, they would be no help to either Spottedpaw or Willowpelt. They had to treat this threat, whatever it was, like any other enemy. But something inside Fireheart the mothering nature, screamed at her to go fetch her kit and bring her home. But rationally, she knew whatever she was about to face was far beyond the reach of any Clan code, and that she was in more danger than she had ever been in before. Was this how mice and rabbits felt, she wondered, knowing that death could be stalking through the undergrowth?

Everything was still. Fireheart did not want to risk calling to either queen or apprentice in case she alerted whatever was lurking up ahead. Why would Spottedpaw be so interested in Snakerocks when it seemed the center of the darkness that had poisoned the forest, was it a simple apprentice curiosity? She had doubted her theories about the threat. Could one dog really cause so much destruction and fear in the forest? But she knew for certain what one dog could do if it run into a queen and an inexperienced apprentice.

As cautiously as if she were stalking prey, Fireheart slid through the undergrowth until the smooth, sand-colored sides of Snakerocks came into sight. For a heartbeat she stood and tasted the air. A mixture of scents reached her: Willowpelt and Spottedpaw, still fresh; the stale scent of other ThunderClan cats; dog, as Fireheart had expected, but over it all the stench of newly spilled blood.

Fireheart's fur spiked up in alarm, Cinderpelt turned to look at her, her ice-blue eyes reflecting her own fear. "Something terrible has happened."

Terror coursed through Fireheart. She was about to confront the source of the fear that had stalked her for more than a moon, the faceless enemy that had invaded their forest. The one haunting her Clan, friends and kin.

With a twitch of her tail she gestured for her companions' to move forward again; now they crept with their bellies close to the ground, intent on seeing without being seen, until the rocks were only a few fox-lengths away.

A fallen tree barred their way. Scrambling onto the trunk, Fireheart looked out over an open space carpeted with dead leaves. Four-tasting bile rose into her throat as she took in the scene in front of her. The leaves had been churned up by massive paws, and clots of earth sprayed upward to catch in the branches of the tree. In the middle of the clearing Willowpelt's very pale gray body lay motionless, and Spottedpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, no, not Willowpelt," Cinderpelt whispered, as she drew herself up to crouch on the trunk beside Fireheart's horror frozen form.

"Spottedpaw!" Swifttail, without waiting for Fireheart's order launched himself across the clearing, whipping his head around to call for his apprentice. "Where are you?" Fireheart tensed, waiting for whatever had hunted down Willowpelt to emerge from the trees and attack, but nothing stirred. Feeling as if her legs hardly belonged to her, she sprang down and stumbled across to Willowpelt.

The queen lay on her side, her legs looking ready to spring. Her pale gray coat was torn, and her body was covered by dreadful wounds, ripped by teeth far bigger than any cat's. Her lips were curled back and her unusual blue eyes were narrowed. She was dead, and Fireheart could see that she had died fighting like a warrior.

"Great StarClan, what did this to her?" she whispered. For moons she had been afraid, and now it was far worse than she ever could have imagined. Willowpelt had been slaughtered like prey. The hunters in the forest had become the hunted. Something had happened in the forest, the balance of life had changed, and for a moment Fireheart felt the ground beneath her paws shift.

Graystripe and Cinderpelt stared down at Willowpelt's body, too stunned to reply. Fireheart knew that Graystripe was remembering another bloodstained body, all his grief for Silverstream reawakening.

"What am I going to do," Fireheart murmured sadly. "We lost a great warrior and queen. Her kits are now orphaned, what are we-"

She was interrupted by a yowl of triumph from Swifttail. "I found Spottedpaw's trail!" Fireheart spun around to see Swifttail taking off in a sprint around a pile of rocks. Fireheart stood stock still for a moment, before racing off after the younger warrior.

"Wait for the rest of us!" Fireheart called out, but Swifttail did not slow. His fast, long legs sprinting at full speed. It was all Fireheart could do to avoid the jagged rocks that Swifttail easily outmaneuvered. For a moment, Fireheart lost sight of Swifttail using only her sense of smell to track him. The rocks were warm under her paws, and for the first time she was wary or possible adders that slithered in holes that surrounded Snakerocks.

When Fireheart went over a rise, she peered over to see Swifttail with his head poked into a hole. His tail standing erect as he called in softly, "Spottedpaw, it's me, Swifttail. You can come out now." Fireheart didn't hear an answering reply, but Swifttail must have as he shuffled backwards, his ears tinted up with relief.

Fireheart herself felt relief of her own as, slowly and hesitatingly, Spottedpaw emerged from the hole. Her dark ginger fur was standing on ends and in some places, the fur was missing. her amber eyes blown up with fear, and her tail covered in blood. She was hobbling on shaking legs, her mouth opened in a silent wail but was too choked up with fear to say anything.

Swifttail pressed himself against her, silently giving her his support. His soft murmuring trying to calm her as he bent his head and gave her ear a couple of licks. Fireheart came to her senses over her relief, and scrambled down the rocks. Her actions made her daughter flinch back, her claws sliding out. But with a little prompting from Swifttail, Spottedpaw was able to recognize Fireheart.

"M-mother…" Spottedpaw's eyes were still blown wide with fear, but the recognition was still there.

"Yes, it's me, Spottedpaw." Fireheart quickly padded up, giving her daughter a quick lick on the head. "What happened? What did this to you?"

Spottedpaw once again opened her mouth, her eyes shining with terror. But what came out in a strangled, wary, and quiet voice sent a shiver of horror down her spine. "Pack, pack," she whispered. "Kill, kill." and then she promptly fainted.

"We need to get her to, Spottedleaf," Swifttail said at once, more alert about Spottedpaw's needs than Fireheart could muster over her shock. At once again, hearing the ominous warning. Swifttail gently picked up Spottedpaw by the scruff of her neck. Like a kit, Spottedpaw's paws curled together, making herself small as Swifttail brushed past Fireheart.

"Take her straight to, Spottedleaf," Fireheart called out as Swifttail maneuvered gracefully over the spurs of rock. "I'll retrieve Willowpelt-" _dead body._ Was what she left out.

Fireheart quickly padded back to where she had left Cinderpelt and Graystripe looking after Willowpelt's body. Between the three of them, they managed to drag Willowpelt's body through the forest and back to camp, and laid her to rest in the center of the clearing.

"Willowpelt!" Goldenflower was the first one to see them bring in the dead body of the dead queen. Her green eyes shining with grief as she was placed into the clearing for ritual.

"How could this have happened?" Sandstorm came up, her forest green eyes huge with shock.

"There was scent's of dog," Fireheart mewed weakly, her tail dragging in the dust the whole way back to camp. Knowing that this conversation was to come.

"What about her kits?" Brackenfur asked, coming to stand beside Sandstorm. His eyes falling to Willowpelt's body.

"We'll think of something," Fireheart meowed, something flashing in her mind, during her kittypet days. "When I used to be a kittypet," Fireheart began, receiving the shock looks from her friends. "One of my neighbor's cats died not shortly after a moon or two of feeding her newborn kits. They used to mash up food for them to eat, and they survived. So, I think, If we tear up some fresh-kill into little bits, then chew it up real good. Then they will be able to eat it that way."

"And you sure that your, _kittypet,_ methods will actually work?" Darkstripe snorted from the sideline of the clearing, his dark eyes lit with mockery.

"Best idea we have, unless you can come up with something?" Sandstorm said in defense, pale ginger fur spiking as she glared at the dark stripped warrior.

"They won't survive without their mother's milk," Darkstripe said, as if there was no hope. "And there's not another queen to nurse them, we should put them out of their misery now before they die slowly from starvation."

"Are you saying that we should _kill_ them?" Brackenfur spat, his fur bristling as he narrowed his eyes on the older warrior.

"I'm just saying," Darkstripe shrugged, as if it weren't his problem. "We wouldn't be having this discussion if it wasn't for Spottedpaw leading her out there and-"

"Don't bring Spottedpaw into this," Fireheart snarled, her lips turned up. "This was an unfortunate accident. It's no cats fault." Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, almost amused but as he was opening his mouth again, Brackenfur cut him off.

"If you have nothing helpful do say, then just go away, Darkstripe." Brackenfur promptly turned his back on the dark warrior. Fireheart thought it was mature thing to do, and quickly followed his example. Impressed with the younger warrior. Sandstorm's eyes were filled with admiration towards her mate.

"I'll check on Willowpelt's kits in a moment," Fireheart decided. "First I want to check on Spottedpaw." no cat objected as Fireheart got to her paws, and went to the medicine cat's den. Inside she found Spottedleaf tending to Spottedpaw, while Mothpaw hovered around her sister with worry shining deep inside her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" Mothpaw asked, holding out wads of cobwebs for Spottedleaf to us.

"With time," Spottedleaf replied vaguely. "Swifttail, can you straighten out her tail, please?" Swifttail, where he was cleaning Spottedpaw's scratches, jumped at the sound of the medicine cat's voice. But was quick to comply to her demands.

"The tip of her tail seems crooked," Spottedleaf muttered, "Mothpaw, can you go fetch some marigold?" Mothpaw was already in the den before Spottedleaf could even finish.

"Hopefully her warrior name won't be, Crookedtail," Fireheart meowed softly, announcing her presence to the assembled cats. Spottedleaf turned her head to look at Fireheart, sadness shining in them as Fireheart came to nuzzle her unconscious daughter.

"I won't let that happen," Swifttail muttered, his tongue rasping softly alongside Spottedpaw's pelt. Fireheart looked down at her daughter, curled up in the ferns. She looked just like a kit again.

"She said something about the 'pack,'" she murmured, only quiet enough for Spottedleaf to hear. "I wonder what it was she really saw."

Spottedleaf turned her eyes up from where she was tending to Spottedpaw, just for a moment before resuming work. "It's what we've been afraid of all along. There's something in the forest hunting us down. I heard it in my dream." Spottedleaf replied, just as quietly as Fireheart.

"I know," Fireheart's muscles tensed with regret. "I should have done something long ago. StarClan sent that warning to Bluestar too."

"But Bluestar has no respect for StarClan anymore. I'm surprised she even listened to them."

"Do you think that's why this happened?" Fireheart tore her eyes from her daughter, turning wide eyes on the dark tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"No, this wasn't the work of StarClan," Spottedleaf reassured quietly. "This is an evil all on its own."

"She seems cold," Swifttail's voice snapped the two she-cats out of conversation, and with mute silence. Watched as the white-and-black warrior settled himself in the ferns beside the apprentice. His head laying on his folded paws, curling around Spottedpaw. While also minding her wounds. "I'll stay with her until she's not." there was no objection from either deputy or medicine cat. Swifttail was suffering for his apprentice just as much as Fireheart was being Spottedpaw's mother.

Fireheart's attention was once again directed to the sound of soft pawsteps of another cat, Fireheart turned to see Bluestar approaching. Fireheart had sent Cinderpelt for her, and the dark gray she-cat followed after her.

The Clan leader stood and looked down at Spottedpaw in silence. Swifttail raised his head, his tail curling protectively around Spottedpaw.

Bluestar blinked a couple of times and asked, "is she dying?"

"No," Spottedleaf was quick to answer, "She's just asleep from how exhausted she was, she is going to be alright. Thank StarClan."

"StarClan," Bluestar snorted. "There not the ones to thank. If it were up to them, we'd all be dead."

"Well, Spottedpaw Isn't going to be joining them just yet." Swifttail hissed, moving closer to Spottedpaw. As if he could physically keep her safe and alive.

"Don't go thinking of such things, yet," Bluestar murmured under her breath. Coming lightly to touch Spottedpaw on the head. Did Bluestar remember being at Spottedpaw's kitting? Helping to deliver Fireheart's kits?

As if the touch had roused her, Spottedpaw's eyes opened and a look of terrible fear flooded into them. For a moment she struggled to wakefulness. "Pack, pack!" she gasped. "Kill, kill!"

Bluestar recoiled, her fur bristling. "What? What does she mean?" she demanded.

But Spottedpaw had sunk into an unconscious sleep again. Bluestar looked wildly from Spottedleaf to Fireheart and back again. "What did she mean?" she repeated.

"I don't know," Spottedleaf meowed, trying to keep her voice steady. "That's all she will say."

"But, Fireheart, I told you…" Bluestar was struggling to speak. "StarClan showed me an evil in the forest, and they called it 'pack.' Is it the pack that has done this?"

Spottedleaf looked away, going instead to check on Spottedpaw. Fireheart sought for an answer that would satisfy her leader. She did not want Bluestar to know that her cats were being hunted down as if they were prey for some nameless, faceless enemy. But she knew that Bluestar would not be satisfied by empty reassurance.

"No cat knows," she replied at last. "I'll warn the patrols to be on their guard, but-"

"But if StarClan has abandoned us, _patrols_ will not help us," Bluestar finished scornfully. "Perhaps they have even sent this pack to punish me."

"No!" Spottedleaf faced her leader. "StarClan did not send the pack. Our ancestors care for us, and they would never disrupt the life of the forest or destroy a whole Clan for a single grudge. Bluestar, you _must_ believe this."

Bluestar ignored her. She padded over to Spottedpaw and stood looking down at her. "Forgive me," she meowed. "I have brought down the wrath of StarClan on you as well as Willowpelt." Then she turned away toward her den.

Almost as soon as she had gone, an agonizing wail broke out in the main clearing. Fireheart raced through the ferns to see that the hunting patrols have returned. Mousefur was staring down at her dead friend, while Whitestorm came to rest at her head. His eyes filled with silent pain. Goldenflower sat beside Willowpelt, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit sitting beside her. There eyes crewing up with confusion, to young to understand what was happening.

Returning to Spottedleaf's clearing, she saw that Cinderpelt had padded over to stand beside the medicine cat, who was pressing herbs that Mothpaw had returned with onto Spottedpaw's tail.

"You are taking good care of Spottedpaw, Spottedleaf," Cinderpelt meowed, eyes blinking admiringly at the sweet medicine cat. "We're lucky to have such a great medicine cat like you."

Spottedleaf looked up and blinked gratefully as she accepted the dark gray she-cat's praise. "Thank you, Cinderpelt. It's not something that I haven't learned from an even greater cat." Fireheart wondered if the greater cat happened to be Yellowfang, or maybe her original mentor. Featherwhisker.

Cinderpelt blinked with admiration, before gently nosing Spottedpaw and drew away.  
I'll fetch some fresh-kill for you, Mothpaw and Swifttail," she meowed to Spottedleaf. "And a piece for Spottedpaw too. She might want something if she wakes up." Determination rippled through the dark gray she-cat, she padded out into the clearing.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Mothpaw shouted, scampering after the warrior.

"I don't want anything to eat," Swifttail told them. His voice was strained and tired. "I don't want anything right now."

"You need to sleep," Spottedleaf told him softly. "I'll give you some poppy seeds."

"I don't want poppy seeds either. I want to stay with Spottedpaw."

"This isn't about what you want and don't want, I'm telling you what you need," Spottedleaf retorted, and edge to her soothing words. "Worrying like this isn't good for your health, and I don't want to nurser you back to health over something so small" More gently, she added. "I promise I'll wake you if Spottedpaw starts to stir."

While she went to fetch the seeds, Fireheart gave her daughter a lick on the head. Then turned her eyes to give Swifttail a look of gratitude. "Thank you, for what you're doing for Spottedpaw."

Swifttail did not reply, when Spottedleaf came back carrying a dried poppy head and shook a few seeds out in front of him, he licked them up without complaining. Exhausted, he curled himself around Spottedpaw and was asleep within a few heartbeats.

"I never thought he would care for another cat as much as that," Fireheart murmured. Surprised that the rude, reckless, pain in the tail warrior would show such kindness towards Spottedpaw in such a manner.

"You didn't notice?" Spottedleaf padded over, her amber eyes filled with amusement despite the devastating tragedies that had occurred. "He's been padding after Spottedpaw for a season now. He really loves her you know, always has since she was a kit."

Seeing the two young cats curled up together, Fireheart could believe it. "And I didn't even notice." Fireheart sighed.

"Truth be told Fireheart," Spottedleaf nudged her shoulder gently. "You are kind of oblivious in the romantic department. It took you ages to realize Tigerclaw-Tigerstar-loved you. This wouldn't be the only time,"

"Oh, and who else have I missed?" Fireheart asked in confusion, eyeing Spottedleaf's shake of the head.

"If you must know," Spottedleaf stretched out her words. "Thornclaw and Leafpaw are close. And you weren't aware of Sandstorm and Brackenfur's relationship until it was pointed out by someone else. Or how your apprentice likes to spend extra time with Dustpelt."

"I truly missed all that?" Fireheart asked with surprise.

"You're hopeless," Spottedleaf purred softly, her eyes warm and friendly as she eyed Fireheart.

"I think I should go check on Willowpelt's kits," Fireheart whispered, getting up.

"I'll check on them later," Spottedleaf murmured, walking into her den. But turned around at the last second. "Be sure to get some sleep."

"I will," Fireheart padded out of the den, almost running into Hawkpaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypaw, and Mothpaw.

"We heard about Spottedpaw," Hawkpaw said, his voice strained as if he has been running. "We came to see if she's alright."

"She's sleeping right now," Fireheart told her son, blinking down at him. "But she's going to be okay, she just needs some rest."

"Can we just peek in on her?" Tawnypaw questioned, ears twitching in worry.

"We'll be quiet." Squirrelpaw added on, this time she seemed like she meant it for once.

"Just a quick peek," Fireheart gave in, allowing them to pass with Mothpaw in the lead. She wondered where Bramblepaw was, she decided to look for him once she had checked on Willowpelt's kits.

Inside the nursery is where she found Bramblepaw, helping chew some vole meat into mush. "That's right Bramblepaw, just like that." Goldenflower encouraged, gently nosing Sorrelkit over to a well mashed up pile. "Here, you eat this all up, okay Sorrelkit?" Sorrelkit sniffed the meat for a moment, recoiling as she realized that it wasn't milk.

"You're going to be a warrior, warriors eat this all the time. You want to be a warrior don't you?" Bramblepaw murmured to her reassuringly through chewing.

"I'm a warrior," Sorrelkit murmured, coming over towards the pile once more. And this time slurping it down.

"Very good, Sorrelkit," Goldenflower praised the small tortoiseshell she-kit. Whose tail puffed up with achievement. "Now, Rainkit, it's your turn." she turned to the gray tom-kit, who wobbled towards her.

"Is it working?" Fireheart asked, wondering if her method was working. Goldenflower looked up, startled to see that Fireheart had snuck up on them.

"Fireheart, you almost scared the fur right off me!" Goldenflower meowed, getting a murmur of amusement from both Bramblepaw and Fireheart.

"Nothing scares your fur off," Bramblepaw meowed, spitting out the meat and nosing Rainkit towards it.

"Oh, the kind of antics you and your siblings pulled sure made my coat thinner." Goldenflower retorted, though her eyes were warm when she said it. Bramblepaw just murmured in amusement.

"Bramblepaw, why are you in the nursery?" Fireheart wasn't against her son helping, far from it in fact. She was proud to see him helping Goldenflower with the kits.

"Oh, well," Bramblepaw looked embarrassed, shuffling his big paws back and forth. "It's just that Spottedpaw normally is in here, and now that Willowpelt isn't around anymore. I thought I'd help out. Besides, their fun to be around when they're not sleeping."

"Who's going to be staying with them now?" Fireheart asked, looking at Goldenflower.

"I am," Goldenflower meowed, her eyes looking at the kits sadly. "They need a mother, and I know that Willowpelt would want a former queen looking after them."

"If you need any help," Fireheart murmured, touching the pale ginger she-cat's ear. "You can ask any other queen or apprentice for help."

"Oh, I already got one volunteer already," Goldenflower looked approvingly and proud as Bramblepaw took another bite of vole and chewed it up for Sootkit.

"I see everything is handled here," Fireheart meowed, it was a bittersweet sight, one that Willowpelt should have been apart of, but instead of feeding the kits mashed up food. Bramblepaw and Goldenflower should have been bringing her food. Fireheart turned away, and padded out of the nursery. The bitter feeling of guilt lying heavily on her shoulders.

Whatever threat was out there, it has taken the life of a great warrior and queen. And almost did the same for Fireheart's daughter.

 **O0o0o0o**

 **Okay that wasn't exactly the way I was planning for this chapter to go, but it was still awesome right? Yes, no, a little? Whatever, so much feels I'm sure. I was going to make it longer, with a few more things involved. But hey, this is what I wanted, so this is what you get. Take it or leave it is all I'm saying! Anyway, anyone got any questions? Well, the confrontation with Tigerstar is coming soon, along with Fireheart's children finding out about their father's past and also what will happen to Fireheart's kits. Will they stay or will they go? What about the pack? And also I really love Sorrelkit, don't you?**

 **Okay, some facts.**

 **Yes, Swifttail does have a crush on Spottedpaw. Kind of like a Dustpelt and Fernpaw kind of thing, except Spottedpaw is like her mother and doesn't realize.**

 **Spottedpaw has a self esteem kind of problem, that's why she is more withdrawn and scared most of the time. And feels more at ease with kits.**

 **Yes, Bramblepaw does care about Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. Mostly due to Brightheart's influence and also his natural good heart.**

 **Yes, Sorrelkit does grow a crush on Bramblepaw that escalates into apprentice, and warrior life. She sees the good in him, and comes to love him. (Spoilers! Cause this is were it all begins people! Also I am a big fan of the Sorrel x Bramble popular crack-ship. But you'll get major surprises in store as to just who Bramblepaw gets with when he's a warrior.)**

 **Yes, Spottedpaw lives!  
**

 **Spottedpaw's siblings are awesome, caring siblings.**

 **Hawkpaw cares a lot for his younger sisters, even Squirrelpaw who gets on everyone of his nerves. His favorite sister is Leafpaw. And he cares for his brother like a second in command.**

 **Darkstripe is a…*words that would not be good to write in print, please insert here***

 **Still love Sandstorm and Brackenfur as mates. But as you will see later on in 'Heart of Fire' you will realize that Sandstorm really wants kits of her own. Kind of like in cannon, how she wanted more kits besides Squirrelflight and Leafpool but since Fireheart was always busy was unable.**

 **Gotta love Thornclaw, and I really like the idea of him getting with Leafpaw!**

 **Fireheart has basically the most kits that any nursing queen has ever had at one time, seven? Really! Tigerstar you know how to work it! XD (or maybe even more kits are in store...mwhahahahaha)**

 **Yes, I love Stonefur.**

 **Fireheart is kind of like Lionblaze in a way, every cat is instantly drawn to her and admire her for her skills and personality! I mean, look how many cats like her! I swear if Graystripe wasn't totally in love with Silverstream, he would have gained a crush on her too. But they are friends! FRIENDS! Just saying!**

 **Sorry about Willowpelt, all part of my plot vision!**

 **Heartbreak, Heartbreak everywhere!  
**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and also vote on my poll! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, Hello, another chapter is uploaded! I hope, of yes I do, that you'd love this one too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it would be worth the wait! Also, as I said last time, there is a poll up on my profile. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time, and, oh I don't know? VOTE! Anyway, review, favorite, follow, love you my dear readers! (Oh, geez! I got to say this! Ivypool will definitely be getting with Fernsong people! Mate's I tell ya! Its weird cause I never imagined her actually getting with anyone, then 'Vision of Shadows' Thunder and Shadow happened! Implied!)**

 **0o0o0o**

"You did very good today," Fireheart commented to Fernpaw through her mouthful of squirrel. The pale gray she-cat apprentice brightened at her mentors praise, Fernpaw was becoming an expert hunter, and her fighting skills rival that of her brother. Who was more leaner and bigger than she was. The pale gray apprentice followed after Fireheart through the gorse tunnel and back to camp.

Fireheart instantly headed toward the pile of fresh-kill. It was almost sunhigh, but though the rays poured down brightly into the clearing there was little warmth in them. Leaf-bare had come to the forest.

Days had passed since Willowpelt had been killed and Spottedpaw has gone into recovery. Fireheart had just checked on her, and found her once again asleep. Spottedleaf had informed her of Spottedpaw regaining her strength and that sleeping as much as she could was good for her. Swifttail spent nearly every moment with her; Fireheart had excused him temporarily from warrior duties so that he could safeguard her daughter. Beside's, Fireheart would bet that Swifttail would put up such a fight that Fireheart wouldn't be able to persuade him otherwise.

As Fireheart crossed the clearing, she saw Graystripe emerge from the warriors den and approach the fresh-kill pile. Darkstripe overtook him before he reached it and shouldered him aside to snatch up a rabbit. Dustpelt, already choosing his own meal, gave Graystripe a hostile glare and the gray warrior hesitated, unwilling to go any closer until the other two warriors had withdrawn to the nettle patch to eat.

Quickening her pace, Fireheart camp up beside her friend. "Ignore then," she muttered through a mouthful of squirrel hair. "They keep their brains in their tails."

Graystripe flashed her a grateful glance before picking a magpie out of the pile.

"Let's eat together," Fireheart suggested, putting her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile and choosing a vole instead. Turning to look at her apprentice, Fernpaw was shifting on her paws her prey still in her jaws. "Give those to the elders, then you can eat." Fireheart mewed, and Fernpaw happily scampered away.

The two warriors settled down to eat. Across the clearing, Bramblepaw and Leafpaw were playing with Willowpelt's three kits. Fireheart felt a pang of grief as she remembered the pale gray queen, who would never see her kits apprenticed or even made warriors. She also felt a pang of sadness of how her daughter would play with Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit, but she was still recovering in the medicine cat's den. Being looked after by Spottedleaf and Swifttail. Would Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit even remember their mother?

"I can't get over how much Bramblepaw looks like his father," meowed Graystripe after watching them for a moment.

"Doesn't mean that he behaves like his father," there was a defensive edge to Fireheart's voice. Her eyes drifting towards Bramblepaw, who she saw bowl over one of Willowpelt's smaller kits, but wasn't concerned as the tiny tortoiseshell sprang up and hurled herself joyfully on Bramblepaw.

"I didn't say that," Graystripe remarked. "Wasn't too long ago that they were kits? So they haven't been apprenticed long, Bramblepaw and his siblings are older than-" He broke off, and a distant, sorrowful expression clouded his amber eyes.

Fireheart knew that he was thinking of his own kits, left behind in RiverClan. "Yes, but their growing into fine courageous and loyal cats already," Fireheart kept talking, hoping to distracted her friend from his bittersweet memories. "Bramblepaw spends almost all his free time with the kits, between his apprentice duties and his own siblings. I truly believe he might turn out to be a wonderful father." Fireheart finished with a warm purr.

"Like Tigerstar?" Graystripe's blunt reply made Fireheart stiffen.

"I don't know about that," Fireheart began, taking a bite of her vole to avoid continuing.

"Tigerstar maybe a lot of things," Graystripe said dryly, taking a mouthful of his magpie and swallowing. "But there was no denying he was a good father. And it seems he still wants to be."

"What? By demanding them over? By wanting to take them from m-ThunderClan? There home is here, not ShadowClan." Fireheart said defensively, her sleek fur beginning to bristle, but not at her friend but at Tigerstar.

"I don't think Tigerstar believes that," Graystripe replied, eyes looking wistful and far off. "He cares a lot for his kits, had since they were born. And I would know, I been to the nursery almost everyday since-anyway, what I'm saying is, Tigerstar's not going to be content just to see them at Gatherings. He wants to be apart of their lives, seeing them grow up, training them, talking to them, and being proud to have them in _his_ Clan."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Fireheart snorted, uncomfortably shifting where she stood.

"Do you think he'll just give up just because you say so? I think he meant what he said at the Gathering." Graystripe said solemnly.

Before Fireheart could reply, the call of her name made her head snap up. "Fireheart! Fireheart!" Looking up she was surprised to see all of her kits, excluding Spottedpaw and Mothpaw, gathered together their tail's bristling in excitement as Cinderpelt stood in the lead. "Come join us!" Fireheart quickly scrambled to her paws, her half eaten vole forgotten, as she hoped that Graystripe would finish it.

"And what's all this?" Fireheart purred as she saw her kits frisking around each other.

"It's a patrol," Cinderpelt replied for them, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "They all wanted to go together, so I saw no harm. Want to come with us?" Fireheart instantly agreed, following after Cinderpelt and the apprentices.

Walking along, Fireheart wondered which place they were patrolling. It didn't take her long though, to tell where Cinderpelt was heading. Her stomach rolled as the stink of the Thunderpath washed over her and the patrol. "Hey, It's the ShadowClan border!" Hawkpaw mewed, nudging Leafpaw' shoulder. Their eyes transferring the same thought. One that put Fireheart on edge.

"Bramblepaw, get back from there!" Fireheart's panicked mew made her son real back, from where he had wandered to close to the Thunderpath. And not a moment to soon as a monster flashed past, buffering his fur with hot, stinking wind. He was quivering with shock.

"Didn't Brightheart teach you not to get to close?" Cinderpelt demanded, coming up to scold the dark tabby.

"I just wanted to see if I could scent our father," Bramblepaw mewed back, his amber eyes widened at Cinderpelt's reproach. Cinderpelt looked taken back, and turned her concern blue eyes on Fireheart.

"Darkstripe brought them out here," Fireheart meowed, keeping her tone milled and covering the annoyed and slight anger towards the dark warrior. "I spotted them." Fireheart wanted Cinderpelt to know that this wasn't news to her. "I suppose we can't blame Tigerstar for wanting to see them," she added, forcing herself to be charitable.

Cinderpelt didn't reply, but she looked faintly worried, as if she shared Fireheart's misgivings about Tigerstar's relationship with these ThunderClan apprentices.

"Can we go over there now and see our father?" Tawnypaw asked eagerly.

"No!" Cinderpelt sounded shocked. "Clan cats don't go into each other's territory's, you know that! If a patrol caught us, they would claw our ears off!"

"They won't if we tell them Tigerstar's our father," Hawkpaw insisted. "He wanted to see us last time."

"You will do no such thing," Fireheart snapped. "And if I catch any of you setting one paw across the border, I'll have your tails off!" Leafpaw jumped back as if she thought Fireheart would honestly going to cut off their tails. Squirrelpaw's own fluffy tail lowered down between her legs, while Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw and Hawkpaw looked shocked and confused at their mother's reaction.

It was Bramblepaw, insightful and curious. _Just like you, Fireheart._ Is what Tigerstar would have said. His amber eyes, just like his father's, searched Fireheart's face for several heartbeat's. "Mother," he meowed hesitantly, "there's something else, isn't there? Why will no cat talk to us about our father? Why did he leave ThunderClan?"

Fireheart's breath hitched as she stared back at her son. She couldn't see any way of avoiding such a direct question. Long ago, she had promised Goldenflower that she would tell her kits the truth about their father when she thought the time was right. And now, if she didn't tell them now she probably never would. But she had hoped for a bit more time to think out exactly what she would say.

She exchanged a quick glance with Cinderpelt, and the younger warrior murmured, "It's best to do this now Fireheart, better to come from you then someone else."

She was right, Fireheart realized that. Then younger warrior only echoing her resolve. Clearing her throat, she meowed, "All right. Let's find a place to rest and I'll tell you." She retreated several rabbit-hops from the Thunderpath until she came to a dip in the ground sheltered by a few clumps of fern, brown and broken now in the frosts of leaf-bare. The apprentice's followed, their eyes wide and curious.

Fireheart checked that there was no smell of dog before settling down in a patch of dry grass, tucking her paws under her chest. Cinderpelt remained at the top of the slope, keeping watch for danger from the dog or from ShadowClan territory so close by.

Fireheart took a moment, watching her kits settle around her. They didn't know what was coming, and with a pang. She realized that she would have to retell all what she was going to say to both Mothpaw and Spottedpaw. This will break her kits heart, just like it was going to hurt Fireheart to tell them. "Before I tell you about your father," Fireheart began, "I want you to remember that ThunderClan is proud of you and so am I. You all will make fine warriors. What I'm going to say now won't make any difference to that."

The apprentice's curiosity changed to uneasiness as they listened. Fireheart knew they must be wondering what was coming next.

"Tigerstar is a great warrior," she went on, the honest truth ringing in her voice. "And he always wanted to be leader of a Clan. Before he left ThunderClan he was deputy."

Hawkpaw's ice-blue eyes glowed excitedly. "When I'm a warrior, I'd like to be deputy too."

"Not before me!" Squirrelpaw interjected, swatting at her brother.

Fireheart's fur prickled with unease, Hawkpaw certainly takes after Tigerstar in the ambition and Squirrelpaw certainly has his determination. "Stop messing around, and listen." Squirrelpaw and Hawkpaw stopped playing immediately, there attention once again on their mother.

"As I said, Tigerstar has always been a great warrior," Fireheart continued, forcing each word into the cold air through a tightening throat. "But there was a fight with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, and Tigerstar used the battle to kill Redtail, who was the ThunderClan deputy then. He blamed a RiverClan warrior, but we found out what really happened." She paused. Watching as her kits stared at her with disbelief and horror in their eyes.

"You mean...he _killed_ a cat of his own Clan?" Tawnypaw faltered.

"I can't believe it!" Hawkpaw cried out, his tail bristling in shock.

"It's true," Fireheart meowed gently, feeling sick with the effort of telling her kits the truth about their father's treachery in a way that was loyal to Tigerstar's memory and true to the point, and would not alienate their kits from their birth-clan. "He hoped he would be made deputy in Redtail's place, but Bluestar chose a cat called Lionheart instead."

"Tigerstar didn't kill Lionheart as well?" Leafpaw asked, her voice quavering as a visible shunder ran through her tabby fur.

"No, he didnt. Lionheart died in a battle with ShadowClan. Tigerstar became deputy then, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be leader." She paused to take a shaky breath of air, wondering how much more to tell. Should she soften things over, tell them how kind and caring Tigerstar had been? How they would hunt together when she was just an apprentice. How he accepted Cloudkit without a second thought even though he was born a kittypet? How worried for Fireheart during her kitting and how proud he was to see his kits for the first time? She decided against it, now wasn't the time for that. "He gathered a band of rogues from the forest," she continued. "They attacked ThunderClan, and Tigerstar tried to kill Bluestar."

"Kill _Bluestar!"_ Tawnypaw gasped. "But she's our _leader!_ "

Fireheart's kits looked around at each other, their eyes huge with swirling emotions. "So our father was a traitor?" mewed Bramblepaw softly.

"Yes," Fireheart replied softly. "But I know it's hard to think about that. Just remember that all of you can be proud to belong to ThunderClan. And the Clan are proud of you, just as I said. You're not responsible for what your father did. You can be the great warriors I always known you'd be, completely loyal to your Clan and the warrior code."

"But our father wasn't loyal," Tawnypaw mewed. "Does that mean he's our enemy now?"

Fireheart met her daughter's gaze. "All cats from other Clans have to have their own interests at heart," she told her quietly. "That's what Clan loyalty means. Your father is loyal to ShadowClan now, just as it is your duty to be loyal to ThunderClan."

There was silence for a few heartbeats, and then Tawnypaw drew herself up and gave her chest fur a few quick licks. "Thank you, for finally telling us. Is it...is it really true that the rest of the Clan are proud of us?"

"It really is," Fireheart assured her, licking the top of her head, between the ears. "Nothing that relates to Tigerstar is your fault, never has and never will. Understand?" Tawnypaw blinked gratefully up at her. Leafpaw looked reassured as well. Glancing at her other kits, Bramblepaw was gazing up at the sky between the arching fronds of fern. There was no reading the emotion in his amber eyes. Glancing at Hawkpaw who was gazing down at his own paws. And finally Squirrelpaw…

"It's not far!" Squirrelpaw burst out, her ginger fur spiking out. "We just saw him not to long ago! He didn't seem like the kind of cat to do such things! I don't believe it, no, I _won't_ believe it!"

"Squirrelpaw," Fireheart began, but stopped from the venomous green glare she received.

"I don't care what anyone says! I won't believe that he would want to harm us or anyone!" Before Fireheart could reply, Squirrelpaw took off like a spooked rabbit, heading back the way they had come, but luckily away from ShadowClan territory.

"Squirrelpaw, wait!" Leafpaw meowed in alarm, getting up to follow. Hawkpaw wasn't a paw step behind, his fur prickled with unease as the two rushed after their fleeing sister.

"Mother," Bramblepaw finally spoke, his voice quiet making Fireheart strain to hear him. "Why do you still love our father, despite the things he has done?" it was a simple question, but left for a hard answer.

"Every cat deserve a chance," Fireheart told him, her jade green eyes shining with wistfulness. "Your father needed one, and when I gave him that one. We became close, and things like love don't simply vanish all at once. I try, but I just can't."

Bramblepaw stared at her for a moment, then dipped his head. Stumbling to his big paws, her blundered through the ferns to the top of the hollow, where Cinderpelt was waiting. Tawnypaw cast one concerned look at her mother and scurried after her brother.

Fireheart heard Cinderpelt meow, "Is your siblings okay?" the concern was somewhat comforting. Fireheart's friends cared for these kits, but she couldn't help but feel like it was all a lie. Was the Clan completely supportive of her kits? Or was some hoping that they would leave? "Fireheart, are you ready?" Fireheart violently shook the thoughts away, now wasn't the time to get lost in them.

"Coming," Fireheart called back. Her heart was heavy as she rose and followed her two remaining kits. Had she managed to explain to them the true meaning of loyalty, or had she simply succeeded in pushing them further away from ThunderClan, and from her?

As she and Cinderpelt led Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw back through their territory, Fireheart kept watch for any signs of the mysterious evil in the forest. All the while fretting over Squirrelpaw and her two siblings that chased after her. She saw nothing; there were no unusual scents, and no signs of scattered prey. The evil, whatever it was, had gone to ground again, and somehow that made Fireheart more afraid. What was it that could wreak such terrible damage, and then fade into the depths of the forest as if it had never been? 

_I have to speak to Spottedpaw as soon as she's better,_ she decided. The cats were still being hunted, she was sure of that, and it was only a matter of time before another one was caught.

Early the next morning, Fireheart emerged into the clearing to find the dawn patrol getting ready to leave. Graystripe and Sandstorm along with her apprentice, Squirrelpaw, were waiting beside the entrance to the gorse tunnel, while Dustpelt was calling Ashpaw from the apprentices den. Fireheart hurried toward the entrance, but before she reached it she heard Squirrelpaw meow loudly to both her mentor and Graystripe. "I'm tired of hanging about. I'll meet you at the top of the ravine." WIthout looking at Fireheart she whipped around and disappeared.

Sadness almost overwhelmed Fireheart, and she halted at the mouth of the gorse tunnel, tasting the last of Squirrelpaw scent as she retreated.

"She'll come around," Sandstorm meowed reassuringly. Blinking sympathetically at Fireheart. "All she needs is a little time."

"Then you heard?" Fireheart dared to ask, her friend nodded her head. Signalling that she had found out about Fireheart's conversation with her kits about their father.

"Squirrelpaw likes to rant," Sandstorm replied, her attempt at humor going over Fireheart's head. "It's a lot to take in right now. Finding out what Tigerstar did and everything."

"She's in denial." Fireheart meowed solemnly.

"Truth be told, a lot of cats where when it was first revealed." Graystripe added, whiskers twitching.

"I know," Fireheart sighed, even now she also felt that same small spark of trust in the ShadowClan leader. Even though he had done such unforgivable deeds.

"Squirrelpaw will come around," Sandstorm repeated. "She's a great and cunning apprentice, although a pawful and reckless I might add." Fireheart perked slightly at Sandstorm's praise. More quieter, Sandstorm added. "I'm sort of jealous actually."

"Jealous, Why?" Fireheart was surprised and generally baffled. What could Sandstorm possibly be jealous over? But Sandstorm didn't answer, instead she said a quick farewell and headed after her apprentice. Leaving Fireheart confused. It was only till Graystripe nudged her side that she got her answer.

"Sandstorm's been wanting kits." the gray warrior supplied. "And I think she's jealous of you having seven when she doesn't even have one. I think she thinks she can't have any, like Dappletail."

"I'm sure she'll have kits," Fireheart said confidently. "It will just take some time, is all."

She looked up as Dustpelt and Ashpaw hurried up, and stood back to let the rest of the patrol follow after Squirrelpaw and Sandstorm. At least, Fireheart told herself, Dustpelt seemed to be reconciled to Graystripe's return, to the extent of going on patrol with him. Perhaps time was all her friend would need to truly be part of the Clan again.

Fireheart padded across the clearing ot Spottedleaf's den. Spottedpaw was seated in a patch of sunlight with Swifttail beside her, gently washing her. The wounds to her tail and sides were healing cleanly, and her daughter's dark ginger fur was beginning to grow back out, and as she approached Fireheart thought her daughter was back to her old self.

But when Fireheart started towards her, overturning leaves and crunching twigs under paw. Spottedpaw jumped up like a scared rabbit, her claws sliding out as she huddled closer to Swifttail. Her amber eyes wide in terror. It broke Fireheart's heart to see her daughter in a state of fear like this. Deep anger coiled in her stomach at the evil that plagued the forest, and vowed to destroy whatever it was that would reduce her daughter to this scared kit.

"It's okay," Swifttail mewed softly. "It's only Fireheart, your mother." Looking up at the Clan deputy, her explained, "you should make more noise. She gets scared when you creep up on her like that, but she's getting better every day."

"That's right," Spottedleaf agreed, padding out of her den loudly. Mothpaw not a step behind, causing a racket out of her cheerful 'hello's' that settled Spottedpaw. Spottedleaf came padding over to Fireheart so she could speak to her without Spottedpaw and the others overhearing, s he went on, "She's healing fine, terrified, but coming along in physical healing. It's just the mind that needs healing now."

"Is there anything I can do?" Fireheart asked hopefully, her eyes searching Spottedleaf's amber ones.

"Just be there for her is all I can say," Spottedleaf shrugged. Turning her head to look over her shoulder at her apprentice and Spottedpaw and Swifttail. "Mothpaw and Swifttail have helped her a lot, under their care she has come a long way."

"Do you know how long that will be?" Fireheart whispered, she would like to know when exactly her kit would be herself again. She didn't want her to end up like Bluestar, always looking over her shoulder. "I need to talk to her- and it's time Swifttail was going back to his warrior duties. I know Longtail wanted him on patrol." she casted a glance once more as Mothpaw gently rolled some bright blue berries towards Spottedpaw, one's that Swifttail took a sniff at and nodded his head encouragingly at Spottedpaw. Who licked them up.

Spottedleaf made a humming sound deep in her throat. "I'll have to let Spottedpaw decide when she feels ready to leave my den. And when she wants to begin apprentice duties again."

"I wish this never happened," Fireheart meowed, some nagging thoughts echoed in her mind. _Would this have happened if Tigerstar was still in ThunderClan? Would he have stand for one of his kits to be harmed by this evil. Would Spottedpaw be safer in ShadowClan?_ She shook her head, ridding herself of these thoughts. ThunderClan is where her kits belonged.

"But it had," Spottedleaf interjected, her eyes shining. "Not even Tigerstar could do anything else then what you have." Fireheart stared at her in shock, but Spottedleaf continued on. "Bluestar was right to make Swifttail, Spottedpaw's mentor. He care a lot for her and understands her more than most cats, he can easily teach her everything she needs to know about being a warrior."

"Swifttail still needs to do his warrior duties," Fireheart said.

"But she also needs someone to watch over her, and I need to train Mothpaw," Spottedleaf pointed out.

"I think she could go and live with the elders, at least till she's feeling better." It was Swifttail who spoke; he had padded over to join Fireheart and the medicine cat. "Cloudtail had said Speckletail is still grieving in the elder's den for Snowkit. It would do her good to have another cat to look after."

"That's a brilliant idea," Fireheart meowed warmly.

"What will Speckletail think though?" Spottedleaf interrupted, her eyes narrowing. "You know how proud she is. She wouldn't like the idea that you were doing her a favor by trying to distract her from Snowkit's death."

"Leave Speckletail to me," Fireheart meowed. "I'll tell her that _she's_ doing _me_ a favor by looking after Spottedpaw." _although I wish I could._

"That might work," Spottedleaf agreed, her eyes turning thoughtful. "And when Spottedpaw is feeling better, she could help the elders and free up the apprentices for other duties. Until she's ready to take on being a full apprentice again."

"Lets ask her," meowed Swifttail. His white-and-black fur fluffing up with satisfaction of their plan. He stomped back to Spottedpaw's side, making noise to draw her attention and pressed close to her. "Spottedpaw, your mother wants to talk to you."

Fireheart followed. "Spottedpaw, it's Fireheart," Spottedpaw turned her head slowly to face her, the fear vanishing when her eyes landing squarely on her own. "Would you like to go and stay with the elders for a while?" she suggested softly. "It would be a load off my mind if you could help look after them-the apprentices have too much to do as it is."

Spottedpaw looked nervously at her paws, then to Swifttail, and then back to her mother. "I don't have to, do I? I mean, I'm _not_ an elder."

Swifttail pressed his face into her side, a gentle rumble coming from his throat as he said. "No one is making you do anything you don't want to do."

"But if you accept, you'd be doing me an important favor," Fireheart added, her words coming out soothingly as she talked to her daughter. "Speckletail's still grieving for Snowkit, and it will do her good to have a young, energetic cat around." As Spottedpaw still hesitated, she went on; "It's just until you're feeling better."

"And when you're ready. We'll be back to training," Swifttail added gently. "Back to hunting squirrels in trees and beating Hawkpaw in battle sessions in no time."

Spottedpaw perked up at Swifttail's promise, and she nodded slowly. "All right, I will. If that's the best way I can be useful."

"It is, I promise. And Spottedpaw-" Fireheart crouched down beside her daughter and gave her a reassuring lick- "is there anything you can tell me about that day in the forest? Did you see what attacked you?"

Spottedpaw's flicker of confidence died, and she shrank back into herself. "I-i-" she seemed choked on her words as she whimpered helplessly.

"Shhh, you don't have to talk about it now." Fireheart was quick to assure her, while Swifttail tucked Spottedpaw closely to his side. Licking her head comfortingly. "You only have to say anything when you're ready."

"I'll tell you one thing," Swifttail growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he laid his tail over top Spottedpaw's. "When we find out who attacked her and Willowpelt, I'll make crowfood of them. I promise you that." Fireheart didn't rebuke the young warrior, how could she when she felt the exact same way. Fireheart dipped her head to Swifttail and Spottedleaf, gave Spottedpaw one last lick on the head. And nuzzled the top of Mothpaw's, telling her how great a medicine cat she was coming along before she left.

A full moon crossed the sky behind thin wisps of cloud as Bluestar led her warriors to the Gathering that night. Fireheart was already uneasy. In spite of her declaration of war against StarClan, Bluestar had insisted on going this time. "How can I trust you to lead the Clan?" she had spat at her deputy when she had asked her which warriors she should take. Fireheart had simply bowed her head in obedience, but she could still feel the pain of knowing that her leader was convinced she was a traitor.

She also had her doubts about including Graystripe, but her friend had begged desperately to be allowed to come. "Please, Fireheart! I'll be able to get news of Featherkit and Stormkit," he had meowed. Fireheart knew that Graystripe was inviting hostility from RiverClan by appearing so soon after the battle at Sunningrocks, and had half hoped that Bluestar would refuse. But the ThunderClan leader had merely flicked her tail dismissively. "Let him come. You're all traitors, so what does it matter?"

What made Fireheart most on edge now, was Tigerstar's demand of wanting their kits. Bluestar had said nothing about it when Fireheart had pleaded with her. And so it alarmed her when Spottedleaf, despite Fireheart's protests, decided to bring Mothpaw to this Gathering. "It's her first Gathering as my apprentice Fireheart, She'll be fine. No one will take her." but really, would Tigerstar stoop that low as to take Mothpaw from the Gathering?

Now Fireheart bunched together with the other ThunderClan warriors to follow Bluestar down the slope. As they emerged into the hollow, the first thing she saw was Tigerstar sitting beside his deputy, Blackfoot, and a dark ginger she-cat. They all three talked together, their eyes watching approvingly as some of their apprentices scuffled playfully. She saw no hostility in Tigerstar's eyes, trained solely on what appears to be the growth of his new Clan.

"You've brought ShadowClan back to the way it's supposed to be," The dark ginger she-cat meowed to her leader, her eyes shining with appreciation and admiration. A spark of jealousy ran through her as the dark ginger she-cat flicked her tail friendly across Tigerstar's flank.

A purr rumbled in Tigerstar's chest. "We've made some progress," he agreed. "But there's a long way to go yet."

"You'll get us there," Blackfoot reassured, eyes catching the green one's of the dark ginger she-cat. Each sharing a knowing look.

"It will be an effort of us all," Tigerstar corrected. "Not just me."

A pair of tumbling apprentices rolled right up to their leader's paws and the dark ginger she-cat shifted backwards to give them more room. The young ShadowClan cats were certainly muscular and well fed, Fireheart thought; she could hardly believe they were the same scrawny creatures who had almost died when the sickness swept through their Clan. She exchanged an uneasy glance with Graystripe; sooner or later, she feared, ThunderClan would have to meet these skilled fighters in battle.

At a word from Tigerstar the apprentices stopped their playful skirmish and sat up, licking their ruffled fur. With a nod from Tigerstar Blackfoot and the dark ginger she-cat went off to talk with a group of RiverClan cats. Fireheart looked at the group, and found Mothpaw among them. A shot of fear going to her spine as the dark ginger she-cat came to sit right beside her. Mothpaw looked up in surprise as the ShadowClan cat began to engage into conversation with her. But settled when she found Spottedleaf sitting just across from her, keeping one eye on her apprentice while talking quietly with Runningnose.

Fireheart could spot Bluestar at the base of the Great Rock, eyeing Tigerstar before the dark tabby disappeared into a sea of RiverClan and ShadowClan cats. Fireheart caught sight of Leopardstar, already seated on top of the Great Rock, looking down on everyone. No doubt Leopardstar was feeling hostile towards ThunderClan after her Clan's defeat at Sunningrocks. And their was no sign of Tallstar, WindClan leader.

As the ThunderClan warriors mingled with warriors in other Clans, she noticed Graystripe hurrying up to Greenflower. Who Fireheart met on a number of occasions when she had fed RiverClan during a flood, and who was also the foster mother of Featherkit and Stormkit. Fireheart felt a pang of anxiety as she watched her friend. She trusted Graystripe absolutely, even though he would always have one paw in RiverClan while his kits were there. But several ThunderClan warriors would doubt his loyalty if they saw him so eager to talk to a RiverClan cat.

"Greenflower, how are you?" Graystripe greeted the she-cat. "How are Featherkit and Stormkit?"

"Featherpaw and Stormpaw now," Greenflower replied proudly. "They've just been apprenticed."

"That's great!" Graystripe's yellow eyes were glowing as she turned to Fireheart. "Did you hear what Greenflower said? My kits are apprenticed now." Fireheart purred in agreement, remembering the small scraps of fur that she had only fostered for a short time. But she still felt proud as though they were her own. "They're not here, are they?" Graystripe added.

Greenflower shook her head. "They're too newly apprenticed for that. Maybe next time. I'll tell them you were asking after them, Graystripe."

"Thanks." Graystripe excitement faded and was replaced by anxiety. "What did they think when I didn't come back from battle?"

"Once they knew you weren't dead, they coped well," replied Greenflower. "Come on, Graystripe; it wasn't much of a shock. Every cat in RiverClan knew you would go back eventually."

Graystripe blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. All the time you used to spend mooning around on the border or looking across the river. All the stories you told those kits about what you and Fireheart used to get up to when you were apprentices...It wasn't hard to see that your heart had never left ThunderClan."

Graystripe blinked again. "I'm sorry, Greenflower."

"Nothing to be sorry for," retorted Greenflower briskly. "And you can be sure that your kits will be well cared for. I'll keep an eye on them, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur are mentoring them."

"They are?" Graystripe's eyes lit up again. "That's great!"

Fireheart felt a pang of misgiving. Mistyfoot and Stonefur were both fine warriors, but she wondered why they had agreed to mentor Graystripe's kits. Mistyfoot had been a good friend to their mother, Silverstream, and sho she might be expected to take an interest. But she and her brother had reacted with such hostility when she told them that Bluestar was their mother that Fireheart was surprised they wanted anything to do with kits who were half ThunderClan. Or was it possible that they wanted to teach the kits to be especially hostile toward the father's Clan? _Or maybe they wanted the kits to know that they aren't alone._

"You'll tell them how proud I am, won't you?" Graystripe meowed urgently to Greenflower. "And remind them to do what their mentors tell them?"

"Of course I will." Greenflower let out a reassuring purr. "And I know Mistyfoot will help you keep in touch with them. Leopardstar might not like it, but...well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Fireheart had her doubts about that, after her rejection of bluestar, Mistyfoot might not want anything more to do with ThunderClan. She suspected she would feel more loyal than ever to RiverClan and Graypool, the cat she had always loved as her mother.

"Thanks, Greenflower," mewed Graystripe. "I won't forget all you've done." he looked around as yowling sounded from the top of the Great Rock to signal the start of the meeting.

Turning, Fireheart saw that all four leaders were now assembled, their pelts shining in the moonlight as they stood looking down at the cats below. She paid little attention as the leaders formally opened the meeting. Instead, she wondered to the front and stood near the base of the Great Rock. She wanted a front row seat as to hear what Tigerstar had to say about his demand on their kits. She came to stand beside Stonefur, RiverClan's deputy. Stonefur acknowledged her by a single twitch of the ears. And Fireheart returned the gesture. Stonefur didn't show hostility towards her, although his eyes bore into Bluestar with such disdain that Fireheart could almost smell it.

She also wondered if Bluestar was going to mention the terrible assault on Willowpelt and Spottedpaw, an whether any of the other leaders had similar news. Fireheart almost hoped that they had, not a threat to ThunderClan alone, and so had not been sent by StarClan to punish Bluestar's challenge to them. Fireheart couldn't help thinking it was something greater even than that, a huge shadow that encompassed the whole forest; something that did not know the warrior code and regarded the cats merely as its prey.

When Tallstar had finished, Tigerstar stepped forward. Fireheart was on edge throughout his quick summary of how ShadowClan's training program was progressing, that another new litter of kits had been born, and that three apprentices had been made into warriors. And Tigerstar paused and was gazing down at the assembled cats, looking. And for a brief moment she wondered for what, and followed his line of vision to Mothpaw. Who sat quietly beside Spottedleaf, listening with wrapped attention to her very first Gathering.

"At the last Gathering," he began. "I had made a request to Fireheart," his eyes caught her own from where she sat in the front. "For my right to my kits, and for them to join me in my Clan. Bluestar, Fireheart must have told you already, and I ask that you give me my kits."

The yowls of protests from ThunderClan was almost deafening. Fireheart whipped her head around to stare at Mothpaw, who was shuffling nervously beside Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf herself didn't seem fazed, but shifted so that her tortoiseshell fur brushed against Mothpaw's golden one. Runningnose also shifted closer to Mothpaw, and Fireheart wondered darkly if he was simply trying to get in her good graces for when Tigerstar stole her away. But the concern was real on his face, and Littlecloud. Who sat on Runningnose's other side, also looked concerned for the small apprentice.

Fireheart knew this was coming, she mentally prepared for it all along. But it still hurt to know that Tigerstar was willing to take away her kits.

Bluestar drew herself up and waited for the noise to die away before she replied. "Certainly not," she meowed. "These are ThunderClan kits. They are apprenticed now, and they will stay where they belong."

"In ThunderClan?" Tigerstar challenged her. "I think not, Bluestar. The kits belong with me, and _my_ warriors will take care of their apprentice training."

Fireheart felt anger surge through her, but was relieved to see that Bluestar was not going to back down easily. "Your concern is natural, Tigerstar. But you can be sure that the kits will receive the best possible training in ThunderClan."

Tigerstar paused again, his gaze sweeping around the clearing, and rested solely on Fireheart. When he spoke, it seemed like it was directed straight at Fireheart. "The ThunderClan leader tells me how well my kits will be trained under her guidance-but ThunderClan have a poor record in looking after their young cats. One kit carried off by a hawk. A queen savaged to death while still nursing young kits and leaving them orphaned and-" here he paused, his eyes flashing dangerously. "My own kit, Spottedpaw, was almost killed along with her as she was not protected enough with only a nursing queen to protect her. Does any cat wonder that I'm concerned about the safety of my kits?"

Gasps of horror came from all around the clearing. Fireheart gaped up at the ShadowClan leader. How had Tigerstar learned about Willowpelt and Spottedpaw? It was too soon for news to have traveled to ShadowClan, except... _Darkstripe_! Fireheart thought, flexing her claws in anger. That treacherous warrior must have gone straight to tigerstar and blurted out everything!

In her fury Fireheart missed Bluestar's reply, and when she made herself concentrate Tigerstar was speaking again. "I don't see what's so difficult," he meowed smoothly. And as I said once before, it won't be the first time that ThunderClan has handed over kits to other Clans. Will it, Bluestar?"

Frustration coiled in Firehearts body. Tigerstar was referring obliquely to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Graypool had told Tigerstar that they had been born in thunderClan. Fireheart wondered in fear if Tigerstar had finally guessed that Bluestar was their mother.

Fireheart glanced beside her at Stonefur, who was sitting right beside her. The blue-gray tom had drawn himself up, his head erect, and he was staring up at the Great Rock. His gaze was not fixed on Tigerstar, Fireheart noticed, but on Bluestar once again, and the expression in his eyes was one of pure hatred. Fireheart wondered if her kits would hate her the same way if she had ever given the up.

Digging her claws into the ground, Fireheart waited for the ThunderClan leader's response. She could see how shaken she was, and when she managed to reply every word seemed to catch in her throat like thorns. "Fireheart had consulted me, regarding the kits. And as I have said. They are part of ThunderClan just as there mother is."

"Is that your final thought?" Tigerstar's words were guarded, unreadable expression, and his sentence left room for a change of mind. Fireheart thought.

"Yes," was Bluestar's reply.

"Then you give me no choice," Tigerstar's voice came out stone-cold, distance past memories of that tone of voice from her past life freezing her in place. It took only a split second before he continued for Fireheart figured out what he was going to say. "I declare war on ThunderClan."

Meows of all kinds surrounded her, angry, concerned, fear, challenging, joyful, and encouraging. But Fireheart felt deaf to it all as she brushed past Stonefur and made a straight line to Mothpaw. Her daughter was visibly shaking beside Spottedleaf, Fireheart came to press against her side. Nudging her to her paws.

"Come on, we're leaving." Fireheart told her, shuffling her towards the trail ThunderClan used to go to Gatherings.

"But the Gatherings not over," Spottedleaf said, her voice filled with surprise.

"I don't care," Fireheart snapped over her shoulder. "I'm taking Mothpaw _home_ , and to where she _belongs_." Fireheart didn't turn back to face her friend, and when Graystripe tried to speak to her she just snapped at him too. Fireheart led her daughter quietly through the forest, her ears alert for any sign of danger. When they made it back to camp, she refused to speak to any of her warriors. She shepherded her to the medicine cat's den. That was empty, Spottedpaw must have moved to the elders den already. And helped her daughter into her nest, when Mothpaw was comfortable. Fireheart found it hard to just leave her there by herself, and decided to curl up next to her. Their fur pressed close together, and Fireheart felt as though Mothpaw was once again a kit, seeking comfort from her mother.

 _What am I going to do,_ Fireheart thought restlessly, her mind swirling with fear. Mothpaw finally sound asleep beside her. _Tigerstar has declared war! And over the kits! Do I dare risk the lives of my warriors against ShadowClan's new found strength?_ Fireheart always knew the answer, she would fight a thousand battles to protect her kits. But does the rest of the Clan feel the same way? Or does some find it easier just to give the apprentices away?

 _Tomorrow will be a new day, and then-then I'll show my kits just who they are. And not just Tigerstar or ThunderClan and ShadowClan,_ Fireheart thought, tomorrow she decided. But for now, she would rest.

The next morning Fireheart had rounded up her kits, along with Cloudtail and tagging along Swifttail. Who refused to leave Spottedpaw's side. Fireheart took them towards Tallpines, padding warily through toward the Twolegplace. Heavy rain had fallen the night before, so that wet ash and burned debris clung to her paws. ALl her senses were alert, not for prey, but for any sign that the dark threat in the forest would emerge to attack her small group of cats as it had attacked Willowpelt and Spottedpaw.

She she-cat in question was following her mother now, with Swifttail at her side, while Cloudtail brought up the rear, watchful for anything that might come upon them from behind. They were on their way to visit Cloudtail's mother, Princess. Swifttail had insisted on coming along with them.

"Three warriors are better than two," he had meowed. "And I been in the Twolegplace before. I'll make sure Spottedpaw and the others are safe."

Fireheart was amazed at how loyal Swifttail had become to Spottedpaw. Her daughter obviously terrified by the thought of venturing outside the shelter of the camp. She jumped at every sound, every crackle of leaves under her paws, yet she kept going when Swifttail brushed his fur reassuringly against her own, and Fireheart thought she saw in her a fraction of courage return of her previous ventures into the forest.

"Are you going to tell us who we are going to meet now?" Tawnypaw asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"We're going to visit your aunt," Fireheart called back to her, watching her daughter tilt her head in confusion. "Cloudtail's mother." Fireheart explained, watching her daughter make a silent O.

"Your sister?" Leafpaw meowed in confusion, exchanging a baffled look with Hawkpaw.

"The kittypet?" Squirrelpaw ventured, eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, and I want you to be polite." Fireheart added, giving a stern look to each of her kits in turn. Except for Spottedpaw, who had already met Princess.

When they came in sight of the fence at the end of the Twoleg gardens, Fireheart signaled with her tail for her companions and kits to stop. She could not see Princess, but when she opened her mouth to taste the air, she caught her scent.

"Wait here," she told the others. "Keep a lookout and call me if there's trouble."

Checking again to make sure there were no fresh scents of dogs or Twolegs, she raced across the stretch of open ground and leaped up to the top of Princess's fence. A flash of white among the bushes in her garden alerted her, and a moment later her sister appeared, picking her wa fastidiously across the wet grass.

"Princess!" she called softly. Princess halted and looked up. As soon as she saw Fireheart she bounded over to the fence and scrambled up to sit beside her.

"Fireheart!" she purred, pressing herself against her. "It's so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Fireheart replied. "I've brought you some cats that you'd be happy to finally meet-look." She pointed with her tail to where the other's were crouching on the edge of the trees.

"There's Cloudpaw, and Spottedkit!" Princess exclaimed delightedly. "But who are the others?"

"It's Spottedpaw now, she's been made an apprentice. The bigger dark tabby tom is Bramblepaw, my first born son. The pale ginger tortoiseshell she-cat is my daughter Tawnypaw. The ginger she-cat with the fluffy tail is Squirrelpaw another one of my kits. The tabby she-cat with the white chest and paws is Leafpaw, she looks a lot like you," the comment earned a purr from Princess. The tabby tom with the white belly is Hawkpaw, my other son. And lastly my daughter that is a golden dappled tabby is Mothpaw." Princess eyes were shining as her gaze flickered from one to the other, warmth clear as day in them as she looked at her nieces and nephews. Fireheart wondered if she had ever meet any of their other siblings kits. Or not, seeing as they either had been to the cutters or their kits were taken away.

"They look so strong and beautiful," Princess purred, making Fireheart swell with pride. "But who is that other cat next to Spottedpaw?"

"Oh, that's Swifttail," Fireheart told her. "He's Spottedpaw's mentor. He came with us." she didn't add in why he had come with them. Best to leave out Spottedpaw's attack and Willowpelt's death so she didn't scare Princess.

"Come and meet them," Fireheart meowed, jumping down from the fence, Princess followed. Both she-cats padded across to where the nine cats waited.

Cloudtail ran out to meet his mother, leaving Swifttail with Fireheart's kits, and touched noses with her.

"Cloudpaw, it's ages since I've seen you," Princess purred. "You're looking wonderful, and haven't you grown?"

"You've got to call me Cloudtail now," her son announced. "I'm a warrior."

Princess let out a little thrill of joy. "A warrior already? Cloudtail, I'm so proud of you!"

While the tabby queen eagerly questioned her son about his life in the Clan, Fireheart beckoned her kits closer towards their aunt. Slowly, with a bit of either nervousness or reluctance her kits fairly padded forward. Spottedpaw in the lead with Swifttail right beside her.

"Princess," after a few seconds of Cloudtail and Princess catching up. Fireheart directed her attention to Fireheart's own kits. Fireheart had to be mindful of the danger still running loose in the forest. "Do you want to meet my kits?"

Princess eyes stretched wide as she remembered that they were there. And briskly came forward to gaze at them up close. "My aren't you strong and healthy," Princess warm purr relaxed her kits somewhat, but they were still wary of this strange new cat.

"Is it true that you're our aunt?" Leafpaw asked, pressing close to Hawkpaw as she looked Princess over. Looking at the two, Fireheart found a likeness in appearance. Both a brown tabby and both having a white chest and paws and the only difference that Fireheart could see where their eyes. Leafpaw's was amber while Princess's was green.

"Why yes, yes I am." Princess replied, her eyes instantly going to Leafpaw. Eyes shimmering as Princess seemed to also compare herself with Leafpaw. "You know," Princess addressed Leafpaw. "You look a lot like mine and Fireheart's mother, Nutmeg." Leafpaw seemed taken back, her whiskers twitching in embarrassment.

"And both Squirrelpaw and Tawnypaw have her green eyes," Princess added in, not drawing attention to the fact that herself had green eyes or that she looked like Leafpaw as well. Tawnypaw looked surprised, while it seemed Squirrelpaw stretched her eyes wider, suddenly looking proud of her eyes.

"And Spottedpaw," Princess purred. "You and Squirrelpaw are looking more and more like your mother everyday." Although Princess hadn't seen Squirrelpaw until now, she had met Spottedpaw who shied away and closer to Swifttail.

"And your two sons and Mothpaw must take after their father," Princess declared. Fireheart wanted to correct her sister, that they were nothing like Tigerstar. But Princess was simply noting on their _appearance_ not their father's deeds. Princess only knew about what Fireheart told Princess about Tigerstar, the good things and not his treachery and betrayal. For all Princess knew, Tigerstar was still Tigerclaw and living happily in ThunderClan.

"Bramblepaw looks the most like him," Fireheart meowed, blinking warmly at her son. "An exact copy in fact, with his courage and determination. But he's his own cat as well." She added on quickly. "And Hawkpaw is brave, but also mischievous. Put ticks in Mousefur's nest not to long ago."

"And Mothpaw is a great medicine cat already," Princess once again purred, and Fireheart wondered if she understood what exactly a medicine cat was. "And Spottedpaw is doing great with the elders, cleaning up after them and keeping comfortable."

"They're all wonderful," Princess declared, bending down to touch noses to the closest apprentice. Which was Squirrelpaw who squeaked in surprise but didn't pull away. "And knowing that their your kits Fireheart. Their going to do great things." the look in her sister's eyes made Fireheart take a second to look over her kits, really look over them. They were strong, brave and courageous already. But each had their own personality and traits. And each of their paws were leading them on different paths, but yet still intertwined by being siblings and kin.

"You know Princess," Fireheart replied, "I believe that you're right." Fireheart looked up at the sky, they have already stayed too soon. "We should be getting back. Princess, have you heard anything about a dog loose in the forest?"

Princess looked up from where she was touching noses to Hawkpaw, when she looked up Hawkpaw wrinkled his nose. Princess eyes were wide and scared. "A dog? No, I don't know anything about that."

"I think that might have been what the Twolegs were looking for that day Cinderpelt, Sandstorm and I met you in Tallpines," Fireheart went on. "I don't think you should come into the forest alone anymore, not for the time being, anyway. It's too dangerous."

"Then you're in danger all the time," mewed Princess. Her voice rose in distress. "Oh, Fireheart…"

"There's nothing for you to worry about." Fireheart tried to sound confident. "Just stay in your garden. The dog won't bother you there."

"But I worry about you, Fireheart, and Cloudtail and now your kits. You haven't got a nest to go too for safety, what if the dog gets you? And harms you? Oh, what's the matter Spottedpaw?" Princess broke off as Spottedpaw started trembling and whimpering slightly. Mothpaw had come up to press herself against her side, while Swifttail did the same on her other. Fireheart didn't like the way that Swifttail glared at Princess, as if it was Princess fault that Spottedpaw was now acting this way.

"She's just a little shaken up is all," Mothpaw supplied quickly, her eyes boring into Princess as if to tell her to keep quiet. "From the-journey here." the last part came out lame, but Princess bought it without question.

"Poor dear," Princess whispered.

"We should get going, don't you think?" Swifttail interrupted, abruptly turning to Fireheart. "I don't think we should be out here any more, we'll be missed back at camp." the _I don't want Spottedpaw to be uncomfortable and scared out here,_ went unsaid.

"Swifttail is right," Fireheart agreed. "Cloudtail just wanted to give you his news. And I wanted you to finally meet your kin. You'd better get back into your garden."

"Yes, of course. I don't want to be keeping you," Princess replied, although she looked sad for a moment at them having to leave. "You'll come and see me again, Fireheart?"

"As soon as I can," she replied, and for a moment if she should possibly bring her kits around as well. Princess blinked once more at her kin and Swifttail before retreating back to her garden, when she climbed to the top of her fence she called out, "Good-bye! I hope to see you again!" before vanishing into the safety of her garden.

"Well, that went well." Swifttail snorted, ushering Spottedpaw back along their trail. Fireheart and her kits following behind.

"You can't blame Princess," Fireheart told him in a warning voice. "She doesn't really understand what Clan life is all about. Nor the dangers we face."

"Cause she's a kittypet?" Tawnypaw asked, her voice filled with distaste.

"Because we live in two different worlds, she doesn't realize what the forest has to offer and kittypets don't like straying from their nests and getting into danger." Fireheart corrected, trying to get her kits to understand.

"But you were a kittypet once, right?" Bramblepaw asked, his nose scrunched up in confusion. "But you came to the forest and joined ThunderClan."

"Well, yes," Fireheart backtracked. "But what I'm getting at is _some_ kittypets don't like the hard life when the have the alternative to live in comfort."

"Then why didn't you stay as a kittypet? If it was so easy." Leafpaw asked, generally curios.

 _Cause of a dream I had,_ Fireheart thought. "I lived close to the forest, and I always stared off into it. I wanted a new life of adventure and a purpose beyond my Twoleg's nest. When I had the chance to join ThunderClan, I did."

"Did you ever regret it?" Squirrelpaw asked, wonder filling her voice as she was in wrapture at her mother's explanation of why she joined ThunderClan.

"Not even once," Fireheart told her proudly. Her kits seemed to let out a breath that Fireheart didn't realize that were holding, _were her kits really that worried about what Fireheart thought about the Clan?_

"I'm glad you stayed!" Hawkpaw meowed, his blue eyes shining. "ThunderClan would have lost a great warrior and deputy, and Cloudtail wouldn't be apart of it or a warrior."

"And we wouldn't have been born," Tawnypaw added, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Or maybe we would, and have become kittypets!" Bramblepaw added. "But then we'd be split up, I heard that, that's what happens to kits that come from kittypets."

Leafpaw looked unsettled by this fact, and looked up frightened at Fireheart. "You wouldn't have let the Twolegs give us away, would you?"

"I'd rather become a rogue before that happened!" Fireheart said strongly, and that she meant it.

"Can you imagine us as rogues?" Mothpaw joked, coming to bat playfully at Hawkpaw. "All seven of us with just Fireheart, with no Clan to go to? I'd never want to live like that over living in ThunderClan! I wouldn't be able to be a medicine cat or have met Spottedleaf!"

"And we'd probably have different name's," Hawkpaw added in jokingly. "Like Squirrel, Bramble, Tawny, Hawk, Leaf, Moth, and Spotted! Ridiculous! I can't wait for my warrior name!"

"Did that mean you had a kittypet name?" Bramblepaw wondered out loud, looking over his shoulder at Fireheart.

"Yes," Fireheart told him. "My kittypet name was Star."

"Like, after the leader's?" Hawkpaw gasped, his ice-blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Sort of," Fireheart shrugged. "It's the Twolegs that name us."

"So, your own mother wasn't allowed to." Tawnypaw asked in horror.

"Like I said, Life as a kittypet is very different than a Clan cat." Fireheart reminded them.

"I'd rather be a rogue," Hawkpaw snorted, nudging his brother playfully. "We'd be unstoppable."

"We might have made our own Clan!" Tawnypaw meowed with glee.

"Ya, HawkClan!" Hawkpaw declared, his eyes shining.

"Or better yet, SquirrelClan." Squirrelpaw butted in.

"SquirrelClan is a dumb name." Hawkpaw retorted, glaring at his sister who glared back.

"So is HawkClan!" Squirrelpaw shot back, fluffy tail puffing out with annoyance.

"HawkClan actually sounds better than SquirrelClan," Bramblepaw admitted, coming between his two siblings.

"Oh, who asked you!" Squirrelpaw snorted, rolling her eyes.

When they arrived back to the camp, things were silent. It was so quiet that it made Fireheart instantly on alert. When her presence was known, Whitestorm padded towards his face solemn. "What happened?" Was the first thing out of her mouth as she signaled for her companions and kits to leave the two warriors alone. "What's wrong?"

"We have a visitor," Whitestorm told her, "he's in Spottedleaf's den, he wants to talk to you." Fireheart drew herself up, surprised to find out that someone has come to see her that was not apart of ThunderClan. But who could it be? It couldn't be Princess, they just saw her. But who?

Fireheart briskly walked towards the medicine cat's den, over taking Mothpaw and telling her to wait outside. Padding inside, Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat was the last cat Fireheart expected to see.

"Runningnose?" Fireheart said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Has something happened in ShadowClan?"

"Nothing bad," Runningnose said quickly, shaking his head. "Well, nothing yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Fireheart asked, her voice suspicious and careful.

"Runningnose had a vision," Spottedleaf told her, her voice quiet. "About an unnecessary battle and we believe it's going to be over your kits."

"And what do we do about it?" Fireheart demanded. "Does the vision declare that I just give up my kits? Shouldn't you be telling Tigerstar that he should just back off already."

"I had the same dream, Fireheart," Spottedleaf admitted, her tail drooping with guilt. "And when Runningnose told me about it, we knew we had to do something."

"And what would that be?" Fireheart asked, voice coming out more cold then she could imagine.

"We think," Runningnose shared a look with Spottedleaf, before the ShadowClan medicine cat continued. "That since the leaders will fight and not compromise, that it should the kits that decide where they belong."

"What does that mean?" Fireheart asked, completely stunned at how these two medicine cats have come up with such a thing.

"Let the kits decide which Clan they want to be apart of," Runningnose stressed. "That way both Clans won't have to fight, and Tigerstar will be satisfied with his kits choice. Even he wouldn't want to force them to join him if they tell him plainly that they want to stay in ThunderClan."

"If you agree, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed. "Then Runningnose will speak to Tigerstar, and get him to agree to a meeting between you and him and the kits, the medicine cats included."

"Shouldn't it include Bluestar?" Fireheart asked desperately, trying to delay this conversation. But Spottedleaf was already shaking her head.

"This is between _you_ and Tigerstar, Fireheart. And the lives of your kits, no one else should decide their fate."

"I-I'll think about it." Fireheart meowed, taking in a shaky breath of air. "J-just give me a day or two."

"Very well," Runningnose dipped his head, sharing a look with Spottedleaf. "When you decided, you can send Spottedleaf to come talk with me. I'll tell the others not to harm her while on our territory. But I highly doubt that they will, seeing as she is a medicine cat." he hastily assured.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Spottedleaf said reassuring to Fireheart's hesitant look. "I think it's time for you to go, Runningnose. Before the sun sets."

"Do you need an escort?" Fireheart asked, worry for the gray-and-white tom taking over her mind for a moment. Worry that the evil in the forest might get him.

"No," Runningnose shook his head. "Oakfur and Littlecloud are waiting for me on the other side of the Thunderpath. I told them about my meeting here with Spottedleaf. They said they would wait for me. I should go now." He rose to his paws. "Thank you, Fireheart. For speaking to me, I know it's not easy, what with you being their mother. But I strongly believe that this meeting with avoid a war between our two Clans." without another word he padded out of the medicine cat's den, while Spottedleaf gave her friend a sympathetic look then disappeared into the rock. leaving Fireheart to her concerns.

 _Should I do what Spottedleaf and Runningnose suggested?_ That thought plagued Fireheart throughout the night, making her restless in her nest. She hadn't consulted anyone else, no one but Spottedleaf, not Cinderpelt, not Graystripe, not Sandstorm or her kits mentors and not even her own kits. Her fears overcoming her as to think they would choose their father's Clan over their birth Clan. _What should I do? What should I do?_ It was a whirlwind of emotion, ranging from fear at losing her kits, to anger that the medicine cats would go behind her back like this.

When she woke up that morning, she felt more tired than she should. When she padded out of the den, the first thing she saw was Bramblepaw, playing softly with Sorrelkit. His big paws dabbing her softly in the side, flickering his tail back and forth for Rainkit and Sootkit to chase and pounce on. Looking at her son, how in the world could she give him up? The rustle of the gorse tunnel caught her attention, and waltzing in, heads held high were Hawkpaw and Leafpaw each carrying a piece of prey each. The pride in their eyes made Fireheart own eyes glisten with pride.

She couldn't possibly give them up! _But Runningnose was right,_ Fireheart thought. _It's their life, and so it should be their choice._ It was that thought that brung her to her decision, padding briskly towards Spottedleaf's den, she stuck her head inside the crevice in the rock. Spottedleaf was sorting herbs and looked up in surprise as she saw Fireheart.

"I made up my mind," Fireheart said, her voice strained but forced herself to continue. This needed to be done. "Tell Runningnose that well meet him and Tigerstar at Fourtrees at sunhigh tomorrow."

"Are you sure Fireheart?" Spottedleaf asked, her voice serious as she came to stand in front of her friend. "There is no going back. Whatever choice your kits make, you have to respect that. And you will have to live with their choice. You won't be able to see them unless it's at Gatherings, and they will be loyal to ShadowClan from then on."

"You don't have to remind me of what I already fear," Fireheart told her softly. "But I realize that you and Runningnose are right, this will avoid a battle. And I know I will forever see them as my kits, I know for a fact that they aren't really kits anymore. Their old enough to make their own decisions. Whether it be in ThunderClan or ShadowClan-" she took in a deeper breath, trying to steady her voice. "I will forever be proud and love them."

"I'll go see Runningnose once I finished with these," Spottedleaf meowed softly. "That will give me enough time to go to ShadowClan territory and back before dusk." Fireheart dipped her head, then turned around and padded briskly out of the medicine cats clearing. Hoping that she had made the right decision.

0o0o0o

 **Next chapter is when Fireheart and Tigerstar meet once more, all though it might be shorter! Just a heads up! So ya, anyway! Medicine cats go behind people's backs and do what they want! (Spottedleaf is a prime example of that!)**

 **facts!**

 **Fireheart is very torn up about her decisions about her kits!**

 **Poor Spottedpaw! She has anxiety disorder, or stress disorder** **(are those the same things?) if you haven't already guessed!**

 **Swifttail, I love to hate you. But you are a pretty okay tom-cat when it comes to Spottedpaw.**

 **Hawkpaw, you are so ironic with that rogue comment!**

 **No Squirrelpaw, you will not have your own Clan!**

 **Tigerstar, I hate that I love! Why do you do this to Fireheart? Why!**

 **Poor Sandstorm, I feel sorry for her lack of kits! It will be a struggle! And Brackenfur will be supportive of course! Sand x Bracken!**

 **Awe! Look at Bramblepaw being all cute and helpful with the kits!**

 **Spottedpaw, I feel for you!**

 **Now review, follow and fav! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! I hope this breaks your heart as much as it's going to break mine! As cruel as that sounds, I don't want to be alone! Anyway, with the poll for Brindlepaw's warrior name, Brindlepine is in the lead! Second is Brindlefang! And in third Brindlefur! Just to let you guys be in the know! Anyway, vote on my profile for my poll! Review, favorite, and...so ya!**

 **0o0o0o**

The next morning was dreary, black clouds hung overhead. Threatening with the chance of a downpour. The ground beneath her was already muddy from the night before and stuck to her paws. It was fitting, she thought. The weather matched her mood. That morning she had went to Spottedleaf's den, who relayed the news about their meeting at Fourtrees at sunhigh. Tigerstar had agreed to come with his medicine cat, Runningnose.

Bluestar, when told simply sneered at the comprise. But Fireheart could see her leader peering from the entrance of her den, her eyes flashing with somewhat of distant sympathy and reminiscence. Fireheart sat squarely in the center of the clearing, her eyes turned towards the sky as she sent quiet pleads to StarClan for things to turn out alright today. She didn't want her kits to be taken, nor did she want a war. This was a tough compromise if she ever saw one. Much better than what happened to Graystripe's kits, they really didn't have a choice.

Fireheart glanced to the side, watching her children pile out of the apprentices den. Their eyes shining as they had no clue as to what was about to happen. Fireheart flicked her tail towards the entrance of the gorse tunnel, signaling for them to stay put. She rose to her paws, and headed for the elders den, where Spottedpaw now resided for the time being.

Swifttail, it seemed had come to join her. Coming to sleep inside the elders den, wrapped around Spottedpaw as a constant comfort. When he was unable too, for instance out doing his warrior duties, Speckletail was there right beside her dark ginger daughter.

When Fireheart reached the burned-out shell of the fallen tree where the elders lived, she saw the black-and-white tom seated near the entrance to the den. His tail was curled around his paws while he watched Spottedpaw gently examining Dappletail's pelt for ticks.

"Is she okay?" Fireheart murmured softly, her voice low so that Spottedpaw would not hear her.

"Of course she's okay," another voice snapped. Fireheart turned to see Speckletail. The desolate look that shad had worn since Snowkit's death had vanished. Her temper clearly hadn't softened, but her eyes flowed with affection as she looked at Spottedpaw. "She's a fine young cat. Have you found out what attacked her?"

Fireheart shook her head. "It's a real help that you are looking out for her, Speckletail," Fireheart meowed, and meaning it. Without Speckletail here, she wouldn't know what she's do.

Speckletail gave her a long look, before meowing. "Hmmm. I sometimes get the feeling that she thinks _she_ has to look after _me."_ She looked sharply at Fireheart, and she was saved from having to answer by One-eye.

"Did you want something, Fireheart?" asked the elderly pale gray she-cat, looking up from her washing. The elders question reminded Fireheart's purpose of being here, her eyes glistened with pain as she meowed back.

"I'm actually here for Spottedpaw," Fireheart began, making Spottedpaw look up from her work. "She can be excused from her duties. I need here to come with me-" she let her words hang, drawing curious looks from the elders.

"Where are we going?" Spottedpaw asked nervously, her eyes flashing as she looked at Speckletail, then at Swifttail before returning to Fireheart.

"Just to Fourtrees, your siblings and Spottedleaf are coming too." Fireheart replied, Spottedpaw slowly got to her paws. And padded briskly over to Fireheart, as if being out of the presence of a cat to long would harm her.

"Why?" Swifttail asked, his voice filled with suspicion as he too, got to his paws.

"It's for Clan deputy and medicine cat only," Fireheart said coolly, her eyes fixing on Swifttail with a warning look. But when has the black-and-white rebelies warrior ever listened to her?

"Then why is Spottedpaw and her siblings going?" He looked defiantly at her, his eyes narrowed as they gazed at Fireheart.

"Don't test me, Swifttail," Fireheart said lowly, fighting to keep her pelt flat. "This isn't no one else's concern at the moment, so please-" Fireheart's voice sounded more sincere, and a little sympathetic for her kits mentors. They wouldn't know what's going on, not until after the meeting with Tigerstar. The only ones that know are Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Goldenflower. And both Tigerstar and ShadowClan's medicine cats. "Stay here until our return." _if any of them return._ The thought was frightening, _what if her kits decided that they all wanted to join their father's Clan?_ She shook the fearful thought away, she had to be strong now.

"A-are you sure it-i-it will be safe?" Spottedpaw stuttered out, pressing herself closely to her mother.

"I promise," Fireheart replied, licking the top of her daughter's head. "You'll be just fine."

"And it won't be forever," Swifttail added, flicking her affectionately with his tail. "You'll be back before you know it." Swifttail's eyes darted to Fireheart, narrowing them dangerously. Fireheart got the message. _She better._

"Come along, Spottedpaw," she whispered, nudging her daughter along. She couldn't bring herself to argue with Swifttail, but it was Spottedpaw's decision to leave or stay. When they approached the gorse tunnel, Spottedleaf and Mothpaw were already there. Her golden tabby daughter oblivious to the purpose of their outing, just like her siblings.

"Is it time to go now?" Squirrelpaw asked, her bushy tail wagging around wildly. Her pent up energy, most likely from being restless these last few days.

"Yes," Fireheart told her, sharing a sad look with Spottedleaf. "So, come along." She took the lead as they went through the tunnel and up the ravine, but when they got into the forest. She slowed, taking the chance to spend these few seconds with all her kits. Possibly for the last time. Her eyes shined with pride as Hawkpaw came back, dragging a young sparrow behind him. Was amazed at how well Leafpaw could remember all the different scents by heart, becoming a wonderful tracker already. Surprised at how high Squirrelpaw could jump into the trees, as though she were flying like a bird, or possibly a real squirrel. Amused at Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw's playful scuffling in the dirt, and impressed as Mothpaw noted all the herbs that they passed and promised to take back to camp on their way back. And was comforted by the press of her daughter Spottedpaw, close to her side.

When they finally reached Fourtrees, all Fireheart wanted to do was gather up all her kits. And take them back to camp and put them in the nursery, she knew she couldn't though. There was no turning back from this. Tigerstar and Runningnose was already there, the towering, muscular dark tabby sitting proudly with his head turned upwards to the sky. Runningnose sat beside him, acting like a shadow. Both tom's looked up as Fireheart and Spottedleaf arrived over the crest of the hollow, the apprentices in tow.

When her kits instantly caught sight of their father, they squealed with joy. And scampered and skidded their way down to greet him.

"We didn't know mother was bringing us to see you!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, hopping onto her father's shoulder to scuff gently at his ears.

"This is a surprise," Leafpaw exclaimed, her amber eyes twinkling with glee. "I didn't think we'd be able to see you again until the next Gathering!"

"There's nothing that can keep me away," Tigerstar rumbled, slowly shaking Squirrelpaw, and Hawkpaw who made his way up onto his back. Off him. "But there is an important matter that needs to be seen too." Tigerstar turned his amber eyes to Fireheart, who finally reached the bottom of the hollow, Spottedpaw and Spottedleaf flanking either of her sides.

"Spottedpaw," Fireheart whispered to her daughter, who looked up at her. "Why don't you go stand with your siblings, so that me and your father can talk to you all face to face." Spottedpaw looked hesitant, but with a gentle nudge. Spottedpaw was instantly sitting in between Mothpaw and Leafpaw.

Fireheart slowly came to stand beside Tigerstar, Runningnose and Spottedleaf coming to sit together off to the side. This conversation was going to be between parents and children, a tough conversation that will leave a hard choice in the end.

"I brought you here," Fireheart began, her eyes raking her over her kits. They had looks of curiosity on their faces, staring innocently up at them with trusting looks. They had no clue. "Because you will be given a decision that will shape the rest of your lives." her kits eyes widened in wonder.

"We," Fireheart gestured to both herself and Tigerstar. "Have decided to give you a choice," Fireheart took in a shaky breath, trying to remain calm as she finally added. "To either stay in ThunderClan,"

"Or come live with me in ShadowClan." Tigerstar finished for her, his deep rumbling voice making Fireheart somewhat relax. To know that she wasn't the only one here to give her kits the important task of deciding their own futures. _Where had the time in the nursery gone?_ She thought. _When I was the one deciding what they were going to do with their lives, in ThunderClan, being brave and putting everything they have in the warrior code and their Clan and each other._

"W-what do you mean?" Bramblepaw gasped, his amber eyes grown huge with surprise.

"What we mean," Tigerstar meowed, "is that you can come live with me, or you can stay in ThunderClan."

"B-but can't we just have both?" Leafpaw meowed, shuffling her paws around as she was nudged by Tawnypaw.

"Unfortunately, no." Fireheart told her daughter sympathetically, this was going to be hard on them. Having to choose between both parents and two different Clans. They were looking torn, she saw it in their eyes as they shared looks between each other.

"But this isn't fair!" Squirrelpaw cried, her voice filled with dismay. "How can we choose between you and father?" 

"These are decisions you will be faced with throughout your life, Squirrelpaw," Tigerstar rumbled to her, his eyes softening on his daughter. "You didn't choose this to happen, and I know this decision is going to be hard. But, you have to follow what you believe. Believe what is inside of you, what _you_ want to do with your life. No one chooses it for you, and both me and Fireheart will respect whatever decision you make."

"So, neither of you will be upset...whichever Clan we choose?" Tawnypaw asked, her green eyes huge.

"We'll love and care for you no matter what." Fireheart assured her quickly, her heart constricting as her kits faces turned back to looking troubled.

"Take your time, there is no rush in your decision." Tigerstar meowed, relaxing onto his haunches as their kits fell into silence. Them glancing around as each were in their own deep thoughts. Fireheart couldn't relax, standing erect as she tried to wait patiently for her kits to decide. Her eyes flashing from one to the other as she tried to pick up their thoughts through their facial features. Mothpaw was staring at Spottedleaf in worry, Spottedpaw was looking at her paws in horror. Leafpaw and Tawnypaw were looking at each other with anxiety, Squirrelpaw was tearing up the grass underneath her paws in irritation. Bramblepaw, looked up through the trees with a thoughtful look on his face. While Hawkpaw was looking from Fireheart to Tigerstar with an intense ice-blue stare.

"I-I can't leave ThunderClan," It was Mothpaw who made her decision first. "It's not that going to ShadowClan is a bad thing." She put in quickly, her eyes going to her father with a guilty expression. "But ThunderClan needs me, I'm going to be their medicine cat."

"It's alright," Tigerstar assured her, his amber eyes saddening a little. But there was no mistaking a look of pride there as well. "If that is what you want." Mothpaw settled back down, her eyes flashed worriedly over her other siblings. Clearly anticipating what they were going to say.

"I'm staying too," Bramblepaw spoke up, his amber eyes turning away from the trees to stare at Tigerstar. "ThunderClan is my home, I've been there since birth. And my family and friends are there, ThunderClan is where I'm staying." Listening to her son sent a thrill through Fireheart's fur, that was two out of seven of her kits that were staying in their mother's Clan.

"I'm going," the declaration came from Tawnypaw, her eyes were shining as she continued. "I want to be the best warrior I can be, I know I can be that in ThunderClan," she meowed turning to her mother. "But, I feel as if father's Clan is calling to me. I want to see what ShadowClan can offer, I want to become a loyal ShadowClan warrior." Fireheart tried to cover up the look of horror that crossed her face, but she supposed the pain in her eyes still shone through. "I'm not trying to hurt you," Tawnypaw quickly assured her mother, a glint of sadness entering her own reflecting green eyes. "But I want to be a ShadowClan warrior."

"And ShadowClan will be proud to have you." Tigerstar meowed, his voice soft as he gently brushed her fur against Firehearts. Ment to be soothing but it only made Fireheart aware of the cat that was taking away one of her kits.

"If that's what you want," Fireheart struggled out, blinking rapidly to make her eyes stop watering from how she kept her eyes opened. Trying to take her kits in as long as she could.

"It is." Tawnypaw said solemnly, turning to look at Leafpaw expectantly.

"I'm staying," Leafpaw meowed softly, looking at Tawnypaw instead of either parent. The flash of hurt crossed Tawnypaw's face, both Tawnypaw and Leafpaw have been close between all their other siblings. They shared everything together, and now that they were going to be in different Clans, Tawnypaw looked crestfallen. "ThunderClan is the only life I've know, and all I want to know. I don't want to give all that I have up for ShadowClan, I'm happy where I am." Leafpaw looked hurt and upset as well, and a sick feeling welled up inside Fireheart. They were breaking up two sisters, and strong bond just so that they could avoid a fight and put a fud at rest.

"Well I'm going too," Hawkpaw spoke up, his ice-blue eyes shining in determination. "Joining ShadowClan will be like the next new adventure, and being able to be given a choice shouldn't be taken lightly." Hawkpaw declared, and then turning with a more soothing tone for a more mature cat. He spoke, "I will always know ThunderClan was my first home, and I will always care about you mother and my other siblings. But...being in ShadowClan is a chance for me to prove that I can be a great warrior."

"You'll make a great warrior," Fireheart told her son, masking her pain better this time. "I'll always be proud of you."

"This is so dumb!" Squirrelpaw hissed in frustration. "Why can't you and father join one Clan already? That way we _won't_ have to choose!"

"It doesn't work like that," Fireheart put in, internally wincing as her daughter sent both her parents accusing looks.

"Well then," Fireheart feared, out of Squirrelpaw's anger, she would decide to go live in ShadowClan. Or maybe her heart had always been in ShadowClan? She certainly loved her father, much more than her other siblings. But her decision surprised Fireheart. "I'm staying in ThunderClan." She didn't give further explanation, just that she was staying. And her ginger daughter with one white paw refused to look at Fireheart after speaking.

The last one left to decide was Spottedpaw. Her dark ginger daughter looked troubled, her eyes flashing back and forth between both options. Her claws digging deeper and deeper into the soil underneath her as her fur began to spike, she was silent, the forest was silent, the cats in the clearing was silent, even the air didn't steer. It was like the whole forest was waiting to hear what her daughter will decide.

"Spottedpaw," Mothpaw began. Pressing up against Spottedpaw's fur. It startled her, making her jump slightly.

"ThunderClan," she gasped out in startlement, her amber eyes glancing nervously around herself. "I want to stay in ThunderClan, I still need to look after Speckletail, and Swifttail still needs to mentor me, a-and, w-well-" she stuttered to a stop, crouching down onto her stomach as she stared anxiously around at her surroundings.

"If that is your decisions," Tigerstar meowed, rising to his big paws. His shoulders and flanks rippling the muscles as he stood. "Then I am proud of each of you, and will always love you equally...no matter which choices you have made." he came forward then, touching each of the kits that will remain in ThunderClan head's lovingly.

"And I say the same," Fireheart meowed, coming to lick both Tawnypaw's and Hawkpaw's heads. "I will always love the both of you, remember that." she whispered, and for a moment. Both Hawkpaw'a and Tawnypaw's eyes flashed with regret and hesitation, but they nodded anyway. Turning to say goodbye to the siblings they were leaving behind. Before Tigerstar swept the two up with his massive tail.

"Come," he meowed. "Let's get you settled in your new Clan." he nudged them along, his eyes turning to lock with Fireheart's as he paused beside her. "I'll look after them with my life."

"You better," Fireheart growled out, her voice spiked with emotion. But couldn't help but feel slightly relaxed as Tigerstar made the promise.

"Always." Tigerstar declared, jerking his head to Runningnose who began to follow after the trio.

Fireheart watched them pad up the slope, disappearing over the rise and then...they were gone. She didn't register Spottedleaf coming to stand beside her until she spoke, "You did the right thing."

"I let them leave," Fireheart replied bluntly, emotionally drained.

"You'll see them again, at Gatherings."

"It won't be the same," Fireheart didn't need to look at Spottedleaf to see the pained and sympathetic look that was on her friends face.

"No, no it won't." Spottedleaf agreed quietly, both she-cats left by the ShadowClan lead and medicine cats. Who had come and left with two up and becoming warriors, and left with a scattered family, a broken one. One that was no incomplete. How will it ever be the same?

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, wow that was short! But they! Emotional right? Now here are some fun facts about this whole situation.**

 **Hawkpaw will always be loyal to ThunderClan, the only reason he went to ShadowClan is so that Tawnypaw wouldn't be lonely.**

 **Tawnypaw will always feel guilty over Hawkpaw coming to join ShadowClan, knowing that it was because of him that he joined. But the relief of having one of her siblings with her outweighs the guilt.**

 **Tawnypaw was really hoping that Leafpaw came with her to ShadowClan, but felt hurt and betrayed when Leafpaw stayed in ThunderClan.**

 **If things were different, Squirrelpaw would have gone to ShadowClan. But didn't want to leave her remaining siblings and mother. Because despite her rebellious personality, she will always be loyal to the family that stuck by her most. But she will always love her father just a bit more than her mother.**

 **Spottedpaw didn't know where she wanted to be, she simply blurted out the first thing that came to her when Mothpaw asked. Meaning, she copied Mothpaw's decision in staying in ThunderClan.**

 **Hawkpaw loves his mother more than his father.**

 **Bramblepaw stayed because of his mother, remaining siblings, Goldenflower, Sorrelkit and her brothers and his mentor and Cinderpelt. (Cinderpelt, the she-cat he admires the most.)**

 **Fireheart still loves her kits, even now that they are in ShadowClan. Same with Tigerstar towards the kits that remained in ThunderClan.**

 **Fireheart will always feel bitter towards Tigerstar over this, because even though she agreed to it. She blames him for Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw's leaving ThunderClan.**

 **Tigerstar would always feel guilty for putting his kits and Fireheart through that.**

 **Squirrelpaw will always feel bitter about her family being split apart.**

 **Well there you have it, another chapter on its way! Review! Follow, fav! The good stuff!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another instalment and possibly the last chapter! Anyway, Merry Christmas! Maybe, depends if this is posted before or after! XD okay! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and also review! Love your reviews! And also once again, vote on my poll! It's really important to me! I will only stop this the poll when I start 'SkyClan's Destiny' or maybe a bit before that? Maybe in 'Firestar's quest?' also I am also doing the manga as well! Cause I like SkyClan and I love the manga! And it gets real indepths with some stuff! Also, I really hate every daylight warrior! Except Macgyver! He's okay! And loveable! Anyway! On with the chapter! (also first place has been taken by 'Brindlefur' just so you know which one is in the lead for the poll!)**

 **Also more proof that Rosepetal and Bumblestripe might end up as mates!**

 **Rosepetal: "** _ **What's this I hear, that Bumblestripe and Dovewing aren't mates anymore?**_ **"**

 **Blossomfall: "** _ **That's right. But I never did think Dovewing was right for my brother. She's always been a bit...different, hasn't she?**_ **"**

 **Rosepetal: "** _ **I'm sure Bumblestripe will find another mate soon. He's so nice.**_ **"**

 **Blossomfall: "** _ **I'll put in a good word for you, if you like!**_ **"**

— **Rosepetal and Blossomfall after they hear Dovewing and Bumblestripe aren't mates anymore** _ **Bramblestar's Storm**_ **, page 449**

 **(and random question, does anyone else think that Sherlock Holmes suffers from depression?)**

 **0o0o0o**

"Fireheart," the ginger she-cat in question looked questioning at her apprentice. Fernpaw was staring up at Fireheart while they walked back to camp from one of their battle training. The pale gray she-cat looked sympathetic, and Fireheart could clearly see what she was about to say. "Are you going to be okay?"

Fireheart understood what she was asking. It had only been five days since Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw had left to join ShadowClan, to be with their father. And Fireheart couldn't help the guilt she felt. She should have tried harder to keep them, should have tried better to persuade them to stay in ThunderClan. Should have been a better mother. But they wanted to be with their father, they wanted to experience life with him, and apparently StarClan allowed that to happen.

"I don't know, Fernpaw." Fireheart sighed, she wasn't sure if she could ever get over them leaving. Although it wouldn't destroy her, and she took comfort in her remaining family, it just didn't feel right with them gone. She wondered if it ever will. "You did well during training. You'll be one of the best fighters in the Clan before long." Fireheart found it best to change the subject. She was tired of hearing the same thing, from Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and even Spottedleaf.

"You think so?" Fernpaw asked, her head tilted in question. As if she didn't fully believe her mentor.

"I know so," Fireheart returned proudly. "You really surprised me when you tripped me up. I didn't see it coming!"

"Do you think Brindleface would be proud?" Fernpaw asked, her green eyes searching Fireheart's. Fernpaw was just newly apprenticed when Brindleface, one of ThunderClan's former queen and warrior, had died tragically from an adder bite.

"Beyond proud," Fireheart said strongly, Brindleface had loved her kits more than anything. Fireheart remembered the pretty tabby, how she had taken in Cloudkit and raised him when Fireheart had first brought him to ThunderClan. How Brindleface had been there to help her throughout her pregnancy, and had been a great and faithful friend. "Even now she's watching you from StarClan. Watching you become a wonderful warrior."

"Maybe when I have kits, I could name one after her." Fernpaw meowed thoughtfully, her green eyes shining. "Do you think you'll have anymore kits?"

Fireheart was momentarily thrown off. Having more kits? While being Clan deputy? _You nursed Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Hawkpaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, Mothpaw and Spottedpaw while being Clan deputy!_ Her inner mind retorted. But she also had Goldenflower to help her, but without Tigerstar… "I'm not to sure. Who would want to have kits with me?" Fireheart tried to play it off. "Beside's, Squirrelpaw was a pawful. I don't know if I can go through another one of her!"

Fernpaw purred in amusement, her green eyes glistening. "I think you did a great job with Squirrelpaw," Fernpaw replied. "I want to be a great mother, just like you in fact." Fireheart felt touched by her apprentices admiration. Fireheart had always known about Fernpaw's fascination with kits, and Fireheart knew for a fact that Fernpaw would have many, happy and healthy kits that would be contributing warriors.

"You know, Brindlekit sounds like a good name," Fireheart complemented. "If I _do_ decide to have more kits, I'll name one after her as well." _But I seriously doubt that would happen!_

Fernpaw's response was a warm purr. When they were heading back to camp, they ran into Cinderpelt's patrol, her, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Bramblepaw and a wet Leafpaw. Both Fernpaw and Fireheart waited for them to catch up, before Fernpaw exclaimed, "Leafpaw, why are you soaking wet?"

"I was pushed into a puddle!" Leafpaw complained, her fur soggy and she looked miserable.

"For the last time, I didn't push you into the puddle," Bramblepaw told his sister, defense in his tone.

"Well, you did cause me to fall in." Leafpaw retorted, she then added. Turning to Thornclaw. "He pushed me in, didn't he Thornclaw?" the golden brown tabby blinked sympathetically at the tabby she-cat.

"I think it was just an accident, you'll be dry in no time." Thornclaw remarked, flickering his tail over Leafpaw's ear. For a moment, Leafpaw looked annoyed. But, with Leafpaw's personality and her taking a liking in Thornclaw. She let it go.

"I suppose," Leafpaw replied, although she still looked upset.

"You just weren't paying attention to where you were going," Cinderpelt told her apprentice. "You _both_ weren't paying attention to where you were going." She gave a pointed look at Bramblepaw, the dark brown tabby had the decency to look guilty.

"But look on the bright side, Leafpaw," Brightheart's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're fur will dry fast, and hopefully Bluestar won't make your warrior name, Leaf _puddle."_ Leafpaw's eyes widened in horror, while Bramblepaw and Cinderpelt tried to contain their murmurs of laughter.

"You don't honestly think she would?" Leafpaw gasped, her amber eyes stretching wide in concern. Obviously thinking that Bluestar would make her name 'puddle'

"Of course not." Fireheart assured her daughter. "Bluestar wouldn't give you such a ridiculous name."

"Ya," Fernpaw agreed with her mentor. "Maybe you'd be named after me! Leaf _fern._ "

"It's a good name," Thornclaw meowed slowly. "But it doesn't sound right, it doesn't capture who Leafpaw is. Someone who is as loyal, dedicated and talented as Leafpaw needs a warrior name that expresses that and-" Thornclaw trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed. While Leafpaw had turned her head, looking flustered herself.

"Of course," Fireheart agreed, her eyes shining with mirth at the display Thornclaw and Leafpaw showed. "We should get back to camp." Fireheart suggested, she was happy to see Leafpaw and Bramblepaw getting back to their more cheerful selves. The impact of their siblings leaving had left them all devastated. But slowly, her kits were slowly moving on. Although Squirrelpaw seemed the most affected, and Fireheart had caught her looking on the other side of the Thunderpath, a faraway gaze in her eyes. Fireheart couldn't blame her, for Fireheart caught herself doing the same more than once.

Fireheart led the way, leading the cats down the ravine and through the gorse tunnel and into camp. When they arrived, the first thing Fireheart saw was Spottedpaw. Gently playing with Sorrelkit and her brothers. Swifttail was sitting just a mouse-length away. Slowly chewing on a mouse, his eyes trained on Spottedpaw as she played with them. Spottedpaw had been recovering from her ordeal, but hadn't recovered fully to begin training again.

Fireheart spotted Squirrelpaw sitting outside the apprentices den, sulking once again. She snapped at Ashpaw as he tried to engage in conversation, he recoiled from her harsh words. But didn't move from where he sat close by.

"You can go and eat now," Fireheart meowed to her apprentice. "You done well today." she added. Fernpaw nodded her head, and padded over to the apprentices, but not before making a detour to fetch a mouse herself and coming to sit next to Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw didn't snap at her the way she snapped at Fernpaw's brother.

"That goes for you two as well," Cinderpelt meowed to both Leafpaw and Bramblepaw. "You both did well today as well." Both apprentices scampered off, heading after Fernpaw.

"Bramblepaw is coming along well," Brightheart remarked, sounding pleased. "He's very good in battle training."

"And Leafpaw is great on patrols," Cinderpelt added, clearly wanting to show her own apprentice off. "She has a great sense of smell as well." Fireheart didn't miss the way that Thornclaw looked envious of the two she-cats. Hawkpaw had been his apprentice before joining ShadowClan, so of course the golden brown tabby would be jealous of the other mentors.

"I'm glad to hear it," Fireheart meowed. She waved her friends off, and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. She was starving, seeing as she didn't eat that morning before taking Fernpaw out for battle training. She stopped however at the sight of Longtail. The pale warrior was shaking as if with cold, and his eyes were staring. Instantly alarmed, Fireheart crossed the clearing to speak to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Longtail shuddered. "Fireheart, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's the problem?" As she drew closer, the overpowering reek of dog filled her nostrils. Making her gag with how disgusting it smelled. "Where have you been?" she choked out, trying to ignore the stench.

"That's what I have to tell you," His eyes were wide with fear. "I saw dogs, at Snakerocks."

"What were you doing at Snakerocks?" Fireheart questioned, looking baffled as to why Longtail would go there.

Longtail shuffled his paws, looking a little sad as he replied. "I wanted to see where Willowpelt died, and where Spottedpaw was attacked. I know I shouldn't have gone alone, but I was curious. The way that Swifttail goes on about Spottedpaw, I wanted to see how bad it could be."

His eyes turned back to concern and fear. "And then I saw the dogs."

"Tell me about the dog." Fireheart meowed, silently acknowledging Cinderpelt who had wandered over.

" _Dogs_ , Fireheart," meowed Longtail. Stressing on the word. "A whole pack of them." Fireheart's blood turned to ice at the word _pack,_ but she said nothing, and Longtail went on. "I told you I wanted to see where Spottedpaw was attacked. And now...well, I found out what's taking our prey." He shuddered.

"Go on," Fireheart urged. She realized how urgent this was, she had been taking this threat not serious enough.

"You know the caves?" Longtail meowed. "I was just coming up to them when I scented something strong. At first I couldn't quite place it, it was so strong. And then I followed the scent trail, when I first saw the entrance to the cave. I thought about going to check what was inside, thank StarClan I didn't." Longtail shuddered at the thought, eyes wide with horror.

"And then?" Cinderpelt prompted, looking on edge herself as she shuddered at how scared Longtail seemed.

"Then this...this creature appeared out of the cave. I swear it was the biggest dog I've ever seen. Forget the stupid things that come with Twolegs. This was _huge_. I only saw its front paws and head...enormous slavering jaws, and you've never seen such teeth." Longtail's eyes were wide with the memory of fear.

"It came out, and I hide. It went off somewhere and I was to terrified to move, scared that I would run into it." Fireheart's pelt began to rise as Longtail continued, horrified at Longtail's story. "Then, what seemed like moons later. It came back, a pigeon in its jaws and dragged it into the cave," he continued. "And then the howling and barking started. It sounded as if there were more dogs in there, all fighting over the pigeon. It was hard to understand what they were saying, but I think they were saying 'pack, pack and 'kill, kill."

Fireheart stiffened, every limb locked in terror, and Cinderpelt meowed with realization. "Didn't Spottedleaf once mention that? And then Spottedpaw? What does this mean?"

"I think I know," Fireheart told her. She knew at last what terrible creatures had attacked her youngest kit and had killed the nursing queen. She remembered that StarClan had warned Bluestar about a pack, the same thing with Spottedleaf. Longtail had discovered the true nature of the evil in the forest, the force that turned the cats into prey, the hunters into hunted. Not a single dog, separated from its Twolegs, but a whole pack of savage creatures. Fireheart could not imagine where they had come from, but she knew that StarClan would _never_ have unleashed such destruction and risked the balance of life in the whole forest.

"Cinderpelt," Fireheart turned to her former apprentice, the dark gray she-cat looked surprised to be directly consulted, but listened. "What do you think?"

"Well," Cinderpelt looked momentarily stunned to be asked her opinion. Fireheart knew that asking a much younger warrior seemed strange, but for a reason. She thought Cinderpelt mature, and generally wanted to see what the younger she-cat thought. "If what Longtail saw was so terrifying and important, we should go and investigate ourselves. And know exactly what we are up against."

"I was thinking the same," Fireheart agreed. Then she rounded on Longtail, "Don't tell anyone about this just yet." Fireheart meowed sternly. "Not until we get a proper look at what it was that you saw."

"We'll take a patrol up to Snakerocks, won't we?" Cinderpelt asked, her ice-blue eyes shining. "Can I come with you."

"It's not a game, Cinderpelt," Fireheart rebuked her former apprentice lightly. "But yes, you can come." Fireheart looked upward, judging the light. "It's too late today," she decided. "By the time we reached Snakerocks, it would be getting dark. But we'll go at dawn tomorrow. I'll find out what's going on in the forest, even if it's the last thing I do."

That night was restless, unease at what they would find tomorrow at Sunningrocks swirling in her mind. Would they run headlong into the beasts that Longtail mentioned? Were they as fierce as he said? Was her Clan doomed by these monsters? And the more separate part of her mind wondered how Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw are doing. Were they settling into their new Clan alright? Were they being treated like any normal Clanmate? Was Tigerstar looking after them, the same way Fireheart was dedicated to her remaining kits? The thoughts plagued her throughout the night, so in the morning she was restless.

When she emerged from the warriors den, she felt exhausted but a sense of urgency and nervous anticipation was coiling into her stomach. She gazed across the clearing to where Cinderpelt was crouched by the nettle patch, gulping down a piece of fresh-kill. Graystripe sat beside her, while Sandstorm and Brackenfur eating right across from her. The cats she had spoken to yesterday, the ones that she would be taking to Sunningrocks.

Padding over, she greeted each of her Clanmates in turn. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur eyes glittering with determination as Fireheart told them of what they were going to possibly face, "I know what we're going to face out there. It's more dangerous than I ever imagined. I'm not ordering any of you to come, but I still want you with me because I trust you all."

"Of course we're with you," Brackenfur exclaimed, licking his jaws as he sat up from eating a mouse.

"You'd be mouse-brain to think otherwise!" Sandstorm added on, rolling her forest green eyes in exaggeration.

"You know I'll always follow you." Cinderpelt meowed, finishing her own fresh-kill.

"That goes for me too," Graystripe added, gulping down the rest of his squirrel.

"Then wait for me at the gorse tunnel, there's something I need to do first." Fireheart waved off her friends, and headed for the medicine cat's den.

"Spottedleaf?" Fireheart called softly, poking her head inside the den. Spottedleaf was rising from her place beside Mothpaw, who was still sorting out what looked like marigold.

"So, you're leaving now I take it." It wasn't a question, just an observation.

"Yes," Fireheart simply answered.

"Then be careful, Fireheart." Spottedleaf warned. "I can feel the evil growing. The forest is dark with it, StarClan cannot help us. It's up to us."

"So you really don't believe that StarClan has sent this pack to punish us?" Fireheart asked, wondering what Spottedleaf's answer would be.

"No, Fireheart," Spottedleaf sounded calm, her amber eyes sparkling with confidence in how she spoke. "There are things not even StarClan can control, but do not fret. You're not alone, Fireheart. You have me, and the rest of the Clan."

Fireheart hoped she was right. The Clan would survive only if it united and face this dark threat together. They had followed her when Bluestar could not lead, but will they follow her in facing the pack?

"You're right," Fireheart meowed, dipping her head to the older medicine cat.

"What will you say to Bluestar?" Spottedleaf mentioned after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, Fireheart replied. "Not until we've had a look around, at least. There's no point in upsetting her. She doesn't have the strength to cope with this-not now."

Spottedleaf soundlessly dipped her head. Silently agreeing with Fireheart's choice. "May StarClan light your path, Fireheart. And May they bring good fortune to you and your patrol."

When she padded outside once again, already Longtail was waiting, and...Swifttail…

"Swifttail, what are you doing here?" Fireheart questioned, looking at the young black-and-white warrior who looked determined.

"I heard about the dogs," Fireheart an irking that Longtail had told his former apprentice. "And I want to come with you."

"I don't know about that," Fireheart began, looking sceptical at the young warrior. "We're only going to investigate. We can't decide how to get rid of these dogs until we know exactly what we have to face. We're not going to attack them, not yet-have you got that, Swifttail?" Fireheart wanted the warrior to know that they weren't going there to attack. Fireheart knew how protective Swifttail was of her daughter, and would more than likely attack recklessly out of revenge.

"I won't take you, Swifttail, unless you promise to do as you're told without question." Fireheart added on as a warning, watching as the young warrior's eyes flashed.

"Fine," Swifttail said, lashing his tail in annoyed defeat. "I want to shred each dog like prey, but i'll follow your orders, Fireheart."

"Good," Fireheart's gaze swept over the rest of the patrol. Landing on Longtail. "We need you to lead us, Longtail, ThunderClan is depending on you to show us our enemies." Longtail brightened as Fireheart told him this, his eyes suddenly shone with determination.

"You can count on me, Fireheart."

"I know I can, like I know I can trust the rest of you." Fireheart meowed, glancing around once more, finishing on Graystripe.

"This is like the old days," he mewed, in a vain attempt to sound cheerful. "You and me, charging into danger again." He padded forward to push his forehead against Fireheart's shoulder. "Thanks for choosing me, Fireheart. I'm scared stiff, but I'll prove that I'm loyal to ThunderClan, I promise."

Fireheart nodded her head, then she led the way out of the camp and up the ravine. Although the sun had nearly risen, clouds covered the sky, and shadows still lay thick among the trees. The forest sounded eerily quiet, making Fireheart's fur want to bristle.

The warriors advanced warily in single file with Fireheart in the lead and Brackenfur keeping watch at the rear. After what she had learned from Longtail, Fireheart felt even more strongly that the familiar forest had become full of danger, and her fur prickled with the expectation of attack.

All was quiet until they drew close to Snakerocks. "Okay, I want Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Swifttail and Sandstorm to remain here. Graystripe you and Longtail come with me. If we need any help, we'll call out for you four." Fireheart meowed, glancing over at the remaining portion of her patrol.

"Yes, Fireheart," Cinderpelt meowed quietly. "Be safe."

Fireheart nodded, and being even more cautious now, pausing to taste the air every few steps, Fireheart drew closer to Snakerocks. It wasn't long before they found remains of scattered prey, bones and hair of a dead rabbit among the crevices on the rocks. By the time they were in sight of the mouth of the cave. The reek of dog was already invading Fireheart's scent glanze. Graystripe, who stood beside her was already gagging, disgust lining his face. But there was no sign of the pack.

"Where are the dogs?" she muttered quietly.

"In that cave," replied Longtail. "Thats where I saw the first dog come out."

"I wonder if they eat more than just rabbits and birds," Graystripe meowed quietly. "Like cats in our Clan."

"They'd need a trail to find where the camp is," Longtail pointed out, "and it's not like they could have tasted cats...right?" the pale warriors words came out hesitant and unsure. Making Fireheart think.

"They tore apart Willowpelt," Fireheart pointed out, her mind working on what was going on. "And the scent of the dogs have been coming closer and closer to camp since the past couple of days...do you know if any cats have been here? Besides you?"

"The only cat that I could think of that would come here would be…" Longtail trailed off, his eyes widening in alarm. "Is Swifttail! Do you think the dogs would follow his scent trail?"

"Who's to say that it would be his?" Graystripe questioned. "What about ours? The dogs could follow-" Graystripe and Fireheart both came to realization about their own mistake.

"They can follow our scent trail back to camp!" Fireheart exclaimed with shock, pictures flashed through Fireheart's mind of massive, slavering dogs racing down the sides of the ravine and breaking through the fern wall into the peaceful camp. She could see jaws snapping, limp feline bodies tossed high in the air, kits wailing as cruel teeth reached for them….she shuddered.

"Come on, we need to warn the camp. And figure out a way to get rid of these dogs once and for all!" She gestured for the two toms to follow her, quietly making her way back to the others.

When they reached them, Fireheart quickly explained to the shocked patrol what she had realized, each of the assembled cats looked at each other with shock and fear. Swifttail looked guilty. But still turned to ask. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to go back to camp, and warn the Clan. They'll have to leave the camp." Racing back through the forest, there was no way to cover up their scent, not without a good heavy downpour of rain. They headed for the camp. Soon, they came in sight of the ravine, nearly plowing into Brightheart and Bramblepaw who were with Sorrelkit and her siblings. For the first time out of camp.

"What's going on?" Brightheart asked, gently nudging Rainkit towards her as she looked at the frightened and horror looks on the patrols faces.

Fireheart's flanks heaved as she gasped for breath, Sandstorm had a torn claw, and Swifttail's tail was ragged from forcefully being pulled out of a thornbush. But there was no time to be concerned about her patrols well being right now. "There isn't much time to explain, but take the kits back into camp. I have something something to tell the Clan." Fireheart breathed out, helping out by picking Rainkit up by the scruff and into camp.

She sat the kit down beside Brightheart when the other kits were assembled, and quickly left them to assemble the rest of the Clan. Fireheart stood at the foot of the Highrock waiting for the rest of the cats to gather when she called a Clan meeting. Cats came slinking out of dens, there eyes wary and clearly thinking about what was going on that seemed so urgent. Spottedleaf appeared from Bluestar's den and padded rapidly across to her, her amber eyes just as wary as the rest of the Clan.

"Bluestar's asleep," she meowed. "Better to tell her about this when we've worked out a plan, don't you agree?"

Fireheart nodded, wondering how her leader would react when she found out about the dogs. Would the dreadful news drive her into madness once and for all? Pushing her fear aside, Fireheart turned to address the Clan. "Cats of ThunderClan," she began. "This morning we discovered that there's a pack of dogs on our territory, living in the caves at Snakerocks."

Murmuring broke out among the assembled cats, along with a few yowls of defiance. Fireheart guessed that they scarcely believed her, but there was more alarming news to come. "And worse yet, with a scent trail, the dogs could be on their way right now."

She had to signal with her tail for silence as a chorus of wailing broke out. She casted a glance at her own kits, they looked scared. Spottedpaw was leaning heavily into Speckletail, who was quietly reassuring her. Bramblepaw, Squirrelpaw, and Leafpaw sat with their other two den mates. Fernpaw and Ashpaw, all five of them had horror written clear as day on their faces. And Mothpaw was sharing an alarmed look with Spottedleaf.

When she could be heard again, Fireheart went on: "We must all leave-elders, kits, everyone. If the dogs come to the camp they must not find us here."

More sounds of dismay, this time a low, anxious murmuring. Dappletail, an aged, once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, called out, "Where shall we go?"

"To Sunningrocks," Fireheart replied. "Once you're there, climb the tallest trees you can find. If the dogs follow you, they'll think they lost the scent on the rocks, and they won't look for you."

To her relief, the Clan grew quieter now that she had given them definite orders, though the cats still looked wary and a little afraid. Fireheart's kits, and the apprentices Fernpaw and Ashpaw, were now all pressed together with looks of stunned horror on their faces. And Fireheart desperately wanted to go comfort her kits and apprentice, but now wasn't the time. She only thanked StarClan that the day, although gray and chilly, was dry, and that there were no sick cats or very young kits to make the journey.

"And what about the pack?" Dustpelt asked. "What are we going to do about them?"

Fireheart hesitated. She knew the pack was too strong for her warriors to attack directly. The way she found Willowpelt's body, torn to shreds, confirmed the suspicion of their strength. _StarClan help me,_ she prayed silently. As though her warrior ancestors had heard her, an idea flashed into her mind. "That's it!" she whispered. "We'll lure the trail." As the cats close by stared at her, she repeated more loudly, "We'll lure the trail!"

"What do you mean?" Sandstorm asked from where she sat with Brackenfur, her green eyes wide.

"Just what I said. The dogs will come to camp, no matter what we do. Fine, let them. And when they arrive, we'll be waiting-to take them to the gorge."

Not far from Fourtrees, on the far side of ThunderClan's territory, the river foamed between sheer-sided cliffs. The current was fast and strong, and there were sharp rocks concealed just under the surface. If cats had drowned there, why not dogs?

"We'll need to lure the dogs over the edge," Fireheart went on, the details of the plan taking shape in her mind as she spoke. "I'll need warriors who can run fast." Her dark green gaze swept the cats around her. "Graystripe, Sandstorm. Longtail, Cinderpelt and Dustpelt. And I'm going myself. That should be enough. The rest of you gather by the camp entrance, ready to move out."

As the cats she had not named began to obey her orders, Fireheart saw Fernpaw pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

"Fireheart, I want to help," Fernpaw begged, fixing her shocked, pleading eyes on her mentor.

"I said warriors," Fireheart reminded her gently.

"But I'm just as fast as Swifttail, you understand that. And I'm come a long way, you said so yourself. I need to do this, I need to do it for Brindleface. I couldn't do anything for her before, but I can now with these dogs."

"You should take her with you," Whitestorm put in, his voice grave. "Her determination will make her fearless."

Fireheart hesitated, then saw the intensity in the white warrior's eyes and nodded. "If you're sure you can do this. Then all right."

"And what about _me_?" Swifttail pushed his way through a crowd of warriors, his eyes narrowing in on Fireheart. "I want to help with those stupid dogs."

"Listen, Swifttail," Fireheart meowed, trying to keep the annoyance for the younger warrior at bay. "I can't take every warrior to lure the dogs. Some of you have to look after the rest of the Clan." Swifttail opened his mouth to argue, but Fireheart went on quickly; "I'm not giving you an easy job. If we fail, you're likely to find yourself fighting the dogs and having to protect your Clanmates," Swifttail stood for a moment, as he looked unsure. "And don't forget Spottedpaw," Fireheart meowed quietly, remembering how her daughter was attacked by the same dogs they were plotting to lure to their deaths. "She'll need you now more than ever."

The young warrior straightened up at the mention of his apprentice and glanced across the clearing to see her being guided by Speckletail and the other elders on shaking legs. Her eyes were staring and her sides heaved with terror.

"Right, Fireheart." Swifttail sounded utterly determined. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Fireheart called after him as he raced across the clearing to Spottedpaw's side. "I trust you, Swifttail."

As she watched the assembling cats, a movement beyond them caught her eye. Darkstripe was slinking through a gap in the thorn hedge, closely followed by Bramblepaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw and Mothpaw.

Fireheart shot after them and managed to catch up with them as they pushed their way through the thorns. She was able to hear a few of their comments before calling out, _But I was going to help Goldenflower with the kits,_ Was what Bramblepaw had meowed. And another one was, _Thornclaw said to stick close to him._ From Leafpaw.

"Darkstripe!" she snapped. "Where do you think you're going?"

The dark warrior turned. There was a flicker of alarm in his eyes, though he faced Fireheart boldly. "I don't think Sunningrocks is safe," he meowed. "I was taking these four to a better place. They-"

"What better place?" Fireheart challenged him. "If you know one, why don't you share it with the rest of the Clan? Are you bringing them to Tigerstar? Is that it? Did he tell you too at the last Gathering or did you just think that if you did then you would get back into his good graces for saving his kits and bringing them to him?"

Darkstripe did not reply. His expression darkened, and he would not meet Fireheart's eyes.

"Darkstripe, you disgust me," Fireheart hissed. "You are willing to abandon your Clan and steal four apprentices, my _kits_ , Darkstripe! Have you no shame, or Clan loyalty?" a surge of fury made her long to spring at Darkstripe and claw him, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone," Darkstripe protested, his head swinging up. "I just thought that they would be safer with him, just trying to help. I swear it by StarClan!"

Fireheart wondered how much worth an oath by StarClan could possibly have in this treacherous, lying warrior's mouth. She swung around to face her kits, who were staring at her, their eye swide and scared. "What did Darkstripe say to you?"

"N-nothing, Fireheart," stammered Leafpaw.

"Only to go with him," Bramblepaw added. "He said he knew a good place to hide."

"And you obeyed him?" Fireheart's voice was scathing as she rebuked them. "He's Clan leader now, is he? We're all supposed to stay together, do I make myself clear."

"Of course," Leafpaw was quick to agree.

"I didn't want to go anyway," Squirrelpaw added, flashing a disdainful glance at Darkstripe. "I wanted to stay with the group. But Darkstripe persuaded the others, so I just followed."

"I was unsure," Mothpaw added, paws picking at the dirt beneath her claws. "I wanted to stay with Spottedleaf, but I also wanted to stay safe. How well of a medicine cat would I be if I was too busy worrying for myself?" The golden dappled she-cat looked guilty.

"I don't care," Fireheart snapped at them. "Now, follow me, all of you."

Whipping Around, she led the way across the clearing to where the Clan was gathering near the camp entrance. She was half-surprised to see that Darkstripe followed her. Her kits right behind her, silent and subdued from their mother's lecture. Sooner or later, Fireheart knew, she would have to have a reckoning with the dark warrior, but there was no time now.

As she reached the others, she spotted Brackenfur talking with Sandstorm, she summoned the golden brown tabby over with a flick of her tail. With one last lick to Sandstorm's ear, the younger warrior came to greet his deputy. "Brackenfur," she meowed. "I'm making you responsible for these apprentices. Don't take your eyes off them, whatever happens. And if Darkstripe so much as sniffs at them, I want to know about it."

"Yes, Fireheart," Brackenfur mewed, looking bewildered. Flickering his tail at the apprentices to follow, he herded them away, among the other cats.

Seeing Whitestorm close by, Fireheart padded over to him and jerked her head at Darkstripe. "Keep an eye on that one," she ordered. "I don't trust a single hair on his pelt."

Then she addressed the warriors she had chosen to run ahead of the pack. "If you haven't eaten today, I suggest you eat now," she meowed. "You'll need all your strength. We'll go soon, but first I have to talk to Bluestar."

As Fireheart turned toward Bluestar's den, she realized that Spottedleaf was beside her. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked softly, her soft amber eyes looking at her.

Fireheart shook her head. "No. Go and help the others get ready to leave. Do what you can to keep them calm."

"Don't worry, Fireheart," the medicine cat assured her. "I'll take a few basic remedies with me, just in case."

"Good idea," Fireheart meowed. "Mothpaw is with Brackenfur right now, so if you need her. She'll be with him. You can leave as soon as Bluestar is ready to join you." Spottedleaf nodded, and padded off towards her den, calling out to Mothpaw as she went.

Fireheart turned back to what she was doing. When she looked into Bluestar's den, her leader was awake and grooming her fur. "Yes, Fireheart? What is it?"

Fireheart padded into the den and dipped her head. "Bluestar, we have discovered the truth about the evil in the forest," she began carefully. "We know what the 'pack' is."

Bluestar sat upright and watched Fireheart with unwavering blue eyes as she told her what she and her patrol had seen that morning. As she went on her leaders face gew blank with horror, and Fireheart's fears rose again that the discovery would drive her into madness.

"So the Clan is doomed," she murmured when Fireheart had finished. Bitterly as she added, "Soon the Clan will be destroyed and slaughtered. StarClan have sent this 'pack' to destroy us. They will not help up now."

"Perhaps not, Bluestar but we're not giving in," Fireheart insisted, trying not to be panicked. "You must lead the Clan to Sunningrocks."

Bluestar's ears flicked. "And what good will that do? We can't live at Sunningrocks, and even there the pack will hunt us down."

"If my plan works, you won't be there for long. Listen." Fireheart told her how she was hoping to lure the dogs through the forest and drown them in the gorse.

Her leader's gaze grew vague, fixed on something Fireheart could not see. "So you want me to go to Sunningrocks like an elder," she meowed.

Fireheart hesitated. Telling Bluestar what she should do was a lot harder than giving orders to someone as rebellious and stubborn as Swifttail. "Like a leader," she told her. "Without you there, the Clan will panic and scatter. They need you to hold them together. Besides," she added, "don't forget that this is your last life. If you lost it, what would the Clan do without you?"

Bluestar hesitated. "Very well."

"Then we should go now."

Bluestar nodded and led the way out of the den. The bulk of the Clan-all the cats Fireheart had not chosen to come with her-were already huddled together near the entrance to the cmap. As Bluestar went to join them, Fireheart flicked her tail to call Whitestorm. "Stay beside her," she mewed softly. "Look after her."

Whitestorm dipped his head. "You can rely on me, Fireheart." The glance he exchanged with Fireheart showed that he understood perfectly how fragile Bluestar's mind was. He padded at Bluestar's shoulder as she led the way out of the camp.

Seeing the white warrior, old but still vigorous, beside her, Fireheart was struck all over agian by how frail her leader looked. But her presence among them would reassure the other cat,s especially the elders.

When the last of the Clan had filed out into the ravine, Fireheart turned to the warriors who remained, crouched beside the burned stalks of needled patch. Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cinderpelt met her gaze, their eyes filled with resolution and fear in equal measure. Fireheart was reminded of the last time she had evacuated the camp, when the fire came, and how three cats had never returned.

But she knew thoughts like that would only push her into panic. She had to be strong for the sake of her Clan. Padding over to her warriors, she meowed, "Are you ready? Then let's go."

When Fireheart reached the top of the ravine she halted and turned to Fernpaw. "You wait here," she ordered her apprentice. "As soon as you see the dogs, run straight for the gorge. Sandstorm will be next in line. When you see her, climb a tree, and then when the dogs have picked up her trail and gone, head for Sunningrocks."

She looked down into her pale gray apprentices green eyes, sharp and focused with determination. Fireheart hoped that she would remember her instructions and not panic. "The Clan's relying on you," she added. "And I am so proud to be your mentor, and I know the Clan is proud of you too."

"I won't let you down," Fernpaw promised.

Fireheart was hesitant to leave her by herself, but it was too late to change her mind. She left her there and led the others farther into the forest. Her ears were pricked for sounds of the dogs, but for now the forest seemed to be waiting under a suffocating silence, as sinister as any howling or crashing of undergrowth. The sound of the cat's breathing and their soft pawsteps seemed unnaturally loud as they padded under the trees.

Soon Fireheart halted again. "Sandstorm, you wait here," she meowed. "I don't want Fernpaw to have to run too far. You're the fastest cat in ThunderClan-you'll need to get a good start on the dogs to give the rest of us a chance. Okay?"

Sandstorm nodded. "You can trust me, Fireheart."

Briefly, Fireheart left her tail tip rest on Sandstorm's shoulder. There was no time for more words, but her faith in Fireheart glowed in her green eyes, and Fireheart wondered what the pale ginger she-cat could be thinking. Was she thinking about how Brackenfur and the Clan was doing at the moment?

Fireheart snapped out of her thoughts, and tore herself away from her friend, and took the rest of her warriors along a line stretching all the way to the gorge, leaving each of them at regular intervals as she went: next Longtail, then Dustpelt, and then Cinderpelt who she had praised her former apprentice for doing something so brave for a cat so young. And last her and Graystripe were left alone on the border with RiverClan, as near as they could get to the gorge without leaving their own territory.

"Right, Graystripe," she meowed, halting. "You hide here. If all goes well, Cinderpelt will lead the dogs to you. When they come, head for the steepest part of the gorge. I'll be ahead of you, waiting to take over for the final stretch."

"That will be on RiverClan territory," Graystripe sounded dubious. "What's Leopardstar going to think about that?"

"With any luck, Leopardstar won't have to know anything about it," Fireheart replied, remembering how the RiverClan leader had threatened Graystripe with death if he set paw in her territory again. "We can't worry about that now. Stay hidden on our side of the border, and if you see a patrol, don't let them know you're here."

Graystripe nodded and flattened his belly to the ground to crawl underneath the branches of a thornbush. "Good luck," he meowed as he disappeared.

Fireheart wished him luck in return and went on, more warily now, into RiverClan territory. She saw no RiverClan cats but she scented some fairly fresh traces, which suggested that the dawn patrol had already passed that way. At last she found a place to hide in a hollow at the foot of a rock and settled down to wait. The whole forest was silent, except for the distant roar of water in the gorge.

Fireheart couldn't help wondering how her kits were coping. Where they already settled and safe at Sunningrocks? At least Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw were safe in ShadowClan territory, as much as it pained her to think about admitting it.

Clouds still covered the sky, so Fireheart had no way to judge the passing of time, but as each heartbeat followed the last she began to worry that something had gone wrong. Why was it taking so long? Had the dogs caught one of her warriors? Fireheart pictured her apprentice, Fernpaw being ripped apart by those cruel jaws and worked her paws on the hard earth in front of her, extending and sheathing her claws. She had to force herself not to go back and see what had happened.

 _What if this all a huge mistake?_ She asked herself. Had she led her Clan into even greater danger?

Then, above the noise of the river, she heard a distant barking. Rapidly it grew closer. The dark force had gained a voice at last giving tongue as the pack bore down on the cats who had become their prey. The sound grew louder still, until it seemed to fill all the forest, and Graystripe appeared, streaking along with his belly almost flat against the ground.

Barely three fox-lengths behind him was the pack leader. Fireheart had never seen a dog like it. It was enormous, easily twice the size of any Twoleg pet. As it ran, its muscles bunched powerfully under a short black-and-brown pelt. Its jaws gaped to show a vicious set of teeth, and its tongue lolled. It barked hoarsely as it snapped at the fleeing Graystripe.

"StarClan help me!" Fireheart whispered, and sprang out of her hiding place.

She just had time to see Graystripe hurtling toward the nearest tree; then all she could do was run. The barking seemed to redouble, and she could feel the hot breath of the pack leader against her hind paws.

For the first time, Fireheart wondered what she would do when she came to the gorge. She had imagined slipping aside at the last moment to let the unsuspecting dogs dash straight over the edge. Now she realized that might not work; the dogs were much, much closer than she had imagined. It was then that she realized that this may have been a bad idea to include herself, she had shorter legs than her other companions. And so couldn't run that fast as they could, but her ideals about not allowing her warriors to do something she wouldn't do herself had made her overlook the flaws.

Perhaps she would have to make the leap over herself. _If that's what it takes to save the Clan, then that's what I will do,_ Fireheart vowed grimly.

The gorge was close by. Fireheart emerged from the trees to see nothing but smooth turf between her and the edge of the cliff. Casting a hasty glance over her shoulder, she almost screeched in shock and fear to find the glowing eyes and sharp white teeth of the pack leader no more than a mouse-length behind. With whatever energy she had she tried to get away, but more distance between them. But it seemed fruitless and the rest of the pack had begun streaming out of the trees behind their leader. Their cries and barks of a chant 'Pack, pack! Kill, kill!" rattled in her ears, making her fur stand on ends.

Then, like a game she played when her children were just little kits in the nursery. The end of her tail was grabbed harshly between a pair of razor sharp teeth. And Fireheart found herself being pulled back towards the menacing leader. Fireheart scrambled desperately at the tuft as she tried to pull free. But the dog had got a firm grip and began to shake her around like a chew toy. Fireheart let out a pain filled yowl, her body whipping around as she tried to get a good blow between having her tail being bitten and being shaked.

She tried to claw eye, jowls, nose, but her thrashing paws met nothing. The forest spun about her in quick jerks. She was aware of more barking and the stink of dog was everywhere.

"StarClan! Help me!" Fireheart let out a yowl of terror and despair. _Let me see my kits again! Let me live to see them be made warriors! Let me see my Clan again! Let me see Tigerstar again!_ This was not just her death, but the end of her whole Clan. Her plan had failed. "StarClan, where are you?"

Suddenly, a fierce growl ripped from somewhere nearby. And Fireheart suddenly found herself released from the dogs grasp. Pain shot up her spine as she flung herself around to see Tigerstar! Ripping his powerful claws across the dog leaders face, making blood well up from where the blood spilt from the dog's eye. Blood glistened on his nails while he hissed dangerously, the dog took a few steps back. Shaking the blood off his face as he snarled in rage, his face snared up in a mad rage.

"Tigerstar, you," Fireheart had no words to describe how surprised she was to see him there. How in the world did he know about the dogs and about their plan to lure them to the gorge? _Darkstripe!_ Was the only real conclusion she could come up with.

"Fireheart, get out of here!" Tigerstar didn't turn around to address her, his eyes locked solely on the leader. Who was slowly advancing on the pair threateningly.

"You can't take on a whole pack of dogs by yourself!" Fireheart retorted, "You'll be torn apart!" A stab of fear for the dark tabby mixed with the admiration of how brave he was. He came here, knowing of the dangers that the dogs possessed. And why? _For you, you mouse-brain!_ Her mind retorted sarcastically to her, and for some reason, it sounded an awful lot like Rock's voice.

"Isn't that what you want?" Tigerstar asked over his shoulder, looking twice the size of an average cat. Fur spiked, claws out with already drying blood, ears flattened against his head and teeth bared in a snarl...he looked like he was out for blood.

"I never-" Fireheart didn't get another word in edgewise, the leading dog sprang at them. Tigerstar already in defense already preparing to meet him in mid air. But instead a yowl sounded and jumped over their heads at the dog. Surprised, they looked up to see a blue-gray shape ramming into the side of the lead dog that was about to attack them.

"Bluestar!" she yowled.

The force of her leader's impact had sent the dog staggering to the very edge of the gorge. Its barking changed to a high pitched howl of terror as its huge paws scrabbled for a grip on the turf. The loose soil crumbled away under its weight and it fell, but as it disappeared over the edge its snapping jaws closed on Bluestar's leg, and wrenched her over as well.

Two of the other dogs, hard behind their leader, could not pull up in time. Blindly they charged over the edge of the gorge and vanished, howling, while the remaining dogs skidded to a halt, their fierce barks fading to piteous whimpers. Before Fireheart could force herself to move, they had backed away from the edge and fled into the forest.

Fireheart staggered to the edge of the gorge and looked over. Water foamed white beneath her. For a heartbeat she glimpsed the gaping muzzle of the pack leader struggling among the waves, before it vanished again.

"Bluestar!" Fireheart screamed in worry. What had her leader been doing over here? She had sent her with the rest of the Clan to Sunningrocks.

Too stunned to move, Fireheart gazed down into the river. Suddenly she saw a small gray head bob to the surface, paws thrashing wildly. Bluestar was still alive! But the torrent was sweeping her downstream, and Fireheart knew she was too frail to swim for long.

"I need to get to her!" Fireheart gasped out, watching the direction that she was flowing.

"This way!" Tigerstar meowed, lashing his tail for Fireheart to follow as he speed off alongside the gorge. Fireheart was hot on his paws, wondering vaguely if Tigerstar really wanted to help Bluestar, or was distracting her to allow her leader to drown. They both streaked dangerously close to the ledge, going off the path that she had taken with WindClan home, and onto the rocks. It was daring and dangerous but they had no choice.

Then, the next thing Fireheart knew was flinging herself into the current after Tigerstar. Water clutched Fireheart like a huge paw and buffeted her from side to side. The icy cold of the torrent took her breath away. When she jumped in after Tigerstar, her head had dunked under the water. Making her see foaming white bubbles all around her, when her head broke surface she worked her paws frantically as she padded after Tigerstar, who was just ahead of her.

His massive head was above the current, his paws turning the water as if he was a natural RiverClan cat. Fireheart tried to copy him, holding her chin up above the water while her paws worked furiously, like running through the forest at a breakneck speed. Allowing the water to keep her up and floating. And suddenly, Tigerstar turned his head sharply, grasping something by the scruff of the neck as he kept its head up above the surface.

It was Blustar! Her fur was plastered to her head and her jaws gaping. Tigerstar didn't allow her to be submerged again, and kept her head above the surface, his strength and height working in their favor. But Fireheart could also see the struggle, and flash of panic in the dark tabby's eyes. Kicking out strongly, Fireheart closed the gap between them, gripping her leader's shoulder fur as she helped keep her front above water. The new weight made Fireheart dunk low in the water, her shorter stature of no real use in this matter, only being able to keep Bluestar's shoulders from getting wet as her chin skimmed the water.

Fireheart realized that it was Tigerstar that was keeping Bluestar at that moment from drowning. Fireheart would have been useless on her own, unable to keep her own leader alive. But she didn't let go, not wanting to get separated from the two.

She almost lost her grip however as something slammed into them, Tigerstar grunted as Fireheart caught a glimpse of of a dog rolling over in the current, its eyes glazed with terror as it floundered helplessly and vanished again.

A sudden shadow fell across them and was gone as the current carried them under the Twoleg bridge and away from the looming cliffs. Fireheart could see the river bank now and she stuck out toward it as Tigerstar tugged Bluestar along, but her limbs were aching with weariness. Suddenly, pain seared through her left hind leg. _No, not this!_ Fireheart could feel the pain that grew into a knot, it was a cramp from all the running and it made her lame in her swimming. Making her slow and lump sided.

With her swimming unbalanced, she became a liability. Making her be dragged along by the current a fast speed, her head dunking in the water. Bringing Bluestar down with her. Tigerstar however, managed to pull harshly on Bluestar's scruff, pulling Fireheart back to the surface.

When she resurfaced, she couldn't see the bank. _Oh, no!_ Fireheart realized in panic. _I'm dragging them farther away from the bank, and further downstream!_ She looked helplessly at Tigerstar, his paws working over time as he tried in vain to pull all three of them to shore. _We're all going to drown!_

Suddenly something brushed up against Fireheart, looking out the corner of her eyes. She expected to see another dog, but instead she recognized the blue-gray pelt and almost forgot to swim in her shock.

It was Mistyfoot!

At the last moment she heard Stonefur's voice from right behind her. "Let go. I've got her." Fireheart did as she was told and let Stonefur take her place. Both he and Tigerstar propelled Bluestar through the water toward the bank. Mistyfoot stayed by her side, helping Fireheart along as they swam after them until Fireheart felt the river bottom beneath her paws.

On flatter ground now, carried by the river out of the steep-sided gorge, she was able to splash her way to the safety of the bank on the RiverClan side.

Coughing as she gasped air into straining lungs, Fireheart shook water from her fur and looked around to see what had become of Bluestar. Tigerstar and Stonefur had laid the Clan leader down on her side on the pebbles. Water trickled from her parted jaws and she did not move.

"Bluestar!" Mistyfoot exclaimed as she padded over.

"Is she dead?" Fireheart asked hoarsely, staggering up to them.

"No," Tigerstar spoke, his thick pelt streaming with water that dripped off his whiskers and made a pool around his paws. They were no longer bloody, washed away by the current. "She's still alive, but barely." he said grimly.

Fireheart limped towards them, standing beside Tigerstar as she crouched down in front of Bluestar. She still lay on the pebbles, though now Fireheart could see her chest rising and falling with each jagged breath.

"Bluestar?" she whispered. "Bluestar, it's Fireheart. You're all right now. You're safe."

Her eyes blinked open and focused on the two RiverClan warriors. For a heartbeat she did not seem to recognize them, and then her eyes stretched wide, softening with pride. "You saved me," she murmured.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk," Mistyfoot urged her.

Bluestar seemed not to hear. "I want to tell you something...I want to ask you to forgive me for sending you away. Oakheart promised me Graypool would be a good mother to you."

"She was," Stonefur meowed tersely. Fireheart tensed. Last time they spoke to Bluestar, the two RiverClan warriors had spat venom at her, hating her for what she had done. Would they turn on her now, defenseless as she was?

"I owe Graypool so much," Bluestar went on. Her voice was faint and uneven. "Oakheart too, for mentoring you so well. I watched you as you grew up, and I saw how much you had to give to the Clan who adopted you." A shudder passed through her body, and she stopped speaking for a moment. "If I had made a different choice, you would have given all your strength to ThunderClan. Forgive me," she rasped.

Mistyfoot and Stonefur exchanged an uncertain glance. As if debating if they should or not.

"She suffered a lot of pain for her choice," Fireheart couldn't help putting in. "Please forgive her."

For a heartbeat the two warriors still hesitated. Then Mistyfoot bent her head to lick her mother's fur, and Fireheart felt her legs shake with relief. "We forgive you, Bluestar," she murmured.

"We forgive you," Stonefur echoed.

Weak as she was, Bluestar began to purr with delight. Fireheart' throat felt tight as she watched the two RiverClan cats crouch over her leader-their mother-sharing tongues with her for the first time.

While busy concentrating on what was being said, Fireheart didn't realize how tense Tigerstar had become. When she glanced at him, the massive tabby's eyes were wide with astonishment. Fireheart knew that until now Tigerstar had not known who was the mother of the kits that ThunderClan had given away. The astonishment then gave way to stone-cold fury, his tail lashing slowly behind him as his claws dug into the pebbled shore.

 _Was he thinking of Pinestar_? She wondered briefly, in his eyes was he thinking that Bluestar was the same as the past ThunderClan leader?

Quietly, Fireheart came to shift closer to the giant dark tabby. Leaning against his side as she curled her tail around his, he didn't shy away from her. As she thought her would, because of all the things she had said, done and accused him of. She didn't hold it against it if he had pulled away, in fact she would have deserved it. But instead, he leaned back into her, curling his tail with her's as they watched the family.

Turning back to Bluestar, she saw that her eyes were closing and her breath was coming fast and shallow.

"What can we do?" she asked Mistyfoot anxiously looking at the RiverClan she-cat. "This is her last life, and she'll never make it back to the ThunderClan camp. Will one of you go and fetch your medicine cat?"

"It's too late for that, Fireheart." It was Stonefur who replied, his voice low and gentle. "She is on her way to StarClan."

"No!" Fireheart pulled away from Tigerstar. She crouched beside Bluestar and pressed her muzzle against hers. "Bluestar-Bluestar, wake up! We'll get help for you-hold on just a bit longer."

Bluestar's eyes flickered open again, looking not at Fireheart, but at something just past her shoulder. Her gaze was clear and filled with peace. "Oakheart," she murmured. "Have you come for me? I'm ready."

"No!" Fireheart protested. All her recent difficulties with Bluestar faded away. She remembered only noble leader she hda been, wise and inspiring, and how she had mentored her when she came into the Clan as a kittypet. And in the end StarClan had been kind to her. Bluestar had come out of the shadows to die as nobly as she lived, saving her Clan by sacrificing herself.

"Bluestar don't leave us," she begged.

"I must," her leader whispered. "I have fought my last battle." She was panting in her efforts to speak. "When I saw the Clan at Sunningrocks, the strong helping the weak...I knew my Clan was loyal. I knew StarClan had not turned their back on us. I knew…" Her voice failed and she struggled to continue. "I knew that I could not leave you to face the danger alone."

"Bluestar…" Fireheart's voice shook with the pain of parting, and yet her heart leaped to hear that her leader knew she was not a traitor. Fireheart was visibly shaking by this point, her legs threatening to buckle underneath her, but then a pelt brushed up against her. Giving her silent support and she needn't turn to know who it was.

Bluestar fixed her blue gaze on the cat that stood beside her, their was no hostility in them. Just mild curiosity. "You risked your life for me-why?" Bluestar asked, wonder there at her past enemy. Was Bluestar to content and too far gone to worry about Tigerstar now?

"Because it was the right thing to do," Tigerstar replied, his voice coming out coldly. Barley containing the resentment hiding underneath, Fireheart wondered if Tigerstar had found out the truth earlier would he have still saved Bluestar?

"Hmmm," Bluestar hummed, turning back to Fireheart as she clearly gave Tigerstar a demise attitudes. Looking into her leader's eyes, Fireheart thought she could already see the shimmer of StarClan in her eyes. "Fire will save the Clan," she murmured, and Fireheart remembered the mysterious prophecy that she had heard from her earliest days in ThunderClan.

"You never understood, did you?" Bluestar went on. "Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. And I doubted it myself, when fire raged through our camp. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire who will save Thunderclan."

Fireheart could do nothing but stare at her beloved leader. She felt as if her whole body had turned to stone. Above her head, wind tore the clouds into shreds, letting a ray of sunshine strike down and touch her pelt to flame, just as it had in the clearing when she first arrived in the Clan, so many moons ago.

"You will be a great leader." Bluestar's voice was merest whisper. "One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan."

"No," Fireheart protested. "I can't. Not without you, Bluestar."

But it was too late. Bluestar sighed softly, and the light died from her eyes. Mistyfoot let out a low wailing sound and pressed her nose to her mother's fur. Stonefur crouched close to her, his head bowed.

"Bluestar!" Fireheart meowed desperately, but there was no response. The leader of ThunderClan had given up her last life, and gone to hunt with StarClan forever.

Fireheart dug her claws into the earth as her head spun, and for a moment she feared that she might fall into the sky. Her fur prickled, and she felt as if her thudding heart would burst through her chest.

"Fireheart," Tigerstar meowed gently. And Fireheart turned to face him, her eyes filled with pain. Tigerstar gave a quiet rumble of sympathy from his throat, and Fireheart tucked her head against his shoulder. She needed his support, if only for a moment.

"I'll need to go fetch some of my warriors," Fireheart finally choked out. "I need to get Bluestar's body back to camp."

"We'll help," Stonefur offered, standing up and facing the ThunderClan cats.

"We would be honored," added Mistyfoot, her eyes clouded with sorrow. "I would like to see our mother laid to rest in her Clan."

"Thank you, both of you," meowed Fireheart. She took a deep breath, drew herself up, and shook her drying fur. She felt as if the weight of the whole Clan had descended on her shoulders, and yet, in a heartbeat, it began to seem possible that she could bear it.

She was the leader of ThunderClan now. With the death of the lead dog, the threat of the pack had gone from the forest, and her Clan was waiting for her, safe, at Sunningrocks. Her family was waiting.

"Will you come too?" Fireheart asked, turning to face Tigerstar.

"Only if you want me too," Tigerstar meowed gently, his amber eyes connecting with Fireheart's and there was such love and admiration in them that made the whole situation with Bluestar's death more bearable.

"I need you," Fireheart left it at that, watching Tigerstar nod his head and rise. His muscles rippling along his broad shoulders. With Tigerstar pressed against her side, she meowed to both the RiverClan cats and Tigerstar. "Let's get Bluestar back to camp." _and back home._

 **0o0o0o**

 **And the last chapter is now complete! Like to point out, that Tigerstar knew about the dogs when Darkstripe told him about when Willowpelt and Spottedpaw died and attacked. And Darkstripe also slipped away from the group to Sunningrocks (Which, I hopefully remember to mention in 'The Darkest Hour') to tell him. And Tigerstar was concerned for Fireheart, as she was one on the mission and, well you get the idea! Now I ask you to review! Like, follow, fav, etc! And hopefully the next book will be up soon! (Maybe for a christmas present I'll have the first chapter up? No promises however!)**


End file.
